<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Brother (Hey Sister) by MyFavoriteColorisLamppost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841925">Hey Brother (Hey Sister)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFavoriteColorisLamppost/pseuds/MyFavoriteColorisLamppost'>MyFavoriteColorisLamppost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs, Disney - All Media Types, Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action Figures, Aged-Up Character(s), Animal Attack, Blood and Violence, Cabins, Camping, Candy, Cartoon Physics, Cartoon racism, F/M, Games, Gas Station, Gen, Grandparents, Hiking, Partying, Pets, Police, References to Drugs, Single Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFavoriteColorisLamppost/pseuds/MyFavoriteColorisLamppost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2018, 15-year-old Yakko Warner lives with his 12 year old brother Wakko, 11 year old sister Dot, and their mother Angelina in rural Olysmokes, Colorado, after their father, William, ran out following Dot’s birth. </p><p>They might not always get along, but they’re together, they love each other, and they're happy.</p><p>How could Yakko have known that in 24 hours, it was all going to change?</p><p>As he struggles to keep his family together, he'll be faced with choices that he's never had to make before, and in doing so, have to ask himself just how far he's willing to go for his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakkosmallet93/gifts">Wakkosmallet93</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystinehardy/gifts">Crystinehardy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, Nurses and Doctors! </p><p>Welcome to the first choose-your-own-adventure Animaniacs fanfiction!</p><p>Here's how it works: </p><p>Throughout the story, there will be certain chapters that feature moments that will affect certain aspects of the story, and it's those moments, my dear readers, that you will be able to influence! </p><p>Will they ultimately affect how the story plays out? Will the Warners get their happy ending?</p><p>The choice is yours!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange 2 or any of their counterparts. All rights to the game series goes to the rightful owners.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 26, 2018</p><p>
  <em> “306, are you available? Do you copy?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “240 negative. Sorry. False alarm over on Howdydoo.” </em>
</p><p>“Oh shit. This is Officer Salazar. We got a 10-10 in progress. 1689, Satchmo Avenue. I’m gonna need backup.”</p><p>
  <em> “Copy that. All backup available--” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We didn't do anything!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dot, honey, I promise, everything is going to be--!” </em>
</p><p>"On the ground!”</p><p>A gunshot.</p><p>An anvil.</p><p>A safe.</p><p>“<em> 10-53! Backup requested immediately! </em>”</p><p>Sirens, everywhere.</p><p>
  <em> “Backup! I repeat, we need ba--” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yakko's Got Game?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part I: An Endless Road to Rediscover</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A school bus pulls up to the curb, as it drives through the Wazamatta School District, in Olysmokes, Colorado.</p><p>When the bus finally pulls to a stop, the doors open, and three teenage toons, Yakko Warner, and Buster and Babs Bunny, get off.</p><p>Yakko pulls out his phone to text, while Buster and Babs wave back at the bus.</p><p>“See you tonight everybody!” Buster calls out, pulling out a carrot.</p><p>Babs follows it up, “And don’t even think about being late!”, punctuating it with a smile.</p><p>But then, once they see what Yakko’s doing, Bab’s immediately gets Buster’s attention, and they both move in.</p><p>“Update!” “Immediately!” They both shout, grabbing Yakko by the shoulder and startling him out of his texting frenzy.</p><p>“Don’t keep us in suspense! Did you ever hear back from Minny?” Babs asks, watching as Yakko’s entire face blushes, before stammering out, “Ha...uh...no. ”</p><p>Then Yakko manages, “I’m almost positive she’ll text me back at some point.”</p><p>But that’s not enough for the Bunnys, who both just hold out a hand, “Hand it over, doc. Let’s see what we’re working with here.”</p><p>Before Yakko can comply or object, they’ve already taken it off of his hands, reading the last text out loud.</p><p>“<em> Hey, Min. You going to the party tonight? </em>” </p><p>Yakko thought that was pretty good, considering he has no game for a 15 year old toon, but if the look on Buster and Babs’ face is any indication, he was wrong.</p><p>“I thought we talked about this!” Buster needles, followed up by Babs agreeing, “You might as well not be in the game at all!”</p><p>Yakko admits sheepishly, “Come on, I suck at this, and you both know it!”</p><p>Then, once he thinks on it, suggests, “What if I said, ‘Hey, Min, see you tonight, let me know if I should bring some handcuffs.’” Then he blows a kiss, saying, “Goodnight everybody!”</p><p>That succeeds in making both Buster and Babs laugh out loud, Babs asking, “Are we suddenly in the middle of the desert?” and Buster finishing, “Cause you, sir, are thirsty.”</p><p>Then Babs takes the phone back, “Let ‘Babs the Baby Maker’ work her magic.”</p><p>Yakko relents, knowing he doesn’t have a choice, but still tries to say, “Okay, fine! Just please don’t make me sound lame. Please?”</p><p>But when Yakko tries to see what she’s typing, Buster shoves him back. “She’s a matchmaker, not a miracle worker.”</p><p>But Yakko’s not letting up, continuing to reach for his phone “Aw, come on! Let me at least check before you send it!”</p><p>But then the unmistakable sound of a text being sent is heard, and Babs hands it back over, “Too late!”</p><p>Yakko doesn’t know if he should be mad or scared, so he settles for grabbing his phone, and looking at the text himself.</p><p>“<em>Would be awesome if you were there? </em>” Yakko reads out loud.</p><p>Okay, that’s not so bad.</p><p>Wait a second.</p><p>“Seriously? I could’ve easily sent that myself.”</p><p>Babs pats his shoulder, as she walks past him, “Hey, it’s a start. And it also means she’ll text back. Just you watch.”</p><p>The three start walking down the street, as Yakko admits to the both of them.</p><p>“Okay, can I be honest? I’m not entirely sure if I even want to go tonight.”</p><p>Buster rolls his eyes. “Don’t make me laugh. This is gonna be fun! You always skip out on parties!”</p><p>That makes Yakko start stammering all over again, “But...because...they’re all exactly the same! Too many people, it’s always too loud, even for a toon, everyone’s drunk...”</p><p>Now it’s Babs’ turn to roll her eyes, “That’s right, Yakko. You literally just described a party.”</p><p>But before anyone else can say anything, Yakko’s phone goes off, and they all stop while Yakko pulls it back out.</p><p>“Well?” Buster asks. “Come on! Don’t keep us in suspense!” Buster pipes up.</p><p>Yakko rolls his eyes at the both of them. “It’s just my mom. Wants to know if I’ll be coming home after school.” Exasperated, he sighs, “Good god, I’m not 9 anymore.”</p><p>Babs replies, “It’s a crime to care about your kids being safe? You should consider yourself lucky!”</p><p>Then Babs’ phone goes off, and when she looks to see, she smiles, “Oh, it’s Minny! She can’t wait to see us at the party!”</p><p>Yakko’s immediately shot full of adrenaline at that revelation, and moves to look, “What? Are you serious?”</p><p>When he looks, he sees that yes, Minerva Mink is excited to see them at the party, and he does a little jump in the air. “Yes!”</p><p>Babs pokes a finger in Yakko’s chest, as they all start walking again, “Told you I was a matchmaker!”</p><p>But as they keep walking, Yakko suddenly realizes, “Wait, so...what should I wear?”</p><p>Buster and Babs can’t resist the opportunity to make a dirty joke, and say, “How about a co-”</p><p>But Yakko covers their mouths before they can finish, saying, “Ah ah ah. This may be a fic for Teen and Up Audiences, but we have standards.”</p><p>Then he winks, before they start walking again. “I see you guys have been paying attention in Toon Biology, huh?”</p><p>But wouldn’t you know it, that’s right when they walk past the house of the neighborhood bully, Montana Max.</p><p>“Hey you three. Back from the loony bin?”</p><p>Babs snaps, “Oh shut up jerkface!” Buster shouts as well, “Yeah, shut up, asshat!”</p><p>Max doesn't bother responding to that, just flips them the bird, as Babs notes, “Jeez, your neighbor's a jerk.”</p><p>Yakko agrees, “Yep. And he’s never gonna change.”</p><p>Thankfully, that’s right when they reach Yakko’s house, and walk through the backyard.</p><p>“Hey, remind me we need to get you a couch for the yard.” Buster tells him, as they move to sit on the front patio.</p><p>Once they’re situated, Babs pulls out a pack, and Yakko has to warn her, “Hey, careful with that. Last time I almost got busted out here.”</p><p>“That’s because you didn’t have us!” Buster reminds him, taking one from the pack. “Your mom wouldn’t bust us! She loves us!”</p><p>“You mean she loves <em>me</em>, because I babysit the little ones.” Babs corrects, as she holds one out. “You want one or not?”</p><p>Yakko thinks on it, then decides, “Yeah, fine. It is a Friday after all.”, taking the benzene cigarette and pulling out his lighter to light Babs’, then Buster’s, then his own.</p><p>They puff in silence for a few moments, and honestly? Yakko doesn’t mind. He knows he has a reputation for being the one that yaks, but sometimes it’s nice to just lay back and say nothing.</p><p>But not for too long, as he finds himself quipping, “Thanks, by the way, for getting me to smoke again.”</p><p>Babs isn’t about to let him get away with that, so she fires back, “Okay, then I’ll make sure you don’t smoke any pine tonight. Deal?”</p><p>Yakko takes the cigarette out of his mouth, puffs out the sickeningly sweet smoke, and says, “Deal. And I am living for when I get to see you try to pull this off.”</p><p>As Babs snuffs out her cigarette, she looks over at Yakko, who takes one more drag, then snuffs his own out.</p><p>“Speaking of pine, Yak...” Buster says, as he snuffs out his own. “Tonight’s on me. Which reminds me. What else do we need for tonight?”</p><p>Buster starts rummaging through his backpack, “Apparently Plucky’s parents don’t leave anything at the cabin, so we need an Official Party List.”</p><p>Yakko startles when he feels his hand grabbed, “Hey, wait a minute! What are you doing to my glove?”</p><p>“Quiet, doc. You’re our post-it note. First things first, money for supplies...”</p><p>“Munchies!” Babs adds, and Buster writes it down.</p><p>“Chips and dip...definitely soda….” Buster mutters as he writes it all down.</p><p>Yakko’s more annoyed than anything, “You better pray this washes off.”</p><p>“And we can’t forget...” Buster goes on, like he wasn’t interrupted.</p><p>“Le Wink!” Babs finishes, winking for emphasis.</p><p>Yakko admits, “I’m pretty sure I can snag some from Mom if she has enough.”</p><p>Now that Buster’s given him his hand back, Yakko reads it, which only has three words on it, in his messy writing,</p><p>
  <em> Cash </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Food </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Booze </em>
</p><p>“You realize you could’ve just texted all this instead of ruining my glove, right?” Yakko can’t resist griping.</p><p>Buster replies, “Oh right!”, then grabs Yakko’s hand again, writing with the pen again. “Blankets. It’s gonna be a cold one tonight, even for toons. You and Minny are gonna need something to keep warm.”</p><p>Yakko shakes his head at the absurdity, but then Babs interrupts, “Oh and don’t forget!”, and snatches up the marker to write it herself.</p><p>“C...O...N...D...”</p><p>But before she can finish writing <em> or </em> spelling it, Yakko yanks his hand away. “Hey, knock it off! You’re out of room anyway!”</p><p>But once he sees what is actually on there, he notes, “Nice drawing, Babs. I’m sure Dot’s teacher would be proud to hang this up on her wall.”</p><p>Babs snorts, “Ah, the yakking artist speaks! And don’t even think of falling asleep before me, or you might be seeing a lot more of my ‘artwork’ tonight.”</p><p>Yakko snorts right back, “Yeah, you wish.”</p><p>Overhead, an airplane flies over the house, and Buster notes, “Always with the planes. I wish I could hate ‘em. But if I were to go somewheres else, I’d miss ‘em.”</p><p>Babs agrees, “Everything changes so fast around here. It brings out the moodiest in me sometimes, wondering what we’re gonna do when we graduate. Are we still gonna be friends for life?”</p><p>Buster picks it up, “Is it ever gonna get better than 1689 Bleckmo Avenue?”</p><p>Yakko’s quick to say, “Of course! Friends for life!”</p><p>Bab’s isn’t entirely convinced, “You say that now, Yak, but what if we go to different colleges? Or we get sick of each other.” Then she shakes her head at her own absurdity. “Whatever.”</p><p>Yakko can’t believe he has to spell it out, “You realize we live in a world where the internet is a thing, right? Distance is nothing! We’re survivors!”</p><p>Buster agrees, “You’re right, Yak. Super Survivors forever!”</p><p>But that seems to remind them of the time, because both Buster and Babs are standing up, dusting themselves off.</p><p>“Doc, you know I love to chat as much as the next, but it’s getting late.” Buster tells him.</p><p>“Yeah, and I gotta make sure my bows go with my outfit.” Babs yanks on her ears for emphasis.</p><p>But they’re not in such a hurry that they can’t land one last line, “And don’t forget to Skype once you’re ready!”</p><p>With that, they all grab each other in a group hug, with Babs calling out her signature goodbye as she hops away, singing, “So long, farewell, aufwiedersehn, and goodnight!", right as Buster and Babs split off in their own directions.</p><p>As Yakko watches them disappear down the street, he can’t resist trying, “Helloooooooo, Friday Night Nurse!”, blowing a kiss.</p><p>He laughs to himself, before he remembers he’s alone, and decides he’s not doing anyone any favors by staying out here amusing himself, and turns towards the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. All Rise, for the Honorable Judge Yakko Warner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Yakko opens the front door, he can hear laughing, along with a small sigh from their mom.</p><p>When he looks, he sees his siblings, Wakko and Dot, seated at the breakfast nook, with their mom, Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca II, standing behind the counter.</p><p>“Yakko! Perfect timing, as per usual.” Angelina says. “You’re the exact person I’ve been waiting to see!”</p><p>He really doesn’t want to, but he knows better than to give his mom any lip, and just says, “Ugh, fine.”, and walks up to the nook.</p><p>Upon approaching, Wakko asks, “Were you with Babs? She said we could go to the movies next week! She said--”</p><p>Yakko’s already irritated, “Then go bug her about it, not me! You’re not even her type, Wak.”</p><p>But before Yakko can say anything else, their mom steps in, “If I were you, I’d consider yourself lucky she puts up with your sorry behind.”</p><p>Great. Now his mom thinks he’s lame too. “Thanks a lot, Mom. Really feeling the love over here.”</p><p>Angelina gives him a big smile, and replies like there’s nothing wrong at all, “You’re more than welcome! And now, my beloved firstborn, what we need...is an objective judge. Which you get the honor of being today!”</p><p>Which is about the last thing Yakko feels like doing right now, “Aw, Mom, do I have to?”</p><p>Wakko agrees, “Hey!”, as does Dot, “That’s not fair!”</p><p>Their mom slaps a hand on the counter, like a gavel, “Court is now in session. Judge Warner...” she sweeps her hand over to Yakko, “presiding over the case...”, she picks up the candy bar on the counter. “...of the last Pigmy Bar!”, then puts it back down.</p><p>Okay now Yakko <em> really </em> doesn’t feel like doing this, “Mom, I really have to go...” he thinks of an excuse, any excuse, before remembering he actually has one. “...get ready for a party! So...”</p><p>Here, Mom looks right at Yakko, and says, “Well, if you want to get ready for, ‘a party’...” she curls her fingers to make air quotes. “You gotta earn it first. Your Honor.”</p><p>Yakko seriously can’t believe he’s related to these people, muttering, “Goddamnit...” under his breath.</p><p>But of course Dot heard him, and she wastes no time pointing at him, “Yakko said a bad word!”</p><p>But Angelina doesn’t get upset, just looks at Dot and says, “I heard him myself, you cute little tattletale.”</p><p>Then she turns back to Yakko, “Please, Judge Warner, for once, be a good example for the court and all toondom. Then you can go bust a move, or hang out, or...” she makes a flippant gesture with her hand. “Whatever it is.”</p><p>Angelina moves the conversation back to the main point, “Now. Who deserves to eat this final Pigmy Bar?”</p><p>Angelina gestures to Wakko, “Your adorable little brother, who eats about 5 boxes, cardboard and all, a week.” Wakko flashes Yakko his puppy eyes, giving a big smile along with it.</p><p>Angelina moves to Dot next, “Your super cute little sister, who’s known for sneaking them when she thinks nobody’s looking.”</p><p>Here, Angelina gives her a stern look, but Dot just flashes both her and Yakko her signature smile, the one that always gets her special privileges when she uses it right.</p><p>Then she pretends to lean over the counter, “Or your poor, suffering mom...who slaves over a hot stove to provide her kids with a roof over their heads.”</p><p>The second she finishes, Wakko and Dot are both raising their hands, shouting, “Me!” “No, me!” “Come on, Judge! Have a heart!”</p><p>Angelina grabs their hands, forcing them down, “Shush. Let your big brother decide.”</p><p>Honestly, what Yakko really wants to do is take the damn bar and chuck it out the window. He doesn't have time to settle silly disputes over a candy bar.</p><p>Not for the first time, he curses the day he was ever introduced to these deceptively delicious things in the first place.</p><p>It wasn’t a traditional candy bar, Buster had told him. On the surface it was was just a candy bar with a ground up pork rind base, with a fruit filling and covered in chocolate. But what made this bar special was now it's designed especially for toons, in that it's made with a color pigment mixed in, so upon consuming it, a toon’s natural coloring would become more vibrant or saturated for a short time, before blending into your natural coloring.</p><p>Thinking of that, he gets a closer look at it, and of course they just happen to be arguing over his favorite: White chocolate.</p><p>The white chocolate Pigmy Bars were special, because it’s one of the two bars that mix the color pigment in with the chocolate instead of the fruit filling, which Yakko would swear on his life makes it taste better than the others.</p><p>Wakko and Dot constantly tease him over it, but he doesn’t care. He knows what he likes, and he sticks to it.</p><p>But before Yakko can get even more lost in his own thoughts, Angelina snaps his finger, startling him back to reality.</p><p>“Judge? Let’s hear your verdict.”</p><p>Seeing he’s out of time, he puts a hand to his chin, “Uhhhhhhhhhh...”</p><p>Then he gots it. “I’ve decided.” he holds up the bar. “The last one to step down from the nook, gets the bar.”</p><p>Well. It’s clear they weren’t expecting that, but it appears to work, as the three of them stare each other down, not moving.</p><p>Seeing he’s got time before they catch onto what he’s doing, he walks away.</p><p>First he heads to the bathroom to drain the ol bladder, then goes to drop his backpack off in his bedroom.</p><p>Then he uses the washer their mom spent an arm and a leg on just so he could clean and sanitize the plastic balls in his ball pit bed.</p><p>For the life of him, he still can not figure out how he managed to convince their mom that he actually likes sleeping in a ball pit instead of a normal bed, but he's not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Those things are nasty.</p><p>Then he tries picking out an outfit for tonight's party, but quickly figures out he's hopeless in the fashion department without Buster and Babs' help, so decides he should wait until he's got them both on Skype.</p><p>He tries to sketch, but once again, his muse is being stubborn, and he winds up staring at a blank piece of paper for about a good 5 minutes.</p><p>After looking at his clock and seeing he’s still got time, he starts practicing his lines for the school play. He’s already got his part down cold, but nobody outside this house knows that.</p><p>By the time he comes back out to the nook, he sees they’re all still there.</p><p>Hm. To choose or not to choose? That is the question.</p><p>But then, on a whim, he walks right up to the nook, where the bar’s still sitting, says, “And I hereby declare all of <em> you </em> guilty...”, then grabs the bar,“...of wasting my time!”</p><p>With that, he unwraps the bar and chomps it down in about 4 bites.</p><p>Immediately, he’s met with protests from both Wakko and Dot.</p><p>“Hey, no fair!”</p><p>“You said the last one to step down from the nook!”</p><p>Yakko gives a cheeky smile, not even remotely ashamed. “But I was never actually <em> at </em> the nook, was I?”</p><p>Of course that just makes them even madder, and they start to complain, “Mom!” “Tell him he can’t do that!”</p><p>But Angelina, ever the drama queen (probably where Yakko gets it from), makes like she’s wounded, leaning against the counter, “Et tu, Yakko? My own fur and blink has thrown me under the proverbial bus!”</p><p>Wakko crosses his arms, Dot following suit, “He stinks!” “He should be grounded!”</p><p>Angelina holds up a hand, “Alright, alright. Back to work. I hear 500 dumplings for a banquet calling my name.”</p><p>As she turns towards the cupboards to grab ingredients, she warns them, “You three better play nice together...like always.”</p><p>But it’s clear that Wakko and Dot aren’t about to do any such thing, as Wakko says, “Yeah...just r’membered I got something to do in my room too.”</p><p>Despite his earlier annoyance, Yakko can’t resist reaching a hand under Wakko’s red ball cap to ruffle his fur, “Oh yeah? Well take all the time you want!”</p><p>Wakko is not amused, as he smacks Yakko’s hand away, saying, “Come on, Dot.”, before finally getting down from the nook, Dot a few steps behind him, slamming their shared bedroom door shut.</p><p>Yakko takes one last look at the wrapper on the counter, lifts his hands in a shrug, “Sometimes justice <em> is </em> served.”, and smiles.</p><p>Then, he walks into the dining area, taking note of their mom’s food handler’s certificate.</p><p>
  <em> God. Mom was so proud of when she got that in the mail. And she has every right to be. </em>
</p><p>As he keeps looking, he sees the picture of the post card from Burbank, with a water tower proudly displayed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Wonder if Mom will ever actually take us there one day? Doubtful. </em>
</p><p>As he turns to look at the table, he notices Wakko and Dot’s homework.</p><p>As he looks, he can tell at a glance whose is whose, based on the bite in the corner of one, and the hearts over the eyes on the other.</p><p>
  <em> I have no regrets pretending to be bad at Math. Thank you, Mom! </em>
</p><p>Then, Yakko decides he really should go make sure the two of them are okay, and walks up to their bedroom door, going to turn the knob, only to discover it’s been locked.</p><p>Yakko sighs. So it’s one of those days. He knocks on the door, “Hey, come on! Open up!”</p><p>He’s about to forget the whole thing, and just walk away, when he hears from inside, “<em> Why? </em>”</p><p>It’s only because he’s on a time crunch that he only throws his hands up in frustration, and says lamely, “Because!”</p><p>Thankfully, that’s enough for the younger Warners, as he hears next, “<em> Fine! </em>”, and a few seconds later, Wakko opens the door, Dot standing behind him, both of them clearly still annoyed.</p><p>Yakko asks, “What are the honorable Dr. Frankenstein and Igor doing in there?”</p><p>Wakko is not one to be fooled by pleasantries, and says instead, “You ate my Pigmy Bar!”</p><p>Dot corrects behind him, “<em> Our </em>Pigmy Bar!”</p><p>Aha. So they had planned to split the bar among themselves. If Yakko had any guilt about taking the bar before, it’s gone now.</p><p>“Sibs, come on! Don’t be mad! It’s not like <em> you </em> don’t plow through 2 boxes every few days.” Yakko points at Wakko. “Or <em> you… </em>” pointing at Dot, “Don’t pull your cute act to get him to share with you.”</p><p>But then, Yakko’s attention is drawn elsewhere. “Hey, what are you doing with those?” he demands, pointing at the scissors.</p><p>Wakko hides them behind his back. “You’ll see.” he replies, then gives a wide toothed smile, “But not yet!”</p><p>“And that means you can’t come in!” Dot says gleefully, copying Wakko’s smile.</p><p>Yakko throws up his hands in surrender, “Fine, don’t tell me.” Then he dramatically puts a hand on his forehead, “After all, I’m only your dear old brother, who watches out for you, makes sure you’re ready for school in the morning…”</p><p>Yakko steals a look at them, but it’s clear they’re not buying it, as Wakko snaps, “Oh come off it!”</p><p>If Yakko weren’t trying to get back on their good side, he’d take a moment to wonder, not for the first time, where Wakko’s accent came from.</p><p>His mom swears it’s because he heard Yakko copying someone with it, and just never stopped, but honestly? At this point, Yakko’s praying it’s not true. He does not want credit for the most annoying thing Wakko’s chosen to stick to, more so than the oversized turtleneck sweater he put on once and never stopped.</p><p>This time Yakko snaps himself out of it, as he catches Wakko saying, “All we’re gonna say is…”</p><p>Yakko leans in, ready to listen, but is instead rewarded with a smackeroo on his face, and a shout, “Watch out for our costume in 4 days!”</p><p>Dot says excitedly behind him, “This Halloween is going to be unforgettable!”</p><p>Thankfully, that seems to have softened them both up, because Dot then asks, “So are you going to the party at Plucky’s house tonight?”</p><p>Wakko follows it up with, “Is Babs goin’ to be there?”</p><p>Yakko answers them both one by one, “Yes, yes, and <em> absolutely not </em>. You two are not invited. Older brothers only.” He lifts his hands in a shrug, smiling.</p><p>Wakko pouts, crossing his arms, “Babs would let me go. She’s way nicer to me than you are.”</p><p>Yakko rolls his eyes at that, even if it is kind of true.</p><p>Wakko, however, refuses to let it drop. “Did she...ask about me?”</p><p>For a moment, Yakko says nothing, before he gets a wicked idea. “Actually, yeah. She told me she wants to marry you.”</p><p>Wakko narrows his eyes, “Oh bugger off!”, then says, a little hurt, “We don’ wanna go to some dumb party anyway.”</p><p>Dot tries to cover, “Yeah because...because...”</p><p>Wakko saves her, “Because we got top secret things we have to do. No big brothers allowed.”</p><p>With that, Wakko slams the door in Yakko’s face.</p><p>Yakko doesn’t bother trying again, just sighs, says, “Sure you do.”, and turns to go.</p><p>But not before he hears the door crack open again, then shut again.</p><p>
  <em> Those two are always up to something. Can’t wait to see what’s next. </em>
</p><p>But he puts it out of his mind for now, and just walks over to open his own bedroom door, and goes inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yakko's method for settling the dispute was largely inspired by this artwork: </p><p>https://mahboobie.tumblr.com/post/636457563506999296/bonus</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Why Can't Yakko Catch a Break?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick story detail lesson, cause I couldn't figure out how to explain it in the story:</p><p>Wink is just any alcohol made for toons, a combination of ink and alcohol, including wine. Until they just decided to call all toon related alcohol Wink, because it's funny.</p><p>Pine is the toon equivalent of weed, because it's the main property used to make turpentine, which is a property of Dip, the famous toon eraser. Because it's the only plant based property in Dip I know of, I thought it was pretty clever to use it as the toon equivalent of marijuana.</p><p>In contrast, benzene is another Dip property that I thought would work pretty well as a cigarette for toons, since it affects them the same way smoking regular cigarettes does humans.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second Yakko steps into his room, he immediately looks to the corkboard by his bedroom door.</p><p>There’s the picture of him, Buster and Babs smoking and standing behind a No Trespassing sign.</p><p>Yakko smiles, thinking, <em> Almost got caught by some deranged lunatic.  But it was so worth it. </em></p><p>There’s another with the three of them at the skate park.</p><p>
  <em> God, that day was such a blast. I can’t wait to go back out there with the guys. </em>
</p><p>Before he can look at more, his phone goes off, and, when he looks, he sees it’s Bobby Zimurski.</p><p>
  <em> B: Yo, Warner! I hear you’re going to score with Mink! </em>
</p><p>Yakko refuses to even dignify that with a response, muttering, “Asshole...”</p><p>He walks to his computer desk, looking at his fast food name tag, only to discover that in place of Yakko Warner, someone has written over it, “Slacko Warner.”</p><p>
  <em> Ha ha, very funny, Babs. You’re lucky my boss has a sense of humor. Sort of. </em>
</p><p>But that just prompts Yakko to look at his uniform, consisting of a shirt and messy apron, and <em> that </em> just prompts him to think, no, hope,</p><p>
  <em> Please don’t make me work this weekend. Pleeeease don’t make me work this weekend. </em>
</p><p>Then he moves to his desk, opening one of the cabinet doors, and gives a little cheer when he sees his pipe, and grabs it.</p><p>
  <em> Pine is on Buster tonight. Gotta be ready for anything. </em>
</p><p>As he pockets it, he sees the flyer for the Kiddie Toon No More! End of the Year House Party.</p><p>
  <em> My first toon hangover. Mom actually laughed for a full hour when I came home. </em>
</p><p>Pine pipe in hand, he closes the cabinet door, he looks at his laptop, which is pulled up to his ToonBook page.</p><p>The most recent post is Babs writing directly on his wall.</p><p>
  <em> Yak, come on! Your page is the most boring of everyone in Wazammata High! Maybe even Olysmokes! Post some of your art! Or a video of your performances! </em>
</p><p>Smiling, Yakko types up a quick reply, <em> Stalker much? </em> then clicks over to Minerva Mink’s page.</p><p>
  <em> Sorry, Babs. I’m not selfie-savvy. </em>
</p><p>Once Minny’s page pulls up, Yakko chides himself, <em> Come on, Yak, don’t be a creep. </em></p><p>He clicks over to the movie that’s STILL downloading, shaking his head.</p><p>
  <em> Jeez, you’d think they want you to pay for it. </em>
</p><p>Then he pulls up the last tab, which is just a cat video, and that’s all the exposure he needs to decide, <em> Okay that’s it. The internet was a mistake. Backing away slowly. </em></p><p>Yakko does just that, moving over to his nightstand, where his copy of <em> The Traveler at the Gates of Wisdom </em>by John Boyne is sitting.</p><p>Yakko shakes his head at himself, <em> Damn. I still got like 20 more books in this guy’s library. At this rate I won’t finish until I’m in my 30s. </em></p><p>He opens his nightstand’s drawer, moving some stuff around, and succeeds in uncovering his secret condom stash.</p><p>“You’re lucky my sibs are in the other room, otherwise I’d kick your ass for making me hide condoms in my bedroom.” Yakko snaps at the writer, before focusing back on the scene.</p><p>Then he thinks, <em> Mom wanted me to keep these things as backup. Because that’s a thing she thinks I need. </em></p><p>But he grabs a few anyway. <em> Not looking to make Wakko and Dot an aunt and uncle anytime soon. </em></p><p>Protection in hand, he shuts the drawer, moving his gaze towards the skateboard on the shelf above his bed.</p><p>
  <em> I should practice instead of just leaving it up there. But come on, you don’t see artwork like that everyday! </em>
</p><p>Yakko moves to his beanbag chair, taking note of the picture of him after his first high school performance, with him looking like a deer in headlights at the camera, Wakko trying to eat the flowers and Dot doing her best, ready-for-my-closeup smile.</p><p>
  <em> I told them not to take my picture right after I got off stage! My makeup was running and I was sweatier than Porky himself! </em>
</p><p>But that little trip down memory lane appears to have knocked something loose in his head, because when he looks at his sketchbook, he’s suddenly struck with inspiration, and immediately moves to make himself comfortable, putting his sketchbook in his lap, picking up his drawing pencil.</p><p>
  <em> Buster and Babs will survive the 5 minutes this is gonna take. </em>
</p><p>Pencil at the ready, he reminds himself, <em> First things first. Make sure you really take in the subject. </em></p><p>He looks up, and focuses on as many details in the room as he can, watching as dotted outlines start to cover them.</p><p>Yakko nods to himself, <em> Okay. I got it. </em></p><p>He looks down, and starts to draw, only the outlines for now, as the room starts to manifest itself on the paper.</p><p>
  <em> Loving the lighting in here. Guess it’s been awhile since I’ve sketched in here. </em>
</p><p>Looking at his drawing, he decides, <em> Okay, this is pretty good. But let’s add some more details. </em></p><p>This time when he focuses, he sees the dotted lines become solid, making them more vivid in his mind, and once he looks down, it’s like his hand takes on a mind of its own, shading the darker details and making the outlines more defined.</p><p>Once he’s finished, he’s got a very impressive drawing of his bedroom.</p><p>
  <em> Wow. On paper, my room looks awesome. Even I know that’s no easy feat. Nice going, Yakkity Yak. </em>
</p><p>Satisfied, he closes his sketchbook, and stands up.</p><p>He moves over to his dresser, where his music is set up, making note of the toon tattoo magazine resting next to it.</p><p>
  <em> Mom would dunk me in Dip if I ever came home with a tattoo like that. But when I’m 18… </em>
</p><p>The thought makes him smile, as he moves to where his iPod is ready to play.</p><p>
  <em> Time to get in the mood for tonight. </em>
</p><p>As the music starts playing, he walks back out of his bedroom, taking his backpack so he can set it by the front door, so he can just grab it and go.</p><p>
  <em> Time to pack for the party. </em>
</p><p>An old costume lays abandoned on the floor, and Yakko can't help but feel guilty as he looks at it.</p><p>
  <em> It’s nice to practice with Mom once in a while. Although she improvises way too much. </em>
</p><p>Quickly, he turns to look at the fireplace, not currently lit, but gives Yakko an idea.</p><p>
  <em> If Minny came over, we could build a fire, and then… </em>
</p><p>But before the thought could finish, Yakko slaps himself out of it.</p><p>“Hey, I told you to knock that off!” Yakko shouts at the writer. “We’re toons, not Neanderthals!”</p><p>The TV catches his attention next, which makes him wonder,</p><p>
  <em> What if I just bailed on the party and binged Zack Snyder films with Mom? </em>
</p><p>Then he banishes the thought. <em> No way. Not tonight. Poking fun at his slo-mos will have to wait. </em></p><p>The sun in the living room window makes him smile.</p><p>
  <em> I can’t wait until it rains. My favorite drawing weather. </em>
</p><p>As he moves towards the linen closet, he passes by their mom’s bedroom door, and Yakko can’t help but roll his eyes at it.</p><p>
  <em> “Do Not Enter, ever.” Believe me, Mom, I don’t want to. </em>
</p><p>He moves towards the walk-in closet, opening the door and turning on the light.</p><p>
  <em> Okay, Mom. Where do you keep the blankets? </em>
</p><p>As the search begins, he makes note of the artwork on the wall, of the Tasmanian Devil in his Space Jam getup.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Still can’t believe Mom actually asked me to tag the wall. </em>
</p><p>Then he sees the cute little stars on the bottom, along with the crude drawings of cookies and spaghetti, or as they like to call it, “pasketty.”</p><p>
  <em> Of course, she asked Wakko and Dot too. </em>
</p><p>As he keeps looking for a blanket, he notices all the boxes of old junk, and a part of him is irritated enough to think,</p><p>
  <em> Jesus, how long is she planning on holding onto all of this...junk? </em>
</p><p>Then he finally grabs the sought after item, a blanket that’s perfect for sitting on under the stars.</p><p>But then he hears, “Is that you, Pigmy hog?”</p><p>Knowing she’s expecting an answer, Yakko doesn’t bother answering sarcastically, just says, “Yeah, it’s me.”</p><p>“‘Yeah, it’s me’.” Angelina mimics, and if Yakko wasn’t annoyed by it, he’d be impressed by the imitation.</p><p>“Don’t get too excited. Wouldn’t want to sprain something. Making me nervous here, Yak.”</p><p>Yakko tries to walk away, but apparently time is not on his side, as their mom stops him, asking, “Since you’re skulking around the house, can you pass me the 5 spice in the cupboard over there?”</p><p>Okay, easy enough. “Sure. That I can do.”, Yakko replies, walking over to the cupboard she indicated, opening it to look for the sought after spice.</p><p>After a quick cursory glance, Yakko has to tell her, “Uh, there’s no 5 spice in here. Or 4, 3, or 2 spice for that matter.”</p><p>Angelina doesn’t look up from the stove, just snaps her fingers. “Darn. Probably put it somewhere else. Take a look around. I know it’s still in the kitchen somewhere. It’s the Yukihira 5 spice blend.”</p><p>Yakko has to fight to not snap at their mom, but still mutters, “Perfect. That’s exactly what was on the agenda for tonight.”</p><p>As Yakko keeps looking, Angelina tells him, “Ralph came by today. Wanted me to tell you hi.”</p><p>To be polite, Yakko asks, “How’s his son?”</p><p>Angelina sighs, “Well, you know. Adopted son adjusting to living with a new parent. Can’t be easy. Especially when the parent is as old as us.”</p><p>Yakko can’t resist teasing, “Remind me to never have kids.”</p><p>But Angelina’s already firing back, “Hey, it’s better than being alone!”</p><p>Finally, Yakko finds the Yukihira 5 spice, and as he approaches, taps their mom on the shoulder. “Is this it?” he asks, holding it up.</p><p>After taking a look, she smiles, “Yes! That’s the stuff! Found it pretty quick. Maybe you <em> did </em> learn something from your mom after all.”</p><p>Yakko shakes his head, but he’s not really that annoyed as he says, “Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>“Okay, now let me...” Angelina says, sprinkling the 5 spice in the filling that’s no doubt going into the dumplings for the banquet job. “Spice...it up...”</p><p>She waits a few seconds, and once she decides it’s thoroughly mixed, she finally steps away to let it simmer, turning her complete focus onto Yakko.</p><p>“So. Have you actually finally decided to help your mom with her catering company?”</p><p>Yakko has to laugh at the very idea, “Yeah, sure. Let’s go with that.”</p><p>But Angelina knows better, “I know it’s not your thing. But you got to find something. Drawing, theater, cooking, it doesn’t matter to me. All I care about is that you love it enough to give it all you got.”</p><p>Oh great. A patented Warner lecture, courtesy of their dear old mom. Because that’s what was missing from this already long and dragged out day.</p><p>But to placate her, Yakko sighs, admitting, “I’m trying. I just...don’t know what I should do.”</p><p>Angelina reminds him gently, “You’re only 15 years old. There’s still time for you to figure it out. Believe me. It took me a while too.”</p><p>Okay, now Yakko’s curious. “I know. But...” he hesitates, but decides there’s no harm in asking. “Are you happy with it? Like, the job, living in Olysmokes.”</p><p>Angelina’s already nodding, “Of course I am! Our life is great here!”</p><p>Then she gets wistful, “Maybe one day when I retire, I’ll go back to California, to Burbank...”</p><p>But then it’s like she remembers where she is, because she snaps out of it, starting, “But until then...”</p><p>Yakko doesn't need her to finish to know where this is going. “Here we go...”</p><p>At that, Angelina puts a hand on Yakko’s shoulder, only slightly exasperated as she says, “Remind me again why I’m getting you a car for graduation?”, then turns back to the stove to check her spicy dumpling filling.</p><p>Great. If he didn’t feel guilty before, he definitely does now. He moves towards her, trying, “Well, you don’t have to. I mean, I know it’s a rite of passage and all...”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re my kid?” Angelina cuts him off. “You don’t want to visit California, don’t want your own toon car. Can’t even get you into Shirley Temple or Claudette Colbert. Are you trying to tell me you’re okay with riding the bus when you start dating?”</p><p>Looks like Yakko’s ego is taking another nose dive, twice in one night, as he says, “Because I have such an active dating life already, with two little anklebiters following me around like puppies.”</p><p>Angelina reminds him, “They’re 10 and 9 years old. They probably don’t even know what they’re doing! And more than that, they look up to you, Yakko. You gotta help them. That’s what family’s for, right?”</p><p>Then she turns serious for a moment as she reminds him, “It’s a scary time for toons out there right now.”</p><p>Which Yakko already knows, thanks to Montana Max himself.</p><p>But Yakko doesn’t feel like talking about that right now, so he changes the subject, “Oh, before I forget...”</p><p>But of course, their mom’s too smart for that, as she turns to look at him again, “I knew it. Was wondering when you were gonna ask. You’re gonna ask to borrow money for tonight’s party, aren't you?”</p><p>Yakko swears if he could just spontaneously combust right here and now, he’ll never do a bad thing ever again.</p><p>But of course the universe is out to get him, because he has to endure their mom continuing,</p><p>“Yak, please. Just be honest with me.”</p><p>
  <em> Kill me now, kill me, kill me, killmekillmekillme. </em>
</p><p>“Are you gonna use the money to buy wink? Pine?”</p><p>Yakko really hates how his mom already knows about a lot of what he gets up to with his friends, and given what might be going down at tonight’s party, the last thing he wants is to give her more ammunition for a future lecture.</p><p>But if it’s even possible, he hates even more how she probably already knows the truth, and if he tries to lie, he’ll probably get a lecture anyway for said lying.</p><p><em> What should I do, readers? </em> Yakko thinks, lightly tapping his foot. <em> Should I lie to my dear, sweet, if sometimes annoying, Mom? Or do I tell her about the sin and debauchery her precious firstborn child will be getting up to? </em></p><p>
  <em> And hurry it up, would you? Buster and Babs are waiting. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You heard him, readers! </p><p>Come the next chapter, the choice that wins the majority vote will be the one picked.</p><p>Just think to yourself: What Would Yakko Warner Do?</p><p>P.S. if you've reached this part of the story and the choice has already been made, I encourage you to vote anyway, because I want to see how you would've voted!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wakko and Dot are Determined to Send Yakko to an Early Grave, Aren't They?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yakko feels nothing short of confused upon knowing the majority vote.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please tell me this is some sort of joke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he snaps back to the scene, scratching the back of his head as he says, “Uhhhhh I’d say...” but once he sees the look on Angelina’s face, decides to just rip the bandaid off altogether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Most likely I will. But we’ll be partying at someone’s house, and I know for a fact nobody’s going to be driving home. Scout’s honor.” Yakko puts his right hand over his heart, lifting his hand in the Toon Scout salute, a simple peace sign. Or bunny ears, if you prefer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that it’s all out there, all he can do is wait. And while he’s at it, pray the readers didn’t just completely screw him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they have to get home somehow, don’t they?” Angelina asks, arms crossed. “But you better be right. I better not find out you, Buster and Babs got into a car with someone under the influence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she pulls out her wallet, handing over a few bills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first it doesn’t register, but once he gets a closer look, his jaw falls to the ground. After he’s pulled it back up, he says, “40 dollars??? Mom, are you serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angelina lifts her hands up in a shrug, so much like Yakko’s own, and says, “Sure. Why not? You did a seriously good job cleaning out the garage. Who knew all you had to do was cut it all out with scissors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to show she’s still serious, she adds, “And I appreciate you not lying to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No words can describe how relieved Yakko feels right at this second, but all he says out loud is, “Thanks, Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his head, he thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, readers!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As he pockets the money, Angelina warns him, “Just, be careful, alright? That’s not too much to ask, is it? Human teenagers get into crazy stuff all the time. Toon teenagers are worse. Trust me, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, now that she’s admitted that, Yakko has to ask, doesn’t he? “So does that mean at my age, you partied a lot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Angelina’s apparently not in a sharing mood, as she says, “What happens in Burbank, stays in Burbank.” Then, she turns back to the stove, with one last, “Now shoo before I ask for that money back. And watch out for Wakko and Dot while you’re still home, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko knows not to push his luck here, and nods in agreement, “Okay.”, and as he starts to walk away, says one last, “Thanks, Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course that’s not the end of it, as she stops him again, “Hey, where do you think you’re going, Yakky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko cringes at the nickname, given to him by both his younger siblings when they’d first learned to speak, as he turns, seeing his mom’s arms spread out wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t your hard working mom deserve a hug?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll take it from here, readers. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko thinks, as he walks forward of his own volition, wrapping his arms around his mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun. But not too much fun, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko lets the hug last for a few seconds, even squeezing her slightly, before he steps away, promising, “I won’t. Cross my heart.”, and criss crosses his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, mom. Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he finally walks away, he hears, “I love you too, Yakky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no way Mom’s teenage toonhood wasn’t zany. Not that she’d tell me either way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he finally leaves the kitchen, he sees his mom’s book, titled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Revolution in Your Own ToonTown.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I remember trying to read that. Mom’s all about toon politics.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he sees the picture of their mom standing in front of her commercial kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Going into catering was Mom’s dream. I’m so proud of her. Really, I am.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he decides he’s wasted enough time out here, and walks back towards the front door where his backpack is, to pack away the newly acquired 40 bucks (40 bucks!!!)</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still not done yet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yakko reminds himself, then moves to head back to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only to stop when he sees the angrily written note on the counter, and of course he has to look at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>October 20, 2018</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ms. Warner</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your property line is overhanging on mine, and your out of control kids are loud and refusing to stay on their side. I’ve told you repeatedly to have a proper fence (no higher than 6 feet according to height regulations) between our two properties, and you’ve yet to comply.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know my rights as a non toon, and you clearly don’t. I expect you to follow the rules. If you still refuse to build a proper fence, I just might take you to small claims for damages.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your neighbor,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Robert Stromwell Max</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course Mom was right. Might even be a “special friend”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko sets the letter back down, then goes over what’s left on the list.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Obviously gonna need big time snacks for the party. </span>
  </em>
  <span>With that in mind, Yakko walks back to the kitchen, which is currently empty, stove turned off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko decides to take full advantage, walking over to the money jar, labeled, “College fund”.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haha, very funny. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko rolls his eyes at it, before turning towards the cupboards and opening them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon seeing the box of Toon Scout cookies, he mentally cheers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Score! Say goodnight, cookies., </span>
  </em>
  <span>then pulls the whole box out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After one last glance, he can see there’s nothing else good enough to be part of the stash, and closes the cupboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Food, check. Now drinks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko opens the fridge, seeing a six pack of Yosemite ale, a wink proudly displaying the angry redneck with his guns blazing, and another six pack of Hindenburg Cola, said to be so delicious, the tiny bubbles alone can cure any stomach ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please let me make the right choice here. Pretty please?” Yakko asks the writer, right as his hand reaches for the Hindenburg Cola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There. Was that so hard?” Yakko shakes his head, right as his eye catches an opened container of double chocolate cookie dough.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Surprised Wakko hasn’t eaten the container whole yet. He could live off it if he had to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Food and drinks in hand, he closes the fridge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like I got everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>On the fridge, there’s a picture of the four of them ice skating over a frozen pond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko smiles at the memory. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wakko kept saying, “M’hungry. And bored.” But he wouldn’t take the skates off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Yakko walks back to his backpack, putting the cookies and soda in it, then nods in confirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s it. I’m officially ready to go. Time to Skype Buster and Babs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks straight to his bedroom, sitting down at his desk,  pulling up Skype and calling both Buster and Babs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within seconds, his friends answer, and he’s got them both pulled up on his screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s the man of the hour!” Babs cheers, waving at the camera. “Just need one second.” She turns away, asking out loud. “Where did I put it...hang on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Yakko and Buster roll their eyes, but whatever it is, Babs quickly handles it, and then she’s back, asking, “Okay, so did you grab everything on your glove list?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nods, “All in my backpack. My mom was even super cool and gave me some money, so we’re all set for tonight, in case we need anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buster adds, “Or if you and Minny need anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko blows a kiss at the camera, “Goodnight everybody!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Babs moves the conversation along, “Okay, time to get serious. What are you gonna say to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn. He was` hoping she'd forget about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno…" Yakko says lamely, hands up on surrender. "Whatever?" At the unimpressed look from both Buster and Babs, he asks, "I need to practice, don't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buster replies first trying to soften the blow, "Yak, we've all seen you in action…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Babs, however, has no such tact, "Yes you do! You like her, don't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that seriously even a question? "Why do you think I'm freaking out over here? She's like…" He makes his eyes bug out with hearts, and declares, "Helllla cute!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Babs can't resist the chance to mock him, "And you're helllllla lame! All you have to do is be yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buster agrees, "Exactly, doc. You already know she likes you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before they keep talking, Yakko's bedroom door opens, and Wakko and Dot, shouting and bouncing up and down,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yakko!" "Yakko!" "We did it!" "We made fake blink!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yakko turns to look at the both of them, both wearing zombie masks over their eyes, and at the bottle filled with what looks like pretty convincing fake blink, they explain, "We made it with corn syrup and cranberry juice!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko says nothing, annoyed by the interruption, but Wakko pays him no mind, and upon seeing Babs on Skype, he waves, "Hiya, Babs!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko already shoving him away, "Out. You too, Dot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot tries to protest, "But we--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko stands up, pushing them towards the door, "Come on. I said out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko tries next, "We just--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just wanted to bug me for no reason after I told you to knock? Guess again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he shoves them both out of the room, with one last protest of, "We know!", and slamming the door shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now where were we?" Yakko asks as he comes back to the desk chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately both Buster and Babs caught that small exchange, and have no problems calling him out on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yakko, don't be a jerk!" Babs snaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Yak, what gives?" Buster asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko tries to defend himself, "I--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it's clear he's not allowed to talk right now, because Babs talks over him, "Even if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't want to see fake blink, I absolutely do!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buster agrees, "Yeah, come on! What could it have hurt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko knows better than to argue with them when they band together to hang up on him, especially when he knows they're right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko holds up his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll find a way to make it up to them, alright? They know I can be a pain in the butt when I really want to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he holds up a box of tacks, "Just ask my friends!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he admits, "Honestly, I'm just freaking out over tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Buster and Babs roll their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be serious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not this again!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buster's quick to assure him, "You're gonna have fun, Yak. I promise you that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Babs adds, "And tonight might even be the night--."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before she can finish, Yakko's already covering his hand over the webcam, snapping at the writer, "Nuh uh uh! I told you we have standards, pal! Quit testing my patience and move it along!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he uncovers his hand, "Please don't jinx me before I even get that far." he begs the both of them, who just laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who said anything about a jinx? We're your lucky charms!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Babs finishes, "Because we're magically delicious!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko has to resist rolling his eyes as he mutters to himself, "So now we're putting sponsored content in fanfiction? What next, they gonna scrap the fic altogether and just put a giant ad instead?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to them, he just asks, "So when are you two coming over?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Babs is already on it, "Soon as I get my dad to hand over the keys."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she keeps talking, Yakko reaches for his post it pad to doodle, listening to her talk in the background,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hopefully he doesn't make me lie too much about the party. I'm still in trouble because of last time…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko's so focused on his doodle, all he says is, "So don't get caught this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully his Bunny friends aren't that dense, as once they see what he's doing, demand,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooh, are you drawing?" "Show us, show us!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he's done, he looks back up, declaring, "I think I've finally made my Magnum Opus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he holds it up, a hastily drawn but still impressive sketch of Buster and Babs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tada!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Bunnys take it pretty well, "Of course it is!" "It's our portrait! Why wouldn't it be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, Babs' eyes bug out, "Ooooh! Minny just posted her outfit for tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's a new one. “What, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Babs nods, “It’s on her wall. Go check it out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buster agrees, “Gotta side with her on this one, Yak. I think it’s really gonna...get your attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But once they notice he’s goofing off with something off screen, they snap, “Hey, we’re talking here!” “It’s called multitasking! Give it a try sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko doesn’t miss a beat, “Isn’t that a Tiny Toon thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, in the corner of his eye, he sees Wakko and Dot pass by his bedroom window, into their front lawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s quickly forgotten when he sees Minny’s outfit, and he feels his heart beat loud enough to leave a heart shaped indent as it almost thumps out of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hellooooooo Nurse!” Yakko exclaims, taking in the red sweater and plaid skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you she likes you, Yak!” Buster says in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That only confuses him, “What does her outfit have to do with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Bunnys laugh, and Babs speaks up first, “Oh trust me, you’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Yakko decides to be bold, and leave a comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, he types, </span>
  <em>
    <span>LOL</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet again, he thought that was pretty harmless, but once he hears Buster and Babs’ protests, he knows he was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, you did not just send her an LOL.” “Do you know how gutsy that is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko is beyond caring at this point, “So what if it is? I’m funny!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which of course is followed up by the expected snorts, “Really?” “Could’ve fooled me.” “Whaddaya think, Babs? Should we warn her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yakko’s not listening, as he looks out the window again, and now sees Monty arguing with Wako and Dot, shirt covered in a dark red stain that wasn’t there when he’d walked past him with Buster and Babs earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hang on a second, okay? There’s something going on outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That immediately makes them stop whatever they were gonna say next, Buster saying, “What’re you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yakko’s already dashing out of his room, so he doesn’t hear Babs also shout, “Hey, come back here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second Yakko steps outside, he hears Monty say, “Look at my shirt, you twerps!”, grabbing them both by the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But poor Wakko and Dot don’t understand, trying to explain, “T’s Halloween!” “Yeah, who cares?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko doesn’t think, just moves between them, shoving Monty away, “Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch my siblings! You hear me, Monty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monty fires back, “Go sit on a pin, Warner! They got their fake toon blood all over my shirt! See!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot quickly try to defend themselves, big doe eyes on display, “It’was an accident, I swear!” “It’s true! We didn’t mean it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko tries to diffuse the situation, “Just leave us alone, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Monty tries to lunge for them again, and Wakko and Dot quickly back away to hide behind Yakko, which prompts him to say,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, go hide in Mommy’s kitchen! Babies! You think you own the neighborhood, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Yakko’s not naive enough to think this won’t end badly unless he makes a decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Question is, what will the readers make him do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does he ask Wakko and Dot about what happened? Or does he confront ol’ Monty here, big brother style?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pleeeeeease be careful here, folks. I don’t wanna fight if I don't have to. You know that, right? And is it bad if I wanna hear them try to explain this? Look at the guy! There’s no way that wasn’t on purpose!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too bad that’s not my decision, huh?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just two little words to the wise:</p><p>The more comments and votes, the faster I can update. This is actually one fic where this fic relies on comments to decide the story's outcome.</p><p>And if you're reading this in the future, after the story's already been written, I hope you don't let that stop you from commenting and voting anyway, because I want you to have the full experience!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Yakko Doesn't Get to Have Nice Things (Confront Monty)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you chose Question Wakko and Dot, please skip to the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mentally, Yakko had been biting his nails as he’d watched the votes come in, and once he’d finally seen the verdict, he didn’t know whether to panic or get angry.</p><p>
  <em> There’s no way this can end well. </em>
</p><p>But nevertheless, the choice has been made, and he has to follow it.</p><p>Immediately, he turns to Wakko and Dot, telling them, “Step back.”</p><p>Wakko and Dot waste no time complying, as Yakko steps in front of them, telling Monty,</p><p>“They didn’t mean it! They’re just kids.”</p><p>But whatever civility Yakko could’ve been trying to aim for goes out the window right as Monty says, “They’re retarded!”</p><p>In an instant, he’s up in Monty’s face, shouting, “<em> What </em> did you just call them?!”</p><p>Monty gets in Yakko’s face right back, “You heard me, spaz!”</p><p>Yakko orders, making Monty move back a few steps as he says, “Don’t. EVER. Touch them. Again.”</p><p>Monty smirks, “Or what? You gonna go crying home to mommy?”</p><p>Yakko doesn't let up, “I don’t need my mom to give me pointers on how to deal with you!”</p><p>Monty also refuses to let up, “Oh yeah? You wanna have this out right here?”, and shoves him back.</p><p>Yakko shoves back, harder, “Yeah, I do!”</p><p>Monty lunges for him, throwing a barb along with it, “Go back to ToonTown!”</p><p>That does it, and before Yakko even realizes what he’s doing, he’s swinging his fist and landing it right on Monty’s face, knocking him back..</p><p>“Whoa...” Yakko hears behind him, and quickly, he turns to see Wakko and Dot still standing there, shocked.</p><p>“Ya hit him!” Wakko says numbly, scared to move.</p><p>Quickly, he tells them both, “Go back inside. Now!”</p><p>But then, Dot’s eyes go wide in horror as she screams, “Yakko!”, right as Monty tries to tackle Yakko by the legs.</p><p>“You’re gonna be Dipped, toon!”</p><p>Yakko wastes no time punching Monty’s back, then shoving him away, and right when Monty tries to lunge for him again, Yakko lands another punch on his face, which only serves to make Monty even angrier, shouting,</p><p>“I’m gonna get you and your whole family arrested!”</p><p>Yakko doesn’t think twice, just shoves Monty, right as the stupid kid shouts, “Freaks!”, and falls flat on his back.</p><p>When he doesn’t get up, Yakko looks back at Wakko and Dot, who are still standing there, scared.</p><p>“W-what just happened?” Dot asks teary eyed, scared.</p><p>But Yakko’s only focus is on Monty, as he puts his hands on him, trying to see if he can do something, anything.</p><p>Then he turns to them, “Sibs, come over here!”</p><p>Dot gets there first, Wakko behind her, as she asks, “Yakko, is he okay?”</p><p>But of course today just <em> had </em> to get that much worse, because that’s right when a police car shows up, and when Yakko looks up, he can see it’s a human cop, not a toon one.</p><p>“Alright.” the officer says, moving slowly towards them, gun in his hand but lowered. “Alright, step back! Now!”</p><p>Yakko tries to reason with him, “Officer, please! Calm down!”</p><p>The cop points at all of them, “Shut the hell up! And step back!”</p><p>Slowly, Yakko stands back up, arms away from his body, and looking down at Monty, still covered in fake blink, and with a sudden horror, realizes how it must look.</p><p>It’s only because Monty starts coughing that Yakko’s able to slightly calm down, but that doesn’t last very long, as the cop takes one look at Monty and raises his gun so he’s aiming it at them.</p><p>“Get on the ground. NOW!” He shouts.</p><p>Yakko forces Wakko and Dot to stay behind him, as he walks towards the cop. “Wait, stop! This kid was beating up my younger siblings!”</p><p>“He started it!” Wakko yells, tears in his eyes.</p><p>The cop starts aiming the gun at all three of them one by one, shouting, “I said get. On. The ground. NOW! Hands behind your head!”</p><p>“Yakko!” Wakko and Dot cry out, clearly terrified, but they just copy Yakko, who’s getting down on his knees with his hands raised.</p><p>Angrily, Yakko shouts, “This isn’t fair!”</p><p>The cop moves towards Monty, checking for a pulse, but right as he does so, that’s when their mom comes out of the house.</p><p>“Oh no...” She says to herself, then runs towards the commotion. “Yakko! What’s going on?”</p><p>But then the cop aims the gun at her, shouting, “Get on the ground, ma’am!”</p><p>Yakko tries to tell her, through his own scared tears, “Mom! I swear nothing happened!”</p><p>But Angelina just waves a hand at him, ordering, “Yakko, hush.”, then turning her attention to the cop, arms up, “Officer, look--”</p><p>But then Dot cries, “Mommy!”, followed by Wakko crying, “I wanna go home.”</p><p>Angelina doesn’t take her eyes off the cop, as she tries to say, hands still up, “They’re good kids. I swear.”</p><p>The cop’s not listening, “Don’t move another inch!”</p><p>Angelina doesn’t stop talking, “I know they didn’t do anything!”</p><p>The cop almost screams, “I said don’t move!”</p><p>Dot wails, “Stop!”, right at the same time Yakko repeats, “We didn’t do anything!”</p><p>And for a moment, Angelina takes that opportunity to try and move closer to them, assuring them, “Dot, honey, I promise, everything is going to be--”</p><p>But Dot would never come to hear what everything was going to be, because before Angelina could finish, the cop shouts, “On the ground!”, and fires the gun.</p><p>The moment between when the gun goes off and when Angelina falls back will be forever burned in Yakko’s memory, as he watches her struggle to get up.</p><p>But before he can move to help her, or do anything, he registers someone screaming, what sounds like a bunch of heavy things being dropped, and everything suddenly going black.</p><p> </p><p>When Yakko finally wakes up, the first thing he sees is the street.</p><p>It’s a wreck. And not just like it normally looks, either. Telephone poles are knocked over, covered in residue from what looks like explosives, and as he keeps looking, the damage only gets worse from there.</p><p>He has no idea what to make any of it, or how he could’ve been unconscious through all of this.</p><p>But that quickly moves to the back of his mind, his eyes land on the now upturned cop car in the street, along with the cop’s body, which now has an anvil and safe dropped on him, crushing it.</p><p>He only briefly registers Monty still lying on the ground, and he can’t even tell if he’s dead or alive.</p><p>It’s all too much to take in at once, and he has no idea how he’s not puking his guts out, or screaming his head off.</p><p>But the second he sees their mom, lying in a mixture of her own blink and Dip from the bullet she was shot with, he doesn’t think, just immediately gets down on the ground next to her.</p><p>“No….NO!” Yakko screams, immediately moving to put both hands on her chest, then lifts his hands to his mouth, to stop himself from screaming again.</p><p>In the distance, he can hear sirens, and a part of him already knows they’re coming here, so to stop himself from completely losing it, he dives over to where Wakko and Dot are still laying face down.</p><p>“Wakko! Dot!” Yakko calls, and when they don’t move, he turns them onto their backs, touching both their faces.</p><p>“Come on, sibs.” Yakko whispers, trying to gently slap them awake.</p><p>But each time, they stay unconscious, and if the situation wasn’t so time sensitive, he’d envy them for being able to stay blissfully unaware.</p><p>“Sibs! Come on!” Yakko says a little louder, the slaps becoming a little more harsh as he goes on, “We gotta get the hell out of here! Now!”</p><p>Finally, when they still don’t wake up, Yakko doesn’t even blink, he just picks them both up in his arms, turns towards their house’s front door, and dashes towards it.</p><p>He sets them down gently, taking care to make sure to rest their heads against a wall as he snatches up his backpack, hooks it over his shoulders, then picks them both back up again, getting them in a comfortable position resting against him.</p><p>For a moment, he freezes, unable to believe everything had changed so suddenly so quickly in just 6 minutes.</p><p>He thinks about how just 10 minutes ago, his biggest worry was just about what he was going to say to Minerva Mink at a stupid party.</p><p>He thinks about how 4 minutes ago, his mom was still alive.</p><p>He thinks about how not even 2 hours ago, he was talking to Buster and Babs about how nothing had to change, as long as they had each other.</p><p>And finally, as he looks at the house, he thinks about how he no longer has somewhere to call home.</p><p>In just 6 minutes, it had all gone up in smoke, and Wakko and Dot are all he has left.</p><p>What the hell is he supposed to do now???</p><p>But of course he can’t even be allowed the luxury of figuring out a plan, as he hears the police sirens get closer, and knows if he sticks around for any longer, they’re all going to get caught.</p><p>Caught doing what, exactly, Yakko doesn’t even know, but he’s smart enough to know how it’s going to look, and knows their current best course of action is to get as far the hell away from here as humanly possible.</p><p>With one last look towards where the sirens are coming from, tears in his eyes, Yakko leaves the Warner house for the last time, both of his siblings still blissfully asleep in his arms as he leaves the inexplicable destruction behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Yakko Still Doesn't Get to Have Nice Things (Question Wakko and Dot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At this point, Yakko’s just getting flat out annoyed by this whole thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First you make me go through all that the first time, now I have to do it again, just so some readers don’t feel left out?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But like it or not, he has to do what the writer tells him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, he turns to Wakko and Dot, asking, “Sibs, did you really spill that fake blink on him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot’s eyes go wide when they see the angry look on Yakko’s face, and try to explain, “W-we--” “It was--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an accident!” Wakko finally manages to get out, and Dot backs him up, “We promise, Yakko! We didn’t mean it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him Monty snarks, “See? They’re retarded!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko’s patience is at the breaking point, as he keeps his focus on the both of them, “See what happens when you two don’t listen? I know for a fact that Mom told you to stay in the front yard! So why didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot gets teary eyed, “W-we know, Yakko...”, and Wakko tries to explain, “We were just practicing our zombie walk and wandered too far. Promise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind them, Monty mocks, “I pwomise! Wah!!! Why don’t you take the rugrats back to daycare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko doesn’t even bother turning around, just orders, “Sibs, come on. We’re done here.” As he starts to walk back to the house, he makes a note to make sure they know there’s a time and place to mess around, and Montana Max is not one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Monty is in nowhere near as charitable mood, as he says to their retreating backs, “Yeah, go home crying to Mommy! Cowards!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, years from now, Yakko will always wonder if Monty had just left it at that, would he have just gone back inside, siblings in tow, and he would’ve just gone to the party like he planned?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’ll never really know, because the second he hears, “No wonder your dad took off!”, before Yakko even realizes what he’s doing, he’s swinging his fist and landing it right on Monty’s face, knocking him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa...” Yakko hears behind him, and quickly, he turns to see Wakko and Dot still standing there, shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya hit him!” Wakko says numbly, scared to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, he tells them both, “Go back inside. Now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, Dot’s eyes go wide in horror as she screams, “Yakko!”, right as Monty tries to tackle Yakko by the legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be Dipped, toon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko wastes no time punching Monty’s back, then shoving him away, and right when Monty tries to lunge for him again, Yakko lands another punch on his face, which only serves to make Monty even angrier, shouting,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna get you and your whole family arrested!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko doesn’t think twice, just shoves Monty, right as the stupid kid shouts, “Freaks!”, and falls flat on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he doesn’t get up, Yakko looks back at Wakko and Dot, who are still standing there, scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what just happened?” Dot asks teary eyed, scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yakko’s only focus is on Monty, as he puts his hands on him, trying to see if he can do something, anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he turns to them, “Sibs, come over here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot gets there first, Wakko behind her, as she asks, “Yakko, is he okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course today just had to get that much worse, because that’s right when a police car shows up, and when Yakko looks up, he can see it’s a human cop, not a toon one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” the officer says, moving slowly towards them, gun in his hand but lowered. “Alright, step back! Now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko tries to reason with him, “Officer, please! Calm down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cop points at all of them, “Shut the hell up! And step back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Yakko stands back up, arms away from his body, and looking down at Monty, still covered in fake blink, and with a sudden horror, realizes how it must look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only because Monty starts coughing that Yakko’s able to slightly calm down, but that doesn’t last very long, as the cop takes one look at Monty and raises his gun so he’s aiming it at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on the ground. NOW!” He shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko forces Wakko and Dot to stay behind him, as he walks towards the cop. “Wait, stop! This kid was beating up my younger siblings!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He started it!” Wakko yells, tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cop starts aiming the gun at all three of them one by one, shouting, “I said get. On. The ground. NOW! Hands behind your head!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yakko!” Wakko and Dot cry out, clearly terrified, but they just copy Yakko, who’s getting down on his knees with his hands raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angrily, Yakko shouts, “This isn’t fair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cop moves towards Monty, checking for a pulse, but right as he does so, that’s when their mom comes out of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no...” She says to herself, then runs towards the commotion. “Yakko! What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then the cop aims the gun at her, shouting, “Get on the ground, ma’am!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko tries to tell her, through his own scared tears, “Mom! I swear nothing happened!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Angelina just waves a hand at him, ordering, “Yakko, hush.”, then turning her attention to the cop, arms up, “Officer, look--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Dot cries, “Mommy!”, followed by Wakko crying, “I wanna go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angelina doesn’t take her eyes off the cop, as she tries to say, hands still up, “They’re good kids. I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cop’s not listening, “Don’t move another inch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angelina doesn’t stop talking, “I know they didn’t do anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cop almost screams, “I said don’t move!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot wails, “Stop!”, right at the same time Yakko repeats, “We didn’t do anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for a moment, Angelina takes that opportunity to try and move closer to them, assuring them, “Dot, honey, I promise, everything is going to be--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Dot would never come to hear what everything was going to be, because before Angelina could finish, the cop shouts, “On the ground!”, and fires the gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment between when the gun goes off and when Angelina falls back will be forever burned in Yakko’s memory, as he watches her struggle to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before he can move to help her, or do anything, he registers someone screaming, what sounds like a bunch of heavy things being dropped, and everything suddenly going black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Yakko finally wakes up, the first thing he sees is the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a wreck. And not just like it normally looks, either. Telephone poles are knocked over, covered in residue from what looks like explosives, and as he keeps looking, the damage only gets worse from there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has no idea what to make any of it, or how he could’ve been unconscious through all of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that quickly moves to the back of his mind, his eyes land on the now upturned cop car in the street, along with the cop’s body, which now has an anvil and safe dropped on him, crushing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only briefly registers Monty still lying on the ground, and he can’t even tell if he’s dead or alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s all too much to take in at once, and he has no idea how he’s not puking his guts out, or screaming his head off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the second he sees their mom, lying in a mixture of her own blink and Dip from the bullet she was shot with, he doesn’t think, just immediately gets down on the ground next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No….NO!” Yakko screams, immediately moving to put both hands on her chest, then lifts his hands to his mouth, to stop himself from screaming again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distance, he can hear sirens, and a part of him already knows they’re coming here, so to stop himself from completely losing it, he dives over to where Wakko and Dot are still laying face down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wakko! Dot!” Yakko calls, and when they don’t move, he turns them onto their backs, touching both their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, sibs.” Yakko whispers, trying to gently slap them awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But each time, they stay unconscious, and if the situation wasn’t so time sensitive, he’d envy them for being able to stay blissfully unaware.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sibs! Come on!” Yakko says a little louder, the slaps becoming a little more harsh as he goes on, “We gotta get the hell out of here! Now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, when they still don’t wake up, Yakko doesn’t even blink, he just picks them both up in his arms, turns towards their house’s front door, and dashes towards it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sets them down gently, taking care to make sure to rest their heads against a wall as he snatches up his backpack, hooks it over his shoulders, then picks them both back up again, getting them in a comfortable position resting against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, he freezes, unable to believe everything had changed so suddenly so quickly in just 6 minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks about how just 10 minutes ago, his biggest worry was just about what he was going to say to Minerva Mink at a stupid party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks about how 4 minutes ago, his mom was still alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks about how not even 2 hours ago, he was talking to Buster and Babs about how nothing had to change, as long as they had each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And finally, as he looks at the house, he thinks about how he no longer has somewhere to call home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In just 6 minutes, it had all gone up in smoke, and Wakko and Dot are all he has left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell is he supposed to do now???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course he can’t even be allowed the luxury of figuring out a plan, as he hears the police sirens get closer, and knows if he sticks around for any longer, they’re all going to get caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caught doing what, exactly, Yakko doesn’t even know, but he’s smart enough to know how it’s going to look, and knows their current best course of action is to get as far the hell away from here as humanly possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last look towards where the sirens are coming from, tears in his eyes, Yakko leaves the Warner house for the last time, both of his siblings still blissfully asleep in his arms as he leaves the inexplicable destruction behind him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Parenting 101, Yakko Warner Style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Near Mount Greenhorn</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2 days later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all Yakko’s able to say at the moment about where they are right now. It’s quiet, with only the sounds of nature to keep him and his siblings company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walk down the side of the road, Yakko actually finds himself actually wishing Wakko and Dot would say something annoying, just to fill the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no. They’re dead silent, same as they were when they finally woke up, zombie masks still around their necks. The only indication he has that they’re even alive is the sound of their footsteps behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or at least, they were, until he realizes he can’t hear them anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he turns around, he sees that Wakko and Dot have stopped, staring down at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Yakko says, “Sibs, come on. We’re not stopping here. We need to keep moving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither Wakko or Dot say anything, just keep pointedly looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko sighs, knowing if he’s going to get them to cooperate, he’s gonna have to lay down some rules.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And quit pouting.” he adds, gesturing with his hand. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot’s lip quivers before she finally speaks, “B-but--my feet hurt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And ’M hungry!” Wakko follows up almost immediately!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot sticks out her feet, “I hate these shoes! We’ve been walking for 4 days!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko has to point out, “Try two, sis. Two days. Don’t even think about trying to pull a fast one on me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course it’s not bad enough that Dot’s complaining, because Wakko gos next, “And my bottom’s all sore from sleeping under the bridge! The troll wouldn’t share his blanket!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, Yakko snaps, “Yeah, well he didn't share with me, either! Or did you forget I was sleeping there too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows he’s being unfair, that none of this is really anyone’s fault, and that they’re all just exhausted from both being homeless and walking for miles on their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubs a hand over his face, ordering and begging at the same time, “Just...just stop, alright? I can’t deal with your whole younger sibling shtick right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe even Wakko and Dot can see he’s serious, because they don;t say anything, so Yakko pushes, “This is how people go camping! Toons and non toons alike! It’s not like...living at home...” He says the last part quietly, upon realizing what he just said. “Or sleeping in your room. It’s a, uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, he’s stuck, not sure how he should phrase it to get them both on board, but then he snaps his fingers, the perfect description in mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A wilderness adventure!” He exclaims, putting a hand on the back of the both of their heads, to get them to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So let’s get going, huh?” Yakko says, taking them both by the arm and pulling them along. “Onward and upward!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course it couldn’t be that easy, as they both resist, while Yakko tries to pull them along anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Wakko and Dot manage to pull their arms out of Yakko’s hands, and instead sit on the ground, arms around their knees as they lean on each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So of course Wakko has to choose that exact moment to ask, “Where’s Mum?”, and of course Dot echoes him, “Yeah, where is Mommy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is just about the absolute last thing Yakko thought they’d say, and naturally, that just makes him panic all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d figured out pretty quick that neither of them had any clue as to what the hell had happened in front of their house, and it was a miracle they’d even managed to get this far without them asking too many questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The best Yakko was able to tell them was that they were going camping. Something he now sees was a mistake</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it looks like that lie has officially come back to bite him in the ass, and now he knows he has to say something, anything, to get them to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentally cursing at himself, he walks over, “Sibs...please. We need to keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s clearly not gonna work this time, as Dot then asks, “Why isn’t Mommy with us, Yakko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko agrees, “Yeah! Didn’t she wanna come campin’ too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko whines, “Guys...yes, of course she did. But I already told you. She can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he sees they’re about to say something, Yakko cuts them off, “I told you why. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether it’s the finality in his tone, or they’re naive enough to believe him, they both just nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” “Works for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right before they’re back to typical little sibling banter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t wanna walk!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna go home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Yakko bends his knees slightly to lean down right next to them, acknowledging, “I know you do. Believe me, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, once he sees their ears droop, he gets their attention again, “Hey, come on! Know what else this means?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They look up, clearly wary of whatever he might say, so Yakko smiles, and says, “We don’t have to go to school on Monday!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly, it doesn’t work like they hoped, but Wakko still says, “Sure...”, but Yakko’s not dumb enough to not see he’s humoring him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko tries again, “Okay, look! Everyone’s going to be so excited when they hear, uhhhhh...” he thinks on it, then says, “How far you two walked!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully that works, as they both perk up, with Dot saying, “Really?”, and Wakko echoing her, “Really really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nods, but of course, his sibs just have to break his heart all over again, as Dot tells both him and Wakko, “And Mommy will be too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko perks up even more at the thought, and asks, “You think we’ve already walked a hundred miles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko goes with it, anything to get them to stop talking about their mom, “Oh, for sure! 200 at the very least!” then notes, “Sure feels like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Wakko and Dot respond with, “Oooooh!”, and “Awesomesauce!”, and Yakko takes advantage of this by pulling them back to their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time they go willingly, moving further down the side of the road, as Dot says, “But Mommy better get a good pair of shoes next time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well if that didn’t break his heart enough, it utterly shatters when Wakko says, “Yeah! Like yours, Yakko!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yakko’s not about to let them see that, and just covers with a joke, looking back at the both of them, “Since when do sasquatches need good shoes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko argues, “I wanna be a toon! A real one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot immediately jumps on board, “Yeah!”, and pretends to shush them, “Be vewy vewy quiet. I’m hunting wabbits!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko claps as they keep moving, “Yeah, we could be real toons if we wanted to!”, then looks at Yakko, “Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko looks back at them, knowing lying to them is a really bad idea, but right now, anything to keep them happy and willing to go along with him is priority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forces the guilt into the back of his mind, as he nods at their eager faces, “Yeah, that...that’s perfect. Just…” Here, he stops, almost wanting to say something, but at the look on their faces, he can’t. “Work on those impressions, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he starts moving again, as he says, “Hey, you know something?”, and once he’s got them looking at him, he says, “Let’s see how far you can get...without whining. Not even once. Whaddaya say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, Yakko should’ve seen their response coming, as Wakko retorts, “Because you don’t whine at all?”, and Dot adds, “Or roll your eyes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko gets defensive, stopping to look at them, “I don’t do that! I...” but they’re both giving him a knowing look, and all he says is, “I...”, and he knows he has to say something quick, before they get the drop on him, and smacks them both on the arm,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Double tag you and make a run for it! You’re it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot protest, “Hey!” “No fair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko keeps running ahead, “Whatever, slowpokes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s when they get an idea, sticking their arms out in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko says in a spooky voice, “We’re zombies!”, and Dot tries, but fails, to be just as spooky, “And we’re coming to eat your brains!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They come charging right at Yakko, letting out their own zombie roars as they catch up, both grabbing one of Yakko’s arms, and pretend to bite him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko very dramatically pretends he’s wounded, falling back, but quickly stands back upright, and keeps moving, Wakko and Dot following him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point while they’re walking, both Wakko and Dot’s zombie masks slip off their heads, abandoned on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hike continues slowly, and quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the sun becomes too much for them to walk in, they sit on the side of the road in the shade, throwing pinecones around, tossing jokes and making gookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they start walking again, they stay close, Yakko out of protectiveness, born from the knowledge that he’s now their only parental figure they have left, Wakko and Dot out of a need to be close to their big brother, out in the wilderness where they don’t know what’s out there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, late morning turns ro midday, and Wakko’s the first to break the silence, “Look!”, and point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon seeing what he’s looking at, Dot asks curiously, “What does that sign say, Yakko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko looks, reading the sign to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bartlett Trail</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko asks, whining slightly, “Are we there yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Yakko’s so tired, he doesn’t care if he snaps as he says, “Wak, come on. In fact, new rule. Nobody’s allowed to say ‘are we there yet?’ ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot’s too eager to point out, “But you just did! You said,” here, she puffs out her chest, mimicking Yakko’s posture, and says, “‘New rule. Nobody’s allowed to say “are we there yet?” ever again.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko’s quick to follow it up with, “But now you just said it, when you said,” here, he mimics Yakko’s posture, but add’s Dot’s cute puppy eyes, as he says, “‘But you just did! You said,‘New rule. Nobody’s allowed to say “are we there yet?” ever again.’’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko doesn’t know whether to laugh his head off at watching Wakko and Dot mimic each other, or facepalm himself at giving them something to make fun of when they should still be walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, he waves a hand in front of them to get their attention, “Sibs, I promise. You’ll be the first to know once we’re there, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, once he sees the deflated look on their faces, Yakko adds, “Believe me, I’m tired and hungry too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko looks at the sign again, making a decision as Wakko and Dot run ahead of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This looks like a good place to camp out. Bet we’re not the only ones that stayed the night here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot has no problem telling him what she thinks of that idea, “It’s creepy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko agrees, leaning on Dot as he says, “Yeah! There’s no one out here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot adds, “There aren’t even any cars!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yakko blows them off, “We’re camping here, and that’s final.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at the scared look on their faces, he backpedals, “I’ll watch out for both of you, sibs. Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they race towards the trail, they almost make it all the way there, but once again, Wakko has stopped to point out, “Hey, look!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, it’s a parked car, and Wakko’s already moving towards it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot makes her disgust clear, “It’s so dirty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please tell me the driver’s not nearby, watching us. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko prays silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko moves to the driver’s widow to look inside, “I think I see something! Yakko, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great. Now he gets to add peeping to his steadily climbing record.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knows better than to keep Wakko waiting, and moves closer to the car, putting his hands on the window to get a better look inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we have here, Wak?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look!” Wakko exclaims excitedly. “There’s a chunky green Pigmy Bar in there! On the dashboard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leave to Wakko to not only find food, but one of his favorite foods, while they’re out in the wilderness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I see it, Wak.” Yakko says, hoping that’s the end of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupid, stupid kid. “Yakko, you know how much I love Pigmy Bars! I haven’t had one in years!” Wakko begs, eyes shiny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko’s quick to correct him, “Try 2 days ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Wakko’s not letting up, “Yakko, can we get one next time we stop? Please? Pleeeeease?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doesn’t take a genius to know Wakko’s not going to let up, so before Dot can join in, Yakko compromises, “I’ll do you one better. Let’s just take this one. Who’s gonna miss one green Pigmy Bar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko’s eyes go wide, surprised, “Really?”, then looks at it again. “I know I would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko takes the glove off his hand, sticking his hand in the slightly cracked open window, as he says, “Hey, it’s for a good cause!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, once his hand’s inside, he realizes too late that his hand’s a tight squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost...there.” he grunts, pushing his arm in just a little more, and in a second, he’s got it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huzzah!” Yakko cries out, pulling the chunky peanut butter and melon filled crispy chocolate bar, holding it up for Wakko to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Faboo!” Wakko praises, while Dot gives a little clap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko slides his glove back in, then sticks the candy bar in one of the pockets in his slacks, “The Pigmy Bar is ours! We got dessert!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he gestures for them to follow, “Now let’s get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But right as they reach the trail’s entrance, he sees a warning sign, with some of the words wiped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WARN</span>
  <span>ING</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trail Dam</span>
  <span>age</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Due to recent weath</span>
  <span>er, some </span>
</p><p>
  <span>trails have been blo</span>
  <span>cked by a</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landslide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must’ve been one helluva storm.” Yakko thinks out loud, then curses himself once he realizes Wakko and Dot are reading it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A landslide?” Wakko asks, and Dot chimes in, “That’s not good, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko shakes his head, “Nah, we’ll be fine.”, and turns to look at the map right next to the warning on the bulletin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we got some idea of where we are.” Yakko tells thim, tracing the lines on the map with his finger. “Good, there’s a river nearby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That makes both Wakko and Dot jump up and down excitedly. “A river?” “Can we go swimming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why oh why does he have to be the one to put his foot down? “Sorry, sibs. You try to go swimming now, you’ll turn into an ice cube.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger Warner siblings start to pout at that, but Yakko’s already moving onto the bear warning, warning car owners to lock their vehicles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Guess they missed that car back there.” Yakko notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot, however, has something else on her mind, “W-what if the people who own the car come after us cause we stole their Pigmy Bar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That scares Wakko enough to add, “What if they’re hunters too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko tries for a joke, “Nah, we got nothing to worry about. You two aren’t big enough to be hunted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That settled, Yakko walks towards the trail, gesturing for them to follow once more, slowing down once he hears the pitter patter of their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling at the both of them, Yakko starts singing their theme song, a little ditty he made up for a game forever ago, where whoever doesn't chime in quick enough, has to make up a line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko recognizes it immediately, and starts singing right on cue,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>We're Animaney..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot goes next, "Totally insane-y..." </span>
</p><p>Which means Yakko has to make up the line, but he doesn't miss a beat, "This chapter caused eyestrain-ey,"</p><p>And for the last part, they all sing perfectly in sync,</p><p>"Animaniacs! Those are the facts!"</p><p>With that, they grab each other in a three way chain, as they walk along the trail side-by-side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mother Nature Introduces Herself to the Warners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The second they’re on the hiking trail, Yakko sees something he knows Wakko and Dot will be interested in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sibs! Check out the mark on the tree.” He tells them, pointing to the white mark painted on the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like he hoped, both Wakko and Dot move closer to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” “ ‘S it graffiti?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko smiles, but shakes his head, “Not quite. Non toons call this a trail blaze. They used to put them up to give other hikers directions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko lights up, “Like a GPS?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, Yakko smiles, not having the heart to technically correct him, “Yeah, sure. Just a tad older.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Wakko and Dot try to run ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s follow it!” Wakko says happily, and Dot agrees, “This is so cool!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And because Yakko can feel the sadness set in again, he just lets them, making sure they never veer too far away from his line of vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, I miss mom so much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But out loud, all he says is, “Come on, you two.”, and walks ahead of them, towards a restroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sun’s starting to set.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon reaching the restroom, Yakko looks to the younger Warners. “Sibs, I need you to tell me the truth. You need to use the restroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and DOt both shake their heads vigorously, “Nope!” “I do not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Wakko follows it up with, “I wouldn’t go ‘n there even if I did have a potty emergency! It stinks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko rolls his eyes, “Duh, Wak. You should both at least try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot digs her heels in, “I don’t need to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko agrees, “Yeah! Can’ we just do it out in nature, like real campers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko crosses his arms, smoking as he says, “Sure. Long as you don’t mind getting poison ivy on top of a potty emergency.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That makes Wakko pause, “Ummmm...”, as well as Dot, “Uh...”, in an almost perfect mimic of when Yako does it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Wakko finally says, “M’kay. I’ll go.” But because he’s still the younger brother, he adds, “But don’t let me get stuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot’s quick to add, “Or me! Can’t let all this cuteness get dirty, can you?”, and flashes her cute gooky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko laughs, “No worries. If either of you fall in, I’ll call the forest plumbers.”, and opens the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot both walk in, letting out a clear noise of disgust as the door shuts behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ewwwww!” “Wakko, I’m never complaining about your burps again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko chooses not to comment, as he waits for them to finish up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the bathroom door opens again, and the both of them practically fall out of it in a desperate attempt to get away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disgusting!” “This is even worse than the local gas station!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko starts moving, after making sure they’re following him again, joking, “Well after you two used it, how could it not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they continue down the path, Dot points out, “Yakko, these trees are huge!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko looks, and says, “That’s cause they need all the sun they can get. And just think, if it rains, they’ll keep us dry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko, however, does not share Yakko’s enthusiasm, “But what’if they don’t?” he asks, eyes going wide with fear. “What if they...eat us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The very idea makes Yakko want to snicker, and quickly, he asks, “Sibs, aren’t you the ones all about Minecraft? I thought the forest was your domain! You built a whole castle all to yourself out of blocks of wood!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko’s eyes light up, “Tha’s right, I did! It was the best castle in the universe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot, not to be outdone, says, “I made mine out of diamonds! Only the best for the Warner princess!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he’s all fired up, he has more of a bounce in his walk, as he says, “I can use an axe to chop wood! We’ll make our own secret hideout!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot adds, “And I’ll tame a horse so we don’t have to walk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glad for anything to distract the both of them from why they’re actually out here, he notes, “Sounds like someone’s ready for the wilderness! Lead the way, navigators”, right as he stops in front of another marked tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This one’s got 3 white marks, instead of one, and Yakko can’t help the sadness that settles in his chest as he looks at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mom always knew where to go. Our very own toon compass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he shakes it off, walking towards the direction sign a few feet away from the tree, hearing Wakko ask, “But where’re we goin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yakko looks at the signs, one pointing to the picnic area, the other towards Bartlett Trail,he feels a twinge of panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aw, man! What’re three toons like us doing out here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Out loud, Yakko says, “Looks like the river’s a little further ahead. Whaddaya say we look around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not waiting for an answer, he runs down the trail towards the picnic area, only barely registering Wakko and Dot racing to keep up with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot exclaims, “Wow! It’s so big!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko agrees, “Yeah, it’s pretty cool, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course, Wakko has to be the one to stop them, as he calls out, “Hey look! I found berries!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So of course, Yakko stops to look, noting to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>We don’t have a lot in the food department. And we already stole a Pigmy Bar just so we could have dessert.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko looks at him, eyes pleading, “Can I have one? Pleeeeeease?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course Dot has to join in, “Pleeease, can we have some, can we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resigned, Yakko thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Better than nothing, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>To them, he says, “Sure. Have at it.”, watching as they both waste no time digging in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe they still don’t fully understand what’s going on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>To cover for himself, Yakko walks up beside them and starts picking a few of his own, letting the sweet juice from the berries cover his tongue, knowing he might never get another chance like this again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko, naturally, eats the most, moaning happily, “Mmmmmmm! So delicious! Almost better than pasketty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot’s only grabbed a small handful, eating them delicately, like a bird. “A princess never forgets her manners!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, when Yakko can’t stomach anymore, he steps back, that same sense of sadness and panic returning.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no way I can tell them the truth now. I just can’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko doesn’t say any of this out loud, just continues down the path, turning to make sure both Wakko and Dot are following behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko doesn’t know whether to laugh or roll his eyes when he sees Wakko somehow managed to grab the rest of the berries on the bush, and is now still eating them one by one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the picnic area is right there, so Yakko moves further ahead to check it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks towards the table, noting the graffiti carved into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some people are straight up morons.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, upon seeing another bulletin, he walks towards it, reading it out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Picnic and Hiking site.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks around, and then notes out loud, “Guess no one comes out to picnic here anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he turns to Wakko and Dot, assuring them, “But that’s good for us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot, however, is looking at another sigh. “No camping?”, and looking at him, worried. “Are we gonna get in trouble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko shakes his head, “Nah. No one would go to all the trouble to look for us all the way out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko stands on his tiptoes, trying to read, “Do not...feed...”, and Dot finishes, “Or disturb the animals?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, they both turn to Yakko, scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko asks in a slightly wobbly voice, “W-what kind of animals?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot asks, all teary eyed, “L-like bears? O-or wolves? Or...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko knows damn well he has to shut that line of thinking down fast, if he wants them to keep cooperating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts a hand on both their shoulders, looking at the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no. It’s more like small creatures. Like squirrels or rabbits. Non toon ones, of course. You know, cute little critters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But seeing how they’re still not entirely convinced, Yakko rubs both their shoulders, telling them, “If we leave them alone, they’ll leave us alone. Okay? Everyone knows they’re more scared of us than we are of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Except that’s been proven over and over to be a big fat lie, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko thinks to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but what if they’re angry?” Dot asks in a small voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or hungry?” Wakko adds, shuddering at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko rolls his eyes, as he turns them back to the trail, “Alright, you two. Let’s get going. There’s no need to scare yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, before he joins them, he notices another bush with more berries, so before Wakko notices, he grabs one to taste it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And immediately spits it back out when the bitter taste attacks his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, duly noted. Red berries, bad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Yakko! I think we found something!” Wakko calls over his shoulder, looking at a tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s a message for Minecraft players!” Dot says helpfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko walks over to look, but on sight, he can tell it’s nothing more than some gibberish, so he just directs them back to the trail again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time there’s another berry bush, with the edible berries from before, so he grabs a bunch, stuffing them into his mouth like candy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he looks behind him, gesturing for them to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, Wakko’s the one who eats with more gusto, getting berry juice all over his mouth, lapping it up like a dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Dot manages to get some on her mouth, but she manages to daintily dab it off her face with her glove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they reach the picnic area sign, instead of following the trail, he veers off to the right, in the middle of an open field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, he calls behind him, “Sibs, get your butts over here! Now!”, smirking when he hears, “We’re comin’!” “Sorry, Yakko!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’re in sight, he makes his way to the trail, but not before Wakko asks, “Oooooh, Yakko! What if we played hide and seek!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot jumps on the idea immediately, “Please? Can we? Can we? Bet you’ll never find me, either!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko thinks it over as he waits for them to catch up, before deciding, what the hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna bet? Tell ya what. I’ll give you 10 seconds to find a good hiding spot. Guarantee you’ll be caught just like that.” he promises, snapping his fingers for emphasis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot whines, “Turn around so we can hide!”, and Wakko agrees, “Yeah! And no peekin’!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko makes like he’s turning around, calling out, “One...”, as he turns more, then calls out, “Two...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s immediately met with protests, “No fair!” “Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he sees it, they should be grateful he’s letting them do this at all, given this is more of a waste of time than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But who is he to ruin a good game of hide and seek?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He covers his eyes with both hands, as he hears Wakko call out, “No peekin’!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One...” Yakko starts again. “Two...Three...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he counts, he listens for the unmistakable sound of their feet, but they appear to have found a good hiding spot, because he can’t hear them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten!” He calls out, uncovering his face as he starts to walk where he last heard them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately turns behind him, ready to find some rambunctious younger siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, my little siblings. Where are you rascals hiding?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>On instinct, he runs back to the picnic area, thinking it’ll give him a slightly more elevated view to spot them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now where would Wakko and Dot Warner hide?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Not seeing them, he leaves the picnic area and immediately moves to the left, running through the clearing, looking for any patch of light blue from Wakko’s sweater, or the pink of Dot’s skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wakko shouldn’t be hard to find. His growling stomach always gives him away. Unless they’re hiding together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But as he keeps looking, he’s met with no luck, and now he’s starting to get worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow. Either they’re really good at hiding, or they’ve gone missing. Where are they?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But before he can start to panic, he sees it. The flash of red from Wakko’s baseball cap, huddled behind a tree, right next to Dot.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gotcha, sibs. Bet you won’t even see me coming.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he tiptoes towards the tree, as quietly as possible until he’s literally right behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he lifts both hands, reaches out, and wraps them both in a hug. “Score!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both go stiff in his arms, but quickly relax when they see it’s Yakko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You almost didn’ find me!” Wakko brags. “Or me!” Dot echoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko has to remind them, “Because we’re in the middle of a biiiiiiiiiiiiig forest!”, emphasizing the big with his hands stretched out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which makes it the best hiding spot ever!” Dot says happily, bouncing over to Yakko’s right side, while Wakko takes the left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments on the trail, Yakko sees it. “Hey, sibs! Check it out!”, gesturing for them to come next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them are curious, “What?” “What is it?”, but Yakko quickly shushes them, “Quiet. You’ll spook it.”, and points at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a racoon. Not a toon one, by the way it’s moving on all fours, but it’s still pretty cool to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot’s immediately in love with it, whispering, “Awwwwww, it’s sooooo cute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko can’t resist being blunt here, “That thing would rip us to shreds if we gave it the chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he decides they’ve looked long enough, and tells them, “Let’s get going, sibs.”, pushing them ahead of him so he can see them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Dot’s still convinced the racoon’s more cute than dangerous, and runs ahead to call out, “Here, kitty kitty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing this, Wakko follows her, noting, “Betcha it’s starvin’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko, never one to not tell someone the truth, reminds them, “He’s way smarter than us! He’ll find food on his own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hopes that’s the end of it, but of course it’s not, as evidenced by when Dot says, “What if he came with us? We could make him our pet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nips that in the bud fast, “Racoons aren’t pets. You’ve seen the claws on those things, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot nods, “Yeah, but he likes me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko corrects, “Because he could smell food on you. Dot, I’m serious. Drop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, he sees another trailblazing mark, another one by itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mom taught me how to read these things when I was like 9.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he’s startled out of his thoughts when he hears Wakko say, “Look! A Charged Creeper attack!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko looks, and sees two overturned trees blocking the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No freaking way. We are not getting stuck out here, Let’s look for a campsite.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko scratches his head, saying, “Just hafta find ‘nother way ‘round.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko goes back the way they came, Wakko and Dot chasing after him, until he sees a trail he hadn’t before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey sibs! I think I found the way to the river!” Yakko calls behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re comin!” They call back, only to stop once they see Yakko’s stopped in front of another overturned tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s huge!” Wakko exclaims, and Dot agrees, “That thing would squish me flat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko goes first, using his legs to slide over, then jumps down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he turns back, reaching out with his arms, “You’re next, Wak. Up you get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko reaches up, holding onto Yakko tightly as he’s pulled over, then immediately letting go once his feet touch the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Yakko turns to Dot, “Just you left, Dot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot hesitates, but Yakko’s insistent, “It’s okay. I won’t let you fall. I’m your big brother, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Dot lets Yakko pull her to the top of the tree, then stops to look at the view from up there for a moment, before jumping down herself, one hand on Yakko’s to keep her balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’re all over, they start moving again, but of course now would be the time they’d start asking more questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come no one else is out here?” Dot asks, looking up at Yakko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Yakko improvises, “Cause it’s October! Duh! People don’t hike in the colder seasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which immediately backfires when Wakko asks, also looking at him, “Then why are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko tries again, “Cause we can! We’re the Warner brothers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot’s quick to add, “And the Warner sister!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Yakko finds yet another bush with inedible berries, he has to groan inwardly when Dot says, “Please tell me the animals aren’t hungry...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as luck would have it, there is a bush with edible berries on it a few feet away, so Yakko pounces on it, stuffing his face with the sweet fruits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s almost positive he’s gonna make himself sick on these before long, the way he’s been practically swallowing them whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After making Wakko and Dot eat their own portions, with Wakko of course eating the entire bush, twigs and all, Yakko turns on the path, and lo and behold there it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sibs! Come look!” Yakko says, pointing up towards the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot are immediately enthralled, “Wow!” “Is that a bird’s nest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nods, “Yep. They’re everywhere out here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot says sadly, “Cause this is their home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko tries to pull her away from that line of thinking, “Hey, come on! Where would we fit in a tiny bird’s nest anyway, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They keep walking down the path, watching as the path turns into a hill, and Yakko jumps down to the lower part of the path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning behind him, he reaches up to help them down, only for them to hesitate once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S too high!” “We could fall!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko reaches for them again, promising, “I’ll catch you!”, then proceeds to get them both holding onto him as he lifts them down to his level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko lifts his hand in a high five, which Yakko gratefully gives him, before they start walking the path agan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point, both Wakko and Dot run up ahead, and when Yakko tries to catch up, he loses sight of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before he can panic, the two of them jump on him, roaring at the top of their lungs as they both plant a smackeroo on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko’s quick to reprimand them, “Nice try. Didn’t even come close to scaring me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko points a finger at him, “Liar liar!”, Dot chiming in, “Pants on fire!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko, never one to not make a joke, flinches, turning himself every which way with them in his arms, saying in a fake panicked voice, “Where? Where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a cute moment, with Yakko pretending to look for the fire on his slacks, and Wakko and Dot squealing their heads off as he spins them around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until finally, Yakko sets them back down, admitting, “Alright, maybe you did scare me. For a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot high five each other, Dot exclaiming, “Ha! We got him!” “Don’t mess with the zombies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko swears in that moment, he’s never loved any two people more, or ever will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And wouldn’t you know it, that’s right when they finally reach their destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold Spring Creek, in all it’s beautiful nature’s glory.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. National Lampoon's Warner Family Vacation!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Yakko sees is a rock shelter about 10 feet away from the river.</p><p>Wakko, following his brother’s gaze, says, “Oooooh! It’s almost like a cave!”</p><p>Dot, however, is more skeptical, “Little scary, don’t you think?”</p><p>Yakko ignores her, squatting down and walking under the rock serving as the roof, saying, “Not at all, sister sib! To be honest, this is perfect!”</p><p>Dot’s skepticism makes itself clear when she asks with disgust, “For what?”</p><p>Yakko tells the both of them, “For us!”, looking around the area.</p><p>Wakko walks around what looks like the fire ring, while Dot asks, “We’re gonna camp <em> here? </em>I dunno...”</p><p>Yakko kneels down, finally taking off his backpack, sighing in frustration. “Sibs, come on!”, as he unzips his backpack. </p><p>“We could make this our, uhhhh...our secret base!” Yakko adds, mentally patting himself on the back for coming up with that one.</p><p>That seems to give Dot pause, enough to make her scrunch her nose, like she’s seriously thinking it over.</p><p>Wakko, thankfully, butts in to say, “No, he’s right! We could fight off skeletons and Creepers with traps!”</p><p>Yakko sighs in relief, going with it immediately, “There you go!”</p><p>But then, as he looks around their shelter, he remembers the stuff they actually do need, and tells them, “But if we’re gonna do that, we need to start a fire first. Don’t we?”</p><p>Wakko, all excited, agrees, “Yeah!”, and Dot echoes him, “You bet!”</p><p>The look on their faces once they realize they don’t know how to do that makes Yakko wish his battery wasn’t so low, so he could snap a photo to tease them with later.</p><p>But he decides to take the high road and be a good big brother instead, so when they both turn to him, with Wakko asking, “So...how do we do that?”</p><p>For a second, he contemplated just asking them to stay at the base, and <em> he’ll </em> get the stuff for the fire. They’re out in the wilderness, where nature could literally turn on them any second, and now he’s okay with letting them get wood for a fire?</p><p><em> Hey, ease up on the guilt trip, would you? </em> Yakko mentally scolds the writer. <em> I just got them excited about the whole camping aspect! I’m not gonna kill that now! </em></p><p>Looking at the both of them, Yakko, thinks, “Uh….”, then gives up and just says, “You should know. Stuff to make fire! Twigs, branches...” he counts them off on his fingers.</p><p>But Dot’s skepticism isn’t giving up without a fight, it seems, as she prods him, “Are you <em> sure </em> we can do this?”</p><p>Yakko doesn’t miss a beat, saying confidently, almost like he actually believes it, “I’d like to see someone try and stop us!”</p><p>Wakko nods vigorously, “Let me at ‘em!”</p><p>With that, both Wakko and Dot stand at the edge of the shelter, looking at Yakko one last time, like they’re officially asking for permission.</p><p>Yakko doesn’t even say it, just nods, and they’re off.</p><p>Perfect time to take a look at what’s in his backpack.</p><p>Upon opening it, the first thing that sticks out is the blanket, which he takes put immediately, moving it to the back of the shelter and spreading it out for them to lay on.</p><p>Once he’s satisfied it’s ready for sleeping on, he moves back to the backpack, keeping Wakko and Dot in his sights as they break twigs and branches.</p><p>After removing a plastic bottle, his gloved hands touch something papery, and on instinct, he pulls it out, letting it unfold in his hands.</p><p>It’s the article about their mom.</p><p><b>Shooting in Olysmokes</b>, the headlines proclaim in big, bold letters.</p><p>Just looking at it is a punch to the stomach, as Yakko covers his mouth with his hand, while also looking to make sure Wakko and Dot aren’t anywhere close to where they can see it.</p><p>But as he’s looking at it, he hears, “Yakko! Look!”, which succeeds in snapping him out of his thoughts, as he folds the article back up, looking up.</p><p>“We got a branch for the fire!” Wakko says, proudly holding it up.</p><p>Quickly, he shoves the paper into the fire ring, under the logs that are already in there, covering it in dirt.</p><p>That done, he gets to a standing position, walking over to where Wakko and Dot are waiting.</p><p>“We have a way to make it more fun!” Wakko tells him, Dot adding, “Let’s make it a race!”</p><p>Yakko lifts an eyebrow, “A race, you say?”</p><p>Wakko explains, “The first one to get three logs is the winner!”</p><p>Easy enough. “Okay, you got yourself a deal. If you really think you can beat me. Let’s do it.”</p><p>Yakko makes a point to kick up some of the dirt, like he’s ready to run. “No way you two can beat me!”</p><p>And they’re off, Yakko going one way, Wakko and Dot going another.</p><p>In the distance, he hears Dot say, “I wish Molly was here!”, with Wakko agreeing, “Or Huey Duey and Louie! We could build a fort!”</p><p>The twinge of guilt is only a passing thought as Yakko runs towards the river, picking up a decent looking log.</p><p>
  <em> Perfect. </em>
</p><p>He moves further along the river, finding another one, and picks that one up too.</p><p>
  <em> Nice and dry. Exactly what we’re looking for. </em>
</p><p>“We found Number two!” he hears Wakko call out, which prompts the expected reaction from Dot, “Shh! Don’t give Yakko ideas!”</p><p>Smirking, Yakko blows a silent kiss, whispering, “Goodnight, everybody.”, before continuing his search.</p><p><em> Looks like they’re in it to win it. </em> He thinks, right as he sees the third and final log, picking it up.</p><p>
  <em> Nice and toasty for a fire. </em>
</p><p>In seconds, he’s running back to the rock shelter, taking note of the two blurs that are Wakko and Dot, who have just found another one.</p><p>“Three!” Dot shouts.</p><p>For a moment, Yakko considers stopping.</p><p>
  <em> It wouldn’t be the end of the world if I let them win, would it? </em>
</p><p>And then he does stop, not moving as he watches Wakko and Dot carry their combined load towards the shelter.</p><p>“Yes!” They exclaim, giving each other a high five. “We win! Game over, Yakko!”</p><p>As they drop their logs by the fire ring, Yakko asks, while kneeling down, “Oh yeah? How much did you grab?”</p><p>“We got them all!” Dot says happily.</p><p>“Fine. You win.” Yakko says skeptically, as he reaches for the backpack again. “That should be plenty for the night.”</p><p>Wakko says triumphantly, “Told ya! We got ‘em all!”</p><p>As Yakko keeps looking through the backpack, he tells them without looking up, “We got a little more time before we have to light the fire. Who’s up for some exploring?”</p><p>The excited cheers of, “We do we do we do!” behind him are answer enough, followed by Wakko saying, “I wanna see the river!”, and his footsteps taking off, Dot’s following a moment later.</p><p>As Yakko sets up the new logs in the fire ring, he can hear Wakko say, “Isn’t this cool, Dot? It’s like our very own campsite!”, and Dot responds, “What if we tried catching fish for dinner?”</p><p>For a moment, Yakko doesn't move, hit with a pang of protectiveness as he looks at them checking out the river, all wide eyed and innocent in a way Yakko knows he’ll never be again.</p><p>But just as quick as he feels it, it’s gone, and he stands up, dusting himself off, then walks down towards the water.</p><p>But before he gets there, he can’t help but notice a tree that looks like it’s been mangled, and to his horror, Yakko recognizes them immediately.</p><p>
  <em> Those are bear claws. Like real, non toon bear claws! </em>
</p><p>Then he shakes that off too, deciding, <em> Not gonna tell them about that. No use scaring them now, right? </em></p><p>As he runs to the water, he sees Dot cheering as she watches Wakko grab at the water with his hands, only to come up empty.</p><p>“Whatcha doing, Wak?” Yakko asks, already knowing the answer.</p><p>Wakko keeps going, not looking up, “I’m tryin’ to catcha fish for dinner!”</p><p>Yakko watches as he tries again, but still not grabbing anything. “Nice going, bro. But maybe we should wait to grab some gear before trying that...”</p><p>“No!” Wakko objects. “I can do it! Watch!”</p><p>Wakko narrows in on a spot in the water, gears himself up to pounce, and the second he jumps, splashes the water instead of grabbing a fish, causing him to fall and get his bottom all wet.</p><p>Yakko reaches out a hand to lift him up, “Wak, I know you can do it. But let’s try later, okay?”, then turns to walk back to their camp.</p><p>“Okay.” He hears Wakko say resignedly. “P-promise?”</p><p>Yakko has no problem saying, “Promise.”, and, upon looking at Dot, adding, “You too. I’ll teach both of you.”</p><p>As he starts walking, he sees an overturned tree, and when he looks at the river, he sees a perfect spot to draw.</p><p>Immediately, Yakko sits down, pulling his sketchbook out of his slacks.</p><p>
  <em> Finally, I get a moment to focus on something good, after everything. </em>
</p><p>Once it’s open on his lap, he focuses on the view in front of him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Once he sees the dotted lines outlining the water and logs, he looks back down at his book.</p><p>
  <em> Okay. Ready to draw. </em>
</p><p>Behind him, somewhere, he hears Dot say, “We can scream as loud as we want out here!”, but Yakko tunes her out.</p><p>Carefully, he draws an outline of the river and wood sticking out of the water, until he starts to see the view start to come together on the paper.</p><p>To his side, he sees Wakko still standing at the river, tossing a stone into the water, like a basketball.</p><p>“He shoots, he--” Wakko cuts himself off once he sees where it landed. “Sorry, Mr. Fishy!”</p><p>Hearing this, he stands up, and walks over to him.</p><p>“No, no! That’s not right!” Wakko mutters to himself, getting frustrated.</p><p>Upon seeing Yakko approach, Wakko only says, “Watch.”, before tossing another stone into the water.</p><p>Yakko scoffs, “Wak, come on! You need to throw a rock, not a boulder.”</p><p>Turning to look behind him, he calls out to Dot, “Sis, come down here! I’m gonna teach you how to skip stones.”</p><p>As she approaches, Yakko finds a decently sized rock, picking it up. “You need a flat rock. Like this one.”</p><p>He holds it up, showing it to them, watching as they nod.</p><p>“Hold it like this...” Yakko moves the rock so it’s in between his thumb and forefinger.</p><p>“Watch my hand, sibs.” Yakko tells them, as he pulls it back, and tosses it into the river.</p><p>“Bullseye.” he says, watching as it skips across the water perfectly.</p><p>Inspired, Wakko says, “Alright! I think I got it!”, and looks to find another rock. “My turn!”</p><p>Dot pushes him out of the way, arguing, “No, it’s my turn! You already got to try!”, as she finds one of her own.</p><p>Yakko holds up his hands, “Sibs, sibs! Calm down. I can teach you both at the same time. You got your rocks?”</p><p>They both show their rocks off, and once Yakko approves of them, starts his tutorial.</p><p>“Thumb and finger.” He says first, showing them how to position the rock in both their hands.</p><p>“Then you wanna spin your wrist as you throw it. Here, practice a few times before you try.”</p><p>Yakko steps back, watching as they do as he says, and a second later, toss their rocks into it.</p><p>Unfortunately those don’t skip either, plopping in the water just like the last ones.</p><p>“So close...” Dot grumbles in disappointment, while Wakko asks, “What’re we doin’ wrong?”</p><p>The way they’re looking at Yakko, you’d think his word was the gospel, ready to hang on their every word.</p><p><em> You know we can’t give up yet, right? </em>Yakko chides the writer, as he says out loud, </p><p>“That was actually better than last time. Try again.”</p><p>Both Wakko and Dot pick up another flat rock, but instead of doing what he showed them, they just throw them, making them splash loudly.</p><p>Dot growls louder. “So clooooose!”, while Wakko doesn’t bother saying anything, just looks at Yakko waiting for permission, or something.</p><p>“Keep trying. You almost got it.” Yakko encourages.</p><p>The younger Warners look like they want to argue, but they just go to grab yet another flat stone each, which thankfully cover the shore, and toss it into the water.</p><p>Once again, they sink like a boulder, and that finally makes Dot snap, as she starts shooting her mouth off, waving her arms around.</p><p>Yakko doesn’t know what to make of it, so he does the only thing he can do, which is look right at the readers, point at her with his thumb, say,</p><p>“That’s my cute little sister who said that!”, then blow a kiss.</p><p>“Goodnight everybody!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Then, he walks over to her, “Come on, sis. You’re almost there.”, looking at Wakko, adding, “Both of you are. You’re getting in the zone. Can’t give up now!”</p><p>Honestly if Dot had tried to smack him, Yakko wouldn’t have been surprised, but instead, she stands up, going to grab another rock, Wakko following suit.</p><p>But this time, Yakko watches as they really focus, holding it in their hand in just the right way, practicing a few times, and finally, they release.</p><p>Yakko can’t even bring himself to scold them as they erupt into cheers, watching as both rocks skip perfectly along the water. </p><p>“We did it!” Dot screeches, grabbing Wakko in a hug. </p><p>“Did’ja see it? Did’ja?” Wakko asks Yakko, turning to look.</p><p>“I sure did, sibs.” Yakko praises, patting them both on the back. “That was awesome! Next stop, the Toon Olympics!”</p><p>But it’s looking like the time it took to do that was enough for the sun to go down considerably, so they walk back to camp, Yakko lagging behind so he can watch them.</p><p><em> They still think this is all just a trip. </em>He thinks guiltily.</p><p>
  <em> Man, when they find out what really happened… </em>
</p><p>But just as quickly, he shakes it off, going back to his drawing spot, opening his sketchbook.</p><p>Somewhere, he hears them come back, wanting to stay close as he draws.</p><p>This time as he looks, he outlines the bushes and trees surrounding the water.</p><p>
  <em> Alright. Cool. Drawing time is upon us. </em>
</p><p>He looks down, drawing the outlines for the bushes and trees.</p><p>As he does so, a surprisingly wistful thought enters his mind.</p><p>
  <em> Mom gave me this sketchbook. She was the best mom ever! </em>
</p><p>But he doesn't let that stop him from sketching, as he once again looks out.</p><p>
  <em> Okay, so far so good. But let's add some more details. </em>
</p><p>He hones in on the bushes and trees again, really visualising them in his head, before looking down.</p><p>
  <em> Pen trumps sword every time. Don't let me down now. </em>
</p><p>He layers the shadowing, to highlight the nature aspect of the drawing, then looks back up one more time.</p><p>This time, he gets a clear visualization of the logs sticking out of the water, not even 3 feet away from where he’s sitting.</p><p>
  <em> Got it in one. </em>
</p><p>With that, he finishes his sketch, unable to be impressed by his own work.</p><p>
  <em> If I didn’t know better, I’d even call this  happy memory. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Almost. </em>
</p><p>Then he closes his sketchbook, as well as the lid on the sadness that keeps threatening to take him over, and walks away.</p><p>“This is a big web!” he hears ahead of him, and when Yakko looks, he sees Wakko and Dot looking at a spider web, Wakko curious, Dot nervous.</p><p>“I wouldn’t wanna see the spider that made it!” she says, voice slightly fearful.</p><p>Yakko lifts his mouth in a devious smile, wondering.</p><p>
  <em> How about it, readers? I’ve been a pretty good big brother so far, haven’t I? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Whaddaya say to letting me have a little payback? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s so easy! One little push, and they’ll get a face full of spider web. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Or should I keep being a good big brother, and tell them they got nothing to worry about? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let the voting commence! </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To prank or not to prank?</p><p>What a question indeed.</p><p>And as usual: if you're reading this after the choices have already been made, please feel free to vote anyway, for the full experience!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Nothing Like A Little Campfire to Get the Warners to Sing Kumbaya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon seeing the final vote, Yakko’s smile gets bigger.</p><p>
  <em> Knew you’d see it my way, readers. Now let’s get to it! </em>
</p><p>He walks up to Wakko and Dot as casually as possible, so they look his way when he approaches.</p><p>“Careful, sibs. If you get too close...” Yakko starts, subtly putting their hands on their shoulders.</p><p>“You’ll get caught!”</p><p>With that, he gently but forcefully shoves them into the spiderweb, which hits them both right in the face.</p><p>“Ewwwwww!” “Yakko, you jerk!”</p><p>Yakko just laughs, wishing once again that he could pull out his phone for a picture for future blackmail.</p><p>Wakko keeps swatting at the web sticking to his fur, “Get this off of me!”, while Dot just pulls it off and treats it like silly putty, stretching it to its limits before breaking it.</p><p>But then, thinking better of it, just says, “Check it out! Now you’re Spiderman!”, cheerfully, but at Dot’s look, quickly adds, “And Spiderwoman!”</p><p>Then he leads them away, back to camp. “Now we’re even. That’ll teach you to leave one of your ‘pets’ in my ball pit.”</p><p>This gets the expected reaction, which is Wakko protesting, “Which was only because you pushed us in THAT spider web too!”, and Dot agreeing, “And besides! If we can’t get you back once in a while, who can?”</p><p>“Heh heh heh.” Yakko says, showing his teeth. “Courtesy laugh.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Then, to annoy them even more, “Bet they won’t be <em> bugging </em> us tonight, huh, guys?”</p><p>He knows that’s pushing it, and sure enough, when he looks at them again, they both have their Pun Guns out, aimed right at him.</p><p>He doesn’t brace himself when the zaps hit him, knowing that will make it worse, instead just coughs out the smoke, and says weakly, “Worth it!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Now he knows they’re pushing it for time, and heads back to the camp, listening to Wakko talk as they follow him.</p><p>“If I had an axe, I could build a whole city out of this place!”</p><p>Yakko shakes his head in amusement, but says nothing, as he reaches the rock shelter, kneeling down by the fire.</p><p>Quickly, he pulls out his lighter, with the Warner Bros. logo on it, but right as he does, he catches a glimpse of something.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It’s the list Babs wrote on his glove for the party. And once again, Yakko’s completely thrown by how that was all just 2 days ago, when all that mattered was if he would be able to work up the nerve to talk to Minerva Mink.</p><p>But before he can fall down the rabbit hole for that tea party, he hears, “Yakko, look!”</p><p>Snapping his head up, he’s immediately hit with a wave of panic when he sees both Wakko and Dot standing on the roof of the rock shelter, looking at the view.</p><p>“Wow...” Dot says softly, “It’s so pretty up here!”</p><p>Wakko makes binoculars out of his hands, “There’s so much to see up here!”</p><p>For a moment, Yakko considers admonishing them, ordering them to come down so they can eat.</p><p><em> Oooh, look at the amateur writer, using words like admonishing. </em> Yakko menally snarks at the writer. <em> It’s a nice view! In fact, just for that I’m taking the reins on this one and choosing for you. </em></p><p>“Hey, wait up!” Yakko calls out loud. “Gimme a sec to join you up there!”</p><p>Yakko stashes the lighter back in his slacks, then stands up to go around to the top, careful to not fall on the steep parts.</p><p>Once he’s up there, he gently scoots them apart so he can sit in the middle, right where he belongs.</p><p>After a moment of silence, Wakko nods, “Y’re right, Dot. ‘S beautiful.”</p><p>Yakko smiles, “Pretty nice, huh, sibs? I told you the forest wouldn’t be so bad.”</p><p>When he looks at them again, he sees they’ve both laid back on the ground, so after a moment, he does too, smiling even bigger as he watches them move to rest their heads on his chest.</p><p>As they all look at the sky, Yakko gets an idea. “Hey, check it out.” he says, pointing up. “See those clouds?”</p><p>When they turn their heads to look, he adds, “What does that look like to you guys?”</p><p>Dot scrunches up her nose, while Wakko admits, “I dunno...”</p><p>But then, Dot announces, “A powder puff!”</p><p>Yakko chuckles, “That’s all? Just a powder puff?”</p><p>Dot lightly smacks him, “Let’s see you come up with something better, Mr. Critic.”</p><p>Yakko answers easily, “I see...a unicorn!”</p><p>He knows he said the right thing when he sees Dot’s go wide, knowing her love for the mythical creatures, “Where? Where?”</p><p>Glad to have done something right, he points up again, “See that cloud there? There’s it’s tail...and the horn...and the legs! And that long one is the rainbow that follows her everywhere.”</p><p>Dot eats up every word, exclaiming, “I see it! It’s so beautiful!”</p><p>Wakko, however, is thinking of something else. “What if we had a pet unicorn?”</p><p>Yakko looks at him, but doesn’t say anything, instead just turns his head back so it’s looking at the sky again.</p><p>But then, he hears, “Hey, wait! I see something else! It’s a...an ass!”</p><p>Yakko’s eyes immediately go wide, maneuvering his hand to blow a kiss, “Goodnight every--”</p><p>But Wakko cuts him off, pointing his finger right on his nose, “He’s right here! Biggest donkey I’ve ever seen!”</p><p>Yakko is utterly speechless, with no clue as to how to respond, before smiling again, and saying, “Oh I am, huh?”</p><p>Wakko nods, “Yep.”, then grabs him in a hug, Dot following suit, and says, “But we love you anyway!”</p><p>They stay like that for a good while, content to just lay there and forget about everything, hugging each other in a way they never would’ve at home.</p><p>Until finally, Yakko sits up, telling them, “Alright, sibs. Time to rustle up some grub.”, cracking his neck to get the kinks out.</p><p>Dot scrunches her nose in disgust, “Ew, I don’t wanna eat bugs!”, while Wakko looks excited, “I’ll try anything once! Are there stink bugs too?”</p><p>Yakko snorts, but doesn’t say anything as he walks down the small hill, and once kneeling by the fire and lighting the paper with his lighter.</p><p>“There you have it, mizettos. Just like real cavemen. And cavewomen.” he adds immediately, before Dot can say anything. “We’re gonna make a fire.”</p><p>Immediately, they spin into a costume change, and at once, they’re dressed in loincloths.</p><p>“Ooga ooga!” Wakko says, hopping around like a monkey.</p><p>“How we make fire?” Dot asks.</p><p>Wakko adds, “We wanna help too!”</p><p>Yakko thinks for a moment, then says, “Sure thing, bro. That big mouth is good for more besides eating.”, gesturing to the fire ring. “Give it a go!”</p><p>“Faboo!” Wakko says, moving closer, then puffing out his cheeks to blow.</p><p>Which means Yakko has to stop him, warning him, “Not so hard, Wak! Don’t wanna blow it out, do you?”</p><p>Wakko winces, “S’rry. Looks easier in the movies.”, then moves his head closer to the logs, turning it to the side as he blows more gently.</p><p>This time it works, the fire catching on the wood as it gets bigger.</p><p>“Nice going, bro. That was perfect.” Yakko praises him, as he watches Wakko keep it up.</p><p>As the sun goes down, the next 20 minutes or so are spent sitting around the fire, warming themselves up in every part imaginable, even turning to warm up their bottoms from sitting on the cold ground.</p><p>“Nicely toasted, just like a marshmallow.” Yakko says, before sitting back down again to grab food from the backpack.</p><p>He opens the box of cookies, as well as a bag of chips, then splits it among the three of them, making sure they all get their fair share.</p><p>Wakko picks up the bag, shaking the crumbs loose, catching them in his hands and eating those up too, saying sadly, “I want some more...”</p><p>Yakko nods in agreement, “I know. I do too.”, unable to stop the wistful look on his face when he thinks about why they don’t have more.</p><p>Maybe Wakko senses this, because he moves closer to Yakko, reminding him, “‘M ready for dessert.”, as Dot chimes in, “Me too!”</p><p>Yakko rolls his eyes, but nods in consent, “Go crazy.”, and picks up the Pigmy Bar.</p><p>Immediately, Wakko unwraps it, going, “Mmmmmm.”, right as he's about to take a huge bite out of it.</p><p>But before he can, he sees Yakko’s face, then closes his mouth without taking a bite, instead, holding it out, “Wan’ some?”</p><p>Even Yakko knows how big a deal this is for Wakko to be offering a bite, and for a moment, wonders if he should turn it down.</p><p>Both Wakko and Dot deserve to have more nice things in their life. He shouldn’t be so selfish and take the ones they get from him.</p><p>Wakko’s still dangling the bar in front of Yakko’s face, waiting for an answer.</p><p>Oh what the heck. Gotta have some nice things for himself too, doesn’t he?</p><p>“Actually, for once, I really, really do.” Yakko admits, going to reach for it.</p><p>“Nuh uh uh!” Dot says suddenly, pulling Wakko’s hand away. “Now <em> we </em> get to be co-judges!”</p><p>Wakko nods, “And we declare…”, holding up the bar.</p><p>Then they both say, in unison, “No Pigmy Bar for big brother!”</p><p>They look so stern, Yakko has to force himself to not laugh. He’s not even mad.</p><p>“Alright, you got me. Should’ve known you two wouldn’t let me live that down.”</p><p>Then he declares, “I want a retrial!”</p><p>“Nope!” Dot says again, banging her hand on the ground like a gavel. “Court is adjourned!”</p><p>With that, Wakko takes a big bite out of the peanut butter and melon filled Pigmy Bar, Dot snatching up the rest before he can finish it himself.</p><p>“Mmmmmmmm!” they mumble with their mouths full, Yakko not bothering to nag them about talking with food in their mouth.</p><p>“So good!” Dot says, making sure to emphasize the “good” to tease him.</p><p>Wakko goes a different route, saying, “Wish we could have pizza and soda like we did yesterday!”</p><p>Yakko has no problem agreeing, “Aw, man, those italian sodas were so good. Can’t believe we found a cheap pizza place on the way out here.”</p><p>“I wan’ another one.” Wakko says sadly.</p><p>Yakko nods. “I know you do, Wak. And Scouts Honor,” he says, holding up his hand in bunny ears, “I’ll get you one. Both of you.”</p><p>Wakko and Dot both hold up their hands in a responding pair of bunny ears, then set them down to return to staring at the fire.</p><p>They’re back to sitting in silence, not eating or anything else, but not content like they were looking at the view.</p><p>Quickly, Yakko asks them, “You two okay?”</p><p>That snaps Wakko out of his reverie, as he looks up at Yakko, “Yeah…’m glad we got somewhere to sit.”</p><p>Dot, however, takes the initiative with her turn, “Y-yakko?”</p><p>Yakko turns to look at her, surprised by the look of worry in her eyes.</p><p>“A-are you mad at me for w-what happened with Monty?” Dot asks, tears in her eyes. “I d-don’t remember everything.”</p><p>“Me neither.” Wakko adds.</p><p>Oh great. Here he tries to be a good big brother and just make sure they’re okay, and of course they start blaming themselves.</p><p>Yakko’s already shaking his head, “Hey, come on. None of that was your fault, okay? Life happens. Monty...Monty was a jerk who would’ve had that coming to him anyway, even if it wasn’t us.”</p><p>But that just makes Wakko more talkative, asking, “How come I don’t remember wha’ happened?”</p><p>Dot agrees, “That is a little weird.”</p><p>Crap. Yakko needs to say something quick, but he’s got nothing, and he knows it.</p><p>“Uhhhhhhhhh.”  He says, to try and buy himself more time, before finally just saying, “Don’t worry about it, sibs. You two were hyper all day, and just got wiped out. Happens all the time.”</p><p>Thankfully, that seems to work for them, as they don’t reply, just go back to zoning out by the fire.</p><p>Then, “Look! ‘S a full moon!” Wakko exclaims, pointing towards the sky.</p><p>Dot takes the opportunity to cup her hands around her mouth, letting out a howl.</p><p>“Awoooooooooo!”</p><p>But Yakko has to tell them, “Alright, puppy children, settle down. It’s not completely full.”</p><p>Wakko contemplates out loud, “Y’think werewolves are real?”</p><p>At that thought, Wakko and Dot both look scared, looking to Yakko for confirmation or denial.</p><p>Which Yakko’s more than grateful to give them, “Nah. Who needs wolves when we’re the Warners! We’re the Warner brothers!”</p><p>“And the Warner sister!” Dot adds, smiling now.</p><p>Yakko responds by cupping his hands over his face, “Awoooooooo! But when has a Warner ever followed the rules?”</p><p>Inspired, Wakko and Dot take turns howling, with Dot’s a little more high pitched.</p><p>“Awoooooooooo!”</p><p>“Aw-aw-awooooooooooo!”</p><p>They all keep going like that, howling at the not-quite-full moon, pretending for a moment that they are furry creatures of the night, howling at the moon like there’s no tomorrow.</p><p>Once they finish, Yakko looks at the box of cookies.</p><p>
  <em> If I never eat another cookie again, it will be too soon. </em>
</p><p>Then he looks at the lighter, still resting by the fire where he left it after getting the fire set up.</p><p><em> I would kill for a smoke right now. </em> Yakko thinks, before kicking himself. <em> Hey, come on! No. I’m not gonna smoke in front of my siblings. Even I know that’s a big brother no-no. </em></p><p>Then he looks at the opened soda can, giving himself a mental high five.</p><p><em> See why I was hoping you’d let me grab the soda? </em> Yakko mentally reminds the writer. <em> Wakko and Dot never would’ve gotten the sugar rush otherwise. Or the hiccups from those cute little bubbles. </em></p><p>He looks back at the fire.</p><p>
  <em> Quite the fire we got going here. Glad I could do something right here. Think Mom would be proud of me? </em>
</p><p>Then the backpack again.</p><p>
  <em> Am I going to be able to go back to school again after this is all over? </em>
</p><p>Then the wallet, resting on the blanket.</p><p>
  <em> We’re this close to running out of money. What’re we gonna do for food tomorrow? </em>
</p><p>Next to him, he hears Wakko and Dot yawn in unison.</p><p>“‘M tired.” “I need my beauty sleep.”</p><p>Yakko looks, and sure enough, they’re both trying to keep their eyes open.</p><p>“You look like you’re about to crash.” Yakko admits. “You ready to go to bed?”</p><p>Dot pouts, “I’ve been ready since we got up this morning!”</p><p>Wakko agrees, “M’feet hurt.”, then scoots himself over to the blanket.</p><p>A beat, then Dot follows suit, followed by Yakko.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. We earned some serious Z’s today, didn’t we?” He says, curling up on a corner of the blanket so the younger Warners can have more space. “I could sleep like the dead.”</p><p>Of course Dot has to complain, “Not on the ground.”, groaning slightly.</p><p>Yakko holds himself up with his arms, reminding them, “Would you rather freeze your butt off out there? Cause that’s how you freeze your butt off.”</p><p>Wakko quickly agrees, “Nah, this is better. And we got a fire!”</p><p>Yakko adds, “And a base!”</p><p>On a slightly more serious note, he praises them, “You did awesome today, sibs.”, looking down at their faces.</p><p>Wakko smiles, “Yeah?”</p><p>Yakko repeats, “Heck yes! You’re like, uhhhhhh...” he thinks, then says, “Smokey the bear! You’re like the wilderness guru!”</p><p>Wakko blushes at the praise, saying sleepily, “Tha’s good…”, as his eyes start to droop.</p><p>Dot appears to have the same problem, telling them, “My eyes...keep...closing, Yakko...”</p><p>Which is all the prompting Yakko needs to finally lay down  on the blanket with them, wrapping them both up in his arms, as he feels them slowly but surely let sleep take them over, their furry little bodies going slack as they turn their faces into his chest.</p><p>“Goodnight, baby bro. Goodnight, baby sister.” Yakko whispers as he kisses them both on the forehead, knowing they can’t hear him, but wanting to say it anyway, before he, too, feels his eyelids start to droop.</p><p>He tries to keep them open, wanting to be awake in case Wakko and Dot need him, but it’s so dark, and having the two of them curl into him like they are, makes him curl into them right back.</p><p>Until finally, his eyes fall shut, where hopefully his subconscious will be pleasantly nightmare free, his last conscious thought a vow, to both of them as much as himself,</p><p>
  <em> We're gonna make it, sibs. I promise. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The lighter shown is here:</p><p>https://www.ebay.com/itm/Vintage-ALBEE-Warner-Brothers-WB-Employee-Pocket-Lighter-Butane-Japan-Sparks-/352417031888</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Yakko Yelled at Me For About 5 Minutes Before I Put This Moment By Itself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The crickets are chirping, and the night is clear. Out in the wilderness, away from civilization and the noise of a town or a city, you could almost call it paradise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s dead silent as the Warners sleep soundly, Yakko still holding Wakko and Dot close, even in sleep, next to the fire that’s still burning through the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for the younger Warners, a dreamless sleep is too much to hope for, as they start to stir, tossing in their sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-mum…” Wakko whimpers, subconsciously grabbing Yakko tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy...” Dot whines, tears falling out of her closed eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko doesn’t wake, just continues to snore slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that doesn’t stop the two of them, as they try to move their arms, calling out in their sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum!” “Mommy, where are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that, finally, is loud enough to stir Yakko from his sleep, as he looks down at them, taking note of their fitful sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wak? Dot?” Yakko whispers, not sure if he should wake them up yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But once Dot smacks him on the chest, he’s all for it, patting them both on the shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sibs. Wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only takes a moment before they both startle awake, eyes darting around them as they remember where they are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” “Yakko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko carefully moves himself so he’s sitting up instead of laying down, and just waits for them to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko goes first, “Yakko, where are we?”, eyes flooded with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Dot takes the cake, as she asks in a wobbly voice, “W-where’s Mommy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crap. Not exactly what he was expecting to hear first thing in the early morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, he tries to cover, “Hey, it’s okay. Bad dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls them close, assuring them, “That’s all it was. A bad dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But apparently Wakko’s still not completely coherent yet, because as he looks around, he gets more confused, “Yakko? Where are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Yakko has a reply ready for that one, “We’re in the park, remember? You helped with the fire?”, he says, scooting over to said fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches out to add a log on top, then blows on it gently, until it catches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looks at Wakko again, Wakko appears to be more coherent, as he nods. “Y-yeah...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Dot has more pressing concerns, “A-are we gonna be okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko squeezes both their shoulders, hoping to convince himself as much as them, “We’re great. I’m here. You both got nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger Warners smile, then say in turn, “Okay, we won’t.” “Yeah. Long as we got you, we got nothin’ to worry about, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh how Yakko hates himself for setting himself up for a lie like that, but he can’t take it back now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he just nods, and says, “Yeah. ‘Course.”, then urges, “Go back to bed, you two. You need more sleep than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko immediately voices his objection to that idea, “B-but what if I have another nightmare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot agrees, “W-what if I get scared again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko lays down first, then pulls them back into him. “You won’t. I promise. I’ll be here. If they come after you again, just use me as nightmare bait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seems to work, as Yakko feels them laugh into his chest, so he goes on, “Just...close your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they do so, Dot says sleepily, “Thankssss...Yakko...”, and Wakko says, “‘M glad you’re our big brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko follows suit, with one last, “G’night, sibs.”, before he too drifts back into dreamland.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Note to Self: If You Wanna Make Yakko Warner Happy, Take Him to a Gas Station</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colorado State Highway 165</p><p>Next Day</p><p>It’s once again quiet as the Warners walk down the road, the morning sun on their faces as Wakko and Dot walk ahead of him, while he hangs onto his backpack.</p><p>Yakko tries to be optimistic, “See, guys? It’s way easier. We’re walking on actual pavement instead of the hard ground. Just gotta keep walking.”</p><p>Dot looks at her feet, before nodding, “You're right. It is better.”</p><p>Wakko, never not thinking about food, says hopefully, “Maybe we’ll find an italian soda shop!”</p><p>Yakko goes along with it, “Oh of course. The super top secret forest Italian soda factory.”, then relents, “Only in your dreams, Wak.”</p><p>Then he gets them back on track, “Let’s keep walking. There’s gotta be someplace close we can buy food at. Has to be.”</p><p>Yakko walks ahead, making sure the two of them are following, as he listens to their banter.</p><p>“Remember that time Elmyra wanted to dress us up like her stuffed animals?” Dot suddenly says.</p><p>Yakko doesn’t know anything about what they’re talking about, but apparently Wakko does, as he picks it up from there,</p><p>“We were swapping clothes with her, just t’see what we’d look like. But she liked us wearing her clothes a little too much.”</p><p> Dot takes it back, “So she tried to chase us down after we got out of school, to trap her in her bedroom so she could, and I quite, ‘Dress our cute whittle fuzzy heads forever and ever’.”</p><p>Yakko doesn’t know whether to laugh his head off at the thought of Wakko wearing a dress, or the fact that they almost got trapped by a little girl.</p><p>Instead, he asks, “So what did you do?”</p><p>Wakko answers for the both of them, “We hid in the park until her mom found her.”</p><p>Yakko can’t hide his disappointment, “That’s all? Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>Now Dot looks right at him, “We tried to! You kicked us out of your room!”</p><p>At that, Yakko can’t help but feel like the worst brother ever. “<em> That’s </em> why you barged in there?” he asks, before shaking his head at his own stupidity. “I’m sorry, mizettos. I should’ve listened...”</p><p>But surprisingly, Wakko stops him, “Hey wait! I think I see somethin’!”, and starts to run ahead.</p><p>Yakko sees it about a second later, pulling Dot with him as they race to catch up with Wakko.</p><p>“I see it too! Must be the gas station we saw on that sign back there.”</p><p>Sure enough, as they approach, it’s probably the most beautiful sight they’ve ever seen.</p><p>Wakko says with a big smile, “I can’t wait to sink my teeth into real food!”</p><p>Yakko’s all too quick to agree, “I couldn’t agree more! We’re grabbing food and water for sure. And a map.” he adds, after a moment. “Best possible route from here on out.”</p><p>Both Wakko and Dot sigh loudly at that, so Yakko chides them gently, “Hey, come on. I know how hard last night was, but trust me, okay? Tonight’s gonna be so much better. Promise.”</p><p>As they walk up in between the two parked cars, Dot’s thoughts turn sad again, as she says, “I hate missing out on Halloween with Mommy.”</p><p>But Yakko’s only priority is food, water, a map, and personal hygiene. The last of which he can take care of right now, as he spots the unisex bathroom, walking up to it, taking note of the family sitting at a table right in front of it.</p><p>“Hey!” He calls to the both of them, who still don’t look like they’re fully awake.</p><p>He opens the door, all but ordering them, “We’re going in. Gotta wash up.”</p><p>Neither bother hiding their disdain as they enter the bathroom, shuddering as they grumble over it.</p><p>Before he does anything else, he bulls a bottle out of his backpack, turns on the faucet, and fills the bottle up.</p><p>
  <em> Surviving 101: Never turn down free water, regardless of where you’re getting it. </em>
</p><p>Once it’s filled, he caps it off, stashing it back in his backpack.</p><p>Then, he pulls both Wakko and Dot to the mirror, with the faucet still on, as they all start washing themselves off best they can.</p><p>The second the water hits her gloves, Dot winces, “Eek! It’s cold!”</p><p>Yakko doesn’t move his hands away, just says, “I know. Just wash fast.”</p><p>Wakko takes some water into his hands, lapping it up like a dog, before taking more and rubbing it in his eyes, to wake himself up. “Now I’ve got <em> eye </em>-sicles!”</p><p>It takes a moment for Yakko to register what Wakko just said, but once he does, he knows he can’t let that slide.</p><p>“Did my little brother just make a pun?” He asks, both proud and teasing at the same time.</p><p>Immediately, Wakko tenses, “N-no! I didn’t, I promise!”</p><p>But thankfully Yakko’s in a more forgiving mood, as he steps back from the sink.</p><p>“Alright, sibs, that’s enough.”</p><p>Both Wakko and Dot wipe their faces with another splash of water one more time, then turn the faucet off themselves.</p><p>But because Yakko would be seriously shirking his sibling duties if he didn’t, he looks at the toilet, and asks, “Do either of you two need to...you know?”</p><p>The younger Warners shake their heads. “We’re fine.” “I did it in the woods before we walked here!”</p><p>Yakko’s impressed, “Really? Well, that’s good.”</p><p>But upon turning back around one last time, he catches something in the dirty mirror.</p><p>
  <em> Oh man. Is that my face? Jesus, I look way older than 15. </em>
</p><p>But just as quickly, he walks back to the door, opening it, and following his siblings out of the bathroom.</p><p>The family sitting at the table is still there. Maybe he should…?</p><p><em> I’m gonna stop you right there, Chief. </em> Yakko interrupts the writer. <em> Yakko Warner does not beg unless he absolutely has to. And no way in hell am I about to send Wakko and Dot to do it. We may be pretty bad off right now, but we’re not that desperate. </em></p><p>That settled, he calls behind him, “Come on, sibs!”, and slowly but purposefully walks right past the family without saying a word to them.</p><p>Right before he walks to the door, he notices the spooky 12 foot skeleton set up by the gas pumps, and he can’t help but think,</p><p>
  <em> Kinda weird how this is gonna be the first Halloween away from home. </em>
</p><p>Sensing he’s about to go down that road, Yakko notices a bench right by the entrance, so he walks over and sits on it, letting the thoughts come.</p><p>
  <em> Mom was always a sucker for gas stations. Every time we went on a road trip, we always stopped at more than we needed to. Something about how they’re all universally the same, regardless of which one you stop at, gives it a real familiarity to it. Like finding a home away from home. </em>
</p><p>Yakko clasps his hands together, as his train of thought continues, <em> Same sludge for coffee, same disgusting restrooms, same food… </em></p><p>It’s a miracle he’s not crying, especially once he remembers, <em> But this feels just about as far away from home as it gets. </em></p><p>He’s so lost in his thoughts, it almost doesn’t register when Wakko and Dot sit on the bench next to him, looking worried.</p><p>“Y-Yakko?” Wakko asks hesitantly, looking at him. “M’hungry. Can we go eat?”</p><p>Dot adds, “Pleeeeease?”, flashing her puppy eyes.</p><p>At that, Yakko’s train of thought derails, as he shakes the thoughts from his head, before replying, “Yeah, of course.”, then wincing, “Sorry, I just...started daydreaming there for a sec.”</p><p>Then he’s standing up, telling them, “Okay, let’s get going.”, and walking to the front door.</p><p>Before opening the door, he sees a flier on the door.</p><p><b> <em>Free Puppy Inside!</em> </b> <em> Ask For Details </em></p><p>Yakko snorts. <em> Yeah no. I already got my hands full with two. </em></p><p>But before he goes inside, he hears what sounds like a squeak, and without thinking, goes towards it.</p><p>Wakko and Dot follow, with Wakko asking hesitantly, “Are y’sure it’s okay t’keep pokin’ around like this?”</p><p>But Yakko’s not listening, as he follows the squeak to a pile of logs, and behind them, he sees a little bird stuck in a cookie box.</p><p>Yakko sighs, “Alright, gotta do this the nice and easy way, huh?”, then kneels down slowly, reaching for the box to turn it on its side.</p><p>In seconds, the bird is out, hopping around, so Yakko, encourages, “Go. Fly.”</p><p>The bird needs no prompting, as it immediately takes flight, flying right past Yakko’s face as it takes off into the sky.</p><p>“Bye bye, Birdie.” Yakko says, flapping his fingers in a wave goodbye. “Not bad for a sheltered small town kid.”</p><p>Then, when he turns back to where the bird was, he spots a feather on the ground.</p><p>
  <em> I don’t even know what kind of bird that is, but I’m keeping the feather. </em>
</p><p>As they all walk back to the entrance, Dot admits nervously, “I hope nobody bothers us out here...”</p><p>Yakko replies easily, “Who’d be dumb enough to mess with the hungry Zombie Warners?”</p><p>Wakko goes with it, “Tha’s right! We’ll protect you, big brother!”, then says more quietly, “Unless we eat you first...”</p><p>But this time, upon reaching the door, Yakko spots the newspaper.</p><p>Curious, he picks it up, making sure Wakko and Dot can’t see it.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Olysmokes Shooting Ignites Protest. Police Search for Suspects Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner.</em> </b>
</p><p>Dread floods Yakko’s system like a blast of cold air.</p><p><em> They’re </em> still <em> looking for us? But that means…we can’t go back. </em></p><p>Quickly, he stashes the paper back in the newspaper stand.</p><p>
  <em> No way in hell am I letting Wakko and Dot see this. </em>
</p><p>Then to cover himself, Yakko says out loud, “Alright, enough dilly dallying. In we go!”</p><p>Yakko opens the door first, the door making it’s obligatory dingdong noise to alert the cashier they’re there, and holds it open while Wakko and Dot walk through.</p><p>“Hello.” The cashier says dully, but other than that, says nothing.</p><p>Wakko’s ecstatic, as he points out, “Yakko, look! They have Pigmy Bars!”, and bounces over to them.</p><p>Yakko keeps moving, taking note of the hand carved keychains by the cashier.</p><p>“Hey sibs, check this out! It’s a baby rabbit!”</p><p>Wakko and Dot move over to him, eyes wide.</p><p>“Neat!” “Awesome possum!”</p><p>But upon realizing his mistake, Wakko looks apologetically at the cashier, “I mean, rabbit.”</p><p>The tired looking woman behind the counter tells him, “If you like it that much, it’s yours.”, then gestures behind her, where there’s more rabbit carvings. “As you can tell, we can’t sell them fast enough.”</p><p>Both Wakko and Dot’s eyes go wide, “Really?” “Thank you!”</p><p>After they both take a keychain and put them in Yakko’s backpack, Yakko uses this opportunity to talk to the cashier.</p><p>“Hey...” Yakko starts, hoping that doesn’t sound as awkward as it feels.</p><p>The cashier replies, “Evening. Can I help you? You don’t look like you’re from around these parts.”</p><p>Yakko doesn't respond for a moment, then says, hoping she buys it, “We...live here?”</p><p>But it’s clear she’s not entirely buying it, as she says, “Oh yeah? Where?”</p><p>Crap. “I...it’s not that far from here.” Yakko finally says lamely.</p><p>“I see...” She says, then asks. “So you’re just here to buy groceries, then?”</p><p>Yakko thanks whoever’s listening for that one, as he rolls with it, “Oh yeah. We just...needed to make a quick stop before Mom’s paycheck came in.”</p><p>She almost looks like she buys that, but then she asks, “So why didn’t your mom come and grab them?”</p><p>Yakko says immediately, surprising even himself, “Mom’s trying to teach me to be more responsible. Even had me take my brother and sister along for the full experience.”</p><p>The cashier nods, “Makes sense to me. But how come she’s not here with, then?”</p><p>Again, the lie falls out of his mouth easily, “She is. About a mile down that way.”, as he points in one direction. “She thinks I don’t know she’s watching me, but I do. Parents, am I right?”</p><p>That’s believable, right? Even joking about it to make it more convincing?</p><p>Apparently not, as the cashier then says, “I didn’t see a car drive past here….”, but maybe she was more convinced than she let on, as she stops herself, and just says, “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to pry. Just wanted to make sure you three were okay out here by yourself. Have a good rest of your day, you hear?”</p><p>Yakko turns around, and immediately, Dot says, “Feels so weird being in here after being out in the wilderness.”</p><p>Yakko can agree with that, “Like it’s its own little world. ”</p><p>But before he moves away from the counter, he sees a picture of a man with buck teeth and suspenders, arm wrapped around a duck in some crazy purple outfit, looking like a bad Batman knockoff, and he just has to know.</p><p>“Did something happen here?” Yakko asks the cashier, who turns around to look.</p><p>“That’s my husband. Built this place himself.”</p><p>Yakko’s way more interested in the other guy, asking, “Who’s the toon with him? Someone famous?”</p><p>She nods, “Uh huh. Famous Hollywood toon, or something like it. Had a show forever ago, but we don’t watch a lot of TV, let alone cartoons. Nice guy, other than not caring for our coffee.”</p><p>Alrighty then. Yakko turns back around again, this time moving towards the back.</p><p>
  <em> Of all the things I thought would make me happy, a gas station never once crossed my mind. </em>
</p><p>Then he moves to where the beverage dispensers are, currently occupied by Wakko and Dot, looking over a rabbit’s shoulder. A toon rabbit, if his gloves are anything to go by, who’s just sitting at a table and typing away on his laptop.</p><p>Feeling bold, Yakko approaches them, pushing them out of the way, “Uh, hey, hi. Sorry about my sibs here.”</p><p>The rabbit waves it off, “Don’t sweat it, doc. They’re pretty cool.”</p><p>Before Yakko can say anything else, the rabbit starts talking, “I know what you’re thinking.”</p><p>Yakko freezes. <em> Oh no. Does he know? Is he gonna turn us in? </em></p><p>The rabbit goes on, completely unaware of the mini heart attack he just gave him,  “What’s a bunny like me doing looking at stuff like this?”</p><p>Yakko lets out the breath he’d been holding, then quickly tries to deny, “Uh, no! No, not at all. Well...”</p><p>The rabbit’s quick to bail him out, “It’s not as weird as you think. These queens just want the same respect as any other entertainer out there. Just...dressing up like a woman. I mean, as long as they’re not hurting anyone, who are we to tell them they can’t?”</p><p>Wow. Definitely not the kind of conversation Yakko was expecting to have in a gas station. But to be honest, he doesn’t actually mind it.</p><p>“No...one?” he says, the question implied.</p><p>The rabbit nods. “Completely agree. Why should we want everyone to be exactly like us? Who decides that anyway?”</p><p>Yakko finds himself hoping to hear more, but surprisingly, the rabbit stops himself, chuckling, “Nevermind. Getting a little carried away there.”</p><p>He holds out a hand, chomping a carrot from his other one, “Names Bugs. Bugs Bunny. What’s up, doc?”</p><p>Yakko takes it, shaking it slowly as Bugs explains, “I’m what you’d call an online traveling journalist.”</p><p>Yakko takes that moment to introduce himself, “Yakko. So tell me, what’s an...online traveling journalist?”</p><p>Bugs gestures to his laptop, “Fancy name for someone who likes traveling by car, writing about important issues, and...you know. A few websites pay me for the papers, cause I know a thing or two about writing. Nice to meet you, kid. Traveling with your brother and sister?”</p><p>He knows it’s silly, but Yakko feels like he can tell this toon the truth, despite having just met him.</p><p>“Yeah. We’ve been on the road for a while now. Eventually gonna head West.”</p><p>Surprisingly, Bugs doesn’t prod further, just says, “Good for you. Best way to learn anything is while you’re on the road. Sooner the better, that’s my motto.”</p><p>Yakko nods, glad to have met someone who doesn’t hate them on sight.</p><p>But maybe he’s wrong, as Bugs says, “Well, doc, I’d love to keep talking and not work, but I’m on a deadline here. Happy trails, kid.”</p><p>Yakko gives an awkward wave, followed by an awkward, “Thanks...man.”, before just saying, “See you.”, and walking away.</p><p>“Hey, Yakko! Check it out! Dragon costume!” Dot suddenly calls from the back, so Yakko follows her voice, which leads him to a rack full of cheap costumes and clothing.</p><p>“You’d be a cute dragon!” Dot tells him, but Yakko’s too busy looking at the other clothes to respond.</p><p>
  <em> Can’t believe I’m so relieved to see all this...junk. </em>
</p><p>Then he turns, and of course he just had to see the adorable little puppy dog in the basket behind the counter, and of course he has to show it off to Wakko and Dot.</p><p>“Hey, sibs! Come take a look!” Yakko calls behind him.</p><p>“Huh?” “What is it?” they both ask at the same time, looking where Yakko’s pointing.</p><p>“Ooooh, it’s a puppy!” Dot exclaims, voice getting all high pitched as she bends down to bet it. “It’s so cute!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yakko won’t argue there, “Yeah, it is. But not as cute as you, sis.”</p><p>Wakko says nothing, just walks up to the cashier and asks, “S’it yours?”</p><p>The cashier replies, “Someone left it on the side of the road. Whoever did it better pray I don’t find them...”</p><p>“Awwwww.” Dot says upon hearing that. “He’s sad!”</p><p>“Actually, it’s a she.” The cashier corrects. “Doesn’t even have a name yet. That’s the duty of whoever takes her.”</p><p>Yakko braces himself for the follow up question he knows is coming, and sure enough, Wakko and Dot start bouncing in front of him, begging, “Can we keep her? Can we? Can we?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hoo boy. What do I do here, readers? Do I make the Warner trio into the Warner quartet? Or do I have to be the adult here and say no?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let's move this along, shall we? </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you give a puppy to three puppy children, is that puppy ALSO a puppy child?</p><p>Vote and find out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. We Interrupt This Fanfiction to Bring you This Special Note From the Author</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Or, alternatively: Why this fic hasn't been updated in a month.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yakko crosses his arms, pissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well well well. Look who showed up, tail between their legs. Finally decided this story was worth your oh so “valuable” time?” He breaks character, turning directly to the writer. Or were you so arrogant, you thought you were above the rules? Next time you write a choose-your own adventure fic, kindly leave us out of it, okay? We’re the Warners, and our time is valuable!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut!” the writer shouts, facepalming herself. “Yakko, that’s not in the script!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care!” Yakko snaps. “You left this fic hanging for over a month!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I wasn’t allowed to do anything!” the writer tries to defend herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for her, Yakko’s not in a particularly forgiving mood, as he corrects her, “No, it’s because you were stupid! You really thought you could get away with writing like you were, and someone wouldn’t notice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The writer doesn’t even try to defend herself on that one, just says, “I know. I’m sorry, Yakko. I’m sorry to all of you.”, she directs the last part to Wakko and Dot, who are equally pissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know!” the writer swears. “Honestly, I had no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you get for writing without reading up on the rules.” Yakko snarks. “Well that’s just great, pal. You got people invested in this story, and now they might never see it because you...” here, he pokes a finger in the writer’s chest. “Couldn’t be bothered to follow the rules before starting the game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And y’know what that’s called?” Wakko asks, tongue sticking out. “Cheating!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you know what we do to cheaters?” Dot asks, as all three of them close in on the writer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The writer wraps her arms around herself, braced for anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only to be confused when she looks down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pumpkin?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right!” Wakko exclaims. “You’re a cheater, so now you have to eat that pumpkin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And in the meantime, we’re gonna bail.” Yakko follows up, smirking at the flustered look on her face. “So if you want us to come back, you have to eat that whole pumpkin, guts, seeds, and all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, they turn to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, sibs. Let’s get outta here.” Yakko tells them, as he leads them off the gas station set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now by herself, the writer sighs, but just walks to the craft service table, picks up a big carving knife, nevermind why it’s even there, and starts to cut up the pumpkin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even she knows to take a genuine Warner threat seriously.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Yakko’s Heaven Becomes Yakko’s Inferno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yakko’s practical side wants to immediately shoot it down, knowing full well there’s no way they can take care of themselves, and a puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with the hopeful look in their eyes, as well as looking at that cute puppy again, he knows he has to tread lightly here, to avoid a full blown meltdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me think...” He says first. “I dunno, sibs. Big responsibility for just the three of us...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Dot doesn’t get what he means, and says, “But it would be fun! Pleeeease?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Yakko’s spared from having to answer, as the cashier speaks up first, “Aw, hun...we need an adult to adopt her...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Wakko and Dot’s faces droop at that, Wakko saying, “I know...I jus’ thought...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko’s quick to assure them, “I know. Trust me, I want to too. But she’s right. We can’t afford to take care of a pet right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he puts a hand on both their shoulders, moving them away from the puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves them at the counter, so they can keep talking to the cashier, who, from his eavesdropping, he learns is named Karen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks up a sticker by the window, thinking it might amp up their street cred, before continuing his walk through the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sight of more Halloween decorations,  Yakko prays, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t let this ruin Halloween for them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon seeing the bread, he grabs it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re not gonna be made sandwich gurus anytime soon, but bread is bread.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But as he keeps looking at all the stuff, he gets more and more discouraged, looking at the prices.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s what I was afraid of. There’s no way we have enough money for all this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But if nothing else, he can get them food, as he walks over to the hot dog station, grabbing the plastic tongs to grab three.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wakko could eat these packages and all.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yakko thinks fondly, as he drops a hot dog in each of the buns, then tops them off with condiments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees the coffee machine, briefly wondering if he should grab a cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heck no. I’m waaay too nervous to knock back a cup of sludge in a gas station.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving back to the front, he sees a box for instant mac and cheese, and grabs it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re gonna chow down on it like it’s going out of style.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon approaching the counter, he sees a map brochure, and moves to grab it without thinking, before stopping himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh go on, kid.” he hears, and when he looks up, he sees Karen staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not sure if she’s serious, Yakko asks, “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, “Yeah. Truth be told, those things are actually free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stunned, Yakko picks it up, saying, “Oh wow. Thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karen goes on, “Real nice map too. Plenty of hiking trails.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pocketing the map, Yakko moves to the front, where the Pigmy Bar display Wakko pointed out earlier is, and grabs a few of those too, especially the strawberry and honeyberry ones, which he knows are Wakko and Dot’s favorites.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t go wrong with a little color saturation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Purchases in hand, he moves back to the counter, setting them all in front of Karen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you’re all set to go.” she says. “Will that be all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nods, “Yep. Pretty sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” She types a few buttons on the register. “Let’s ring this all up for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After hitting one more button, she shows him the total. “Here’s the total.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko winces, hissing, “Yikes. Alright. I can do that.”, before pulling out his wallet from his backpack, taking out a 20, and handing it over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karen takes it, entering it into the register, and when the tray pops out, she counts out the change, and slides the coins over. “And here’s your change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Yakko takes it, sliding it into his slacks. “Thank you.” he adds, as he takes everything and puts it into his backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling at least partially good about their situation, now that they have food, he walks towards the door and opens it, Wakko and Dot walking out first, then him following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Yakko sees is the family from earlier finally driving away, and sure enough, Wakko sees it too, exclaiming, “Wh-hoo! Empty table!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko agrees, “Perfect! Let’s go look at the map from there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they reach it, he notices the food waste bin, and quickly, he opens it, wincing at both the smell and the rotting food inside it, as he picks it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A not even half eaten banana, that looks like it’s about to go bad. Yum yum.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After a beat, he tosses the disgusting thing back in the bin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I doubt even Wakko would touch that thing. Ugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he turns around, taking a seat at the now empty table by the restroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-hoo! Free table!” Dot cheers, taking her seat first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko follows, Wakko sitting next to him, as Yakko says, “Uh huh.”, while reaching for the food in his backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see what the damage is here.” he says to himself, unpacking all their recent purchases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko’s eyes go wide. “We got our own all-you-can-eat-buffet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot’s equally surprised, “And here I was thinking we were broke!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko shakes his head fondly, “Not today, sibs. We’re chowing down. Treat yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of the Warners take note of the truck that pulls into the station, or the driver, as the younger ones bounce excitedly over the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got us Pigmy Bars!!!” “You got strawberry, my favorite!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko chuckles, “Course I did. You think I wouldn’t know how much you love that ruby chocolate?”, then at Wakko, “Or honeyberry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he pretends to look offended, hand on his chest, “You wound me, sibs. You deserve it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all eat in silence, Wakko eating the leftover wrappers and anything else Yakko and Dot can’t bring themselves to finish, all of them having a laugh when Wakko and Dot turn pink and blue from the candy bars, and pretend to be the stick figure on the bathroom door behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All in all, it’s a very sweet moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they finally settle down, Yakko decides now they really do need to check the map, and as he does so, he hears behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where you headed, doc?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko turns, and finds the same toon bunny from inside staring back at him. Bigs-no, Bugs. Bugs Bunny. Yeah, that’s it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhhhhh...” Yakko’s stumped for a moment, before saying, “South...west?” he asks, not entirely sure if that’s even the truth. “Maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs nods, “Good a direction as any.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would be it, but then he says, pointing at them, “Pro tip for you: don’t feed the bunnies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he pulls out another carrot, chomps on it, and says with a wink, “Know what I mean, doc?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko may not entirely get this guy’s whole deal, but he seems pretty harmless, as far as toons go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he just waves, “See ya.”, then turns back to the table, pulling the map out and spreading it out so Wakko and Dot can see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko’s eyes go wide, “Ooooh! We got a big map!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko agrees, “Yeppers, Wak. Now let’s just hope I can actually read it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot gets up from her seat on the other side, joining the other two as she asks, “Is it supposed to be Colorado?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko has similar sentiments, “I don’ see anythin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko traces the map with his gloved finger, “Me neither, sadly. But if I really had to guess, I’d say we’re right about….”, then points to a spot on the map. “Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko butts in, “Oooh, ooh, I know, I know! We’re right here!”, and smacks a finger on a random spot on the map. “See, cause it has a gas station?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko corrects him, more amused than anything, “Nah, try again. We were by Mount Greenhorn, remember? Now we’re waaaaaay past that. Here, I’ll show you where we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither Wakko or Dot say anything, watching to see what Yakko’s going to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko focuses on the map, reminding himself,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We slept on Bartlett Trail. Then we just kept walking. Is it too soon to say we walked the entire distance of a Proclaimers song?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he sees it, landing his finger on the right marker, “Here we are. Right here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot’s not convinced, “Are you sure, Mr. I-Still-Can’t-Drive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko groans, only slightly annoyed, “Yes! See, there’s the river we slept next to last night.”, and traces it so they can see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko pushes Yakko’s hand out of the way, pointing somewhere else, “Can we sleep here tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko has to fight himself to not laugh out loud at that one. “Wak, be serious. It’s way too far away. You’re gonna tell me you’re willing to walk for another week just to get there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko pouts, “Awwwww.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko has to be the responsible one, “Just hang on, both of you. Let me try to find somewhere we can go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko couldn’t have been focusing on the map for more than a few seconds, but it’s still long enough for him to jump when he hears behind him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out campin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko turns again, but this time, instead of a friendly toon bunny, he recognizes the man with buck teeth and suspenders from the photo inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when he speaks, Yakko’s all about playing nice, “Oh! Uh...yeah. Just checking...the trails. You know how it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little dangerous around these here parts all by your lonesome.” The man says, almost sneering at them. “But maybe it’s you three that are the real danger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko has no idea how to respond to that, so he just says, “Uh, come again? We’re just three--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You paid for all that there, right?” The man goes on, flippantly gesturing towards the leftovers on the table. “Cause we don’t take kindly to shoplifters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko’s about had enough of this guy, as he says, “Hey pal, the Warner family comes from a long line of honest toons. We didn’t steal anything. And we were told the map was free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how’s about we go inside, hm?” the man’s quick to say. “Show me exactly what you bought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh great. The guy’s a toonist. B-E-A-Utiful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, but no thanks.” Yakko says quickly, standing up, gesturing for Wakko and Dot to do the same. “We gotta get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t.” This time, the man gets right in Yakko’s face, even going as far as to shove a hand right into his chest. “You’re comin’ inside with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko freezes, knowing how badly this could escalate if he’s not careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re only making this harder on yourself, toon. If you’re telling the truth, you got nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko panics, for once, with absolutely no idea what he’s supposed to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does he take a chance, and attack the guy with Wakko and Dot watching right there? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cut his losses and make a run for it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or does he use his best feature, and actively try to talk his way out of this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them sound even remotely appealing, and if he’s not careful, this could escalate to another ugly confrontation all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do I do, what do I do, whatdoido??????</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Decisions, decisions</p><p>P.S. if you've reached this part of the story and the choice has already been made, I encourage you to vote anyway, because I want to see how you would've voted!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Yakko Sees Bubbles (Discuss)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you picked one of the other two options, please skip to the next chapter for Flee and skip two chapters for Attack.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh gift of gab, pleeeeease don’t fail me now!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yakko prays silently, then turns back to the funny looking guy with buck teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, but I think the three of us are just gonna go. Mkay? We’re just hiking!” Yakko tries, hands up in surrender, going for a look of complete innocence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course this guy doesn’t go for it, as he says, “Then you can go inside and prove you’re tellin’ the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crap. He knew this would happen, but it’s too late to back out now.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hint, hint, readers. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko thinks, then tries again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, we really need to get going. Uhhhhhhhh….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to him, he can hear Dot’s teary eyed voice, “Y-Yakko…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, he turns his head to look at her, trying to reassure her, “It’s okay, sis. I promise.”, before turning back to the guy still in his face. “Look, our Mom’s gonna be worried about us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nods, and for a moment, Yakko thinks he bought it, only to have that hope dashed when he says, “Then we can go inside and call your Mama from our phone.”, then grabs Yakko’s arm again, “Now let’s go. I’m not messing around anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko instantly pulls back, snapping, “Get your hand off of me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man growls, “Don’t mess with me, toon boy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And wouldn’t you know it, that’s right when Wakko jumps in, grabbing the man’s arm and clinging like a monkey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the man’s too smart for it to work, so he just growls, “Get off!”, and shakes the middle Warner off, followed by shoving him to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that just sends Yakko’s anger through the roof, as he literally stands up and screams.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t even register the heat, or the ground shaking as he does so, just looks right at the man, and charges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man charges right back, and in an instant, both swing an arm, fists connecting painfully as a giant dirt cloud forms around them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dot, who had since moved to check on Wakko, covers her face with her arms, before turning back to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man has one hand wrapped around Yakko’s, as Yakko tries to get the upper hand, but it’s no good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nghhhhh.” Yakko grunts, trying to push with all his might, because no way in hell is he letting this guy get away with hitting his brother like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s too late. Without even blinking, the guy just flicks him away, like a speck of dust, sending him crashing to the floor, making him hit his head hard enough to make him start to lose consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As everything starts to go dark, he turns his head towards his siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wakko…Dot…” he says weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they don’t hear him, and the last thing he sees before he’s out cold, is them running away, Dot falling down once, but Wakko helping her up, before he can’t see anything anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Yakko Sees Stars (Flee)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you picked Attack, please skip to the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><span>Oh pleeeeease let this work. </span></em><span>Yakko silently begs, as h</span>e turns back to the guy that still has a hand on him.</p><p>He doesn’t think, just shoves the man out of the way, turning to Wakko and Dot, shouting in a panic,</p><p>
  <span>“Sibs, get out of here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, the younger Warners back up, confused as they ask, “What?” “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko doesn’t have time for this, just begs, “Go! Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that just succeeds in the man turning towards them, ordering them, “You two youngins stay right where you are. Or else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko refuses to take his eyes off of them, as he begs one more time, “Sibs, RUN!”, right as the man shoves him to the ground, making him hit his head hard enough to start to lose consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last scared look at Yakko, Wakko and Dot listen and take off, knowing better than to disobey Yakko when he yells at them like that, and as Yakko starts to black out, his heart pounds as he watches the guy start to take off after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only sighs in relief when the man seems to change his mind, and turn his focus back on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See that? I’m the only one who had to get hurt here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko thinks to himself.</span>
  <em>
    <span> And I didn’t have to lose big brother points, either. Win-win.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko smiles to himself, right as the pain from the impact becomes too much, and Yakko loses consciousness completely.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Yakko Sees Birds (Attack)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><span>Third time better be the charm, for what you’re making me do. </span></em><span>Yakko mentally scolds the writer, as he </span>goes on the offense.</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I do. Cause, right now, I’m more worried about what’s gonna happen to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s not having it, “Don’t even try it, toon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot, from behind him, asks tearfully, “Y-Yakko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still got it, sis. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko silently praises, before raising his hands, insisting, “We didn’t do anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before he can stop himself, he’s shoving the man away, shouting “Just leave us alone!”, and completely on a whim, swings a fist to punch the guy right in the nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko smirks when he sees that the guy’s clutching his nose, but karma decides to bite him once again, as the guy swings a fist right in his gut, knocking him to the ground, making him hit his head hard enough to start to lose consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot take off, knowing better than to stick around, and as Yakko starts to black out, his heart pounds as he watches the guy start to take off after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only sighs in relief when the man seems to change his mind, and turn his focus back on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See that? I’m the only one who had to get hurt here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko thinks to himself.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Just wish they didn’t have to see me hit someone like that. That’s another big brother no-no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But before the train of thought can continue, the man grabs him, and the pain from the impact becomes too much, and Yakko loses consciousness completely.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Mission Plausible: It’s Time for Animaniacs!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Officer? It’s Dwayne. Dwayne LaPistol. Listen up. I managed to wrangle myself some fugitives on the lam. Think you might be interested in ‘em.”</p><p>This is the first thing Yakko registers as soon as he starts to regain consciousness. The second one being that he’s not on the ground anymore.</p><p>“Alright. They ain’t goin’ nowhere. Mhm. Thank you.”</p><p><em> What alternate reality have I just stepped into here? </em> Yakko thinks, as he takes in his surroundings. <em> Where the hell am i? And where are… </em></p><p>Yakko can’t even finish that thought, as he realizes, <em> Oh no! Wakko! Dot! </em></p><p>He tries to move, but the second he tries, he sees it. A zip tie, painted from White out, on both of his wrists, attached to a dirty pipe.</p><p>Whoever this guy is, is not only a toonist, he knows how to restrain them. Or at the very lest, restrain them so they can’t escape with normal toon physics.</p><p>
  <em> No, no, NO! Not now, please, not now! </em>
</p><p>But then he hears,</p><p>“Cops’ll straighten those toon delinquents out.”</p><p>“Dwayne, are you sure? I don’t know…”</p><p>Yakko keeps struggling with the cuffs, as he keeps listening,</p><p>“Will be out of our hair, and won’t be a problem no more.”</p><p>“You’re the boss…so you can deal with it yourself.”</p><p>That’s all the warning Yakko gets before the door swings open, and he gets a glimpse behind it:</p><p>Apparently the guy just took him to the office in the back of the gas station. Good to know.</p><p>“There you are.” the man, who Yakko now knows is named Dwayne, sneers, pointing a gnarled finger at him. “You awake? Sorry ’bout the ‘protection’.”, he insincerely apologizes, flippantly gesturing to the cuffs as he pulls up a chair right in front of him. “But if you’re really as innocent as you claim, you won’t have a problem tellin’ me the truth.”</p><p>Then he sits down, asking, “How’s your stomach?”</p><p>Yakko doesn’t want to say anything, or at the very least tell this guy to go to hell, but what choice does he really have?</p><p>“Like someone punched me hard enough to hit the ground.” He snarks instead, glad his gift of gab appears to still be intact.</p><p>Dwayne is not amused, “I didn’t even hit you that hard. You can walk it off, can’t you?”</p><p>Yakko snaps, “Don’t be surprised if I wind up throwing up everything I just ate. Or you could just make it real easy on yourself and just let me use the bathroom.”</p><p>Dwayne snaps back, “Don’t even try it with me, punk. I know exactly who you are, and what you did up in Olysmokes. Saw it in the paper, right in big, bold letters.”</p><p>Then Dwayne stands up, and before Yakko can stop himself, he begs, “Wait, please! Where’s my brother and sister?”</p><p>Dwayne crosses his arms, then admits honestly, “You think I’d be wastin’ my times with the likes of you if I knew that, toon boy? Little brats up and vanished from right under my nose.”</p><p><em>Great, now he’s gonna use that against me!</em> <em>Nice going.</em></p><p>“Don’t you worry though. I’ll find them eventually.”</p><p><em> See? What did I tell you? </em>Yakko thinks, but just says out loud, “If you lay one hand on either one of them…”</p><p>“You think I’d hurt a sweet little girl?” Dwayne says, but it’s anything but reassuring. “Or a little boy, for that matter?”</p><p>Yakko says nothing, but apparently the man wasn’t waiting for him to.</p><p>“No, that was all you. Leading two innocent little toon kids out into the middle of nowhere. Because that’s the responsible <em> adult </em> thing to do.”</p><p>With that, he scoots the chair back by the desk, and says, “If they’re lucky, they won’t follow in their delinquent toon brother’s footsteps.”</p><p>Yakko begs again, not caring how desperate he sounds, “Please, just let me go.”</p><p>Dwayne grabs the door, decides he’s not done proving just how much of a toonist he actually is, by saying, “It’s inkblots like you the reason Doom tried to eradicate Toon Town in the first place.”</p><p>Then he opens it, with one last, “Don’t go nowhere. I’ma just gonna grab your brother and sister.”, then leaves the room.</p><p>Yakko pays no attention to this, just keeps struggling with the cuff, even trying to use his feet to push.</p><p>He tries to break the cuffs, thinking, Come on, <em> it’s only White-out! Every toon knows that’s not permanent! </em></p><p>Then he slides to the side, trying to break it again.</p><p><em> Go… </em> Yakko grits, as he keeps struggling. <em> To…Hell!! </em></p><p>Once again, it’s no use, so he tries looking around the room, seeing if there’s something, anything, that can get him out of this.</p><p>Upon seeing the door by the vent, he doesn’t think, just kicks a foot out to try and reach the doorknob, to pry it open.</p><p>No good, as once his foot hits the handle, it’s apparent that it’s locked.</p><p><em> Knew it couldn’t be that easy. </em> Yakko growls. <em> I am so dead! </em></p><p>Then he sees the chair, and immediately tries to flatten himself, stretching his leg out to try and grab the chair’s leg.</p><p>That’s no good too, as he’s right in that sweet spot where everything’s either out of his reach or locked.</p><p>But then he sees the cardboard tube, and just kicks it as hard as he can, and miraculously, it falls on the computer, making it light up.</p><p>
  <em> Yes! Finally. Now I can see what I’m doing. </em>
</p><p>First thing he does is push the stupid cardboard sign away from him, exposing more pipe for him to slide on.</p><p>As he keeps looking around the room, he sees the window, and the worry hits him like a sucker punch.</p><p>
  <em> Wakko and Dot have to be scared out of their minds. We all know damn well I can’t just leave them out there! </em>
</p><p>He checks behind him, through the glass window on the office door, and upon not seeing anyone there, lets out a small sigh of relief.</p><p>
  <em> He’s gone for the moment. That’s good. </em>
</p><p>But then he hears it. The most beautiful sound he’s ever heard, or will ever hear, in this instance.</p><p>The crumpling of a chip bag, loud enough for him to hear, and when he puts his ear against the vent, it gets louder.</p><p>There’s only one person he knows and loves who’d be doing that, and immediately, he whispers frantically,</p><p>“Wakko? I’m right here. Are…you okay? Is Dot with you?”</p><p>
  <em> “W-we’re okay. The buck toothed man chased us into the woods. Think we lost ‘im.” </em>
</p><p>Then Yakko hears the thing tied for first for most beautiful thing he’s ever heard, as Dot says, <em> “I-is he gone? Yakko, I’m scared…” </em></p><p><em> That’s it. </em> Yakko decides. <em> You can do whatever the hell you want to me, I don’t care. But I refuse to let them try and bail me out while they’re scared. </em></p><p>Out loud, he says, “Hey, mizettos. You’re doing awesome! You have them eating out of the palm of your hands! Now we can get the heck out of here because of you two!”</p><p>Dot’s voice sounds hopeful, <em> “R-really?” </em></p><p>Yakko keeps going, “Absolutely. But we need to hurry. He called the cops.”</p><p>With that weight listed off his shoulders, he looks around the room again.</p><p>
  <em> Think, Yakko, think. There has to be a way out of here. </em>
</p><p>Then, upon seeing the exit sign, he turns back to the vent, “Hey, sibs! Wanna see if you can open the back door?”</p><p>Wakko replies hesitantly, <em> “I-I don’t know…”, </em>but judging by the noises, it sounds like they’re both moving away from the vent, and a moment later, he hears he door handle jiggle.</p><p>
  <em> “I-it won’t open!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The door’s locked! What do we do?” </em>
</p><p>Quickly, Yakko says, to buy himself some time, “I don’t know! I need to think.”</p><p>The window to outside enters his line of vision, and Yakko pounces on it, telling them, “There’s a window. Can either of you find a way in?”</p><p>More noises from outside fill his ears, as he listens to them struggle with the window.</p><p>“<em> W-we can’t! </em> ” <em> “Wait! What about the neon sign? Let’s try it!” </em></p><p>The noises resume, and a second later, Yakko’s eyes are blinded by the red of the neon sign in question.</p><p>
  <em> “Ha! We got it!” “Is that better, Yakko?” </em>
</p><p>As grateful as he is for the extra lighting, Yakko’s only priority right now is making sure they don’t get caught trying to save his irresponsible toon butt.</p><p>“Yes, it is, but sibs, please be careful! He might see it and catch you!”</p><p>Upon checking behind him again, he calls out quietly, “The guy’s not hanging around here! Try coming in from inside!”</p><p>
  <em> “We’re on it!” “Shh! Not so loud!” </em>
</p><p>Yakko stops struggling, as all his focus goes towards listening for them, praying like he’s never prayed before that they get inside without getting caught.</p><p>But that’s all the invitation the guilt he’s been carrying around needs to hit him full force, as he laments,</p><p>
  <em> Why did I have to do this to us, huh? </em>
</p><p>But too soon, he realizes they’re now back at the vent.</p><p>Yakko curses quietly, “Damnit. Okay…”, then asks, “Can you open the vent?”</p><p><em> “What kinda question is that? Of course we can!” </em>he hears Wakko exclaim, and so help him if they live through this, he’ll never pick on either of them again.</p><p>But that’s immediately forgotten when he hears a loud hiss, <em> “Owww! It hur’s!” “I’m s-sorry, Yakko! It’s not moving!” </em></p><p>Yakko immediately forgives them, “Not to worry, sibs. We’re gonna figure it out, alight?”</p><p><em> “What do we do now???” </em>Yakko hears Dot say in a panicked tone.</p><p>Yakko can’t reply, as he’s still looking around the room, and upon seeing the keys, lets out an exasperated sigh.</p><p>
  <em> Because of course we couldn’t have the keys right within easy reach, so of course they’re all the way on the other side of the room. </em>
</p><p>Yakko’s gaze falls on the pipe again, and this time when he follows it, he realizes it goes all the way to the corner.</p><p>He quickly slides over as much as he can, only to be stopped by another chair right in front of it, so he tries to break it again.</p><p><em> It’s obviously not gonna come off that easily, genius. </em> Yakko mentally snarks at the writer. <em> If I’m gonna get this thing off, I need a tool. </em></p><p>He slides back to the vent, ready to ask them for help, but before he can, he hears something that breaks his heart all over again.</p><p>
  <em> “Y-Yakko? I miss Mommy.” “Me too…” </em>
</p><p>If the situation didn’t require immediate action, he’d share his own sentiments, but he pushes that aside quickly, bringing them back around, “Hey sibs? I just found a key ring. I can scrape the White out off with one of the keys, but I can’t reach them.”</p><p>Looking at the pipe again, he adds, “If I can get this pipe off the wall, I could reach them. Anything out there that can be used for a tool?”</p><p>Dot’s voice is panicked, <em> “I-I don’t know! I don’t see anything!” </em></p><p>Yakko talks her through it, “It just has to be strong, like a…wrench or a metal tool. Anything like that.”</p><p>Wakko responds next, “<em> Where we goin’ to find one? </em>”</p><p>God, Yakko hates how scared they both sound, and he’d do just about anything so they wouldn’t be.</p><p>“Listen, mizettos. I’m blind as a bat on my end. But I know there has to be some tools nearby.”</p><p><em> “O-okay.” </em> He hears Dot say, which allows him to sigh in relief, especially when Wakko follows it up with, <em> “We’re lookin’, Yakko, promise!” </em></p><p>Yakko moves so he’s back to squatting, as he waits, only letting out the breath he’s holding when he finally hears them speak again.</p><p>
  <em> “Yakko! We, uh…” “We found somethin’!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is it, Yakko. You’re getting your butt out of here. </em>
</p><p>And he knows he’s right when he sees something slide through the vent, with Wakko asking, <em> “Will this work?” </em></p><p>A pipe anchor slides through, and Yakko’s elated.</p><p>“You’re officially the best siblings in the whole wide world!”</p><p>Quickly, he moves away from the vent, positioning it so it’s just above the bolt keeping the pipe attached to the wall, and he doesn’t think, just pushes with all his might, until the bolt falls right off.</p><p>“YES!” Yakko can’t help the cheer he lets out once he realizes he’s free, and for that one second, he doesn’t care. “Nice going, sibs!”</p><p>With that, he can now move further down the pipe, moving the small couch clocking the rest of the pipe out of the way, sliding the white out zip tie all the way to where it ends in the corner, and tries to stand up.</p><p>But as he does so, he hears, <em> “Y-Yakko? What’s happening?” </em></p><p>Quickly, Yakko assures Dot, “I’m just trying to get us all the heck out of here!”</p><p>Then, he kicks with his feet, trying to knock the keys off the ring.</p><p>“Come on, you stupid…” he snaps, getting pissed when it stays put, then kicking it again, which succeeds in knocking them down.</p><p>“Yes!!! Score one for Team Yakko!”</p><p>He kicks his foot out again, until he reaches the keys, and moves them back with his foot.</p><p>
  <em> “Yakko!” “Did you do it?” </em>
</p><p>Yano doesn’t bother confirming, just picks up the keys to slide them through the vent, urging, “Sibs, quick! Take them!”</p><p>In seconds, the keys disappear, and he hears, <em> “Don’ move! We’re comin’!” </em>, followed by noises they’ve both moved away from the vent.</p><p>Yakko’s gaze immediately moves to the locked door again, holding his breath as he listens to them struggle with the lock.</p><p>
  <em> “Wakko, hurry!” “I’m tryin’!” </em>
</p><p>And in a second, the door’s open, both younger Warners cheering, “YES!”, giving each other a high five.</p><p>Then they immediately move to where Yakko’s still cuffed, Dot exclaiming, “Yakko!” and Wakko not bothering to say anything, as they both grab Yakko in a tight hug.</p><p>“We were so scared…” Wakko mumbles into Yakko’s shoulder, sniffling away tears.</p><p>Then as they back away, Yakko gets a really good look at them, and in an instant, his blink boils.</p><p>“Oh my G—” Yakko cuts himself off quickly, but refusing to push down his anger. “Did that guy actually…did our Special Friend hit you???” he demands, already knowing the answer by how they’re both refusing to look at him.</p><p>“Did he???” Yakko begs, and maybe they can hear the desperation in his tone, because they both shake their heads.</p><p>“N-no! He just tried to grab us!” Dot says first, and if Wakko hadn’t immediately said, “But we got away!”, Yakko would’ve screamed, getting caught or not.</p><p>Shaking his head, he turns back to the zip tie, telling them, “We gotta cut this off, fast.“</p><p>Wakko races behind them, coming back with a pair of scissors.</p><p>“How ‘bout these?“ he asks, positioning them right where the white out zip tie’s wrapped around Yakko’s wrists.</p><p>
  <em> 1…2…3!!! </em>
</p><p>And cuts the scissors right through the white out, cracking it just enough to where the tie is rendered useless, allowing Yakko to pull it apart, and finally getting the crap off of him.</p><p>“Wakko, you rock! You both do!” Yakko exclaims, grabbing them in a hug once he’s sure the tie is completely off.</p><p>Then he steps back, immediately asking, “Did that Special Friend hurt you?”, knowing if he did, Yakko just might kill the guy, fugitives or not.</p><p>They both shake their heads. “No way!” “We’re masters of invisibility!”</p><p>Yakko moves straight towards his backpack, lying under the desk, telling them without,</p><p>“Now we gotta grab my stuff and get the heck out of here!”</p><p>He slings the backpack over his shoulders, moving to the door.</p><p>When he hears the voices outside, he freezes.</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t wanna hurt you kid, but I will if necessary.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Let me go!!!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “YAKKO!!!” </em>
</p><p>There’s a really loud bang, followed by the lights flickering, and Yakko doesn’t think twice, just charges out of the door.</p><p>He’s met with the sight of Wakko and Dot standing frozen, staring down at Dwayne lying on the floor.</p><p>The gas station itself is a complete wreck, as Yakko tentatively approaches them.</p><p>“Sibs, what just happened?” Yakko asks, looking around at the damage, a shelf completely knocked over by a giant anvil.</p><p>He looks down, where Dwayne is knocked unconscious, a round mark on his forehead.</p><p>Then he looks at Wakko, who’s now holding a mallet he definitely didn’t have on him before.</p><p>“Sibs, what did you do???” Yakko screeches, fighting with himself to not let the panic take him over, as his eyes keep darting around the destroyed gas station.</p><p>That finally manages to snap Wakko and Dot out of their shock, as Dot replies in a shaky voice, “I-I don’t know!”, and Wakko agreeing, “I don’ know either!”</p><p>All it takes is one look at the panicked look at their faces to see they’re telling the truth.</p><p>Yakko’s quickly shuts the panic down, all about assuring them, “It’s okay, sibs, I promise. You’re safe. We all are.”</p><p>Now they really do need to get the heck out of here. The cops Dwayne called are still on their way here, and if they get caught now, they’ll get separated for sure.</p><p>But right as he’s about to, he looks down at some of the stuff on the floor, recognizing it as some of the expensive camping gear that he saw on display earlier.</p><p>
  <em> Should I do it, readers? You saw what this guy did to us. In more ways than one, I might add. It would serve him right if some of his camping gear got stolen while he was knocked out, wouldn’t it? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But then again, we’re already on the lam for what happened back home, and once our buddy Dwayne here wakes up, he’ll be bunning (Ha! Get it?) for our heads! Do you really want him to add stealing to our rap sheet? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ve spent over a month working on this stupid set! Just vote so I can leave! </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A warm tent at the expense of looking even worse in the eyes of the law, or just leaving at the expense of potentially freezing their butts off?</p><p>And we all know Yakko doesn't have a butt to lose.</p><p>P.S. if you've reached this part of the story and the choice has already been made, I encourage you to vote anyway, because I'd love to see how you would've voted!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Yakko’s Gives You One Last Hail Mary (Steal The Camping Gear)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Readers, I have to inform you that this will be the one instance where the choices will not be in order of popularity.</p><p>The order is as follows:</p><p>If you chose to try and steal the camping gear, continue reading and then skip to whichever chapter applies to your choice.</p><p>If you chose to run without trying to steal the camping gear, skip this chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Decision made, he walks towards the camping gear. Compared to everything else that’s happening, this is nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something he immediately regrets as his leg gets grabbed, and sure enough, Dwayne’s awake, one hand clasped around his leg, sneering in his face, “You fucking inkstain!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko orders Wakko and Dot, “Sibs, cover your ears!”, but keeps his focus on Dwayne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and your retarded brother and sister are going to jail for the rest of your lives!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in this fanfiction, asshole!” Yakko snaps, praying Wakko and Dot listened to him and aren’t hearing any of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Last chance, readers. Do I forget about the camping gear and get the heck out of here, or do I give him a good old fashioned beat down to knock him out, and steal the gear anyway?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t really want me to hurt this guy, do you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Warners Take the Road Less Traveled (Run)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you chose to knock the guy out and steal the gear anyway, please skip to the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Decision made, he grabs Wakko and Dot’s shoulders to get their attention, and says, “Sibs, we gotta go!”, then pulls them to the exit. “Now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot don’t need to be told twice, as all three of them bolt for the front door, into the pouring rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko waves frantically, “Come on, come on!”, yanking them along once they’re within reach,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Dot whines, trying to get Yakko to slow down, but Yakko’s not paying attention, more focused on getting them the hell away from this place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko sees the bundle in her arms and attempts to help, as he holds onto both Dot and the bundle to help her catch up, as Yakko leads them back towards the wilderness, where the fence is broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yakko, where are we going???” Wakko attempts to yell over the pouring rain, but Yakko doesn’t reply, as they run deeper into the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yakko!!” Dot screams, as Yakko pulls them so they’re ahead of him, ordering, “Look out!”, as they run through the mud, pointing to a car with its lights on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There! Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot’s shaking, from both the cold and fear, as she says, “I-I don’t know...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko’s not listening, as he gestures for them to follow, and after a moment, they do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second they reach the car, Yakko silently cheers as he sees Bugs, the toon from the gas station, sitting inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon Yakko banging on the window, Bugs immediately turns his head, exclaiming, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa there, doc! What’re you three doing out here? You scared the bejeebers out of me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens the door slightly, giving them all the once over, and only asks, “Are you three okay? You don’t look it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It just bursts right out of Yakko’s mouth, completely and utterly drained, “That….that...jerk!!!” He tries again, but it still comes out shaky,  “The gas station…it was awful! Used a white out zip tie on me in his stupid office!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bugs doesn’t say anything, Yakko panics, begging, “I swear I’m not--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs quickly holds up his hands, “That’s enough, doc. I believe you. Alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he opens the door all the way, getting out in the rain with them, as he says, “it’s dangerous out in the woods when it's raining, even for a toon. Get in.”, then gestures to Wakko and Dot, “All of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot goes first, Wakko following her into the backseat, as Bugs urges, “We gotta hurry, before he catches up with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second they’re both all the way in, Bugs slams the door shut, and Yakko goes straight for the passenger side, sliding in and slamming the door shut, followed by Bugs peeling away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Warners Take the Road Oft Traveled (Steal the Camping Gear)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Then, when he looks, he snaps quickly, “Turn around!”, and once they do, he lets out a silent prayer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Forgive me for what I’m about to do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he doesn’t think, doesn’t look at anyone but Dwayne, as he yanks his leg out of his grip, and kicks the bastard in the gut, not letting up as he says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said...leave us...alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YAKKO!!!!” “What’re you doing????” He hears behind him, and it’s for that reason only he stops, looking at the horrified looks on his siblings’ faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sibs, come on! We gotta hightail it out of here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko quickly grabs the camping gear, grabs Wakko and Dot’s shoulders, then pulls them to the exit. “Now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot don’t need to be told twice, as all three of them bolt for the front door, into the pouring rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko waves frantically, “Come on, come on!”, yanking them along once they’re within reach,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Dot whines, trying to get Yakko to slow down, but Yakko’s not paying attention, more focused on getting them the hell away from this place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko sees the bundle in her arms and attempts to help, as he holds onto both Dot and the bundle to help her catch up, as Yakko leads them back towards the wilderness, where the fence is broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yakko, where are we going???” Wakko attempts to yell over the pouring rain, but Yakko doesn’t reply, as they run deeper into the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yakko!!” Dot screams, as Yakko pulls them so they’re ahead of him, ordering, “Look out!”, as they run through the mud, pointing to a car with its lights on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There! Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot’s shaking, from both the cold and fear, as she says, “I-I don’t know...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko’s not listening, as he gestures for them to follow, and after a moment, they do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second they reach the car, Yakko silently cheers as he sees Bugs, the toon from the gas station, sitting inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon Yakko banging on the window, Bugs immediately turns his head, exclaiming, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa there, doc! What’re you three doing out here? You scared the bejeebers out of me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens the door slightly, giving them all the once over, and only asks, “Are you three okay? You don’t look it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It just bursts right out of Yakko’s mouth, completely and utterly drained, “That….that...jerk!!!” He tries again, but it still comes out shaky,  “The gas station…it was awful! Used a white out zip tie on me in his stupid office!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bugs doesn’t say anything, Yakko panics, begging, “I swear I’m not--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs quickly holds up his hands, “That’s enough, doc. I believe you. Alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he opens the door all the way, getting out in the rain with them, as he says, “it’s dangerous out in the woods when it's raining, even for a toon. Get in.”, then gestures to Wakko and Dot, “All of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot goes first, Wakko following her into the backseat, as Bugs urges, “We gotta hurry, before he catches up with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second they’re both all the way in, Bugs slams the door shut, and Yakko goes straight for the passenger side, sliding in and slamming the door shut, followed by Bugs peeling away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Warners Learn What is Up, Doc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s not until they’re about 10 or 15 minutes away, and a comfortable distance away from the gas station, and after Yakko’s finished telling the whole story, that Bugs finally speaks up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. That is...crazy, even for a toon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko hears a squeak behind him, and as he turns to look at Wakko and Dot, who he now realizes are holding onto a small bundle, Bugs says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, doc, and I thought my day was something awful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them share a look, but don’t say anything, as they keep listening to Bugs talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew there was somethin’ about that guy I didn’t like. And not just for the creepy bunny carvings.” Bugs shudders, making his whole body vibrate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko turns back to the front seat, agreeing, “The guy was straight up nuts. Miracle I didn’t do something way worse to him back there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Bugs looks at him surprised, saying, “Hey, wait a second there, kid. Even if the guy might have it coming, you really shouldn’t do that if you can help it. Heck, you shouldn’t even talk about doing it. Y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yeah. Now that Yakko can actually breathe without worrying if someone’s right on their tails, he’s thinking more rationally, and he knows Bugs is right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m sorry. But it still isn’t right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs chuckles, “Welcome to non-toon land. Long way from Olysmokes, ain’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nods, admitting, “My Mom told me there’s more trolls out here than toons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs confirms, “She ain’t too far off. Out here...”, here, he turns to look at Yakko again, “They’re way more terrified of you and your brother and sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which just makes Yakko mad all over again, “It’s just straight up crazy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs doesn’t say anything for a moment, and Yakko wonders if that’s gonna be the end of the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, Bugs tells him, “Hey, don’t sweat it, doc. You’re gonna meet a lot of nice people traveling on the road, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs might’ve been about to say more, but it’s interrupted by a loud yip from the backseat, making Yakko jump in his seat and, look back at Wakko and Dot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes wide, both Wakko and Dot start coughing loudly, in a weak attempt to cover up the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko isn’t fooled for a second, asking calmly, “Sibs, what’s under the blanket?”, his tone making it clear they better be honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them say anything, both of them keeping one hand on the bundle, so Yakko pushes, “I know I can be dense sometimes, but you all know I’m not dumb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They still don’t move, or say a word, but seeing they don’t have a choice, they share a look, nod, then in one swoop, pull the blanket off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second Yakko sees it, he immediately turns back to the front, sighing loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs looks back as well, and once he sees it, he starts chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We saved him!” “We’re superheroes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aw man. How’s he supposed to stay mad at that? He did technically agree with them when they asked about him earlier, and it was technically Karen that said they couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s true. Super Strong Warner Siblings, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that the cat, or in this case, the puppy, is out of the bag, Wakko and Dot move onto the next question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we name him?” “He needs a cool name, like ours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko might be more irritated than mad, but that doesn't mean he’s on board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s your dog. You two name him.” He says, turning back to the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Based on the resulting squeals, he’d say they’re on board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about Dot Jr.? Named after the most adorable Warner!” “Then you have to name it after me! Wakko Jr.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, so much for staying out of it. He turns back to them, joking,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re both wrong! If you’re gonna name him after the cutest Warner, it’s gonna be me! Yakko Jr. has a nice ring to it, don’tcha think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko grins when he sees them narrow their eyes, before Wakko says, “Fine, maybe we should name it something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot nods, hand on her chin as she thinks, “What about....no….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or how about….” Wakko tries, then changes his mind. “Nah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then suddenly, both sets of the younger Warners’ eyes light up at the same time, as they exclaim simultaneously,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BEAR!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, both Yakko and Bugs share a look, but Yakko’s the one to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last I checked it’s a puppy, not honey-crazy animal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh lighten up, doc. Bear’s a cute name for a puppy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Encouraged by this, Wakko nods vigorously, “He looks like a bear!”, with Dot agreeing, “Yeah! A puppy named after any other animal would be just as cute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing how happy they are with both the puppy and the name, Yakko thaws some, admitting, “Yeah, that’s a pretty good name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bugs chuckles, Yakko adds, “Not much of a boy’s name, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot blow simultaneous raspberries at him, Dot saying, “Who cares? Look! He loves it!”, and Wakko reiterating, “And we do too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko throws up his hands in defeat, “Alright, alright. Bear it is.”, and chuckles to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot give each other a high five, with Dot reaching forward to hug the front seat, wrapping her arms around to hug Yakko, saying, “Thank you, big brother!”, and kissing him on the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko’s more focused on the puppy, “Hear that, Bear? You got the perfect name!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bear yips twice in agreement, while both Wakko and Dot keep petting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up front, Bugs says happily, “Nice going, you three! I feel like I just watched history in the making! You’re that much closer to being road warriors, kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, the car goes quiet, with the occasional giggle from Dot as she and Wakko pet the puppy, and Yakko looking out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfect opportunity to really get to know him. Who exactly is this toon, anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Bugs, you been on the road for a while?” he asks, hoping he doesn’t sound too nosey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Bugs doesn’t seem to think so, and answers easily, “Very boring story short, I come from a family with dough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko jokes, “What kind? Chocolate chip? Snickerdoodle?”, then laughs at himself, and before long, both Wakko and Dot join in from the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs looks at him funny, a cross between impressed and only mildly annoyed, “How long were you waiting to pull that one out, doc?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko laughs, shrugging, “It just came to me the second I heard dough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both chuckle at that for a moment, then Bugs continues easily,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But here’s the truth, Yakko: there was no heart in it. Never even bothered with high school, just took off first chance I got. Never regretted it, not even once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko knows better than to make a second joke, so he just listens quietly, giving Bugs all his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I just write stories for webzines and websites. A podcast here and there. Even the occasional protest. Y’know, anything to make a change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko is definitely impressed, “Wow. So you’re a political guy, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d thought the question was a simple yes or no, but by the look Bugs gives him, Yakko can see he’s wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything has politics behind it, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And right then, Yakko knows better than to push, at least for now, so quickly, he steers the conversation somewhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a pretty sweet deal. But doesn’t it ever get, you know, lonely?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looks like he picked right, as Bugs’ response is more lighthearted than the political one, “Big jump from ‘alone’ and ‘lonely’, doc.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which Yakko already knows. “True. But I bet you meet a lot of interesting people like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs confirms, “You bet I do. All the toons hiding in the veil. But no matter what, I always try to have a good sense of humor about everything. It’s a toon’s greatest weapon. If I didn’t remember that, I’d probably end up like the rest of my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot start to yawn, moving to lay down next to Bear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have to look out for each other, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko is moved. “Bugs, I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you watching out for us back there. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs sneaks a look in the back seat, noting, “Looks like your brother and sister are catching Zs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko pretends to look, asking, “Are they supposed to pitch or bat the Zs after they catch them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs chuckles goodnaturedly, “2 for 2, doc? Gonna go for three?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko replies, “Maybe I will, maybe I won’t. I am a man of mystery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he checks the backseat himself, and sure enough, Wakko and Dot are cuddled up together, with Bear in the footwell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of life’s greatest miracles: they conk out in cars every time we drive anywhere longer than an hour away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs offers, “If you wanted to try and do the same, it wouldn’t bother me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That prompts Yakko to ask, “What about you? You okay to keep driving in this weather?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, for sure. It’s the perfect time to drive, actually. Gotta love the quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko doesn’t need to know anymore than that, and scoots to the window, resting his head against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Bugs keeps driving, it’s a cute little moment to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot, curled up together, both with one arm around Bear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko, slowly falling asleep against the window, subconsciously reaching out a hand to grab their joined hands, before settling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They may have no idea where they’re going, or what comes next after this, but for right now, they’re warm, they have a puppy, and they’re traveling with a friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for right now, in this moment, at this point in their lives, it makes all the difference in the world.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. A Rabbit and A Puppy Child Pay their Respects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bland, New Mexico</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3 Hours Later</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bugs leans against the car, not saying a word, as he looks over at Yakko, who’s just finishing taking a leak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how about a little respect for my privacy?” Yakko mumbles at the writer, as he pulls his slacks back up, before walking back over to Bugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second Yakko’s in earshot, Bugs says, like they’ve been having a conversation this whole time,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check it out, doc. New Mexico is like a barren wasteland.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko looks out at where he thinks a town used to be at some point, but now has nothing but burnt piles of ash, and has to agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs looks at him for a long minute, like he’s gearing up to say something, and after another moment, he says gently, “Kid, I gotta be honest with you...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko turns his head slightly, listening but still cautious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which completely goes right out the window when Bugs follows it up with,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know about what happened with you three in Olysmokes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here, Yakko looks right at him, eyes wide, stealing glances at Wakko and Dot, wondering how exactly he’s going to get them the hell out of here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing this, Bugs says quickly, “If you want someone to talk to...I’m all ears.”, gesturing to his long ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The joke works, succeeding in making Yakko laugh in surprise, “Okay, I deserved that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs replies, “But, honestly, doc, it’s your call. Don’t have to say anything you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko doesn't even know of it’s the joke, the fact that it’s Bugs asking, or just a really bad need to talk about it, but Yakko finds himself answering honestly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...have absolutely no idea what happened. It all just happened so quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolder now, he lets out in a rush, not caring if his voice breaks as he blurts out, “It was that stupid cop’s fault! They were just playing zombies outside. Stupid Montana Max was picking on them, and I had to intervene. A-and then Mom came outside to help...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here, Yakko has to stop, feeling his throat close up at just the thought of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-someone called the cops, and sh-she was shot.” tears fall freely out of Yakko’s eyes, not even caring that this is the first time he’s admitting out loud what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-they shot my mom right in front of me-hee-hee-hee!” Yakko blubbers. “One minute, I had a Mom.” Yakko tries to take a breath, but almost chokes. “Next minute, she was gone. Stupid, stupid cops!” Yakko screams out the last part, wrapping himself in a hug, trying and failing to calm down, before covering his face with his hands, and outright sobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs moves closer, putting a hand on his back, “Doc, you gotta listen to me. It’s all gonna be okay, alright?”, then moving to grab Yakko’s arms to hold him up. “Take a breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yakko’s emotions are too all over the place to appreciate it, so he just pulls himself out of the embrace, walking a few steps away, standing by the memorial plaque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t take his eyes off the horizon, letting its sameness somehow calm him down, to where he feels like he won’t completely lose it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears footsteps, then sees Bugs walk up next to him, then say,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to listen to me, okay? I really am sorry for what you three have been through. It doesn’t matter what kind of prejudice it is, it’s everywhere. And right now you’re in the fallout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko doesn’t look at him, but keeps listening as Bugs goes on, “But you’re gonna be okay, Yakko. I know you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of Yakko wants to snap back at Bugs, to tell him he has no right to tell him how he feels, or if he’s going to be okay or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the better part of him, the part he chooses to listen to, knows Bugs means well, and doesn’t deserve that, not after everything he’s done for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Yakko just says, “How?”, looking at the horizon again. “It’s like...this town. This place.”, gesturing to the plaque. “Just wiped right off the face of the Earth with no warning. Gone, like it was never there in the first place. Empty, like nothing will fill it back up ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs takes one look at him, doesn’t snap, doesn’t make him feel bad for it, just points to the horizon, and says, “You wanna know what it is? The past. You can’t keep looking back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he surprises Yakko by pulling him away from the plaque, back towards the car, pointing to Wakko and Dot, still sleeping in the back seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always gonna have each other. You have to keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko shakes his head, “Why should I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs puts a hand on his shoulder, “Doc, I know you can’t see it right now, but what you and your little brother and sister have? That’s what really matters. They need their big brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he didn’t feel like complete and utter crap, Yakko would say he already knows that, but Bugs keeps going. “And you need them. And don’t think I can’t tell they have no idea what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here, Yakko finally looks at Bugs, about to try and defend himself, but Bugs doesn’t let him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yakko, you know as well as I do that eventually, you need to tell them the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nods in resignation. “Believe me, I know. I’m just waiting for the right time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs advises, “Take it from my own experience, doc, the sooner you tell them, the better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko looks away in shame. “Uh huh. And I am. Next chance I get.”, but then backpedals a second later, “I just...I know it’s gonna be the hardest thing I’ll ever have to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat, then Bugs asks, “So what exactly is your plan? Where you headed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko laughs, but there’s no heart in it. “What a question. I’ve been thinking...get out of the central states. Say ‘Goodnight everybody’ and make our way to Burbank, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs looks taken aback for a second, then just says, “And I thought I was a hardcore traveler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko sighs. “I know how crazy it sounds, but...what if we just kept going? All the way to Burbank?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Yakko’s sure Bugs is going to give him the typical adult answer of going back and owning up to your mistakes or some other nonsense to guilt him into going back, so he’s completely unprepared for when he says instead,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you honestly believe that’s what you need to do, then absolutely. You’re doing exactly what you need to do. You got family there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko answers honestly, “Possibly. We don’t even have family in any ToonTown. Besides grandparents we never see anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs asks, only trying to be helpful, “What about your dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko shuts that idea down quick, “Absolutely not. He’s...not in the picture anymore.”, looks down, and continues, “Mom always talked about a water tower she lived in in Burbank. Called it </span>
  <em>
    <span>Willy Basie.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs smiles, “Gotta be good with a name like that.”, then says more seriously, “Alright, doc, so you still have a ways to go. I think we’ve been dillydallying long enough, don’t you?”, and lifts his hand in a fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hit the road.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a second, Yakko returns it by grabbing his fist, shaking it like a hand, laughing at the confusion on Bugs’ face, before walking back to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But not before reading the memorial plaque one last time:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dedicated to The Firefighters Who Served With Honor, Dignity, and Devotion </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the Los Conchas Fire</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>June 26, 2011</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Santa Bugs Comes to Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cuba, New Mexico</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2 Hours Later</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bear runs out onto the rough ground of the desert, Wakko and Dot laughing behind him as they chase him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chase me, Bear!” “No, chase me! Chase me! Then chase Yakko!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko just smiles and watches from the bench right next to the car, Bugs having gone inside a nearby motel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko whistles, teasing the dog, “Try and catch me, Bear!”, but instead, Bear jumps on Dot, making her squeal, “Ow!”, then giggle loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko looks over, seeing another stick, and after a minute, walks over to pick it up, then calls out, “Hey sibs!”, and when they stop teasing long enough to look, Yakko adds, “Let’s play a little fetch with our new friend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot’s smile gets bigger, “Can we really?”, and Wakko cheers, “Faboo!”, then the both of them approach to take the stick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko holds it out of the way. “Hold up. Let me throw a few times first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot pouts, “Fine. But I’m next!”, Wakko arguing, “No I am!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko pays them no attention, focusing on Bear, who looks excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, pooch. Go long!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He focuses on where exactly he wants it to land, rears his hand back, and lets it fly right out of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, Bear! Go get it!” He encourages, as the excited little pup takes off like a bullet, Wakko and Dot cheering, “Go Bear!” “Go, pup, go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bear disappears for a second, and a second later, he’s got the stick in his mouth, walking right up to Yakko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good dog!” Wakko praises immediately, as he and Dot both start petting Bear excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad we don’t have a Frisbee.” Yakko mumbles, before he realizes there’s something wrapped around the stick as he picks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You find something, pup?” Yakko asks the dog, who just stares back, waiting for him to throw the stick again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing unwraps itself from the stick, and falls in Yakko’s hand, and he recognizes it immediately:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a real wolf’s tooth necklace, attached to what looks like a gold chain.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bear! I didn’t know you were a wolf hunter!” Yakko teases the dog, as he sticks the necklace in his pocket. “You’re a black bear. Who knew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now he wants ME to throw it!” Dot reminds Yakko, Wakko arguing, “Nuh uh! He wants ME!” “No, me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, ME!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko holds up a hand, “Sibs, sibs. There’s a really simple way to handle this, okay?”, and once they’re both looking at him again, Yakko holds up the stick so they can see it, and they both watch as he breaks the stick in half, handing them each a piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There. Now you can BOTH throw it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot both take their own stick, happy with this arrangement, as they tell Yakko,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch how fast he grabs mine!” “Not if he goes after mine first!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko laughs, “Throw it to your heart’s content. Just...not too far, okay?” he adds, not comfortable wandering too far away from the car, especially in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We promise!” The younger Warners promise simultaneously, then run further away, teasing Bear with their own sticks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Bear!” “Look! It’s a yummy stick! Come and get it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And wouldn’t you know it, that’s right when Bugs comes back to the car, carrying a backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sets it down by Yakko’s bench, watching Dot tell Bear, “Get the stick, Bear!”, then throw the stick, only for Wakko to catch it in his mouth instead, and return it to Dot as he pants right alongside Bear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like the three of them are getting along, doc.” Bugs says. “It’s good to see them like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko turns to look at him, right as Bugs continues, “I got you guys the room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Yakko completely turns around, eyes wide, “Are you serious? Bugs, I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs waves him off, “It ain’t a big deal. It’s just a dinky motel room.”, but at Yakko’s look, he adds, “Look, I had it tough when I started it too, okay?”, handing Yakko a room key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some strangers took pity on me and wound up saving my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko takes the room key, completely meaning it when he says, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs shakes his head, “I just wanna pay it forward, doc.” and points towards the motel. “Right up there. Lucky 13. Second floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are literally no words to describe how grateful Yakko feels in that moment, but before he can open his mouth to say so, Bugs stops him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc, I gotta be honest. I’m not trying to scare you or nothin’, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Yakko nods, Bugs goes on, “You need to be 3 times as careful out here. I know, easy for me to say, cause it’s not me it’s happening to, right? But doc, what I’m trying to say is you should seriously consider tossing your phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, he’s more mad at himself for not thinking about that than anything else, but he just nods, “Yeah, you’re probably right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothin’ wrong with a burner if you need one that bad.” Bugs advises. “Trust me, I know these things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko looks down at that, so Bugs puts a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, kid?” and when Yakko looks back up, Bugs adds, “Talk. To. Them.”, which has Yakko already nodding, as Bugs pushes, “They deserve to--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bugs!” “Mr. Bunny!” Wakko and Dot call out, effectively cutting him off as they run towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are ya leavin’?” Wakko asks, while Dot starts pulling out her best puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs shrugs, “Yep, I am.”, turning back to the pack he set down earlier. “But Santa Bugs never leaves without goodbye gifts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bugs picks it up, saying, “Presto!” Yakko stands up immediately, gesturing for Bugs to put that away, but Bugs ignores him, shoving it at Yakko as he says, “Scuse me. Ho ho ho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Yakko looking not too happy about it, Bugs all but orders, “And don’t even think about saying no. I’m just gonna leave it on the side of the road if you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing he has no choice, Yakko takes it, “Fine. I’ll take it. Thanks, Bugs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs pats his arm, as he and the younger Warners watch Yakko sling it over his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling good.” Yakko remarks, then bends down to pick up his own backpack. “Looks like you guys get to share a backpack now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither look impressed, as Dot takes it, saying, “Typical.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Bugs is too smart for that, laughing, “Just hang on a sec. I didn’t forget you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs pulls out a black neckerchief, telling them, “I’ve had this for as long as I can remember. Probably since I was doing standup magic in elementary school. Got me through it all.”, and handing it over. “I want you to have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko takes it, fascinated, “Faboo.”, then looks down at Bear, an idea forming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko asks politely, “‘Sit okay if I let him wear it? Like a real police dog!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs gestures for them to go ahead. “Go for it. It’s your now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Dot’s help, both of them manage to tie it around Bear’s neck, who then barks happily as both Wakko and Dot stand on the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then.” Bugs says, after a moment. “Time for me to hightail it outta here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko knows he can’t be selfish, but for these past few hours, it was nice to have someone to help him look after them. Now Yakko can’t believe he’s actually finding himself getting misty eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Bugs says, breaking Yakko out of his thoughts, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t look so gloomy, doc. You can get in touch with me through my blog. “Left Turn at Albuquerque”</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And you’d better keep me in the loop, alright, you three?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko says immediately, “We will. Thank you, Bugs. For everything.”, and reaches out to shake Bugs’ hand, only to have Bugs pull him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re friends now, doc. I say that deserves a hug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko lets him, patting Bugs twice on the back, letting the hug stay for a moment or two before finally pulling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Wakko and Dot top him easily, jumping into Bugs’ arms, who miraculously don't drop them as they hug him tightly, planting kisses all over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’tcha stay with us?” Wakko begs, tongue hanging out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugs sets them both down, saying, “Wish I could.”, then gives a small salute, walking back to his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, he says from over his shoulder, “Betcha I’ll have a better goodbye while I’m drivin’, but until then...”, then turns around, arms up in a shrug, “Happy trails, Warners.”, then gets in his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna miss him.” Dot says, as she watches the car away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Yakko admits, as they all wave goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay like that for a few more moments, until the taillights disappear on the horizon, before Yakko turns to the both of them, a hand on both their shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, sibs. Time to catch some shuteye.” he tells them, pushing them towards the motel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when they hear a bark behind them, the younger Warners stop, petting Bear as they say,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S okay, Bear.” “Yeah, we got your back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko turns around to look, and somehow, they’re both carrying the puppy in their arms, as they follow Yakko towards the motel.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Warners Play Roshambo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon approaching, Yakko sighs in relief.</p><p>
  <em> Managers already asleep. Good. Means they won’t give us any trouble. </em>
</p><p>“Ooh ooh! Ya think it’ll have Netflix?” “Forget that! I want a Jacuzzi!”</p><p>Yakko rolls his eyes, “Guys, it’s a motel. Not a Bed and Breakfast. Let’s just hope it has cable and a working shower.”</p><p>With that, Yakko pisces up the pace, eager to get them inside the room, away from prying eyes.</p><p>Finally, he finds it. Lucky 13, just like Bugs said.</p><p>He pulls out the key card, sliding it in and opening the door, while allowing Wakko and Dot to go inside first, since they’re carrying the dog.</p><p>Upon peeking inside the bathroom, Dot exclaims, “It has a bathtub!”</p><p>Yakko checks himself, and sure enough, there it is. “Good. I’m gonna throw both of you gremlins in there first chance I get.”</p><p>Of course Wakko has to rib him for it, “Nuh uh! Gremlins can’t get wet!”</p><p>Dot’s more interested in the rest of the room, “We can watch TV! And it has a balcony Yay!”</p><p>Wakko helps Dot set Bear down, then looks around, “Nice place we got here! It’s warm too!”</p><p>Wakko joins Dot on the bed closest to the balcony, scooting up to the pillows.</p><p>“It’s soooooo soft!” Dot says, spreading her limbs out on it like a starfish.</p><p>“Wha’ about this one?” Wakko asks, jumping over to the other one, bouncing on it. “Boingy boingy boingy.”</p><p>But he’s not as impressed, as he says a second later, “Not bad. But I wan’ the one in front of the TV!”</p><p>Wakko moves back to the first one, sitting next to Dot.</p><p>“Can we have this one?” “Yeah, can we?” They both ask, puppy eyes on full display.</p><p>Yakko’s about to say no, but before he can, they both stand up, fists out.</p><p>“Let’s Rock, Paper, Scissors for it!” “Fair’s fair!”</p><p>Yakko gives in, “Fine. But there’s no way you can beat me.”, then holds up his own fist. “Ready?”</p><p>Wakko and Dot both get mischievous looks in their eyes. “We’re soooo ready to take you down!” “And when we win, you get to sleep all by yourself!”</p><p>They pump their fists three times, Wakko and Dot shooting paper, and Yakko shooting scissors.</p><p>Naturally, the younger ones are upset. “Awwwww!” “I never get to get it!”</p><p>Yakko smirks, “Told you you can’t beat me.”</p><p>Wakko and Dot aren’t having it. “We wanna go again!” Wakko exclaims, with Dot asking, “We do?”, Wakko nudging her, and Dot backpedaling, “I mean, yeah! We do! Rematch!”</p><p>Seeing their determined faces, Yakko sees no harm in it.</p><p>“Sure, what the heck. Always fun to win twice in a row. Your funeral.”</p><p>“Nuh uh! We’re gonna win!” “Two heads are better than one!”</p><p>They pump their fists three times again, only to be shocked when they discover they’ve all thrown scissors.</p><p>“A tie?” “Aw, man!”</p><p>Now Yakko’s all fired up, saying, “Come on. One more time. Sudden death, winner takes all!”</p><p>One, two three, and this time, Wakko and Dot throw scissors, and Yakko throws rock.</p><p>Which makes them whine, “Aw, no fair!” “Yeah, no fair!”</p><p>Yakko wants to laugh at the look on their faces. “You still lost, even with the both of you teaming up against me. What’s unfair about that?”</p><p>Wakko jumps, “We want the bed!”, Dot agreeing, “Yeah! We’re cuter than you, so we should get the bed!”</p><p>Truthfully, Yakko doesn’t care about the bed all that much, but there’s no way he’ll tell them that.</p><p>Seeing their pouty faces, Yakko surrenders, “If it means that much to you, take it.”</p><p>Wakko and Dot’s eyes go wide. “Really?” “You mean it?”</p><p>Yakko decides he’s got nothing to lose telling them the truth, “I don’t even care--”, before he’s cut off by an attack hug of his own, followed by more smackeroos.</p><p>Then, they jump down, picking up Bear and moving him to the bed.</p><p>Yakko tries to tell them, “They’re the exact same bed!”</p><p>Dot informs him, “We know!”, while Wakko adds, “But we like this one better!”</p><p>Yakko rolls his eyes. “Okay, whatever. I’m getting a bath going. We all stink. Especially you two, Stink and Stank!”</p><p>Dot’s the one to lobby a joke back this time, “Which just makes you Stunk!”, Wakko backing her up, “The stinkiest of all!”</p><p>Yakko’s ready for it, “Don’t be so sure, gremlins. I’ll let you know when it’s ready.”</p><p>Neither of them are paying attention, as they turn on the TV. “Sure, we’ll be right there.” “Wouldn’ miss it!”</p><p>“Uh huh. Sure.” Yakko mutters, walking towards the bed. “Got room for one more?”</p><p>They both scoot over, telling him, “Darkwing Duck is on!” “Oooh, and we’ve seen it before!”</p><p>Yakko sits on the bed, pulling his legs up, asking, “So what’s going on?”</p><p>Wakko tells him excitedly, “So Darkwing’s been split into two people, and they accidentally let the bad one go, thinking he was the good one.”</p><p>Yakko nods, remembering, “Oh yeah! But once they realize their mistake, it’s too late, because they zap the negative one, making him Negaduck.”</p><p>Dot nods, “Yeah! And then they power up the positive one, so he can clean up Negaduck’s mess!”</p><p>Yakko laughs, “Wow. It’s been forever...”</p><p>But that apparently prompts Wakko to get more serious, “How come you don’t watch Darkwing Duck with us anymore?”</p><p>Yakko hates having to let them down like this, but he still answers honestly, “Come on, I’m too old for it. And I’ve seen every episode way too many times.”</p><p>Thankfully, that gets them to shift their focus to teasing him, “Yeah, okay, Grampa!” “Don’t forget to clean your dentures.”</p><p>Which, of course, Yakko has to respond to, as he reaches into his mouth, pulling his teeth out.</p><p>“I always do!” Yakko says with just his gums.</p><p>“Ewwwww!” “That’s so gross!” They squeal, trying to shove him away.</p><p>But they give up just as quickly, as Wakko says next, “‘m glad we’re watching TV.”</p><p>Yakko turns his attention back to the show, “Truer words have never been spoken.”</p><p>After that, they just sit in silence, Bear snoozing at the foot of the bed, the three Warners watching Darkwing save the day once again.</p><p>But then, Yakko gets an idea, at seeing Wakko and Dot’s focus completely on the tv.</p><p>
  <em> Forget voting. I’m gonna do it. </em>
</p><p>“Look out, Grandpa Yakko’s coming in hot!” Yakko suddenly exclaims, grabbing them both from behind, ticking their tummies.</p><p>“No-ho-ho!” “Stop!” the younger Warners cry. “Yakko, cut it out!” “Uncle, uncle!”</p><p>After a few more seconds of tickling, Yakko relents, watching them both lay still for a moment.</p><p>Then, they both sit up, Dot shoving Yakko. “You’re so predictable.”</p><p>Yakko just smiles, teasing, “That’ll teach you to respect your elders.”</p><p>Wakko’s having none of it, “You’re 5 years older than me!”, Dot adding, “All you do is dial the phone a little bit better than us!”</p><p>But they don’t sound too mad, as they turn back to the TV.</p><p>Yakko doesn’t say anything for a while, until finally, he looks at the both of them again, Wakko and Dot leaning on each other, Bear curled up in front of them at the foot of the bed.</p><p>Until finally, his legs start to cramp, and he knows he’s been sitting like this long enough.</p><p>“That’s it, I’m done.” He remarks as he stands up from the bed.</p><p>Surprisingly, Wakko and Dot complain, “Aw, don’t go!” “Yeah, you’ll miss the best part!”</p><p>Yakko only turns around, smirking, and says, “I know. But I have to get a bath going.” and walks away from the bed.</p><p>“Don’t forget that means you two gotta get in!” he reminds them, as Wakko and Dot scoot so they’re back in the middle of the bed.</p><p>“We know!”</p><p>But before he does that, he sees the backpack by the table under the TV.</p><p>
  <em> Can’t believe you put one of the most beloved toons of our fics, just to have him ditch us. He could’ve done so much more! </em>
</p><p>Shaking his head, he sees the a piece of paper sticking out, so he sets it on the table, and when he looks closer, he sees it’s a letter addressed to him.</p><p>
  <em> Yakko (Honorary Doc) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m better with the written word than speaking, which is why I’m writing this letter while you three are asleep in the car. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry I couldn’t take you further, but I have a very good reason. As messed up as it may sound, family’s still family. When we met, I was on my way to Arizona, where my old man is losing his battle against melanaemia, and I know better than to not be there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’ll find some money in the backpack. It’s all I got, but you three need it more than me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You have a good goal, and you need to do what you know to be the right thing. Please, please, please be careful and protect both your brother and sister no matter what. Then you’ll see for yourself when you tell them the truth about Olysmokes that having the same secret will bring you closer together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eventually, anyway. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When you get to Burbank, keep your heads down until you find people you can completely trust. You’ll be way safer there than here. The way things are going right now, with a dead cop, is no way to negotiate anything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wish we could’ve met under different circumstances. But I’m still happy I could help you the best I was able to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Take care. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bugs Bunny </em>
</p><p>
  <em> P.S. Find a way to tell me you’re safe! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Left Turn at Albuquerque/ If I’m not driving, I’m writing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Guess it’s been a while since I used an actual pen, so I hope it’s legible!) </em>
</p><p>Quietly, Yakko thinks to himself, <em> Thank you, Bugs. For everything. I promise I’ll be careful. </em></p><p>Then he walks to the sliding glass door, stepping out onto the balcony and shutting it behind him.</p><p>He leans against the railing, looking out at the desert horizon.</p><p>
  <em> Okay, so it’s nice. Why am I supposed to care again? </em>
</p><p>Then he decides to change his train of thought.</p><p>
  <em> Burbank, California. Can I really get us all the way there? Safely, no less, with who knows what waiting for us along the way? And how exactly are we supposed to do that when we’re completely broke, huh, genius? </em>
</p><p>Then his thoughts turn to the inevitable, tears in his eyes.</p><p>
  <em> And they still don’t know what actually happened. They were right all along. I’m not much older than them! How the heck is a 15 year old toon supposed to tell them something like that? </em>
</p><p> But just as quick as it hits, it passes, as Yakko lets the small nighttime breeze calm him down.</p><p>
  <em> Me, Wakko and Dot. Just gotta take everything as it comes one thing at a time. That’s all we can do. </em>
</p><p>That settled, he turns away again, wishing, not for the first time, <em> What I wouldn’t give for a hit of pine right now., </em>right before he goes back inside.</p><p>And he’s immediately hit with the loudness of the TV volume, so he turns to ask, “Hey, sibs, how about taking it down a notch?”</p><p>Dot rolls her eyes, but points the remote to do so. “Fiiiiiine...”, she whines.</p><p>Yakko just picks up two towels on the foot of the other bed.</p><p>
  <em> Only the best for Prince Wakkorotti and Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the 3rd. </em>
</p><p>Then he walks to the bathroom, turning on the bathtub faucet, checking the temperature as he goes.</p><p>But then, suddenly, he hears, “Ewwww, gross!” “Yakko! Why is there a rubber in our backpack!”</p><p>Yakko freezes. <em> I TOLD YOU I didn’t want them seeing that! And yet, you made me do it anyway! Nice going. I’ve basically psychologically scarred my innocent little brother and sister permanently. Great. Just freaking great. I hope you’re happy. </em></p><p>But all he does is reach for the bubble bath, pouring it into the water as it keeps filling up.</p><p><em> You know they’re gonna love this. </em>He thinks, moving the water with his hand to make the bubbles pop up.</p><p>That done, he moves to the mirror, wincing at his reflection.</p><p>
  <em> There’s no way to say this nicely. You look like you’ve been sleeping in a car for the past few hours. </em>
</p><p>Yakko turns on the bathroom sink, rinsing his hands, washing his face, before finally turning the sink back off.</p><p>Then, right as he walks out, he hears Dot say, “You’re our new best friend, Bear!”, and when he looks, he sees Bear has moved closer to the both of them.</p><p>As cute as it is, Yakko has to take charge, as he claps his hands, “Alright, sibs. Bath time. You ready?”</p><p>Wakko whines, “But it’s almost over!”, Dot whining, “Let us finish!”</p><p>Yakko’s not falling for it, “Yeah, no. Not gonna work this time. Water’s hot. So get going.”</p><p>The both of them roll their eyes, as they pick Bear up off the bed. “Fine!” “Okay, we’ll go!”</p><p>As they both walk past Yakko, Yakko gestures for them to go, then follows them to the bathroom.</p><p>The second they see the bathtub, they squeal. “Bubbles!” “Yay!”</p><p>Yakko just says, “Just try and keep them in the tub, okay?”</p><p>Both Wakko and Dot put their hands over their hearts, a halo appearing over both their heads. “We promise!” “Thank you!”</p><p>But that’s about to change, as Yakko shakes his head, “And the dog stays out here.”</p><p>But it’s pointless, as Dot says, “Fine, whatever.” and Wakko says, “We gotcha!”, and they walk into the bathroom with Bear anyway.</p><p>He should probably be more mad about how they’re going to disobey him, but right now, he’s got more pressing matters, as he walks back to the sliding glass door.</p><p>
  <em> I should toss my phone while they’re occupied. </em>
</p><p>Then, once he sees it, he picks it up, walking to the door.</p><p><em> Goodbye, outside world. </em>He thinks, as he walks out onto the balcony again, sliding the door behind him.</p><p>But, just to be absolutely sure, he checks it one last time, to make sure he didn’t miss anything.</p><p>Sure enough, there’s a bunch of texts from Babs. AND Buster. Which are only just now coming in, as his phone starts blowing up.</p><p>“Oh no. They’re freaking out.” Yakko says out loud to himself, guiltily.</p><p>
  <em> I know I should leave them out of it. They could get in trouble too, and no way in hell do I want to drag them into this mess with me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But don’t they also deserve to have some peace of mind? If for no other reason than to tell them we’re okay? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Come on, this is Buster and Babs we’re talking about. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Yakko Plays Telephone (Call Buster and Babs)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t let me regret this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko thinks silently, as he taps Babs’ number to call her, holding the phone to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yakko?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” comes the frantic voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko almost breaks down right then and there, but somehow manages to just say, “Hey, Babs...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course it couldn’t be just Babs on the phone, as he hears Buster say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yak, is that you???”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Man, you have no idea what..” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Babs trails off, a sob in her throat. “I can’t believe...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But thankfully, Buster covers for her, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yak, be honest. Are you okay?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How exactly does one go about answering that? “Uhhhhh….I guess? I...” Yakko hesitates, before answering vaguely. “I’m in a motel. With Wakko and Dot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears them both hiss, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh no...” “Yakko, everyone’s looking for you! All three of you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko really doesn’t want to talk about himself right now, so he asks, “How about you two? Are you guys okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it doesn’t work, as Babs snaps, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course we’re not okay!”, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Buster informing him</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Yak, it’s really messed up here. You got us both worried sick!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Babs tells him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yakko, they’ve got cops talking to everyone in school!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is about the last thing Yakko wanted to hear, on top of everything else that’s happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko slams an arm on the railing, throwing his free hand out in a shrug, “This is a nightmare. There’s no way out of this, is there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buster takes the lead, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Yak, no. Don’t say stuff like that. You’re gonna be okay.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with Babs interjecting,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “But we miss you like crazy! Is there any chance of you coming back? At all?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko wants more than anything to say yes, that he’s coming back the first chance he gets, and everything's going to be just fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as always, reality reminds him why he can’t do that, and he says instead, “You guys don’t even know how badly I wish I could. But I can’t risk it. You know that. They’ll put me in toon juvy, and who even knows what would happen to Wakko and Dot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Babs stops him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s a lie! We know you’re innocent.”, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Buster agreeing,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “We’ll stand up for you, Yak. Tell us what to say, and we’ll do it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is exactly why Yakko didn’t want to call them in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh! You’re not getting in trouble because of me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you acting like we’re never gonna see you again?” “Come on, we all know that’s a lie!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko’s only managed to calm down slightly, enough to where he’s able to say, “Guys, I’m sorry. I hate this so much!”, then he sighs. “It’s looking like the Super Survivors are officially disbanded for the time being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears them both chuckle, Buster noting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So things do change after all, don’t they?”, </span>
  </em>
  <span>while Babs asks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yakko, where exactly are you going?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And that, finally, hits him hard enough to where he has to take the phone away from his ear, the phone call suddenly becoming too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a few deep breaths, until he’s managed to calm down again, then lifts the phone back to his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhhhh….I guess we’re going...away, for a while.” when they don’t say anything, he adds hastily, “If I get another chance to talk, I’ll make sure to call one of you, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he looks right at the desert, staring straight ahead as he says, “Babs, Buster...I miss you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he lowers the phone from his head, as he hears, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yakko, wait!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, right as he hangs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That done, he walks to the dirty chair on the balcony, and sits down, letting out a long sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, he sees there’s a video on his phone, so after a second, he plays it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold up! Wait...wait...okay. Lights...camera...ACTION!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat, then, somewhere off screen, he hears himself call out,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sibs! Get your butts in here!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot walk into the frame, confused,</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Huh? Why?” “Wha’ did we do?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You forgot to open this present, sweethearts.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing their mom’s voice, and then seeing her in the video a second later, Yakko’s mouth drops open, but he doesn’t dare stop, just lets it keep playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a few seconds for Wakko and Dot to unwrap the present, then,</span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s just socks and underwear!” “That’s it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Their mom says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, there’s also gloves for you, princess! Aren’t they beautiful? Same gloves I got when I was your age!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot blows raspberries, before she says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Mom! They’re just gloves!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Yakko hears himself say behind the camera, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No they’re not! Come on, I’d bet they’ll look so pretty on you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Present day Yakko covers his face with his hand, desperately trying not to let himself cry, as he hears,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the camera shifts to somewhere by the tree as it follows where Dot’s focus lands on, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, look! There’s another one! What is it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s their mom again, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dot, let me help with that...looks way bigger than gloves.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Wakko speaks up, as he tears off the wrapping paper, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oooooooh! I can’ believe it! You got us the new system??? I love Santa!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their mom again, from the side, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t look at me. Must’ve been the two sweetest angels this past year.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then himself, behind the camera again, snorting, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Riiiiiight. Soooo lucky.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their mom looks at the middle Warner, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wakko, remember it’s for the whole family, okay? So you have to share...with me! I wanna try that game where every choice you make affects the ending?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears himself laughing at her, wanting to scream at himself, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom, you suck at video games!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their mom, bless her, retorts, picking up a lacrosse stick and a softball, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What was that, drama boy? I was the Lacrosse team captain of my high school. So think fast!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s some sort of thud, then he hears himself exclaim, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ow! No fair!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as he drops the camera on the floor, then accuses, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Cheater!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Which earns a whine from Wakko, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey! No crushin’ the new system!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, and an idea from Dot, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey! We can set it up! Pleeeeaase, Mommy?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Dot gets hit with another softball, squealing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Owwwww!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then saying, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, now it’s my turn. Ready or not, here I come!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a blur, and in seconds, Wakko and Dot are tackling their mom, followed by Dot’s giggling, which finally makes tears fall steadily out of present day Yakko’s eyes, as he hears their mom say,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merry Christmas, kiddos.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The video ends, and there’s no way Yakko could be expected to keep it together right now, not after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Readers, forget everything I said about not calling Buster and Babs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko spends who knows how long staring at the still of their mom in her ugly holiday sweater, wanting that to be his last memory of her, to replace the one that’s been haunting his nightmares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, somehow, finally, he stands up, resting the phone in his hand on the railing, and before he can talk himself out of it, he rears his hand back, and throws it with all his might, watching the phone fly right out of his hand, sailing through the sky, and landing somewhere in the dirt several feet away from the motel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There. It’s done, and there’s nothing he can do about it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Yakko Loses Gracefully at Telephone (Throw Away Phone)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yakko shakes his head.</p><p>
  <em> I can’t do it. I’m sorry. </em>
</p><p>That decided, he walks to the dirty chair on the balcony, and sits down, letting out a long sigh.</p><p>But then, he sees there’s a video on his phone, so after a second, he plays it.</p><p>
  <em> “Hold up! Wait...wait...okay. Lights...camera...ACTION!” </em>
</p><p>A beat, then, somewhere off screen, he hears himself call out,</p><p>
  <em> “Sibs! Get your butts in here!” </em>
</p><p>Wakko and Dot walk into the frame, confused,<em> “Huh? Why?” “Wha’ did we do?” </em></p><p>
  <em> “You forgot to open this present, sweethearts.” </em>
</p><p>Upon hearing their mom’s voice, and then seeing her in the video a second later, Yakko’s mouth drops open, but he doesn’t dare stop, just lets it keep playing.</p><p>It takes a few seconds for Wakko and Dot to unwrap the present, then,<em> “It’s just socks and underwear!” “That’s it?” </em></p><p>Their mom says, <em> “Well, there’s also gloves for you, princess! Aren’t they beautiful? Same gloves I got when I was your age!” </em></p><p>Dot blows raspberries, before she says, <em> “Mom! They’re just gloves!” </em></p><p>Then Yakko hears himself say behind the camera, “<em> No they’re not! Come on, I’d bet they’ll look so pretty on you! </em>”</p><p>Present day Yakko covers his face with his hand, desperately trying not to let himself cry, as he hears,</p><p>Then the camera shifts to somewhere by the tree as it follows where Dot’s focus lands on, “<em>Wait, look! There’s another one! What is it?</em>”</p><p>There’s their mom again, “<em>Dot, let me help with that...looks way bigger than gloves.</em>”</p><p>Then Wakko speaks up, as he tears off the wrapping paper, “<em>Oooooooh! I can’ believe it! You got us the new system??? I love Santa!</em>”</p><p>Their mom again, from the side, “<em>Don’t look at me. Must’ve been the two sweetest angels this past year. </em>”</p><p>Then himself, behind the camera again, snorting, “<em>Riiiiiight. Soooo lucky.</em>”</p><p>Their mom looks at the middle Warner, “<em>Wakko, remember it’s for the whole family, okay? So you have to share...with me! I wanna try that game where every choice you make affects the ending?</em>”</p><p>He hears himself laughing at her, wanting to scream at himself, “<em>Mom, you suck at video games!</em>”</p><p>Their mom, bless her, retorts, picking up a lacrosse stick and a softball, “<em>What was that, drama boy? I was the Lacrosse team captain of my high school. So think fast!” </em></p><p>There’s some sort of thud, then he hears himself exclaim, <em> “Ow! No fair!” </em> , as he drops the camera on the floor, then accuses, <em> “Cheater!” </em></p><p>Which earns a whine from Wakko, “<em>Hey! No crushin’ the new system!</em>”, and an idea from Dot, <em> “Hey! We can set it up! Pleeeeaase, Mommy?” </em></p><p> Dot gets hit with another softball, squealing, <em> “Owwwww!” </em> , then saying, “<em>Okay, now it’s my turn. Ready or not, here I come!</em>”</p><p>There’s a blur, and in seconds, Wakko and Dot are tackling their mom, followed by Dot’s giggling, which finally makes tears fall steadily out of present day Yakko’s eyes, as he hears their mom say,</p><p>“<em>Merry Christmas, kiddos.</em>”</p><p>The video ends, and there’s no way Yakko could be expected to keep it together right now, not after that.</p><p>
  <em> Readers, you can now officially rest easy knowing I see this video either way. </em>
</p><p>Yakko spends who knows how long staring at the still of their mom in her ugly holiday sweater, wanting that to be his last memory of her, to replace the one that’s been haunting his nightmares.</p><p>Then, somehow, finally, he stands up, resting the phone in his hand on the railing, and before he can talk himself out of it, he rears his hand back, and throws it with all his might, watching the phone fly right out of his hand, sailing through the sky, and landing somewhere in the dirt several feet away from the motel.</p><p>There. It’s done, and there’s nothing he can do about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Yakko Looks Into the Eye of the Hurricane, and Four Eyes Stare Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He quickly turns away from the balcony, only to be met with a sight that somehow manages to make him smile, despite everything going on his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot, bouncing on the bed, having the time of their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, I’m good. No more thinking about it, alright? Just tell them the truth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walks in, he hears the loud blaring music, as well as sees Bear wiggling his butt as he watches Wakko and Dot bounce on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” Yakko asks them, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you remember the song?” Dot asks him, Wakko encouraging, “C’mon, Yakko! Bounce with us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko doesn’t think twice, just grabs both their outstretched hands, and lets them help him up on the bed, bouncing right alongside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t played Beat Saber in forever!” Yakko comments as they keep bouncing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bear, from the floor, barks excitedly, as Wakko teases holding onto one of Yakko and Dot’s arms, “You’d never come close to beating our high scores!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which Yakko can’t resist reminding them, “On </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy </span>
  </em>
  <span>mode! I was on expert mode!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot knows better, “Nah, you were jealous cause we were better than you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the song keeps playing, and they keep bouncing, Yakko’s able to let himself forget about the talk that has to inevitably happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boingy boingy boingy!” Wakko shouts, Dot following up with her own, “Boingy boingy, boingy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that, somehow, brings Yakko crashing back down to reality, as he bounces right off the bed, landing hard on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment or two to regain his footing, he walks over to the tv, where the remote is, and turns it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets the expected reactions as he turns around,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” “Whatcha do that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko takes a deep breath, then says before he can talk himself out of it, “Sibs…c'mere. We need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe they can see something in his eyes as they say it, because instead of protesting further, they move to the edge, asking,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we get a drink first?” “Yeah, we’re thirsty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonononono. “Aw, come on! Can’t it wait?” Yakko begs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot pouts, “You said we could have a Hindenburg Cola!”, Wakko adding, “Or some other soda...”, pouting in his own way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing he has no other choice here, Yakko gives in. “Fine, I’ll get both of you a soda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the smirk he gets from both of them, Yakko adds sternly, “But when I come back in here...”, and when their smiles simultaneously drop, he adds, “We gotta talk. No jokes this time.”, then walks towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t see them cross their arms in a pout, but does hear, “Fine!” “What’s the big deal anyway?”, right as he reaches the door, leaving without responding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes a beeline straight for the vending machine right by the stairs, pulls out some coins from his pocket, sliding them in the coin slot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as he’s waiting, a light outside one of the doors flickers, then one by one, the other lights go out temporarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other than making him turn his head, he thinks nothing of it, as he makes his selection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he hears the screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MOMMY!” “MUM!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in an instant, Yakko’s running straight back to the room, knowing something has to be seriously wrong for even one of them, let alone both, to sound like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second he swings the door open, he’s met with yet another catastrophic scene, this time where rain clouds have begun to soak the entire room, complete with lightning, while the TV somehow still functions perfectly, as right in the middle of the room, Wakko and Dot stare horrified at the screen, with Bear whimpering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no...sibs!” Yakko calls out to them, trying to move closer. “What’s going on?!?!?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they look at him, the rain pours down harder, as Yakko tries again, “Sibs, I’m begging you. Just calm down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot screams, “You LIED to us!”, as Wakko wails, “Our Mum is dead!”, pointing at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko only gets a small glimpse, but it’s enough to see it’s a news clip about what happened in Olysmokes, titled </span>
  <b>2 Dead in Olysmokes Incident,</b>
  <span> with a picture of their Mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit. They know. They know because they found out before I could tell them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot’s tears are falling freely, giving no thought to how it’s affecting the room, as she screams, “WHY???”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh please no. Please don’t make me answer that, sis. I’m begging you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yakko knows he has to, if he wants any chance of stopping this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he tells the hand-to-his heart truth, the one he never even told Bugs when asked about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear it was an accident!” Yakko shouts over the noise from both the rain and the lightning. “It’s all my fault. A cop shot her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot shakes her head, “No, no, NO!” then buries her face in Wakko’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko goes next, begging through his tears “You’re lyin’! Tell me you’re lyin’, RIGHT NOW!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko shakes his head, hands on his chest and says through his own tears, “I’m so sorry.”, as he moves closer, not caring if he gets soaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both younger Warners reach out one hand, to point straight at the screen, still showing the news clip, shouting at the same time, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHY?????” “WHY DID YOU LIE??????”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bear keeps whimpering from the floor, but all Yakko can focus on is his Wakko and Dot, as he inches closer, knowing he has to say something. That he was scared, that he wanted to protect them, anything!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But apparently he doesn’t say something fast enough, because Dot screams again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ANSWER ME!”, and the rain storm turns into a downpour, soaking Yakko completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s forgotten about in a second when he hears, “I hate you!” “Me too!”, and his heart just completely shatters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t want you as our brother anymore!” “Go away!” they cry, as they keep clinging to each other, not caring that the rain has started to wear away at the walls, making the wallpaper peel off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay now he has to say something, and right now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t say that!” Yakko begs, as he keeps moving closer, not even registering the tears falling down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know everything is my fault. I do, okay?” He starts, and once they’re looking at him, he holds out his hands, reaching for them. “But we’re going to get through it. Together. Just like we always do, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he reaches to hug them, but both simultaneously shove him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to hug us anymore!” “Your big brother privileges are revoked!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yakko refuses to accept that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sibs, I’m begging you!” he says pleadingly,reaching for them again, and this time he succeeds, as he forcefully pulls them to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both put up a good fight, but Yakko stays firm, not letting either of them go, no matter how much they whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” “Mum...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh, sh.” Yakko says quietly, rubbing their heads with his nose, hating how this is all he can do for them right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It barely registers when they all sink to the floor on their knees, as Yakko whispers, “It’s gonna be okay. I promise.”, and a second later, the rain ceases, and the room is dry, like it was never wet in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Wakko and Dot keep crying into Yakko’s chest, and Yakko keeps holding them, not caring how much they’re gonna tease him for this later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want Mommy...” Dot whimpers quietly, Wakko echoing, “Mummy...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko replies, as he rubs their backs, “Me too. So, so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d have stayed there all night if that’s what it took, but just as soon as he says that, both Wakko and Dot push him away, looking around at the ruined hotel room, still crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Wakko looks at Yakko first, accusing, “Y’said we’d see Mum again!” “You said she was gonna meet up with us later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko shakes his head at himself, knowing he’s an idiot for doing that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts a hand on both Wakko and Dot’s shoulders, looking them right in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry. I...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t even know what he should say here. They’re hurting so badly right now, anything he could say would just make it worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But thankfully he’s spared from saying anything, as Wakko narrows his eyes at him, and demands, “Don’t you DARE try to lie to us again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EVER!” Dot punctuates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko puts a hand on both Dot and Wakko’s faces, knowing they’re serious, and knowing there’s only one right thing he can say in this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nods immediately, “I promise. I will never lie to you again.”, holding out a gloved pinky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot don’t take it, instead sharing a look, then looking angrily back at Yakko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re serious, Yakko.” “You can’t lie to us like this again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko looks crushed. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they’re not done, and they make him watch as each of them slide off a glove, holding out their bare pinkies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re serious, then do it right.” “Or we won’t believe you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko’s eyes go wide immediately, knowing very well that when a toon makes a barehanded pinky promise, it’s next to unbreakable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko doesn’t even hesitate to do the same with his, linking his bare pinkies with theirs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am as serious as I can possibly be. I’ll make whatever binding contracts you want me to. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the seriousness in Yakko’s eyes, they nod, releasing their hands and sliding their gloves back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, that seems to make the dam burst all over again, but instead of making the room rain again, they both just scoot in to lean on Yakko, Dot asking him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re we gonna do without Mommy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko shakes his head, rubbing their backs, “Shhhhh.” he whispers. “We’re gonna be okay, sibs.”, and when they look up at him, eyes wet with tears, Yakko repeats, “Everything is going to be okay.”, praying with everything he has that he didn’t just lie to them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Yakko's Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Somewhere on 1-25</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yakko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we...evil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you, sibs. You’re just...different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko turns away from the bus window to look at Yakko, then nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Works for me.” Wakko says, Dot chiming from her aisle seat, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Wakko turns back to the window, both of them asking, “So what’re we gonna do?” “Where are we goin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko can’t even look at them, because while he promised not to lie to them, he also doesn’t know how much he can tell them without freaking them out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to heck with that. He promised, and he’s going to stick to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was actually thinking...” Yakko starts, waiting until he has their attention, then adding, “Whaddaya say to us going to Burbank? Where Mom used to live?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger Warners think on that for a long moment, then nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” “Guess so...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko’s quick to assure them, “Guys, it’s gonna be great! Nothing we can’t do as long as we’re together, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here, they both lean their heads against the seats, asking with big doe eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell us a story?” “Pleeeeeeaase? Like Mommy used to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh hell. Anything but that. But the way they’re both looking at him, how can he say no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifts his arms up, and Wakko and Dot maneuver themselves so they’re resting their head against his chest, under his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be as good as her...” Yakko warns them, rubbing their backs in apology. “She used to tell me bedtime stories too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knows he’s stalling, so he just takes a deep breath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once upon a time, in an animaney, totally insaney, never ate a plantain-ey, world...” he starts, smiling when he hears them chuckle. “There were three toons, two princes, and one princess, living in their beautiful castle with their mother, the queen. They were happy together, the queen running the beautiful kingdom of Warnerstock, while her children ran around the castle causing mischief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels them move closer, which gives him the courage to keep going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until one day, a greedy rival king set fire to their castle, stealing their mother away from them, forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Wakko and Dot start to whimper, hiding their faces in his chest, so Yakko stops briefly to rub his nose with theirs, one at a time, until they’ve settled down, then goes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The newly orphaned royal toons were all alone, and they had to find a home of their own. They started their journey through a nearby kingdom, called Acme Falls...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yakko keeps speaking, his voice eventually fades away, as Wakko looks back out the window to watch the road, Dot starting to drift off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were on the biggest adventure of their lives, but there was nothing fun or exciting about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three Warners are really and truly alone, heading to who knows where, with only one destination in mind, with no real guarantee they would even get there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they’re still together, and they still have their big brother to protect them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for right now, that has to be enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yakko keeps talking, he lifts his steadily drooping eyes towards the sky from the window, pulls his dozing siblings closer, and sends one wish out to the heavens,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please let it be enough.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>People reading this as a completed work, this is a mandatory rest stop. Drink some water, go to sleep and come back in the morning.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Yakko is the Hammerspace Guru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2: Water’s Sweet, But Blood is Thicker</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chloride, New Mexico</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weeks After Motel Incident</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bear pops his head out of the snow, as he shakes it off, running past the dilapidated vehicle, up the river nearby, towards the Warners, where Yakko’s currently coaching them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hit it on this one.” Yakko instructs, pointing to a large rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud shrieking sound, then an anvil hits it, making it crack in two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too easy!” Wakko brags, then instructs, “Now watch this!”, as he’s about to drop another one on a slightly bigger rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko throws out a hand, “Hey, come on! No bragging in front of your sister. You know you couldn’t make an anvil that big a few days ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko sticks his tongue out the side, as he strains to pull another anvil out of his hammerspace, and a moment later, it pays off, same shrieking noise, same satisfying thunk as it hits the rock, shattering it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot claps, then asks, “Let’s try something else! Not an anvil this time though. Those things are heavy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nods in agreement, as he looks around their immediate area, before landing on Bear, who’s sitting in front of the river.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will be forever grateful they rescued this little guy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Which gives him an idea, “How about throwing a pie at Bear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot have no problem saying what they think of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way! I don’t wanna make her sick from eating toon food!” “Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fair enough. “Yeah, you’re right. Leave the real puppy child out of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko moves closer to the river, looking across the water, seeing yet another rock on the bank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about trying to toss a pie on that rock over there.” Yakko points out, looking to Dot. “One more time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot looks skeptical. “Tried yesterday, remember? And the day before that. It keeps landing in the water!”, she reminds him, shaking her head sadly. “I can’t land a pie that far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko begs gently, “Pleeeease? One more time? For me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot rolls her eyes, but still reaches into her hammerspace, concentrating on willing the pie into existence, before pulling out a very cute strawberry cream, pulling her hand back to throw it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She focuses right on the rock, calculating the trajectory, before tossing it with all her might.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like the two days before, the pie lands in the water right in front of the rock, the current taking it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awwwww!” Dot whines. “So close! I know I am!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko doesn’t reply, just walks towards a tree stump, where there’s three empty and dented tin cans resting on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh look, a makeshift shooting range. How original.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s late, and it’s cold. Finish practice, then we head back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Out loud, he says to Wakko, “What about the cans? Can you spit shoot at all of them with just one watermelon seed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it’s Wakko’s turn to roll his eyes, “What am I, an amateur?”, as he stands right in front of it, pulling out a miniature watermelon, taking a reasonable bite out of it, rind and all, then turns his head and spits out one single seed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seed shoots off like a bullet, hitting a nearby tree, then a rock, then the stump, then a few other tricky surfaces as it knocks over each tin can, one by one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko looks to Yakko, who claps wholeheartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty awesome, Wak! You’re getting so much better at that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Yakko turns away, running back down the river.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright. A few more things for them both to play with, before we got to hit the hay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If we had any hay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, when he sees a rock, he turns to Wakko, who’s right behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this one too big?” Yakko teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko doesn’t take the bait, though, and says, “Yep. Way too big for someone who only just found their hammerspace 2 weeks ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he turns around, spotting a fair sized one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about flattening this one with your mallet?” Yakko asks, thinking it’s fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko, once again, doesn’t agree. “I can’t do it with a boulder! M’only good at the small ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko can’t have that, so he grabs Wakko’s shoulders with both hands, looking him right in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you can do it, Wak. Believe me, okay?” Yakko pleads, shaking him slightly. “You just gotta relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he moves so he’s holding onto Wakko’s shoulders from behind, as he encourages, “Just focus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko sighs in resignation, but agrees, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Yakko releases him, watching as Wakko closes his eyes, reaching his hand into his hammerspace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko notices the strain on Wakko’s face as he struggles to summon the mallet, but doesn’t stop him, just keeps watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nghhhh.” Wakko grunts, as he tries to picture the mallet Yakko gave him not too long after they came here, feels the handle in his hand, then pulls it out, swinging it right at the boulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It works. Once the mallet hits it, the rock gives way, slightly crushed under the force of the impact like once would crush a metal can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling widely, Wakko turns to Yakko, who also has a big smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yakko!” Wakko exclaims, right as Yakko and Dot both grab him in a hug. “You did it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did’ja see it, Bear? Didja?” Wakko asks the dog excitedly, as Yakko pats him on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I did, he did, baby bro. Crushed it like it was nothing.” Yakko assures him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a biiiiig rock!” Wakko says, stretching his hands wide for emphasis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko, still in teacher mode, gets pumped up. “That’s just the beginning. Let’s find some more stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko squats down in the snow, forming a snowball, right as Wakko and Dot both say,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! You’re like our own Mr. Miyagi!” “Or Yoda!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, once they see what Yakko’s doing, ask him, confused,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snowball fight?” “How’s that gonna help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko shakes his head, “Nope. Got a new exercise for you, sibs.”, then lifts the snowball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to stop me from hitting you with the snowball, with any gag you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Yakko lifts it, like he’s ready to throw. “Sound good to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both younger Warners immediately nod. “I’m in, but y’can’t hit us!” “Like that shiner you gave me last time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko just says, “Long as you stop me before it ever gets close, you got nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That gets their attention, as their poses become defensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your best shot!” “Just try it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko aims, and while it might be tempting to hit them just to mess with them, he sees Bear, then gets another idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ready...aim...fire!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And the snowball releases from his hand, missing both Wakko and Dot by inches, and succeeds in startling the heck out of Bear, who takes off like a dart, whimpering, when Wakko catches it in his mouth, swallowing it whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Wakko and Dot yell at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You almost hit Bear!” “Work on your aim, you big dummy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko grins sheepishly, “Sorry, Baby Bear.”, then tells them, “But Wak, you stopped it, didn’t you? That was pretty quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot asks, “Can we do it one more time? Please? I want a turn to stop it! Close to me, this time! And, uh, not hard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko can’t resist rolling his eyes, as he packs another snowball in his hands, telling them, “Sis, it’s just a snowball!”, and readying his aim again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time he aims it closer to Dot, a fair shot that could be easily stopped, by his calculations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he throws it, but instead of Dot stopping it, it goes right past her, hitting a log.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awwww!” Dot whines. “That was a bad throw! Do over!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko chimes in, “Give her one more!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko complies, making another snowball, this time aiming it right at her face, then throwing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course it hits her square in the face, and of course she’s spitting mad about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You hit me!” Dot complains, Wakko walking up to wipe the snow off her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! After we said don’t hit us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko throws up his hands in surrender, “Sorry! I thought you’d stop it!”, then makes yet another one. “Honestly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wonders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’re the odds they’ll let me do it again?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, once again, he throws it right at Dot’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this time, he hears her scream, “STOP!”, as the only warning he gets before the snowball is suddenly hitting </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the face, knocking him back so he lands right on his bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looks, he sees Dot with an angry look on her face, holding a mace she’d summoned to hit the snowball back with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dot...” Yakko says in amazement, too impressed to be mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserved it!” Dot says sarcastically, Wakko giving him a dirty look, demanding, “You got what you wanted. Happy now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko stands up, replying, “Of course I am! That was amazing! Dot, you did it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot nods, “Of course I did!”, then slams her mace on the ground. “So you better be nice, or else!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nods in agreement, but then, Dot’s angry demeanor slips, as she starts coughing, letting go of the mace altogether, and when it still doesn’t stop, Yakko walks up to her, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound like it’s getting better, sis.” He tries to put a hand on Dot’s shoulders, only to have her push him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yakko, I told you I’m fine! I’m just...tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko doesn’t buy that for a second, so he just grabs her shoulder again, telling them both, “Well, I say that’s enough training for today. You need to rest. Super Sib.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They start walking along the river, as Wakko asks, “Can we go back now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nods, “Yeah we can do that. Just gotta fill up the water bottles before we go back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Wakko and Dot walk faster to get to the dock, Yakko worries out loud,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That cough isn't going away, sis. I really don’t like the sound of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot doesn’t slow down, just says, “I’m fiiiiine! We’ve just been outside for a while, that’s all.”, right as they reach the dock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko steps on it first, grabbing a metal container, handing it to Wakko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko looks at it, then pulls out a fishing pole, hanging it over the water as he lowers it to fill it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“House on fire! Ready the firehose, Firefighter Warner! Woo woo woo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko watches as the line lowers into the water carefully, filling up the metal drink container.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice work, Wak. Glad your hammerspace sessions are paying off. For both of you.” he adds, looking at Dot too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko reminds him, “It’s all ‘cause of you!”, as he reels the container back in. “I really didn’t like touchin’ the water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot agrees, as she pulls the one she tied to the post up from out of the water, “I agree. It’s hella cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, once she realizes what she said, she says guiltily, “Uh oh. I’m...sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nods in approval. “That’s right. Watch your language.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t make my baby sibs swear. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko scolds the writer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like the motel incident wasn’t bad enough?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>Dot nods, “Okay, I will.”, then points at Wakko, as they walk back. “But only if he</span> <span>has to too.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Yakko says, “You too, Wak. Watch your language.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko rolls his eyes, “Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, they start the walk back up the small hill to the cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yakko takes it all in, he thinks,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a genuine miracle we were able to find this place. But we all know we can’t stay here that much longer, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bear!” “What is it, boy? Whatcha find?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Yakko turns around, and he sees them crowded around a rabbit hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not again, Bear!” “Yeah, leave the buns alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he approaches, he gets their attention. “Hey, you know, it’s been a while since we saw one hide in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot says worriedly, “I know. I hope it didn’t get eaten by a non-toon bear...”. Wakko adds, “Or worse!”, as they both clutch each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko shakes his head, “Mizettos, what could possibly be worse than a bear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both narrow their eyes at Yakko, Dot throwing her arms up in the air, “How should I know?”, and Wakko chiming in (un)helpfully, “Wha’ about wolves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before Dot can freak out Yakko shuts that down, “Nah. We’re probably more dangerous than anything else out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Wakko and Dot simultaneously start howling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they do so, Yakko looks at the rabbit hole, then down at his hand, and gets an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, readers! What’s another prank in the grand scheme of things, huh? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re too serious for a couple of toon kids. If I don’t prank them, who will?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One prank, compared to murder and alleged stealing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The Younger Warners Get Schooled on Toon Power Etiquette, and Yakko Goes On a Feels Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ma take over for this one, fellas. Let the prank master show you how it’s done.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sibs!” Yakko says to get Wakko and Dot’s attention, as he crouches down. “I think I actually saw the rabbit a few days ago! Think he was trying to get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, both younger Warners perk up, crouching around the hole, “Let me see!” “I wanna see first!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko plants himself in front of the hole, sticking his hand in. He turns to look, and once he’s sure they’re watching, he sticks it in a little further, flinches, and lets out a scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AAAAAAAAAAAGH! MY HAND!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Wakko and Dot surround him, both grabbing a side to try and to pull him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yakko!” “It’s okay, we got you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To really sell it, Yakko throws in a few more screams, before finally giving up the ruse, sliding his hand back out of the hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, he looks at their faces, “Oh, man! You should see the look on your faces right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That snaps them out of their stupor, as Wakko shoves him, while Dot throws her own makeshift snowball at him, snapping, “You suck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko flinches at the cold of the ice, defending, “Hey, come on! You know I was just messing with you! Comes with the territory!”, as he stands back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot rolls her eyes, muttering, “Big dummy.” as she starts walking back to the cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko and Wakko follow suit, Wakko asking, “Are ya gettin’ hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko answers honestly, “Not really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That surprises Wakko, “Really? I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko rolls his eyes, “Already? You eat like your stomach’s a black hole, and never gain a pound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko pulls a gookie, “That’s because I’m always bouncin’ off the walls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko wants to snort, but just keeps walking, and finally, they’re at the cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko makes a point to scrape the snow off his feet, then opens the sliding glass door, going in first, then letting Wakko and Dot follow suit, Bear trailing in last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second the door closes, Wakko and Dot start shivering, wrapping their arms around themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brrr!” “S’cold!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko’s quick to assure them, “Relax! We can make a fire! Cause we’re the experts now, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of replying, Dot starts coughing again, prompting Yakko to pat her on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That really doesn’t sound good, sis.” he tells her, but she only shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I’m okay! I’m just reeeeeally cold!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko praises her, “You did good today. Both of you. I think that’s another one for the scoreboard.”, then kneels down to pick up a marker on the floor, to write a new tally on a piece of cardboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true, I did! It was fun!” “And it gets easier every time we practice!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yakko draws the rock Wakko smashed with his mallet, as well as Dot’s mace, he hears behind him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Yakko!” “Look, we can float!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Yakko looks, sure enough, Bear’s barking Wakko and Dot, who are currently standing in midair, having stepped off the table and pointedly not looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As impressive as it is that they can do that now, Yakko knows he has to lay down the law, if only a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that, my dear siblings, just gave me the perfect excuse to remind you two of the rules.” He says firmly. “What did I say about showing off like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Wakko and Dot fall from the two feet they were floating from the floor, protesting, “We weren’t--” “We were just--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko’s not buying it, gesturing to where they were just floating, making them both roll their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know the rules, Yakko!” “Yeah, we’re not dumb!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko still wants to go over the rules anyway, so he says, “Oh yeah? Prove it. Rule number one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko freezes, trying to remember, but when Dot starts to whisper in his ear, Yakko stops her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh uh! No helping him. He needs to remember it on his own!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s clear Wakko can’t, so Yakko says for him. “‘Hide your abilities!’ If you try to pull a gag in a public place, what would happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it looks like Wakko does remember that part, as he recites, “Both toons and non toons will freak out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko pushes, “And what happens if they do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot answers this time, “They call the toon cops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nods, “Precisely. And since you answered for him anyway, what’s rule number two, sis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot tries, “Don’t….” then falters, trying to think, hand on her chin. “Uh...”, then snaps her fingers. “Don’t talk about it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko’s impressed. “Good going, sister sib. Usually that’s the hardest one for both of you to remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them grumble at that, and Yakko swears he hears a, “Shut up.” in there, but he lets that slide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last rule? This time it’s for both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them bother to hide their annoyance at that one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know!” “Do we really have to say it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you do!” Yakko replies easily. “Come on! I know you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But maybe he’s wrong, as he sees them struggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...is it...to stay away?” Wakko starts, and Dot finishes for him, “From danger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko shakes his head, “It’s ‘run from danger’, sibs. And it’s the most important one, too. You remember why, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot struggles, “Uh...”, before giving up. “No, I don’t.” “Me neither!” Wakko says quickly, to avoid being asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Dot backpedals, “But we can use our abilities for good! We can help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko agrees, “Yeah! We can stop anyone from getting close to us! We don’t have to hide!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko refuses to even consider that, “Wak, Dot, I said no. It’s dangerous. Always look for a different way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what’s the point?” Dot demands, Wakko adding, “Yeah! If we don’t use it for good, why have these abilities at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko sighs, hating how he has to keep telling them this, “We still don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot tries again, “But if we used it before, Mommy would..sh-she'd...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still be with us.” Wakko finishes for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Yakko knows he can’t let </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought take root, either, and says immediately, “You had no idea what you were doing! There was nothing either of you two could’ve done!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows he got too defensive, and sure enough, that just spurs them on. “But what about what we did to that cop what if our abilities are...wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or evil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It breaks Yakko’s heart something terrible to see the look of despair on both their faces, and quickly makes like the big brother he is to do what he does best: make everything okay again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no. As I said, we have no idea what happened. But it’s still. Not. Your. Fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s all Yakko manages to say, as the conversation gets interrupted when Dot starts coughing yet again, harder than last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko starts patting her back, while Yakko stands up and walks over to her, joining Wakko’s hand as they both continue trying to help her breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bear whimpers loudly, and once Dot stops coughing, she looks over and pets him, saying,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, Baby Bear! I’m never better! Good dog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko sighs. “Betcha he’s hungry. How about you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko replies, “I’m always hungry!”, Dot agreeing, “Me too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nods, “Then let’s hustle up some food.”, then stands up. “I’ll go get dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot jokes, “Yeah, better make it quick! Before Wakko and Bear eat all of us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the three of them walk into the shared bedroom, and Yakko takes a look around the makeshift living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes land on the picture of their mom on the table, unable to stop himself from thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Man, it hurts something awful when I hear them crying in the middle of the night. But you know what’s worse? Knowing I can’t do anything to help them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at the other stuff on the table, including a World’s Greatest Mom mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know we should be more concerned about using someone else's stuff, but really, what choice do we have here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks over to the fridge, noticing the picture still attached to it with a magnet.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Choice or not, it’s still weird living in their house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks along the nearly destroyed kitchen counter, noting the pack of cigarettes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t believe I’m saying this, but I want more than just benzene.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At the empty wink bottle, Yakko shudders.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That stuff was disgusting, but when it’s between that and freezing? You drink it, no questions asked. And before you call TPS on me, no, I didn’t let them anywhere near it. Move it along!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, at spotting the phone on the wall, Yakko surprises himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you tell anyone I said this I’ll deny it, but I think I actually like not knowing what’s going on with the rest of the world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At the broken frame on the floor, Yakko chides himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that’s why we moved training sessions outside.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he goes into the bathroom, or what barely passes as one, as he sees the tiny bottles by the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Helloooooo motel soap nurse!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, as he looks higher, he spots the orange prescription bottles.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No way would I give any of those to Dot. We don’t even know what’s in them!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there’s the plastic crate, with the words </span>
  <b>Drinking Water</b>
  <span> scribbled on the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilderness Tip #1: Always boil the water. Nobody wants to watch Wakko shoot out both ends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight everybody.” Yakko whispers to himself, right as he spots the bucket by the toilet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh uh. That’s enough. You know what it is. I don’t need to describe everything we do as squatters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, he looks at the clothes hanging on a line over the tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel like we should feel more guilty about stealing other people’s clothes. But beggars can’t be choosers when it comes to staying warm. Especially since our fur’s not that thick.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he sees the bigger round plastic container, mentally patting himself on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One thing I’ll never complain about: fresh water right at our doorstep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he moves to fill it with water, calling out to Wakko and Dot,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I just added some more water. So you guys can wash up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only gets a faint reply, “Okay!” back, but he’s not gonna make a fuss about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he is gonna make a fuss over is the disgusting towel hanging from a rack.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s so rank it’s not even funny. I hate sharing with both of them!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All bathroom related issues taken care of for the moment, he walks towards their shared bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon entering the bedroom, he sees the tent Wakko and Dot made.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Depending on which choice you made, it’s either the equivalent of a blanket fort, or it’s the tent we stole from the gas station! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko reminds the readers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he gets a good look at said tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nice going, sibs. Guess Minecraft wasn’t such a waste of time after all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks to the dresser, where there’s an article about the gas station incident.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gas Station Owner Confronts Toon Fugitives</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Police are currently investigating a gas station robbery instigated by the three Olysmokes runaways believed to be the masterminds behind the death of an Olysmokes toon police officer in October.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dwayne LaPistol, owner of the gas station, said he confronted the three Warners, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner, after recognizing them in his store.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>LaPistol went on record saying he saw the three toons escape into the woods. “They looked lost. I was just trying to help, as a husband and concerned citizen.” (Continued on page 7)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh sure. Really feeling the love there. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko thinks, shaking his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guy would just as soon Dip us himself before helping three toons.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He flips the article over, revealing the article about the cop that shot their mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko’s heart sinks as he reads to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Family Recalls “Caring” Officer Killed in Olysmokes Shooting</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>John Salazar, brother of Officer Salazar, killed in an unexplained and controversial Olysmokes incident left two deaths, has released a statement regarding the threats he’s been receiving, as well as online critics of the cop.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My brother was a good man. He should not have been alone that day. I have nothing but condolences for the Warner family, and everyone that was affected in that horrible accident, including myself. The Department has limited funds, so things like that never happen again. My brother dedicated his life to helping those in need, especially at-risk children and toons, and always gave his time to charity.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>People are so quick to judge when they can safely hide behind a keyboard, but we should still have the decency to mourn the loss of a human being, and a public servant.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you seriously trying to make me feel sorry for this guy? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko mentally demands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cause that ain’t happening. Our Mom is dead because of him, case closed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He spots a letter, on hospital letterhead, most likely for whoever lived here, to confirm an appointment for chemotherapy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wakko and Dot definitely don’t need to see that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the lighter, rusty, but still functional.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t even know how many times this thing has saved our behinds.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he grabs it, stashing it in his slacks pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time to turn up the heat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But before turning around, he spots Bugs’ letter again, and can’t help but wonder,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is Bugs right now, anyway? Maybe we could...oh right. No internet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he spots the old radio.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thing pooped out a week ago. At least we got some news. For a while.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As he turns around, he spots the posters on the wall, and he gets another stab to the heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mom had posters like those...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But before he can drown in his own tears yet again, he turns back to the doorway, and leaves the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the makeshift living room, he goes over to the training board, tracking from the first lesson, all the way to todays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart swells with pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re both ridiculously fast learners. Too fast for comfort, if you ask me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Right next to it is a pile of clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Those really were the jackpot. We got skills, for sure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he turns back around, spotting Bear’s water dish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere, Bear.” Yakko calls to the dog, pouring some water from their supply into it. “You thirsty, boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bear barks behind him, before eagerly lapping up the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Yakko says, chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, that’s enough. Let’s warm this place up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks over to the wood stove, and as he kneels down, he spots Bear’s makeshift bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bear wouldn’t let Wakko and Dot out of his sight the first few nights. But once I got a fire started, he never left his bed by the fire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he spots the Darkwing Duck comics, letting out a small sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a complete miracle kids used to vacation here. Those two would’ve had me climbing the walls without them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And that, inevitably, leads him to spotting the backpack he gave Wakko and Dot.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Man, high school feels like an alternate universe compared to now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He snaps himself out of it, before he can go down that train of thought, and moves back over to Bear, trying to pet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the dog doesn’t flinch, Yakko jokes, “Oh, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> how it is, huh? A give-and-take? I can respect that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bear just lifts his head to yip once, then goes back to drinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, finally, he walks back to the wood stove, kneeling down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko opens the small door on the stove, putting in a few logs and twigs for the fire, as well as some paper for tinder, then, once he’s sure it’s enough, he pulls his WB lighter out, flicks it open, and lights it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait and see, Bear!” Yakko hears Dot say behind him, and a second later, he hears Wakko say, “We’ll build the best fire you’ve ever seen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The paper catches fire quickly, spreading to the rest of the wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Yakko stands back up, closing the door, letting the fire heat the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’hungry!” Wakko says from the air mattress, Dot agreeing, “Me too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that’s my cue to hustle up some grub. Yum yum.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot says out loud, “Too bad we can’t make food appear out of nowhere! We could feed so many people, and get rich! Oh wait, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>can!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she pointedly directs the last part at Yakko’s retreating back, as he walks to the bathroom for their one cooking pot.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They need to eat something solid after all the toon power mumbo jumbo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thinks, as he picks it up, then walks back to the kitchen area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This Darkwing Duck issue is...strange.” Wakko says from where he’s sitting next to Dot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko spots the photo of their mom on the table, pointing it out to them, “Can you believe how serious she looks here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Wakko says, in a wobbly voice, “I still can’t believe she’s gone.”, followed by Dot, “I miss Mommy so much, Yakko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko sighs in resignation, “I know, sibs. It’s okay to think about her. I do too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seems to put their minds somewhat at ease, as they smile back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’kay.” Wakko says, and Dot’s quick to say, “Thanks, big brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That done, Yakko looks up to where they keep their canned food, groaning inwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yum yum. What should we have tonight? Ravioli...or ravioli?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, he grabs one, setting it on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No matter what, me and the little siblings gotta talk after dinner.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he picks the can up, popping the tab, and pouring it into the small pot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he mixes it up, he hears Bear whimper next to him, begging for a share of the meal, but Yakko ignores him, walking back over to the wood stove, setting the pot on top of it to let it cook, then stirring it once so it cooks evenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking note of the training board again, he says out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, sibs, if you keep it up, you two will be able pull out something as big as a safe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko exclaims, “Faboo!”, Dot asking, “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko backpedals slightly, “Well...that’s probably not the best idea, but that doesn’t change how well you guys are doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That prompts Dot to ask, “Do you think there’s more of...our kind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhhhhh...” Yakko’s stumped for a second, before he finally just says, “I dunno on that one. You’d think if there were, we’d have met them by now, don’tcha think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s the end of that conversation, as Yakko moves over to where Bear’s laying down, and sits in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Baby Bear. Ready for puppy training? Sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bear moves to stand up, whimpering, but otherwise doesn’t do anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko says more forcefully, “Bear? Sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once more, Bear just yips, but doesn’t move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko tries again, “Come on, boy. Sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he hears Dot behind him, “Bear? Sit, boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, after the puppy yips, he sits down, like it’s nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko’s eye twitches in annoyance, “Are you serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Wakko and Dot laugh at him, Wakko explaining,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’just don’t know how to talk to her!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko glares at the dog, “I won’t forget this.”, pointing at him. “Traitor.”, then moving back to the stove to check on dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Looks good to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he picks up the pot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, sibs. Soup’s on!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Parenting 101, Yakko Style, Continued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wakko shoves the plate of ravioli away from him, pouting. “I don’t want ravioli!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko quickly swoops in, doing a chef’s kiss with his hand, “It’sa Pasketty a la Warner! What’s the matter, couldn’t taste the truffles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko nods, “Yep. That, and the garlic bread was faboo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot plays along, “But the ice cream topped it all!”, rubbing her tummy. “Deeeelicious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bear walks up to the table, whining, giving Dot an idea, “Awwww, you want some too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before Yakko can stop her, she’s spun the plate on her finger, while the ravioli is still on it, and tossed the plate to the floor, making it clatter, as it lands right in front of Bear, who happily chows down on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko knows he should be more mad, but at seeing their dog eat, he just throws up a hand, toasting, “Bon appetit, Bear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot says, “He loves it!”, then starts coughing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it doesn’t stop after a few seconds, Yakko springs into action, Wakko putting a hand on Dot’s shoulder as Yakko hands her a cup of water, holding it to her mouth as they both help her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Dot manages to gulp it down, she winces, then says, “Sorry! I’m okay now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko knows better than to believe that, so instead, he picks up one of the candles on the table, and says, “Don’t move. There’s something I wanna show you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot and Wakko turn their heads, confused, “Uh, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko doesn’t say anything more, as he walks back to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time to show them the map. Wasn’t it with the books?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves to the dresser, shielding the flame from going out, as he searches his little pile of junk.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nope. Not there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Annoyed, Yakko calls out, “Sibs! Where’s the map?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naturally, they play dumb,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhhh...” “Whaddaya mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko has no time for this, asking as he checks the bathroom, “You know exactly what I mean! The map with my stuff!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> map!” “We put it in our tent! Sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko walks back to the bedroom, kneeling down as he looks inside the makeshift tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course, right as he starts looking, that’s when Bear chooses to walk in, sitting right in front of his line of vision.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’d be more annoyed, but with that adorable face, he just can’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Awwwww, how am I supposed to stay mad at all this cuteness? Stop before I start crying!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s on a mission, and cuteness can’t get in the way of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, pooch. Out of the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bear, naturally, doesn’t move, just keeps panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get to it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Bear doesn’t budge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Yakko remembers, “Hey Wakko! Dot! Can one of you please call your puppy? Not like he has a third owner or anything...” he mumbles that last part to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, Bear!” “C’mere, boy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Bear walks right back out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And wouldn’t you know it, he just happened to be sitting on where the map was hidden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a great team. Knew I could count on you.” Yakko mutters, looking around the other stuff in the tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a piece of paper, and when he picks it up, he sees it’s a drawing of Wakko and Dot using their toon powers, Wakko with a mallet, Dot with a mace, Bear standing in between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if I made a comic about them?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s also a creepy baby doll in the corner of the tent, but Yakko quickly says,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nope. Nuh uh. Not touching that thing. Moving on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon spotting the old CD player, Yakko can’t help but whine to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh what I wouldn’t give to be able to listen to music.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And, inevitably, his eyes land on the magnetic slate, which they’d found when they first came here.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You wouldn’t believe how much they love this thing. Or maybe you would. Guess I’m not the only artist in the family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he picks up the map out from under the sleeping bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright. Time for a Yak Talk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands up, walking out of the bedroom, and immediately, he hears Dot say,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yakko? I think there’s someone at the door!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko looks, and sure enough, there’s a silhouette of someone at the sliding door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko’s blink runs cold. “What the f--” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for cutting me off! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He praises the writer, then asks out loud, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did this happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko stutters, “I-I don’t know. Just now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko moves closer, shining the candlelight on it, and immediately, he sees it’s just Dot, standing under a sheet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not amused, he snaps, “Sibs!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger Warners start laughing, as Dot comes back inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should see your face!” “We got you good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he’d love to snap at them, he quickly just reels it back in, saying instead,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine! You got me. Nice going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko keeps teasing, “You looked like you were about to scream!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Yakko </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> snap, “Of course I was!”, but just shakes his head, now back to focusing on the real task at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” he starts, as he kneels by the table, gesturing for Wakko and Dot to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sight of the other candles, Yakko gets a little mushy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it weird that I actually prefer candlelight? It’s so ridiculously relaxing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he clears the table, taking away the pot, his own plate, and the cup as Wakko and Dot watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Yakko says, right as he puts the map in front of them. “I think we know it’s time for us to hit the road.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko interjects, “Can I use my mallet?”, while Dot asks, “Or a flyswatter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yakko’s not in the mood to joke, “Sibs, listen. You,” here, he points to Dot. “Aren’t getting better. And we’re almost out of everything we need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Dot stops him, a defiant look on her face. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is immediately refuted when she starts coughing, and attempts to cover by saying, “It’s just a cough!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko emphasizes, “Which isn’t going away!”, then looks at both of them as he says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wak, Dot, trust me on this. We need medicine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he points to the map, “Look, see? Right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot looks first, asking, “Picacho?”, which of course is followed up by Wakko asking, “The guy that had a blue period?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko blows a kiss, “Goodnight everybody!”,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then he says, “No, that’s Picasso, Wak. Picacho is where...William’s parents...”, but once he sees how Wakko and Dot are looking at him, he forces himself to say, “our grandparents live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both reply, “Alright.” “So what does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing he needs to clarify, Yakko goes on, “It means we could try going there. There’s a good chance they’ll help us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course this just has to be yet another night where Wakko and Dot don’t want to listen to him, because Wakko asks,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do we have to keep runnin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Dot makes it worse by asking,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what if they don’t like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko refuses to let that thought take hold for another second,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sibs, come on! They’re family. And they owe us for what William...” again, he corrects himself, “For what Dad did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot doesn’t look convinced, “Are you sure, Yakko?”, while Wakko jumps on it, “It would be cool to spend Christmas with our grandpa and grandma!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glad he has one of them on board, Yakko runs with it, “You kidding? They’ll love you! Grandpa’s really nice, and...oh who am I kidding? You spend one day together, and you’ll be instant friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot bites her lip, “Ummmm...”, then decides, “Okay. But Bear gets a vote too! He’s family too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at Bear, asks him seriously, “Whaddaya think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he only whimpers, Dot giggles, then looks back up at Yakko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we’re in. When do we leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow.” Yakko says immediately. “Sooner we’re back on the road, the sooner we get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm...” Wakko says, tongue sticking out. “Then how about we do somethin’ fun for our last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot jumps on board, “How about dice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko, “If we win, we get to draw on your backpack!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko snorts, “You know I’ll just leave you in the dust and draw on yours, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh!” Both younger Warners say, as they pull out the dice. “Time to party!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Warners Interrupt This Story to Teach the Readers How To Play Going to Pennsylvania</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hold it!” Yakko says suddenly, breaking character to look directly at the writer. “If we’re gonna play a dice game, the readers should know how to play, don’t you think.”</p><p>
  <span>The writer thinks it over, then agrees, “Alright, you three have the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three Warners proceed to pull the fake floor from the set out, setting up a foldaway table right in the middle of the set, then stand around it, Yakko in the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, here’s the basics of how to play Going to Pennsylvania, as demonstrated by my favorite siblings, Wakko and Dot.” Yakko starts, sweeping a hand over them both, as they bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, you need three dice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here, Wakko holds them up in his hand, before swallowing them whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A piece of paper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot holds up a piece of paper, which has a drawing of a flower on it, then sets it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And a pencil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them turn to Wakko, who’s currently using said pencil like a toothpick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon being caught, he jumps in surprise, before setting it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I thought one of the dice got caught in my teeth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Yakko and Dot roll their eyes, but say nothing, turning back to the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when it’s your turn, you get to roll the dice.” Yakko says, walking up to Wakko, squishing him down into a soda can, as Yakko starts shaking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t be scared to really shake it up. Better chance of higher numbers that way.” Dot says, grinning as Yakko shakes it a little more vigorously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, once you’re ready, give the dice a roll.” Yakko instructs, popping open the Wakko-soda can, which earns them a loud belch, as Wakko pops out of the can, burping out the dice onto the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dice spin like tops, before finally landing face up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that you’ve rolled the dice, look and see which one’s the highest number, and put it to the side.” Yakko goes on, moving one of said dice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yakko! One of them has the same number!” Dot says suddenly, looking at the other dice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to worry, sis. We only need one of them in this case.” Yakko assures her, as he takes the other two away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko, who looks a little dizzy from the first one, reaches for the dice dizzily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wak? You okay? You need to stop?” Yakko asks, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure! M’great!” Wakko smiles, snatching up the dice and swallowing them whole again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you shake them again, but this time with two dice.” Yakko explains, watching as Wakko pulls out a pair of maracas, shaking them with no real beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he stops abruptly, burping loudly again as the dice shoot out again, landing on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, there we go. Same thing. Highest number, set aside.” Yakko says, sliding another die by the first one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko looks like he’s gonna be sick, tongue sticking out, as he reaches to pick up the last die, swaying slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa there, Wak. I think you’re done.” Yakko says, stopping him from swallowing it, then says, “Here, have a donut!”, handing him a powdered one from the service table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko’s eyes go wide, snatching it up. “Okay!” he says, going back to his spot on the set, tossing the die back towards the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It bounces like a golf ball, prompting them both to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, that's not a die!" Yakko protests, picking up the marble and looking at it close up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oops! My bad!" Wakko grins sheepishly, before letting out a Wakkorotti worthy belch, making the real die land on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko rolls his eyes fondly, and moves it over to the other two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that you’ve rolled these bad boys 3 times, you just gotta add them up!” Yakko says, taking the pencil and writing down the total.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot looks at the total, noting, “Wow, who knew? You actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> do math!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko shushes her, “Hey, come on! You’ll spoil the upcoming scene!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot backs off, “Fine, fine.” then looks back to the readers. “Based on the three rolls, Yakko’s total was a 14.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which marks the end of my turn.” Yakko follows up, picking up the now slobbery dice and handing them to Dot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now I get to do it!” Dot says enthusiastically, throwing them gracefully each time, one after another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the first one, “3.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second, “5.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the last one, “Another 3. Which makes my total an 11.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko pumps his fist, “Which means I win the round!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just wait. Game hasn’t even started in the story yet.” Dot teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko pipes up from the makeshift couch on the set, “Yeah! Who knows? We might even win!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko rolls his eyes again, but just says, “And that, dear readers, is how you play Going to Pennsylvania.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The writer then takes this opportunity to look at the readers, saying,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this concludes what hopefully is the last interruption of the fic. Back to your places, everyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three of them stand up to take a bow, before getting rid of the table and tossing it aside, then replacing the floor and sitting around the coffee table on the set.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We now return to the already scheduled scene, already being written.</p><p>Disclaimer: this is based on an actual dice game, called Going to Boston, which I only changed to reference the show.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Warner Family Game Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ready to lose?” Dot challenges, as she pulls out the dice, Wakko sitting next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your best shot.” Yakko tosses back, pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil, writing two columns, one for himself, and one for Wakko and Dot together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he picks up the three dice, blowing on them for good luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do this.” Yakko says as he shakes them. “Gimme high numbers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the dice land on the table, he begs, “Come on! I need them high!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they all look at the numbers, 2 3s and a 4, Wakko wastes no time teasing, “Snooze you lose!”, as Yakko sets aside the 4.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking up and blowing on the dice again, he begs, “Okay. Gimme the big numbers!”, and tosses the two dice on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it’s a 5 and a 4.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still not high?” Yakko sighs, sliding the 5 over with the 4.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stuck in the single digits. Too bad, so sad.” Dot laughs, as Yakko rolls out the last one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A 2. Last dice for his turn, and it’s a 2.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wahoo.” Yakko says unenthusiastically, sliding the 2 over to the other dice, and. “A score that barely gets me in the double digits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he writes the number 11 under his column, Dot picks up the dice next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roll with it, sis.” Yakko says with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot tosses the dice on the table, cheering when she sees 2 6s, and a 5.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay! High numbers on the first roll!” Dot can’t resist bragging, as she sets aside one of the 6s, before handing the dice to Wakko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I just need a 4 to get outta double digits.” Wakko says, before he swallows the dice, then belches them back out, making them land on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A 5 and a 2.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Faboo! Double digits!” Wakko grins, sliding the 5 over with the other digits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We gotta get one last high. Pleeeeeease!” Dot begs, as she and Wakko pull out two paddles and begin to play ping pong with it, hitting it back and forth, nevermind they didn't have those paddles a second ago, before one perfectly timed hit makes it fall on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another 6.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” “We won!” Wakko and Dot high five each other, as Yakko writes a number 17 in Wakko and Dot’s column.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let me go again.” Yakko holds out his hand for the dice, and once they’re dropped in his hand, he shakes the slobbered on dice for a good 15 seconds, before tossing them on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New rule. No swallowing the dice.” Yakko says, looking at the numbers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2 5s, and a 3.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesss!” Yakko pumps his fist, about to slide one 5 over to the side, before they somehow roll over, changing to a 2 and a 4.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the...” Yakko shakes his head, before he looks at the dice, where he can see there’s a small piece of metal sticking out, then at Wakko and Dot, where he can see Dot hiding a magnet behind her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sis, are you serious?” Yakko accuses, wagging his finger. “I saw the dice moving, Dot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course they are!” Dot plays dumb. “You threw it, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gotta learn to hide your hustles better, sibs.” Yakko playfully scolds them. “You can’t pull a fast one on someone who can see what you’re doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awwww, what’s the matter?” Dot pouts her lip, teasing, “Need to practice your throwing arm some more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko looks back to the dice, and just picks them up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just for that, I’m calling a do over. Can I at least have one high this time? Please?” Yakko asks, hoping Wakko and Dot take the hint, before he tosses the dice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A 5, and two 2s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on! I need more than that!” Yakko complains, sliding the 5 over and picking up the other two dice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s a bit of a sore loser.” Dot teases, while Wakko watches with his tongue sticking out the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a six! Gimme a six!” Yakko pleads, dropping the die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They clink a few times, before finally landing, and wouldn’t you know it,  they’re about as far from a 6 as you can get; two 2s again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko just slides one of them over with the 5, as he hears Wakko say,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would we have done if we never found these dice, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko quips back, “Maybe actually read all the books lying around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets the expected catcalls from that, “Boooooo!” “That’s sooooo boring!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Wakko reminds Yakko, “Member the time I beat Mom at checkers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko can’t resist reminding him, as he bounces the die on the wall like a tennis ball, “You mean when </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>did</span>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Wakko!” Dot agrees. “Me and Yakko distracted her, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko just focuses on the number on the die, and of course it’s a freaking three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he goes to put it under the 11, he hears Dot say, surprisingly not sadly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom would’ve loved this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko has to agree, “Absolutely.”, making a mental note that his current total is 21. “Mom was a patriot. Like us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant Warner, reporting for duty!” Wakko salutes, shaking the dice vigorously, before he starts juggling them, not letting them drop even as they hit each other mid air, then land on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One 6, and 2 4s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay, Wakko!” Dot cheers, sliding the 6 to the side. “Now we just need 2 more big ones!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooooh, I love fishin’! Can we go now?” Wakko asks, about to race to the door before Yakko grabs his sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow your roll there, Wak.” Yakko says, which of course prompts Wakko to pick up the two dice, and shake them in slow motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this?” he asks, making Yakko snort, but otherwise just focuses on the numbers, after they’re thrown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>5 and a 3.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he hears, “Hey Yakko?”, and when he looks back up, Wakko’s looking at him nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Gramma and Grandpa have...video games?” he asks, not looking at him as he rolls the last die normally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko shakes his head, “Don’t be so sure on that one, bro. Sorry to burst your bubble.” he apologizes, lifting one finger and popping the blow bubble Wakko’s making with his bubble gum, then slides the 5 over. “And I really don’t like you chewing gum right before bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko pouts, chews the bubble back up, then says honestly, “M’fine with that. Dice is fun too...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko lifts a nonexistent eyebrow at that, “Did I just hear the great Wakkorotti, resident screen hog, admit he’s tired of video games?”, then slides the 2 with the rest of the dice, adding a 13 under the 17 in Wakko and Dot’s column, which means he’s actually winning by 1 point.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How much you wanna bet they don’t know, readers? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko thinks, then quickly snaps back when Wakko speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooooo!” He’s quick to deny. “I jus’ like the change, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot pipes up, “Yeah! We still miss our console!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko chuckles, but just picks up the dice, then tosses them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A 6, a 1, and a 3.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good enough for me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko thinks, sliding the 6 over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just hope our Minecraft fortresses haven't been overtaken by griefers.” Dot says, which prompts Wakko to say, “Speak for yourself! Babs is watching over mine until I come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko sighs at the mention of his friend, feeling a stab of guilt over the last time he talked to her and Buster, as he throws the dice again, landing on 2 6s.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not ominous or anything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks but doesn’t say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know she is, Wak.” Yakko says instead. “She’d never let your kingdom be overthrown while you're not there to defend it. And I know for a fact Buster’s looking after yours, sis.” he adds, when she doesn’t say anything. “You two got nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he slides the second 6 over, telling them as he shakes the single die,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, come on, let me punch in Satan’s phone number.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dice lands on a 5 instead, prompting Yakko to burst,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HEY!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Wakko and Dot flinch at his tone, but when he looks at them again, Yakko says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been dialing 666 this whole time, when all I had to do was </span>
  <em>
    <span>say 10</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He braces himself for the double pun guns he knows have to be coming, only to be met with a surprise of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of aiming their pun guns at him, they look confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, nothing? Not even a cricket?” Yakko asks, not sure whether he’s out of the woods yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he sees it, the second it registers, and in a flash, they’re laughing so hard Dot's clutching her chest, Wakko literally smacking his fists on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko lifts his hands in a shrug, “Annoying, aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then he hears Dot say, “Bear’s getting so big!”, the dog in question yipping in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko has to disagree, “Really? Doesn’t seem that much bigger to me.”, as he writes down a 17 in his column.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still tiny.” Wakko’s quick to admit, “But he’s getting older, same as us! And he’s so smart!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to the dog, kicking the dice over to him, saying, “Aren’t ya?”, and when the dog jumps up, they start kicking the dice back and forth, like miniature soccer balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Wakko kicks them, both Dot and Yakko scream, “Gooooooooooal!”, right as the dice land on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A 5, a 4, and a 1.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just so cute!” Dot exclaims, hugging the puppy as Wakko slides the five over to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he might even be cuter than you!” Wakko jokes, handing her the dice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot scowls at him, and almost says something, but before he can, Bear jumps in between them, trying to knock the dice out of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Stop!” Dot squeals, trying to hold the dice out of the puppy’s reach, but all that does is rile him up even more, as Bear jumps on her, swatting at the hand holding the dice, while Wakko and Yakko snicker at the puppy’s antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a last ditch attempt, Dot throws the dice away from her, which makes Bear chase after them,  watching as they clink on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give us a 6! Pleeeeease!” Dot begs, sitting back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, it lands on a 5 and a 6.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Go join your friend over there!” Dot orders, sliding the 6 over with the other 5.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko picks up the last die next, saying, “We needta get another good one! Pleeeease!”, as he tosses it up in the air, catches it in his mouth, then swallows it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Yakko and Dot watch, as Wakko starts twisting his tail, making his head turn all the way around, and they can hear the rattling of the dice like it’s a bingo ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until finally, Wakko releases his tail, tongue falling out of his mouth, the last die resting on the tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“4!!!!!” Wakko shouts, setting the die on the floor, turning his tail into a golf club, and whacking it as hard as he can, making the die bounce all around the room before landing back on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, it’s a 4.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko writes down the number 15 in Wakko and Dot’s column, as Dot praises, “Not bad. Was that a birdie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko holds out a finger, showing off a chirping bird, who tweets merrily as Wakko says, “Well they don’t call me ‘Wakko’ for nothin’!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bird flies off, and they watch as it flies towards the window, which prompts Yakko to lift the window up quickly, then slam it down just as quickly, so as not to let the cold air in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, sibs, no more visual gags involving wildlife.” Yakko tells them, before he sits down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that the three rounds are over, Yakko has to count up all the points.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s see how good your observation skills are, readers. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko thinks, before he says out loud,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I win!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The protests are immediate, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fair!” “We want another turn!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko grins with all his teeth, then makes a show of pretending to think it over, “Uhhhhhh...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleeeeeeaase!” “Jus’ one more! Promise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Yakko throws up his hands in surrender, and the way he exaggerates the, “Fiiiiiiine.” , you’d think he was being dragged kicking and screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hand them over.” Yakko instructs, shaking the dice, then tossing them on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A 6, a 2, and a 1.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, is it too much to ask for better odds?” Yakko grumbles, sliding the 6 away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he picks up the dice again, shaking them, then throwing them on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another 2 and 1.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” Yakko screeches, sliding the 2 over and picking up the last die, begging, “Last chance! Don’t fail me now!”, then throwing it on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a 5.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!!!” Yakko pumps his fist, exclaiming, “Which gets me a 13!”, as he writes it under the other numbers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t touch me now, sibs. Beat that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot scoffs, “You got lucky!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yakko looks over his score mentally, he concedes, “Not the greatest score, but just you watch. I’ll blow you both out of the water. Just you watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! In your dreams!” Dot’s quick to say, picking up the dice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she must be getting tired too, as she just shakes them like normal, and drops them on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2 1s, and a 3.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This, of course prompts a screech, making her stretch all he way outside the planet, screaming, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then, once she calms down, she just begrudgingly slides over the three, then hands them over to Wakko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six, come on, get us a six!” Dot cheers, watching as Wakko juggles them with one hand, then tosses them on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>5 and a 1.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost in the double digits!” Wakko says, sliding the 5 over with the three, then handing the last die to Dot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we need something! Anything!” Wakko encourages, sticking out his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot responds with her own corresponding fist, slamming down the fist holding the die as they say,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“1, 2, 3, shoot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko throws rock, while Dot throws paper, dropping the die on the table, revealing a 6.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was close!” Wakko notes, watching Yakko write down the 14 in their column.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We win!” Dot exclaims suddenly, jumping up and down as she hugs Wakko, both of them cheering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko tries to tease them, “Are you suuuure?”, even though he knows they’re right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot nod their heads in sync.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But just to show his generosity, he slides the paper over. “Then why don’t you do it then? Show me how much your math has improved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot waste no time scribbling on the paper, making smoke appear from the pencil from all the scribbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they’re done, they show Yakko the paper, which now has a bunch of numbers that make no sense, some crossed out, some circled, but the boxed numbers are what he focuses on, with WE WIN!!! scribbled next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His has the expected 51, but when he looks at Wakko and Dot’s, the number is decidedly much bigger than the expected 59, instead a 46,410.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sibs, you can’t just write...” Yakko starts, but once he looks at the other scribbled numbers, and does some mental math of his own, he gets it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not multiplying, guys!” Yakko protests. “Where did you even...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he sees the calculator Wakko’s holding behind his back, and it all becomes crystal clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never stood a chance, did I?” Yakko asks, not at all surprised when they both shake their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” “Which means...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko throws up his hands in defeat, “Yeah, yeah, okay. I know when I’m outnumbered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The zap he gets for that one is more than welcome, as he says, “Still worth it!”, then walks over to his hiker’s backpack, picking it up and holding it in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot claps her hands together, “Oooooh, I can’t wait!”, and Wakko moves next to her, “Me too, me too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko stands there, letting them have their fun as they draw on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In no time at all, they both throw down their pencils.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done!” “It’s faboo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko turns it around, and he has to resist the urge to roll his eyes at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An anvil? That’s the best you got?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s clear they’re proud of it, as Dot says, “That’s right! Suits you perfectly!”, and Wakko says, “Do ya like it? Huh? Do ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko sets the backpack down, then lays down on the makeshift bed with them, saying, “Yes, yes I do. Thank you very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot asks, “Can we do one more? I think that anvil needs a pie to match!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as tempting as that may be, Yakko knows he has to put his foot down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, it’s bedtime, sibs. We gotta get up early.” he informs them, as he lays on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedtime for you, maybe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> gonna finish our comic book!” Wakko says excitedly, moving next to Dot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bear starts barking, scratching at the back door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh oh!” “Bear’s gotta pee!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko sits back up, sighing, “Alright, alright! I’ll take him outside.”, as he goes to stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course Wakko and Dot know him too well, as Wakko accuses, “You’re goin’ outside to smoke!”, Dot whining, “Ewwww!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko agrees easily, “That’s right. It’s gross. Don’t do it, ever.”, as he walks to the back door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, come on! It’s our last night! We can do whatever we want!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot pay no attention to this, as they pick up their Darkwing duck comic, flipping the page to where they left off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing when to take the hint, Yakko opens the back door, saying, “Alright already!” as Bear runs outside, then he follows him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heard it the first time, don’t need to hear it again.” Yakko mumbles, as he slides the door shut, then moves to a step on the porch, pulling out a benzene cigarette and lighting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s another beautiful night, only this time there’s snow covering everything, which makes Yakko think of how it would feel inside a snow globe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky’s mostly clear, as he looks up at the stars, taking in a puff of his cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few feet away, he sees a rock, and just for a second he wonders…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes, trying to copy what he’s been teaching Wakko and Dot,, summoning a mallet out of nowhere to throw on the rock, but not surprisingly, nothing happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head at his own silliness, then sucks in another puff, before stomping it out, and getting back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not before he calls for Bear, summoning the little puppy back inside, and sliding the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently Yakko was outside so long, Wakko and Dot eventually fell asleep on the makeshift bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bear crawls over them, over to his bed by the wood stove, as Yakko adds another log to make sure it’ll burn through the night, then shuts the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That done, he crouches by the younger Warners, reaching for the folded open comic book by their heads, as well as the candle they were using to read, then sets it on the table, blowing it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he sits on his side of the bed, the part that’s not preoccupied by his two sleeping brother and sister, then slowly scoots himself back towards the head, laying with his hands behind his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On instinct, he turns his head towards Wakko and Dot, still sleeping, wondering, not for the first time, if he’ll ever be enough for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he throws an arm carefully around them, feeling them unconsciously burrow into his chest as they move closer to the warmth of his fur, and he closes eyes, seething at the writer,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’d better have a damn good explanation for the next chapter. Or I’ll just end the whole story right here, right now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Credit to the gif of Dot screaming goes to @snow-white-shadow on Tumblr, and I do not take credit for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Yakko Breaks Character to Yell At Me For What I Did in This Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Come early the next morning, the house is practically empty.</p><p>The bed out in the living room’s been stripped of their blankets, the bathroom once more as empty as when they came here.</p><p>Bear keeps whimpering to go outside, as Yakko keeps checking the hiking backpack, calling out, “Sibs, how’s it coming back there?”, towards the back room as he packs his journal back up.</p><p>“It’s baaaaaad!” “We need you!”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he zips the backpack closed, then stands upright, calling back,</p><p>“Hold tight, you two. I’m coming.”</p><p>He almost goes to let Bear out, but firmly stops himself.</p><p><em> I refuse to have any part in this, so you’d better have something else in mind. </em>He seethes at the writer, then pointedly turns himself around, towards the back room.</p><p>When he approaches the doorway, in place of a greeting, Dot reminds him,</p><p>“Bear wants to go out. Can’t you hear him?”</p><p>He looks back where Bear’s sitting, snapping at the writer again.</p><p>
  <em> Leave them out of this! </em>
</p><p>But it’s too late, as Wakko uses his speed to race to the door, letting him out, then shutting the door again.</p><p><em> So help me, you better make this right! </em>Yakko mentally screams, but just turns back to the bedroom, and walks in, kneeling down to Dot’s level.</p><p>“So what’s going on here?”</p><p>Wakko joins them a second later, as he starts pushing stuff in their backpack willy nilly.</p><p>“We have too much stuff! You hafta let us use our hammerspace!” “Yeah! Using this backpack sucks as-!”</p><p>Yakko scolds them, “Hey, come on! There’s no need to be a potty mouth.”, grabbing Dot’s ear like a flusher, making her mouth swirl like a toilet, then vanishing.</p><p>"We've been squatting in someone else's house. Be polite."</p><p>Wakko turns around, crossing his arms,</p><p>“You’d know a lot about 'being polite', Mr. Be-a-Pest song.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yakko raises his hands in a placating manner, “Both of you, relax, okay? What did you put in here, anyway?”, then just goes to pull some of the stuff out.</p><p>Upon seeing the magnetic slate, Yakko sighs.</p><p>“You know you can’t bring the whole room with us, right?”</p><p>Then he quickly follows it up with, “Never fear, sibs. Your funniest brother will take care of it.”</p><p>Quickly, he maneuvers some stuff around, and miraculously, everything now fits.</p><p>Both Wakko and Dot’s eyes go wide, exclaiming, “How’d ya do that?” “Thanks, big brother!”</p><p>Satisfied, Yakko stands back upright, telling them, “Almost done, looks like.”, then walking back to the doorway.</p><p>Then he hears behind him, “Hey, where’s Bear?” “Shouldn’ he be back by now?”</p><p><em> Make this right, you coward. </em> Yakko scolds the writer. <em> Cause I mean it when I say I won’t do it. </em></p><p>“Maybe he’s still taking care of his potty emergency.” He says out loud, cursing when both of them walk past him and walk straight to the back door.</p><p>“M’gonna go look for him.” Wakko says, wrapping a scarf around his neck.</p><p>“I’m coming too!” Dot says, grabbing a coat from the clothes pile in the corner.</p><p><em> No, no, no, NO! </em>Yakko begs the writer, but he can’t do anything, and says in a strained voice,</p><p>“F-fine. I-I’ll just fill up the bottles and...c-catch up.”</p><p>If they can hear his tone, they don’t make any comment on it, as Yakko walks to the bathroom, hearing the sliding door close behind him.</p><p>Immediately, he goes into the bathroom, filling up the metal containers with clean, boiled water, then stuffing them in his slacks.</p><p>As he turns back around, he notices the broken window.</p><p>
  <em> No more potty emergencies for Wakko. Poor kid was scared something awful. Miracle he didn’t blow up the bathroom. </em>
</p><p>Containers filled, he walks back to the backpack on the table, smacking it in anger, making it fall on the floor.</p><p>“I swear on everything, I’m not letting this play out like it’s supposed to.” Yakko doesn’t bother thinking it this time, choosing to snap out loud. “DO YOU HEAR ME?” Yakko yells louder. “You’re not getting away with this! You hurt my sibs, you have to go through ME!”</p><p>He spends a good few moments wrecking the room, flipping the mattress, picking up the table and throwing it, moving to the kitchen and throwing anything his hands can touch, no longer caring how crazy he might look.</p><p>This goes on for several more moments, giving no thought to how long he’s taking, until finally, the red haze clears from his eyes.</p><p>“We understand each other?” Yakko asks, then adds without waiting for an answer, “Good. Now let’s get this stupid chapter over with.”</p><p>Then he pulls a remote out of nowhere, hitting the rewind button, all the mess from his tantrum righting itself, the kitchen back in its familiar disorder, the mattress back in its original position, the table back in front of the mattress, and finally, the backpack lifting itself back on the table.</p><p>That done, Yakko goes about crouching slightly to put the canteens in the backpack, and the second he zips it shut, he stands back up.</p><p>
  <em> Finally. </em>
</p><p>Then Yakko looks towards the back door, teeth clenched.</p><p>
  <em> Forget the stupid script. I know exactly where they are. </em>
</p><p>With that, he marches right to the back door, slamming it open as hard as he can, calling out,</p><p>“Sibs! SIBS, where are you????”</p><p>He walks to the steps, taking note of the three sets of footprints in the snow.</p><p>After another second, he starts following one of them, getting up to a slow jog as he tries to track them down.</p><p>
  <em> I can’t believe this is happening now, right when we have a 2 day walk in the immediate future! </em>
</p><p>Finally, he spots it, unmistakable in all the white.</p><p>Blood. Not blink, straight up blood. And since only one of them has blood--</p><p>“Hey, Lemony Snicket, they get it! Move it along already!” Yakko snaps, before looking back down at the blood, then seeing the trail, and starting to follow it.</p><p>As he moves further along the trail, he cups his hands like a megaphone.</p><p>“SIBS! Don’t move, I’m coming!” He calls, praying he can find them before they see it, but already knowing he won’t.</p><p>Sure enough, as he approaches a lopsided tree log, he can see the path in front of it, there it is.</p><p>Bear’s bandana, lying in the snow, slightly torn.</p><p>“No, no, NO!” Yakko shrieks, desperately crawling under the tree and marching straight for the bandana the second he’s vertical again, bending down to pick it up, spotting more blood in the snow.</p><p>“Really driving it home, aren’t you?” Yakko snaps, as he gets back up, spotting both Wakko and Dot turned away, staring at something he can’t see.</p><p>“WAKKO! ANGELINA!” He screams as he approaches, then stops dead in his tracks when he sees a very large non-toon bear up on its hind legs, letting out a loud roar.</p><p>Yakko lowers his gaze, finally landing on the sight he’s been dreading since they first started this scene.</p><p>Bear, covered in blood, not even a few feet away from the bear, not moving.</p><p><em> I hate you! </em>Yakko screams at the writer, before moving his focus back to the only two people that matter to him.</p><p>“Sibs!” He whisper-shouts frantically, slowly moving closer to them. “Do not. Make any. Sudden. Moves.”</p><p>Too bad Wakko and Dot don’t feel like listening, as they turn to look at him, tears in their eyes as Dot screams, </p><p>“He’s dead because of that bear! Bear was our friend, and that bear killed him!”</p><p>Wakko can’t even speak, as he clings to Dot, crying into her shoulder.</p><p>Yakko’s eyes are completely blown wide, as he moves even closer so he can pull them away.</p><p>“Sibs, just calm down. Please!” he begs, swiping a hand to try and grab them.</p><p>Again, they’re both too upset to listen, as Wakko moves out of Yakko’s reach, taking Dot with him.</p><p>“Leave us alone!” Wakko shouts, walking straight for the bear, mallet out, ready to smash the bear’s head in.</p><p>This would be bad enough, but if course Dot has to follow after him, mace out, ready do do something really stupid, even for a toon.</p><p>
  <em> Oh no. In the name of all that is good, I’m begging you. Do not turn my sweet little brother and sister into murderers. Let me calm them down, please. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Or are you seriously gonna tell me you want to see them go crazy on a bear that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’d make my choice very carefully, if i were you. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S. if you've reached this part of the story and the choice has already been made, I encourage you to vote anyway, because I'd love to see how you would've voted!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Yakko Cuts the Red Wire (Intervene)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: if you chose to not intervene, please skip to the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yakko doesn’t even hesitate, just grabs Wakko and Dot and shoves them behind him, picking up a stick and waving it at the bear.</p><p>“Go away!” Yakko shouts, swiping the stick in front of the bear.</p><p>The bear starts to stand up on its hind legs again, trying to go for Bear’s body again.</p><p>Which they saw, if Dot’s scream of, “NO!” is any indication.</p><p>“Get! Get out of here, and don’t come back.” Yakko orders again, this time jabbing the stick like he’s making to stab it.</p><p>The bear finally gets the hint, backing off and running for the river.</p><p>That done, he turns and grabs Wakko and Dot again, hugging them tightly to his chest, as he whispers,</p><p>“I’m sorry, sibs. But killing it would’ve changed anything. There’s nothing we could've done.”</p><p><em> And that’s the last line I’m going to say for you about this scene, </em>Yakko informs the writer, then leans down to whisper in their ears.</p><p>“This is it. Do it now.”</p><p>Right on cue, Dot moves her face away from Yakko’s chest, looking at Bear, who’s still lying in the snow, saying in perfect feigned astonishment,</p><p>“Wait, Yakko. Look! He’s still moving!”</p><p>Immediately, Wakko lifts his head, a look of hope in his eyes, so Yakko follows suit, and just like he’d been planning since he got the script, says,</p><p>“Ohmigosh, you’re right! I need a jacket to wrap him up in. One of you, quickly!”</p><p>Dot immediately takes hers off, and Yakko wastes no time using toon speed to reach the poor puppy, wrapping him up carefully.</p><p>“Easy, Bear. It’s okay. Nobody’s dying today.” He whispers, tying the jacket sleeves around the tiny furry body, using his scarf as a tourniquet to stop the bleeding in the dog’s neck, then lifting him into his arms.</p><p>When he turns back to Wakko and Dot again, it’s clear this scene’s taking their toll on them, judging by their hiccuping sobs as they cling to each other.</p><p><em> I told you I wasn’t going to let you do it, </em>Yakko scolds the writer, before he says out loud,</p><p>“Everything's going to be okay, sibs. We’re all going to be okay.”, then moves closer so they can hug both him and bear.</p><p>The group hug lasts for quite a while, to the point when Yakko starts moving back to the cabin, Wakko and Dot don’t let go, choosing to move and hug at the same time.</p><p>When they finally reach the cabin again, Yakko’s all about taking charge, ordering,</p><p>“Alright guys, here’s what we’re going to do. I need one of you to hold Bear <em>c</em><em>arefully</em>, because I need to carry the big backpack.”</p><p>Dot’s hand immediately shoots up, exclaiming, “Me, me! I wanna do it!”</p><p>Yakko doesn’t have time to disagree, so he quickly kneels down, handing Bear over as carefully as he can.</p><p>“Sis, I mean it. Try not to move him if you can help it, got it?”</p><p>Dot nods quickly, and once she’s holding the puppy, stands as still as a statue.</p><p><em> Good enough</em>. Yakko thinks, quickly running into the house to grab both his and their backpacks.</p><p>
  <em> I don’t want to spend another second here longer than I have to. I’m done. Bear’s gonna live, even if he can’t come with us. </em>
</p><p>With that, he runs back outside, handing the smaller backpack to Wakko.</p><p>“Okay, you two ready?” He asks, and at their nod, he informs them,</p><p>“Before we keep going, we need to find a vet. We can’t fix this.”</p><p>They nod again, Wakko saying, “Then he’ll be as good as new!” and Dot adding, “Then he can still meet grandma and grandpa!”</p><p>Yakko knows this isn’t going to go over well, so he just rips it off, trying to not let the franticness seep into his tone.</p><p>“I’m sorry, sibs, but no. We can’t take him with us. He’ll just slow us down If we stick around, we’ll get caught for sure.”</p><p>As expected, there’s simultaneous wailing, and to be honest? They’re probably not even acting anymore. Even off the set, they’ve grown attached to the little dog.</p><p>“No, he <em> has </em>to come with us!” “We’re not leaving without him!”</p><p>Yakko’s quick to shout over them, “Yes you are! This isn’t up for debate. We’re dropping him off with a vet, and that’s final.”</p><p>Which, of course, just prompts them to start crying, and Yakko face palms.</p><p>
  <em> See what you started? This is what you get for trying to kill the dog. </em>
</p><p>Then he grabs them both in a hug again, careful to not jostle Bear, still in Dot’s arms, as he says,</p><p>“I love him too, guys. You know I do.” He starts, and when he feels them both nod against his chest, as well as their tears stain his fur, he goes on,</p><p>“But we need to do what’s best for him. We don’t have the money to make him better, and if we stick around any longer, we’re gonna get caught, and we won’t be able to even do that. This is our only chance.”</p><p>He hates having to say that to them, he hates this whole scene in general, but if they’re going to keep moving along with the story, they need to make the best of what he was able to do with it instead.</p><p>Wakko’s the first to speak, as he looks up at Yakko, then looks at Dot, who’s still clinging to Bear.</p><p>“So th-this is it? W-we can’t even give the house a proper farewell?”</p><p>Yakko gestures to the house, “If you’re gonna say something, say it now.”</p><p>That seems to throw the middle Warner for a second, but before he can say anything, Dot speaks up instead, Yakko putting a hand behind her head.</p><p>“Bye, house. You kept us safe fr-from the elements. I loved having a home again, at least for a little while.”</p><p>That seems to unstick Wakko’s tongue, as he says, “I’ll never forget you. But m’not sad we’re leaving.”</p><p>Then they both look to Yakko, like they're waiting for something, so quickly, he scrounges up some words.</p><p>“Thank you, Cabin in the Woods. You were the first horror movie to scare me in a long time. Here’s to you, Goddard.”</p><p>Then Yakko salutes the cabin, both Wakko and Dot following suit, then all three of them start walking, Dot still insisting on carrying Bear, holding him close to keep him warm.</p><p>“Yakko?” Dot suddenly asks, stopping dead in her tracks. “Do you think...Mom’s in heaven?”</p><p>That was about the last thing Yakko expected her to ask, but he quickly answers, “Of course she is. She was a good person.”, patting her on the back.</p><p>That would be the end of it, but then Wakko asks, worried, “But...what about all the times she cheated at checkers?”</p><p>Yakko doesn’t know if it’s just the way Wakko says that, or if he’s that desperate to find some kind of humor in this situation, but before he can stop himself, he bursts out laughing.</p><p>But once he realizes they’re not laughing, Yakko stops, telling them, “Mizettos, trust me, she’s fine. Nobody cares if you cheat at board games up there. Heck, betcha she’s teaching everyone else how to cheat to even the playing field.”</p><p>Then he looks at the cabin one last time, taking in the broken bathroom window, the graffiti scratched into the side, forcing himself to remember last night, when their biggest worry is who got to draw on who’s backpack. </p><p>It’s nobody’s fault what happened, nor the house’s. It was that stupid bear, wandering too close instead of staying by the river. He’s not going to let this ruin the time they had here. He won’t.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Then he says, “Alright, sibs. We’ve stuck around long enough. It’s late, and if we’re gonna save Bear, we need to go now.”</p><p>Thankfully, neither of them argue this time, Dot nodding, “O-okay.”</p><p>Relieved, he pats them both on the shoulders, then starts to walk away, hearing their footsteps as they start to follow.</p><p>“I don’ wanna go, Yakko.” Wakko says sadly.</p><p>Yakko assures him, “I know. I liked having a house again too. But we gotta get back on the road.”</p><p>Dot looks back then, asking, “What about the traps? Are we just gonna leave them up?”</p><p>Yakko doesn’t stop, pushing them both ahead of him so he can see them. “Yeah, we are. Who knows? Maybe they’ll help the next runaways that show up.”</p><p>Before the house finally vanishes out of right, Wakko looks sternly at their two headed snowman, telling it,</p><p>“I, Major Wakkorotti, put you two in charge of the House of Bear.”</p><p>Yakko salutes the snowman, “So long, chilly friend.”</p><p>And finally, that seems to make something click in all of their brains, as they realize this might be the last house they get to sleep in for a while.</p><p>But Yakko refuses to say anything else, just keeps following the river, seeing to it Wakko and Dot never wander out of his sight, sending only one last thought to the writer.</p><p>
  <em> Told you I wasn’t going to let you do it. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Yakko Cuts the Black Wire (Don't Intervene)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yakko can’t move, just watches in horror as Wakko and Dot start whaling on the bear, wailing and screaming.</p><p>“YOU KILLED OUR DOG!”</p><p>As the bear finally stops moving, Yakko runs towards them, shouting,</p><p>“Sibs, HE’S ALIVE!”</p><p>Immediately, Wakko turns his head, a look of hope in his eyes, so Dot follows suit, and just like he’d been planning since he got the script, Yakko  says,</p><p>“I need a jacket to wrap him up in. One of you, quickly!”</p><p>Dot immediately takes hers off, and Yakko wastes no time using toon speed to reach the poor puppy, wrapping him up carefully.</p><p>“Easy, Bear. It’s okay. Nobody’s dying today.” He whispers, tying the jacket sleeves around the tiny furry body, using his scarf as a tourniquet to stop the bleeding in the dog’s neck, then lifting him into his arms.</p><p>When he turns back to Wakko and Dot again, it’s clear this scene’s taking their toll on them, judging by their hiccuping sobs as they cling to each other, clearly scared.</p><p>“W-we didn’t mean to!” “It just h-happened!”</p><p>But Yakko doesn’t care about any of that, just says out loud,</p><p>“Everything's going to be okay, sibs. You were protecting us. We’re all going to be okay.”, then moves closer so they can hug both him and Bear, making sure they don't see the bear getting up and running away, having learned its lesson.</p><p>The group hug lasts for quite a while, to the point when Yakko starts moving back to the cabin, Wakko and Dot don’t let go, choosing to move and hug at the same time.</p><p>“Save your strength. We’re gonna figure this all out, okay?”</p><p>Both the younger Warners look completely shocked at what they’ve just done, but Yakko can’t let them, so he takes Wakko’s hand, making him pet Bear, where he’s breathing raggedly.</p><p>Upon seeing a tear fall out of Wakko’s eyes, he says quietly, “It’s okay, Wak. I’m here. We’re all still here.”</p><p>When they finally reach the cabin again, Yakko’s all about taking charge, ordering,</p><p>“Alright guys, here’s what we’re going to do. I need one of you to hold Bear <em>c</em><em>arefully </em>, because I need to carry the big backpack.”</p><p>Dot’s hand immediately shoots up, exclaiming, “Me, me! I wanna do it!”</p><p>Yakko doesn’t have time to disagree, so he quickly kneels down, handing Bear over as carefully as he can.</p><p>“Sis, I mean it. Try not to move him if you can help it, got it?”</p><p>Dot nods quickly, and once she’s holding the puppy, stands as still as a statue.</p><p><em> Good enough</em>. Yakko thinks, quickly running into the house to grab both his and their backpacks.</p><p>
  <em> I don’t want to spend another second here longer than I have to. I’m done. Bear’s gonna live, even if he can’t come with us. </em>
</p><p>With that, he runs back outside, handing the smaller backpack to Wakko.</p><p>“Okay, you two ready?” He asks, and at their nod, he informs them,</p><p>“Before we keep going, we need to find a vet. We can’t fix this.”</p><p>They nod again, Wakko saying, “Then he’ll be as good as new!” and Dot adding, “Then he can still meet grandma and grandpa!”</p><p>Yakko knows this isn’t going to go over well, so he just rips it off, trying to not let the franticness seep into his tone.</p><p>“I’m sorry, sibs, but no. We can’t take him with us. He’ll just slow us down If we stick around, we’ll get caught for sure.”</p><p>As expected, there’s simultaneous wailing, and to be honest? They’re probably not even acting anymore. Even off the set, they’ve grown attached to the little dog.</p><p>“No, he <em> has </em>to come with us!” “We’re not leaving without him!”</p><p>Yakko’s quick to shout over them, “Yes you are! This isn’t up for debate. We’re dropping him off with a vet, and that’s final.”</p><p>Which, of course, just prompts them to start crying, and Yakko face palms.</p><p>
  <em> See what you started? This is what you get for trying to kill the dog. </em>
</p><p>Then he grabs them both in a hug again, careful to not jostle Bear, still in Dot’s arms, as he says,</p><p>“I love him too, guys. You know I do.” He starts, and when he feels them both nod against his chest, as well as their tears stain his fur, he goes on,</p><p>“But we need to do what’s best for him. We don’t have the money to make him better, and if we stick around any longer, we’re gonna get caught, and we won’t be able to even do that. This is our only chance.”</p><p>He hates having to say that to them, he hates this whole scene in general, but if they’re going to keep moving along with the story, they need to make the best of what he was able to do with it instead.</p><p>Wakko’s the first to speak, as he looks up at Yakko, then looks at Dot, who’s still clinging to Bear.</p><p>“So th-this is it? W-we can’t even give the house a proper farewell?”</p><p>Yakko gestures to the house, “If you’re gonna say something, say it now.”</p><p>That seems to throw the middle Warner for a second, but before he can say anything, Dot speaks up instead, Yakko putting a hand behind her head.</p><p>“Bye, house. You kept us safe fr-from the elements. I loved having a home again, at least for a little while.”</p><p>That seems to unstick Wakko’s tongue, as he says, “I’ll never forget you. But m’not sad we’re leaving.”</p><p>Then they both look to Yakko, like they're waiting for something, so quickly, he scrounges up some words.</p><p>“Thank you, Cabin in the Woods. You were the first horror movie to scare me in a long time. Here’s to you, Goddard.”</p><p>Then Yakko salutes the cabin, both Wakko and Dot following suit, then all three of them start walking, Dot still insisting on carrying Bear, holding him close to keep him warm.</p><p>“Yakko?” Dot suddenly asks, stopping dead in her tracks. “Do you think...Mom’s in heaven?”</p><p>That was about the last thing Yakko expected her to ask, but he quickly answers, “Of course she is. She was a good person.”, patting her on the back.</p><p>That would be the end of it, but then Wakko asks, worried, “But...what about all the times she cheated at checkers?”</p><p>Yakko doesn’t know if it’s just the way Wakko says that, or if he’s that desperate to find some kind of humor in this situation, but before he can stop himself, he bursts out laughing.</p><p>But once he realizes they’re not laughing, Yakko stops, telling them, “Mizettos, trust me, she’s fine. Nobody cares if you cheat at board games up there. Heck, betcha she’s teaching everyone else how to cheat to even the playing field.”</p><p>Then he looks at the cabin one last time, taking in the broken bathroom window, the graffiti scratched into the side, forcing himself to remember last night, when their biggest worry is who got to draw on who’s backpack. </p><p>It’s nobody’s fault what happened, nor the house’s. It was that stupid bear, wandering too close instead of staying by the river. He’s not going to let this ruin the time they had here. He won’t.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Then he says, “Alright, sibs. We’ve stuck around long enough. It’s late, and if we’re gonna save Bear, we need to go now.”</p><p>Thankfully, neither of them argue this time, Dot nodding, “O-okay.”</p><p>Relieved, he pats them both on the shoulders, then starts to walk away, hearing their footsteps as they start to follow.</p><p>“I don’ wanna go, Yakko.” Wakko says sadly.</p><p>Yakko assures him, “I know. I liked having a house again too. But we gotta get back on the road.”</p><p>Dot looks back then, asking, “What about the traps? Are we just gonna leave them up?”</p><p>Yakko doesn’t stop, pushing them both ahead of him so he can see them. “Yeah, we are. Who knows? Maybe they’ll help the next runaways that show up.”</p><p>Before the house finally vanishes out of right, Wakko looks sternly at their two headed snowman, telling it,</p><p>“I, Major Wakkorotti, put you two in charge of the House of Bear.”</p><p>Yakko salutes the snowman, “So long, chilly friend.”</p><p>And finally, that seems to make something click in all of their brains, as they realize this might be the last house they get to sleep in for a while.</p><p>But Yakko refuses to say anything else, just keeps following the river, seeing to it Wakko and Dot never wander out of his sight, sending only one last thought to the writer.</p><p>
  <em> I was never going to let you do it, no matter what choice was made. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re welcome, readers. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. The Warners Say Goodbye to the 4th Puppy Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout-out to @RandomWriterHere, whose fic inspired the joke mentioned in this chapter. If you haven't read her Homeward Bound Warners fic, I highly recommend it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The journey back on the road is very quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot don’t say much as they follow the river, too worried about Bear to respond to any distractions Yakko tries to make. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which Yakko completely understands. This puppy’s not just their friend, he’s a member of the family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding someone willing to let them hitchhike to the nearest vet is a godsend, and once they bring Bear in, they waste no time taking care of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spend who knows how long in the waiting room, Wakko and Dot refusing to leave until they know Bear’s going to be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko knows he should be putting his foot down on this, but he just doesn’t have the heart. It’s the least they can do for Bear, and he knows it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the vet comes out, and they all stand up immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s gonna make it.” the vet says, and the younger Warners grab each other in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” “Faboo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko, however, is all about moving this along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, sibs. Let’s go say goodbye, then we have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vet looks surprised, “He’s not your dog?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko shakes his head, giving Wakko and Dot a stern look to keep quiet,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we just found him like that on the side of the road. We don’t even know how long he was like that before we found him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vet nods, “Well, if you three want to come see him, now you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They need no further instruction, as they walk into the exam room, where Bear now has a clean bandage on his neck, lying on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bear!” “So happy you’re okay!” Wakko and Dot exclaim, crowding the puppy and petting him carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko does the same for a few seconds, then pats their shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, come on. We gotta go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger Warners nod, then both place kisses on Bear’s tiny head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Bear.” “I h-hope you get a nice family!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they both hug Bear gently, before they let Yakko lead them out of the exam room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nods at the vet, “We’re done. Just, please, take care of him, alright? He didn’t deserve what happened to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vet nods in understanding, “Of course. Thank you for saving his life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If she only knew...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko thinks, as he leads Wakko and Dot back out of the building, and back towards the wilderness, on the road again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few days on the road bleed into one another, as they walk through the trees, the snow, all while trying to keep each other's spirits up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that there’s any spirits to raise at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko often finds himself walking ahead, while Wakko and Dot are struggling to keep up with their tiny legs, before Yakko slows down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally find the river again, they keep following it until they find a slightly broken down bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko goes first, making absolutely sure he never takes his eyes off of them, as he jumps over the holes, then carries them over after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not taking any chances after that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Homeward Bound </span>
  </em>
  <span>fiasco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When night eventually falls upon them, they find a somewhat decent spot to build a camp, make a fire, and no matter what, always sleep cuddled together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they wake up, they pack up their stuff, and do it all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point, Wakko and Dot declare they can no longer walk, so Yakko just lets them climb on him, somehow keeping a steady pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When night falls again, they get another godsend in the form of another driver willing to drive them the rest of the way to Picacho, who points them in what’s hopefully the right direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s nearly pitch black when they see the lights from the house, and then the mailbox when they get closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot coughs a few times, while Yakko checks the mailbox.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>818 Warners.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko lets out a cheer, jumping a little. “We made it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he looks at the house, admitting softly, “Been forever since we've even visited here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko asks, “When was that, anywho?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko answers, “Since both of you were born, actually.”, as he walks towards the house, taking their hands to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they land on the doorstep, he turns Wakko and Dot towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere, sibs.” Yakko instructs, turning their faces towards him. “Need to check you both out. Tallulah, or Tilly as we call her, likes everything clean. Mom said she got mad at me for bringing a Sno-Ball in the house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing that, Wakko perks up. “Why? She doesn’t like coconut?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko laughs, “No, those things are messier than a powdered donut. Left sticky handprints everywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he goes about fixing up Wakko and Dot’s fur, getting rid of their ratty appearances best he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta at least try and look like we haven’t been sleeping in the wilderness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After giving them the once over, he nods, deciding it’s better than nothing, then faces the door again, and rings the doorbell, looking at Wakko and Dot one last time as he thinks,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pleeeeaase let them take us in. For them, if nothing else.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Meet the Grandparents (and Grafitis)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everybody! As you can see, I have changed my name, but I assure you, I'm still my crazy, Yakko loving self!</p><p>On with the show!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nobody comes to the door for several moments, and the longer they wait, the more nervous they all get, staring at the Christmas decorations hung up all over the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they...” Dot starts, then adds, “Go on vacation or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko can’t let them think like that, “We’ll figure it out, sibs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost goes to ring the doorbell again, but right as he reaches out his hand, he sees the front door light turn on, followed by the door opening, and a woman’s voice saying, “I’m sorry, we don’t want any...”, before she cuts herself off upon the sight that greets her on her doorstep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody says anything for an agonizingly long moment, Yakko’s mouth hanging open in desperation, before he finally says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Tallulah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seems to unstick her tongue as well, as Tilly asks, “Yakko? What the...”, then looks at the other two, which sets her off all over again, “Is this...Wakko and Dot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger Warners smile, upon being recognized, but before they can say anything, an older man’s voice calls out,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on out there? I’m hearing--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly turns away to call, “Look who showed up, after all this time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man appears to recognize them, as he doesn't even bother with a greeting, just demands, “What in the name of zaniness are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly snaps, “Benny, watch it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they both still turn to look at Yakko, clearly needing some kind of explanation, so after some hemming and hawing, he manages,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We, uhhhhhh...it’s a long story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s spared from saying anything else when Dot starts doubling over coughing, causing Yakko to turn towards her to pat her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is all Tilly needs to lecture him, “You do know she’s sick, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko tries to defend himself, “Of course...”, but it’s clear they weren’t really expecting an answer, as they immediately wrap an arm around her, ordering them,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, inside, all three of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them have to be told twice, as Dot goes in first, then Wakko, and Yakko last, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Yakko finds himself holding a hot mug of tea (nevermind he likes coffee better), sitting at the dinner table, knowing they have to be talking about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To distract himself, he looks around the dining room, at the pictures hanging on the walls, the china cabinet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his gaze moves to the kitchen, which looks empty, but he knows Tilly and Benny have to be just a few feet away, towards the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so he thought, as when he turns his gaze back to straight ahead, Benny’s sitting at the table with him, on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that...warm enough for you?” Benny asks, but it’s clear he probably feels about just as awkward as Yakko does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yakko’s not going to call him on it, just says, “Oh yeah. Plenty. Feels good, and...warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gave Dot some medicine.” Tilly’s voice comes from the doorway, as she approaches. “But you really should’ve taken better care of her. It could’ve been so much worse! You’re lucky Wakko didn’t get sick too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great. Like I didn’t already feel like the worst big brother in the world. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko cringes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Benny.” She says to her husband, asking, “Can I talk to you over here, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny doesn’t argue, just stands up and follows her out, clearly glad to not have to keep up the small talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their voices can be heard, but he still manages to hear some of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“How’s the little princess doing?”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko looks away again, wondering,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We made a big mistake coming here, didn’t we?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>“Benny, what are we supposed to do?”</b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he looks out the window, amending his last thought,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mistake or not, I’m glad to be inside, after all this time. Long as they let us at least stay the night, I’ll be fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his stomach growls, making him wince,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so hungry. Is this how Wakko always feels?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>“Are we sure this is what’s best for them?”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he sees a picture hung up on the wall, but it looks so familiar, he realizes,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait a sec. I remember that. I thought it was in a bedroom?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>“You know we can’t just do nothing!”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he looks at the kitchen again, forcing himself to admit,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s nothing that will ever be as awkward as this moment right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he finally gives up distracting himself, and just goes back to listening in.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Tilly, our grandchildren are fugitives on the lam! They’re wanted for murder!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I know, I know! And what if Yakko’s guilty? Do we really want him here, under our roof, sleeping in our guest room?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Now, now. How about we ask him what happened first, before jumping to any conclusions, then figure it out from there? Is that doable?”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh, then, </span>
  <b>“Okay, Benny. How am I gonna...”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But she never finishes that thought, as that’s when she and Benny come back in the dining room, Benny taking his spot back, Tilly taking the one next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly speaks first, asking, “Yakko, are you okay? Want some more tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yakko’s in no mood to put off this conversation any longer than he has to, and waves it off, “Thanks but no thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Benny goes next, with a sigh, then, “Yakko...do you feel like talking about...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly cuts in, “The cops called us a few weeks back. They’re looking for all three of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko tries to look away, but that becomes impossible when she says, “As suspects….for murder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko looks at both of them, can see how Benny can’t even look him in the eyes, but Tilly keeps his attention, as she tells him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want us to help you, we need to know. Did you hurt that cop in Olysmokes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko knows he should’ve seen the accusation coming, but to hear it coming out of your own grandparents' mouths hurts something awful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at both of them, demanding, “Are you serious? You really think I’m capable of killing someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny intervenes, “Yakko, please. You know we had to ask. All we know is what’s being reported on the news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko knows this already, but hearing it from them seems to help him calm down a little, and when he speaks, he’s able to say,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I know is that guy shot Mom.” At this, tears fall out of Yakko’s eyes, voice wobbly as he adds, “And now she’s dead!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, finally, seems to break some of their resolve, as Tilly reaches out a hand to rest on Yakko’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yakko, we’re so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is sweet, but it only lasts a moment, as she then follows it up with,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if you didn’t do anything, then why did you run?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Way to lay it on thick there, pal. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko scolds the writer, before saying out loud, somewhat angrily,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last thing I wanted was for Wakko and Dot to see Mom...like that. I had to protect them. At all costs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly and Benny share a look, then Tilly says, “Okay, that I understand, but--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko cuts her off, snapping, “The cops would’ve jumped at the chance to separate us. Possibly even for good. My little brother and sister, in foster care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny objects, “Yakko, you don’t know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko turns to look at him, but Benny moves on, “All I care about is you’re here, alive. We’re just happy you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly shakes her head, “What would’ve happened to the three of you if you hadn’t...” but then stops herself, before reminding Yakko, “You need to start thinking long term now, Yakko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is she serious? “Don’t you think I’m trying?” Yakko screeches quietly. “I am, believe me I am. But I can’t keep this up all on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly and Benny share another look, then Tilly says, “Then what exactly is your plan hon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh boy. Here goes nothing. Really.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Head to California, to Burbank. Mom has a water tower there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As expected, Tilly immediately voices her objection,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yakko, you can’t just run away from your responsibilities like…like a criminal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko’s definitely feeling properly chastised, but she’s not done yet, hitting where it hurts,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you ever expect to look after your brother and sister of you’re all in trouble with the law?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re staying here.” Benny says then, prompting both Tilly and Yakko to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Benny...” Tilly starts to say. “Don’t you think we should...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Benny just puts a hand on hers to shush her, then looks at Yakko, “After your dad left...your mom didn’t really see the point in having us in your life. Not that I blame her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko winces, but Benny’s quick to say, “But you’re still family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here, Benny takes Tilly’s hand again, squeezing it. “Let us prove it. Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko’s frozen for several seconds, not sure how to respond, then manages,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious? That’s...” here, he stops himself, so he doesn’t say something embarrassingly mushy, then says, “really cool of you, Benny. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Tilly, ever the grandparent, has to be the stern one, “But, if you’re going to stay here, it’s not without rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, Yakko’s ready to follow every rule given for the rest of his life if it means they don’t have to be homeless again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No making a mess, no loud noises...or no room and board!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Benny adds one of his own, “The most important one is to keep your heads down, and your noses clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko lowers his head onto the table, pulling a pair of tweezers out of his slacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s apparent Benny’s in no mood to joke, as he goes on, “Picacho is small. Which means a lot of people poking their noses in stuff that’s none of their business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean we can stay???” Comes a small voice, prompting them to all look as Dot enters the room in a nightgown, Wakko following behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we??? Faboo!!!” he says, as both he and Dot stand on either side of Yakko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yakko!” Wakko exclaims, throwing his arms up in excitement. “There’s an RC racetrack upstairs!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me.” Benny says, only partially stern. “You, little missy, are supposed to be resting upstairs!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly agrees, “That’s right, she is...” but at the doe eyed look she gets from Dot, she adds, “but she’s already looking a lot better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot gives a big smile, as Tilly looks back to Yakko, as</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, you, Wakko and Dot can stay here. At least until Dot’s feeling better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That prompts Dot to pull out a chair, scooting up next to Yakko, Wakko doing the same, as Tilly finishes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see what happens after that, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she stands up, asking the three of them, “You three have to be hungry, huh? I’m gonna fix something for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko shares a look with both Wakko and Dot, then turns back to Benny, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We got somewhere to stay. And we’re staying with family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little later, they’re all laying in bed, trying to wind down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot’s actually supposed to be in her own room, but after everyone shut out the lights, Dot wasted no time sneaking into her brothers’ room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, they’re all huddled together on Yakko’s bed, wrapped up in his arms, after flat out refusing to sleep in separate beds, despite Yakko’s insistence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’re you feeling, Super Sibs?” He asks now, stroking the back of their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooooo much better! And warmer!” Dot says immediately, Wakko predictably following it up with, “And the food was...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nods, “I agree. Feels really good, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Tilly opens their bedroom door, flashing a slightly disapproving look at them huddled together on the same bed, but just asks, “Feeling better, Dottie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot tries to object, but Yakko just covers her mouth, shaking his head at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You definitely look cozy.” Tilly adds, right as Wakko says, “I love this bed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly slowly approaches the bed, prompting Yakko to release Dot’s mouth, allowing Tilly to check her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Grandma.” Dot says sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad.” Tilly says, then reports. “Fever has gone down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot assures her, “I’m feeling much better!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko, however, has to remind her, “But you still need to chill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Tilly says, “How about we say a prayer in thanks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko has to scold the writer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no religion in Animaniacs!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko asks, confused, looking at Yakko, “S’that like a bedtime story?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly answers first, before Yakko can, “A little bit, yes. But the story comes from.”, then points. “There.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot cocks her head, “The walls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly chooses to ignore that, instead asking, “So, are we ready to pray?” All you have to do is follow my lead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Wakko and Dot look to Yakko on this one,  making him cringe inwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh come on! You’re really gonna guilt trip me into praying with our grandma, just to set a good example for Wakko and Dot?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But all he does is shake his head, saying out loud, “Sure, why not. At this point, we got nothing to lose by asking for help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot asks, “Can we ask to varnish Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which prompts Yakko to look down at her, right as Wakko adds, “And Yakko? And Bear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you and Grandpa!” Dot adds, before burying her face in Yakko’s shoulder, voice muffled as she adds, “And everyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly just smiles as she sits down, praising, “Aw, you’re so sweet.”, as she holds out her hands to grab in a circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they all have a hand, they bow their heads, Tilly leading the prayer,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Grafitis, for bringing the Warner brothers and sister to the safety of our home. Take care of Angelina, and...uhhhh...Bear. Give us the color and line work to move past every torn page, and every ink smudge still ahead of us. Goodnight everybody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three repeat immediately, “Goodnight everybody.”, then lift their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly lifts her hands to stroke all their faces, then stands up. “Alright. Bedtime for everybody. Try to get some rest. You all need it. And Dot, I’m really not comfortable with you sleeping in here while you’re still sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot squeezes Yakko tighter, so Yakko replies for her, “She’ll be okay. If there’s any problems, I’ll bring her back to her room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s a lie, but it seems to assure Tilly, as she smiles, then walks towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No roughhousing in here, either!” she adds, not turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries there!” Yakko’s quick to assure. “We’re all way too tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly reaches for the door, but when she hears, “Oh, and...”, she turns, meeting Yakko’s completely appreciative face as he says, “Thank you. For everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger Warners say happily, “G’night, Grandma!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly just smiles, then shuts off the light, walking out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all the prompting they need to fully lie down, Wakko and Dot still wrapped up in Yakko’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’glad we have a bed again...and a potty.” Wakko says quietly, resting his head against Yakko’s other shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko chuckles softly, “Yeah, that much is true.”, looking down at them. “And neither of you stink anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot rolls her eyes, “Big brother syndrome. Go fig.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she looks at Yakko, telling her seriously, “Grandma Tilly seems really nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko agrees, “I like Benny too. Are we gonna be okay here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nods, rubbing his nose with both of theirs. “I think so, sibs. I really do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he makes them both look at him, as he addresses Dot, smiling softly, “And right now, the only thing I care about, sis, is that you have somewhere to get better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Dot doesn’t want to talk about that, instead asking, “Yakko?”, and after he nods his permission, she asks, “Is this Dad’s old room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko says quickly, “Nah. I remember what it looks like. Trust me, this isn’t it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he admits, “But it has been a while since I’ve been here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which he kicks himself for a second later when Wakko asks, “C-can we go lookin’ for it tomorrow? See if we can find some of Dadoo’s things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko’s first instinct is to shoot it down, but instead, he asks, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause we don’t know anything about him!” Dot says for Wakko, who just nods in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko sighs, “Look, sibs, I get it, okay? But it’s really important that we focus on our current situation, okay? And what we’re gonna do after this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko takes a deep breath, then says, “Dad left us.”, not flinching when they both hug him tighter. “He chose to do that all on his own. We have to do that too. We can’t keep playing hide and seek with someone that doesn’t want to be found.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither Wakko or Dot say anything, so Yakko prompts them, “You get what I’m saying, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he feels them nod against his chest, as they reply, “Yeah.” “I s’ppose so...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko squeezes them this time, “Hey come on. You’re both doing really great with...well, you know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that prompts him to ask, “Which reminds me. How do you do it anyway? We’re not even supposed to be those kind of toons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That makes them both go stiff, before Dot answers first, “I dunno...”, then Wakko follows, “We just...focus on what we want to make appear, and then it does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> makes Yakko think of something he never considered before, asking worriedly, “Does it hurt? Having to do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he needn’t have worried, as they both assure him, “Nah, not at all.” “But it is cold. And tiring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nods, “I’m sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before he can let them sleep, he has to remind them, “Don’t forget the rules. The last thing we want is Tilly and Benny asking questions we can’t answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them sigh at that. “We know, Yakko.” “No showin’ off, no tellin’ nobody..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nods in relief, “Just remember that, and there's no reason anything has to go wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they nod, Yakko finally lays his head back, letting Wakko and Dot move their legs to a more comfortable position, before they lay their heads on his chest, closing their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko says nothing more, just leans over to kiss them both on the top of their heads, and leaves with them with one last,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G’night, baby sibs.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In this world, Grafitis is the god of toons, which is a play on the word graphite, the substance in pencils, and varnishing is a reference to the real life process of spraying a fixative, similar to varnish, on cartoon drawings to preserve and prevent smudging.  Here, it’s used as the toon equivalent of being blessed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Breakfast at Tilly’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Picacho, New Mexico</p><p>One Week Later</p><p> </p><p>When the light peers in through the window, and Yakko stretches to wake himself up, he becomes aware of two very distinct things.</p><p>Number one and two, Wakko and Dot are not in the bed with him.</p><p>But Yakko just pulls the cover off of him, turns and slides off the bed, standing up.</p><p>
  <em> Hail Grafitis. I could sleep on that bed for the rest of my life. But no way am I missing out on breakfast. </em>
</p><p>His eyes land on the nightstand, on the photo resting there.</p><p>
  <em> I still think it’s so neat Tilly dug this up for us. Mom’s so beautiful in her wedding dress. </em>
</p><p>In it, their mom stands on the steps of the animation studio where they got married, in between Tilly and Benny, dressed in their Saturday morning cartoon best.</p><p>Then he sees his slacks on the floor, and quickly grabs them, pulling them on one leg at a time, making sure the baloney is still in there.</p><p>
  <em> What, you thought cause it’s a fanfic I’d be wearing clean slacks? Not a chance. </em>
</p><p>Once he fastens the belt, and gives himself a once over, he decides,</p><p>
  <em> There. Now I look just like any other silly cartoon. </em>
</p><p>Upon hearing laughter outside the room, Yakko makes to walk towards the door, but still manages to catch the dice on the desk.</p><p>
  <em> Nice throwback to...Goddard. </em>
</p><p>Which inevitably leads him to looking behind him, where a pile of pajamas are scattered on the floor.</p><p>
  <em> They look so cute in their footie pajamas.  </em>
</p><p>And you guessed it, there’s the hiking backpack, anvil drawing still intact.</p><p><em> How exactly do three toon children survive out in the woods for over a month, alone? </em> Yakko ponders, before thinking bitterly, <em> Same way they spend 60 years wasting away in a water tower. Doomsday survivors got nothing on us. </em></p><p>He moves closer to the door, but once again is stopped by the scarf and hat on the desk.</p><p>
  <em> Tilly, I know you meant well, but I’m never touching those things. </em>
</p><p>There’s the targets drawn on pieces of paper.</p><p>
  <em> Wakko and Dot were practicing dropping their anvils on those. So proud of them! </em>
</p><p>There’s the miniature dollhouse top of the wardrobe.</p><p>
  <em> That’s right, not even Tilly and Benny are immune to Dot’s cuteness, not when she’s begging for toys. </em>
</p><p>Then he scoffs at the writer, <em> And I wouldn't have her any other way. She deserves to have nice things! </em></p><p>With that, he opens the door, then marches out of the room.</p><p>“Yakko!” Wakko calls, from where he’s sitting next to Benny. “Finally. C’mere!”</p><p>Right as Yakko moves towards him, he hears Tilly call from downstairs,</p><p>“Yakko is that you, finally risen from the dead? Breakfast is almost ready. Com and get it once you’re up for it!”</p><p>Yakko calls back, “You got it!”, then turns his focus back to Benny and Wakko, yawning.</p><p>“Wassup, Gramps?”</p><p>Benny turns to him, a smile on his face, “Well looky what we have here. Little late for the Warner Cup!”</p><p>Whether it’s because he’s still waking up, or he doesn't really care, Yakko’s quick to wave it off.</p><p>“It’s...alright. I’ll go for the next one.”</p><p>Wakko says excitedly, “Won’t be ‘nother one till after breakfast!”</p><p>Then Wakko gives Yakko a look that Yakko’s sure is supposed to be stern, as he scolds Yakko, “Don’t be late to the starting line!”</p><p>Yakko scoffs, “Wouldn’t dream of it, Wak.”, then turns to walk away.</p><p>
  <em> Have I mentioned yet how glad I am they all get along? Wakko and Dot are like winning the grandkid lottery. </em>
</p><p>As he walks towards the bathroom to at least attempt to freshen up, he sees the cracked vase.</p><p>
  <em> Didn’t I break that last time I was here? Can’t believe they actually put the whole thing back together. </em>
</p><p>But that’s immediately forgotten once he’s standing in front of the mirror, where he turns on the faucet.</p><p>Yakko lets the water fill in his cupped hands, then splashes it all over his face, letting it really soak into his fur and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.</p><p>
  <em> Anyone who says they can tough it out in the wilderness with no hot water, is lying. We did it for weeks, and hated every second. </em>
</p><p>That done, Yakko exits the bathroom, moving towards the door on the left on instinct, and opening the door, just to peek inside.</p><p>Then he thinks better of it, chiding himself and the writer, <em> I’m not snooping in my own grandparents’ house. Even I, resident troublemaker, know how rude that is. </em></p><p>That’s the only excuse he needs to close the door, turn away, and walk towards the stairs, before walking down them one by one.</p><p>He actually trips on the last few, succeeding in face planting right on the floor, but he manages to quickly pick himself up before anyone sees it, them walks through the dining room, thinking,</p><p>
  <em> Chow time. Tilly and Dot are no doubt waiting on me. My two best girls. </em>
</p><p>Smiling, he walks to the kitchen, where Tilly and Dot are already waiting for him.</p><p>Tilly looks up, while Dot turns her head around from her spot at the nook, both of them greeting him.</p><p>“Yakko!” “Glad you’re finally awake! Morning, Mr. Insomniac.”</p><p>Yakko just pulls out a chair to sit next to Dot, yawning as Tilly stands up, calling,</p><p>“Wakko! Breakfast! Your brother and sister are waiting on you!”</p><p>“Jus’ a second! Grandpa’s showin’ me a new racecar!”</p><p>Tilly replies in a no nonsense voice that Yakko will never complain about them becoming too familiar with,</p><p>“Benny, your grandson needs sustenance! Hold off until after breakfast to show him the racecar!”</p><p>But as she turns back around to rejoin Yakko and Dot at the nook, she’s smiling.</p><p>“I love how close they are.”</p><p>Yakko completely agrees, but just asks, “You need help, or...something else?”</p><p>Tilly waves him off, “No worries there. I can do it in my sleep.”, laughing as she walks to the stove. “Thanks for offering anyway.”</p><p>Yakko nods, “Alright. Offer still stands.”, right as Wakko toon speeds up to the nook, pulling out a chair next to Dot on the other side.</p><p>Moving something in a pan with a spoon, Tilly turns her head towards Wakko, asking,</p><p>“You two done playing?”</p><p>Wakko tells her animatedly, “Got really intense close to the finish line, and the car went flying off the track!”</p><p>“That’s right.” Benny says, holding up the aforementioned car. “Back to the drawing board with this one.”</p><p>“Fine by me. No racecars at the kitchen table, remember?” Tilly scolds lightly.</p><p>Benny salutes her, “Aye aye, captain.”, patting Wakko on the back of his head.</p><p>Wakko replies, “Faboo!”, watching with Wakko and Dot as Benny walks towards his workshop.</p><p>Tilly starts moving around the kitchen, at one point grabbing a handle on a drawer, only for it to come off in her hand.</p><p>“Oh sh...sugar honey iced tea.” Tilly covers, an apologetic smile on her face as she turns back to the Warner siblings, “Your grandfather. Genius with toy cars, and how to fix them. But one mention about fixing up the kitchen...” she trails off, carrying the hot pan over to them as she starts serving it up, all three of them lifting their plates one by one.</p><p>As Tilly starts filling Wakko’s plate, she asks, “Is that enough for you?”, then looks at Yakko and Dot, “Everything good?”</p><p>Yakko replies first, as he hands Dot the orange juice, “This is all amazing.”</p><p>Dot goes next, exclaiming, “I love it!”</p><p>Then Wakko, “Your cooking is faboo!”</p><p>Tilly moves back to the kitchen to wash off the pan, noting, “Looks like you three are getting pretty cozy out in Picacho after all.”</p><p>That only puts Yakko slightly off his appetite, but he replies easily, “Actually, I like being away from it all. Y’know?”, then starts digging into his breakfast, adding as he takes a bite, “Feels like it’s just us out here.”</p><p>Tilly chuckles, “That’s why we still live here. It’s <em> safe </em>.”</p><p>Yakko’s knows she’s emphasizing on purpose, but can’t reply with his mouth full, so he has to sit as she goes on,</p><p>“Especially compared to big cities.”</p><p>Yakko swallows, but actively chooses to not pick a fight, instead agreeing, “Believe me, I understand.”</p><p>Seeing this, Dot tries to cheer everyone up, “I love it! It’s so nice here!”</p><p>“Well thank Grafitis for that.” Tilly replies. “I think you’d really get along with our neighbors.”</p><p>Yakko keeps eating, fine to listen as Tilly continues, “We try to help the best we can. Like with Drake next door. His adopted daughter lost her whole family in a tragic… well, anyway, now it’s just the two of them. Which is hard on the poor man. She wouldn’t stand a chance in a place like Olysmokes.”</p><p>Here, she moves back to the nook, telling them as she grabs the orange juice and milk, “But we’re all looking out for her here.”</p><p>Interested, Dot asks, “How old is she?”</p><p>As she moves back to the fridge, she says over her shoulder, “I think she’s between your and Wakko’s age.”</p><p>Here, Wakko and Dot look excitedly at Yakko. “Wow!” “Yay!”, before turning back to finish their food.</p><p>After a few minutes of silent eating and Yakko wiping both Wakko and Dot’s faces, despite their protests, Yakko goes to start picking up his plate and silverware, but Wakko reaches out a hand to stop him, as he grabs all their plates and silverware, and swallows them all whole, pressing his nose as his stomach turns into a washer with a window, where they can see the dishes washing.</p><p>Yakko steals a look at Tilly, who’s thankfully not looking this way, holding out his hands in an attempt to control what might happen here.</p><p>But Wakko just lets out a loud belch, and when the plates and silverware fly out, he catches the plates and silverware one by one, juggling them all a few times before they stack together perfectly, silverware resting on top of it, and somehow only making minimal noise.</p><p>When Tilly moves back to the table, Wakko and Dot are already back to sitting upright, like nothing’s wrong, while Yakko struggles to not give anything away, eyes slightly blown wider in muted panic.</p><p>But if she did see anything, she doesn’t comment on it, just says, “And I thought Benny ate fast!”, holding out her hands.</p><p>Yakko’s all about handing the dishes, silverware and glasses over to her, while Wakko turns to ask her, “Hey, Gramma? We wanted to ask you somethin’.” </p><p><em> Oh that better not be what I think it is, </em>Yakko thinks, slightly shaking his head at Dot.</p><p>Unfortunately Dot doesn’t get the memo, as she finishes, “We wanna know about the locked door upstairs!”</p><p>Yakko sighs, glaring at the both of them, knowing what’s coming next.</p><p>Sure enough, Tilly says firmly, “I told you there’s nothing in there.”</p><p>Yakko reaches out a hand to stop them from saying anything else, but they ignore him as Dot asks, “Then why were you in there this morning?”</p><p>Tilly digs her heels in deeper, more firm this time, “Because it’s nothing but a bunch of junk. And anyway...it’s not safe for toon children to go in there. Understand?”</p><p>Wakko goes next, trying, “We wouldn’t do anythin’!” Dot agreeing, “Yeah, we’d be fine!”</p><p>But Tilly just walks away, bringing the dishes to the sink, ending the conversation as she changes the subject, </p><p>“Try exploring outside instead! Dot looks like she’s getting better anyway. Fresh air will do you good.”</p><p>Yakko doesn’t reply, still glaring at the younger Warners as they reply, getting up from the nook,</p><p>“I don’ wanna go alone!” “Yeah, we wanna wait for Yakko. We won’t be loud, promise!”</p><p>At that, Tilly turns to look at them, warning as Wakko and Dot take off to get dressed, “Make sure no one sees you! Stay in the backyard, okay?”</p><p>Yakko follows them with his gaze, nodding absently at Tilly’s request, before he looks back at her, a harsh edge to his tone as he says,</p><p>“You should’ve just told them it was William’s room...”</p><p>Tilly doesn’t even look up, voice leaving no room for argument as she says, “No it’s not. Not anymore. Now it’s just another room.”, then turns her head, adding, “Nothing left to see.”</p><p>At that, Yakko’s tone turns pleading,</p><p>“But they need it. They don’t know anything about him.”</p><p>That softens her up some, as Tilly admits, turning away again, “I know. Poor things. But they're not going to find their father in there. Not anymore.”</p><p>Here, she turns back to Yakko, as she says definitively, “So no one’s allowed to go in there. Got it? I mean it.”</p><p>Yakko doesn’t reply, instead uses her own changing the subject against her, asking, “Did Dad ever get in touch with you? He only talked to Mom a small handful of times, before he just up and disappeared.”</p><p>Tilly lets out a long breath, then says, “Yeah, he did.”</p><p>For a second, Yakko would swear she’s about to come clean about everything, by the look in her eyes.</p><p>But it passes another second later, and her firm tone is back, “I don’t want to talk about this anymore. It’s over and done with.”</p><p>Then, before she turns back to the sink, she reminds him, “Don’t forget. My house, my rules.”</p><p>The last thing Yakko wants is to ruin the good thing the three of them have going here, so he has no problem backing down, “Hey, what do you take me for? Of course I won’t forget that.”</p><p>Back turned, she replies, “I appreciate that, Yakko.”, then adds, “You should go find your brother and sister.”</p><p>As she leaves the kitchen, she tells him, “We got a shed full of old gags in the backyard. Pretty sure Benny’s got the key.”</p><p>Seeing the olive branch for what it is, Yakko smiles in appreciation, “The sibs are gonna love that. Thank you.”, then finally stands up from the breakfast nook.</p><p>At the sight of the picture on the beach, he calls out to Tilly, who’s now taken residence in the recliner in the living room, </p><p>“Hey where did that picture of you guys in the mountains come from?”</p><p>Tilly replies, “Went to the Rockies when Benny retired. I know, unbelievable, right?”</p><p>Yakko can’t deny it, he’s impressed. “That’s pretty cool. Ever go anywhere else?”</p><p>Tilly’s quick to deny, “Oh, no. The Rockies were adventure enough for us. Plenty to see right here in Picacho.”</p><p>Yakko can’t help but quip, “I think I’ve just about seen all I can take.”</p><p>But Tilly thankfully doesn’t take offense, “Don’t blame you there. But Yakko, if nothing else, <em> please </em> don’t let what happened ruin non toons for you. We have a right to be here as much as anyone else. Grafitis put us on the planet to make people happy.”</p><p>He wishes he could believe that, he really does, but he just sighs, “I know, Tilly. But...I still need time. You know?”</p><p>Tilly nods. “I do. I really do.”</p><p>And that conversation seems to have helped Tilly to calm down some, because she says next, “I’m sorry I snapped at you, Yakko. I’m just...not used to talking about all of this.”</p><p>Yakko knows better than to push his luck, so he assures her, walking towards her, “It’s fine. Honestly. We don’t have to if you don’t want.”</p><p>But then, Yakko stops dead in his tracks.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please tell me you’re not serious. This might be my one chance to get some real answers about our grandparents, or the latest about our mom since we’ve been out in the sticks! And you want me to forget about it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How about we leave that up to the readers? Think about it! She may never be this willing to answer our questions again! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please do the right thing here, readers. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All caught up. Now I can get back to actually writing. See you then! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. A Tilly Talk, a Race, and Benny's Cabinet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I didn’t think so either.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Yakko walks right up to Tilly, asking hesitantly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tilly...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up, and maybe she can sense what he’s about to ask, because she asks, “What’s the matter, Yakko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So many ways I could go with this, but let’s start with something easy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know anything about...” He starts, not looking at her for a moment, then just comes out with it, “Mom’s funeral?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly answers honestly, “I know there was a service. Unfortunately we didn’t have enough time to make it. I know we sent squirting flowers. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, she smiles a little wistfully, then says, “I’m so sorry, Yakko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko waves it off, saying, “Hey, it’s fine. I just wanted to know for sure that someone took good care of our mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly tries to be optimistic, “Maybe after all of this is over, you can all go visit her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As nice as that sounds, he knows better than to think that’s going to happen anytime soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, not bad. Let’s try a harder one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you and Benny been married?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That gets a startled laugh out of her, before she responds, “Oh wow. Probably since forever. But I’m not looking to change that, either. Nearly 65 years!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. That’s definitely something. “5 times my age!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s see how well you do, math nerds. Try figuring out the number compared to my actual age, almost 89 toon years. And don’t even think about trying to solve it without showing your work!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Out loud, he just says, “You were alive for McCarthyism!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly laughs, scolding him playfully, “Way to make me feel even older.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Way to remind people we were locked in the tower during that time! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko scolds the writer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he can’t even change the subject fast enough, because Tilly then asks,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to have a girlfriend, don’t you? Or...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like this isn’t embarrassing enough. “I almost started dating someone...” Yakko starts, and once he sees she’s interested, he finishes lamely, “But that obviously didn’t work out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly nods, “I understand that. I’m sorry, hon. Not fair you have to deal with everything like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she says optimistically, “But give it time. No reason to think things won’t change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, let’s go a little more personal here. See what she really thinks of us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did you think about Mom?” Yakko asks, and upon seeing the hesitant look in her eyes, he quickly says, “You don’t have to sugar coat it. We eat too much sugar as it is. I won’t be mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, Tilly still hesitates, “Well, the thing about your mother was...she was a strong, independent woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Way to skimp on the answers there. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks, but out loud, he demands, “That’s all? Look, I know you two weren’t exactly on the best terms, but...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly cuts him off, “Lena was different from the rest of us. And didn’t really see a reason to ever change that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nods, having already suspected as much, “Sounds like her alright. Never one to try and make nice with anyone she considered a special friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh believe me.” Tilly replies, “I know the kind of girl she was. But remember, she did have you three to raise. All by herself. Can’t fault her for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> something Yakko can agree with wholeheartedly. “She worked her tail off for us. Just wish I’d appreciated that more...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly, ever the grandmother, quickly assures him again, “Yakko, it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Last one, readers. Let’s make this one count.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what exactly is the deal with your neighbor?” Yakko asks, fully expecting to be blown off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Tilly replies, “Drake? Poor toon used to be an actor on a TV show based on his life. Then he had to move out here after it finally took its toll on him and his relationship with his adopted daughter, Gosalyn. He’s a martial arts teacher now, but he’s still...recovering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. Yakko definitely wasn’t expecting that. “Well. That’s...kinda sad for a cartoon, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Tilly didn’t catch Yakko’s slip up, as she just says, “We try and help him out, look out for his...other personality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko looks a little uncomfortable, and maybe Tilly can see that, because she says next, “Gosalyn is so sweet though. Wakko and Dot would be a really good influence on her, I think.” Here, she smiles. “Well, they did learn from the best, didn’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko chuckles, “Thanks for that. I try, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, enough dilly-dallying. Let’s go find the little ones.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Tilly.” Yakko says out loud, starting to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re more than welcome, Yakko. I’ll never complain about getting to talk to my grandchildren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko walks towards the back door, where Wakko and Dot are looking in a nearby fish tank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find the catch of the day already?” Yakko asks nonchalantly, not disappointed when they both roll their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we didn’t.” “Yeah, we never do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko tries moving to the back door, but Wakko and Dot’s attention gets captured by the photos around the house, and before Yakko can usher them outside, they start asking questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had a puppy?” Dot calls to Tilly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly replies, “Old Screamer. Left us 5 years ago. Miss him everyday he’s gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko asks quietly, “Is she in heaven...with our Mummy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Tilly immediately agrees, “Absolutely. But we can still miss him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing they’ll be preoccupied for a bit, Yakko moves away, intent on tracking Benny down.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like the sibs are fine for the moment. Let’s go get the keys from Benny.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walks through the dining room, he notices the board game stil set up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Man, when are Wakko and Dot gonna be able to go back to school, I wonder?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, just to be nice, and follow Tilly’s rules, he moves closer, tidying up the board game.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not that there’s really a point, since we’re just gonna be opening it again tonight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, upon seeing a sketch on the table, Yakko has to admit,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tilly’s a pretty good artist too. Must run in the family…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After one more look at it, he puts it in his slacks pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he wanders into the kitchen, he begs,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pleeeeeeease don’t let us get Tilly and Benny in trouble.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks towards the fridge, where the list of chores is stuck to it with a magnet.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>House Chores</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Benny</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vacuuming</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Folding towels into birds</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>FIX THE DRAWER</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yakko, Wakko and Dot</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tidy Room</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Put clothes in washing machine</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hug grandma and grandpa</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tilly</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Everything else</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Far cry from our chores list at home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon spotting a cookbook opened to a chocolate dessert, Yakko rubs his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yummmm. Tilly could be a celebrity chef if she wanted to. She’d wipe out the competition easily.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he sees the cereal box still there, so he takes it, and puts it back in the cupboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time to lean = time to clean</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he’s come full circle, he spots the box of Christmas decorations.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Isn’t this a little overkill? Kinda makes me miss Mom’s…version of “Noel”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Right as Tilly and the younger Warners start talking about getting a Christmas tree, Yakko makes a break for it up the stairs, and sits down in front of the model racetrack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey wha’s goin’ on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko turns, and sure enough, Wakko’s right next to him, teasin, “So you did make it to the starting line after all. The light’s about to turn green.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko tries to play along, “Uhhhhhhhh I’m a little new to racing, but, I’m ready!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko says excitedly, “Now I can be a real toon, and make the race a little more interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Takes me back to when I played this forever ago. So different from now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko keeps watching the race cars go around the track, noting, “This thing is really...zany!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko agrees, “Granpa said it took years to make perfect!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko’s happy to say, “Really incredible, Wak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Wakko surprises him by saying, “Who needs Minecraft when we have </span>
  <em>
    <span>this?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko’s so stunned, he can’t think of anything to say, so he just settles for watching their racecars go yet another lap around the track, watching Wakko pull out miniature gags to try and slow Yakko’s car down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until finally, Yakko stands up , walking downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, I mean it this time! No more filler to make it a longer chapter. We’re talking to Benny.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko walks straight down the stairs, careful to not slip and fall again, and goes straight to Benny’s workshop room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second he walks through the doorway, Benny says without looking up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I need an assistant. Hand me the glue, would you? In that cabinet.”, pointing to somewhere behind him, holding out a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko goes over to it, and upon trying to open the doors, it tilts forward slightly, and before Yakko can even think to get out of the way, Benny’s already standing up, shoving it back against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful there. Sorry, I forgot. This thing’s not stable. Let me...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little freaked out, Yakko throws up his hands in surrender, “Uh, okay. Sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny waves him off, “It’s my fault. Tilly keeps reminding me, but you know me. Lazy grandpa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the cabinet’s back where it was, Benny gestures to the door. “Could you close that? I wanna talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still shocked, Yakko just wordlessly goes over to the door, pushing it shut, then pulls up a chair to sit next to Benny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Yakko’s looking at him, Benny says carefully, “Alright, listen. I, uh...I’ve seen some things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko doesn't know what to say to that, but then Benny adds, “With Wakko and Dot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s enough to make Yakko’s blink pressure skyrocket, to where he can feel his face colored red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I’m talking about, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. Nonononononono. Not now. We can’t do this now. We’ve only been here a week! Can we really trust them with something this big?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If he already knows, there’s no point in lying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But we don’t know how he feels about it, either. This could be a trap to kick us out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HELLLLLLLLLLP!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S. if you've reached this part of the story and the choice has already been made, I encourage you to vote anyway, because I'd love to see how you would've voted!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Yakko Picks Truth (Tell the Truth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you chose to hide the secret, please skip to the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Pleeeeease don’t make me regret this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do.” Yakko says out loud, holding his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just...” Benny says, then shakes his head. “How is that even possible? I was sure that we weren’t those type of toons. They can...well, you’d know that better than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko knows better than to test his luck here, so he’s careful when he says, “Actually...not so much. Other than it started in Olysmokes, after...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here, Yakko puts a hand on his face, rubbing his eyes, which have gone ridiculously dry. “After all the other stuff happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs. “You have no idea how much I wish I could explain all this, gramps. All I know is this is what’s going on, and we’re dealing with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny leans back, not saying anything, before he finally admits, “I just...I just don’t know what to think at all. They obviously need a doctor. Or at least something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko has no problem telling him how he feels about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“And make it so I never see them again? Nuh uh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny nods, putting a hand on Yakko’s shoulder, “I know. They need you, first and foremost. And I don’t think I have to tell you to not say anything outside this room, do I? Tilly’s set in her ways about a lot of things. She wouldn’t...understand. I know she loves Wakko and Dot so much, and wants all three of you safe and sound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Yakko looks away, before Benny gets his attention again, continuing,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, all I’m saying is...what about all three of you staying here, with us? I know you three are making your way to California, but...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko has to stop him there, “Thank you. We might even take you up on that. But...aw heck, why not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny tries to joke, “I know, living with old people out in the middle of nowhere isn’t all fun and games, but it’s your home too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko agrees, “Yeah, it’s not bad. Different, but...what if us being here gets you in trouble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny argues, “And what if you get hurt traveling on the road? You mean to tell me this is what your mom would’ve wanted for her kids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oooh, low blow, playing the mom card.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know she wouldn’t have. But that doesn’t matter anymore.” Yakko crosses his arms. “Things have changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny nods, “I know. Just...think about it, alright? And please don’t hate yourself for it, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko smiles, “I will.” then he remembers, “Oh, right. Uhhhhhh Tilly mentioned you have the keys to the shed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny’s slightly taken aback at the change of subject, but just says, “Oh, yeah. Sure.”, then reaches to grab them, holding them out to Yakko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here. Enjoy yourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, the conversation is over, so Yakko moves the chair back where he found it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful with the shed.” Benny warns, making Yakko look his way. “Hasn’t been cleaned out in forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Thanks.” Is all Yakko says, then, upon spotting a photo, he picks it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no mistaking who it is. Their father, in what looks like a pretty decent suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Uh...” Benny says, walking over to it. “I forgot that was in here. I meant to...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Yakko says immediately. “It’s been a while since I’ve...gotten a good look at him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I know.” Benny says. “I just like...looking at it now and again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it...hurt?” Yakko finds himself asking, hoping Benny knows what he means.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully he does. “It certainly does. But that doesn't change the fact that he’s my son. No, I don’t approve of what he did…” Benny puts an arm around Yakko’s shoulders. “But I think I get it now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko turns to look at him. “That’s good. Wish I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny stutters for a second, then says, “I’m sorry, Yakko. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t say anything to Tilly about it, okay?”, stroking his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” Yakko says easily. No way is he kicking that hornet’s nest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second he exits the room, Tilly’s there with her jacket on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Yakko.” She says as she approaches. “Got the key?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko holds it up, and she continues, “I need to head out to run some errands. Could you do me a favor? You know anything about working a washing machine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko scoffs at the idea, crossing his arms and scowling.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Since I was like 6.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly chuckles, “Of course you do. Could you please throw in yours, Wakko and Dot’s laundry after the next load?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nods, “Oh sure. I can do that. No problem at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Tilly says. “And feel free to keep tidying up too. Clean house, clean soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko says more to placate her than anything else, “Oh absolutely. Wakko and Dot will help too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly walks to the front door, “And remember, for the safety of all three of you, no phone or internet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko whines a little, but Tilly just waves him off, as she opens the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, rules are boring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it’s Yakko’s turn to wave her off. “Tilly, you have nothing to worry about.”, right as she closes the door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Yakko Picks Dare (Hide the Secret)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Let’s see where this goes. </em>
</p><p>“Not at all. What...things would you be talking about?.” Yakko asks out loud, testing the waters.</p><p>“I dunno, just…” Benny says, then shakes his head. “Like what toons you see on TV can do. Or something.”</p><p>Yakko knows better than to rely on that alone, so he’s careful when he says, “Uhhhhhhhhh...I guess. Wakko and Dot like pretending they’re TV cartoons, but that’s about it.”</p><p>Benny doesn’t look like he’s buying it, as he asks, “That’s it? Nothing else?”</p><p>But it’s clear he’s not going to push, as he then says, “Yakko, they’re still really young.”</p><p>Here, Yakko puts a hand on his face, rubbing his eyes, which have gone ridiculously dry. “I know.” </p><p>The Benny says, “And I don’t think I have to tell you to not say anything outside this room, do I? Tilly’s set in her ways about a lot of things. She wouldn’t...understand. I know she loves Wakko and Dot so much, and wants all three of you safe and sound.”</p><p>At that, Yakko looks away, before Benny gets his attention again, continuing,</p><p>“Look, all I’m saying is...what about all three of you staying here, with us? I know you three are making your way to California, but...”</p><p>Yakko has to stop him there, “Thank you. We might even take you up on that. But...aw heck, why not.”</p><p>Benny tries to joke, “I know, living with old people out in the middle of nowhere isn’t all fun and games, but it’s your home too.”</p><p>Yakko agrees, “Yeah, it’s not bad. Different, but...what if us being here gets you in trouble?”</p><p>Benny argues, “And what if you get hurt traveling on the road? You mean to tell me this is what your mom would’ve wanted for her kids?”</p><p>
  <em> You really couldn’t be bothered to take out the mom card this time? Fine. Then I’m gonna change my response. </em>
</p><p>“You don’t know our mom!” Yakko snaps, crossing his arms. “You never even bothered trying! You don’t get to put worlds in her mouth!”</p><p>Benny throws up his hands in surrender, “II’m sorry. You’re absolutely right, Yakko. It was complicated. With your fath--” but at Yakko’s glare, he changes his mind, “With William.”</p><p>Yakko deflates some, “I know. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.</p><p>Then he remembers, “Oh, right. Uhhhhhh Tilly mentioned you have the keys to the shed.”</p><p>Benny’s slightly taken aback at the change of subject, but just says, “Oh, yeah. Sure.”, then reaches to grab them, holding them out to Yakko.</p><p>“Here. Enjoy yourselves.”</p><p>And just like that, the conversation is over, so Yakko moves the chair back where he found it.</p><p>“Careful with the shed.” Benny warns, making Yakko look his way. “Hasn’t been cleaned out in forever.”</p><p>“Yeah. Thanks.” Is all Yakko says, then, upon spotting a photo, he picks it up.</p><p>There’s no mistaking who it is. Their father, in what looks like a pretty decent suit.</p><p>“Oh! Uh...” Benny says, walking over to it. “I forgot that was in here. I meant to...”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Yakko says immediately. “It’s been a while since I’ve...gotten a good look at him.”</p><p>“Yeah...I know.” Benny says. “I just like...looking at it now and again.”</p><p>“Does it...hurt?” Yakko finds himself asking, hoping Benny knows what he means.</p><p>Thankfully he does. “It certainly does. But that doesn't change the fact that he’s my son. No, I don’t approve of what he did…” Benny puts an arm around Yakko’s shoulders. “But I think I get it now.”</p><p>Yakko turns to look at him. “That’s good. Wish I did.”</p><p>Benny stutters for a second, then says, “I’m sorry, Yakko. Just <em> please </em> don’t say anything to Tilly about it, okay?”, stroking his ears.</p><p>“I won’t.” Yakko says easily. No way is he kicking that hornet’s nest.</p><p>The second he exits the room, Tilly’s there with her jacket on.</p><p>“Hey there, Yakko.” She says as she approaches. “Got the key?”</p><p>Yakko holds it up, and she continues, “I need to head out to run some errands. Could you do me a favor? You know anything about working a washing machine?”</p><p>Yakko scoffs at the idea, crossing his arms and scowling.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Since I was like 6.”</p><p>Tilly chuckles, “Of course you do. Could you please throw in yours, Wakko and Dot’s laundry after the next load?”</p><p>Yakko nods, “Oh sure. I can do that. No problem at all.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Tilly says. “And feel free to keep tidying up too. Clean house, clean soul.”</p><p>Yakko says more to placate her than anything else, “Oh absolutely. Wakko and Dot will help too.”</p><p>Tilly walks to the front door, “And remember, for the safety of all three of you, no phone or internet.”</p><p>Yakko whines a little, but Tilly just waves him off, as she opens the door.</p><p>“I know, rules are boring.”</p><p>Now it’s Yakko’s turn to wave her off. “Tilly, you have nothing to worry about.”, right as she closes the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. The Warners Meet the Terror That Goes Flap in the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the door’s shut, Yakko calls out, “Oh siiiiibs! We got work to dooooo!”</p><p>He’s expecting a negative reaction, and sure enough, he hears,</p><p>“Uh, no thank you!” “Yeah, we’re busy!”</p><p>As Yakko comes up the stairs, he hears them, but doesn’t see them.</p><p>“I’ll believe it when I see it! Come back here!”</p><p>“Nuh uh!” “You have to find us first!”</p><p>Yakko sighs. “Of course they couldn’t make chores easy. Nevermind that there aren’t even a lot of them.”</p><p>On instinct, he checks under the bed, looking under the whole length of it.</p><p>Seeing it’s deprived of the younger Warners, he gets back to his feet, then walks to the bedroom door.</p><p>He pushes the door so he can see behind it, then sighs loudly.</p><p>“Not gonna make this easy on me, are you?”</p><p>Then he goes downstairs into the dining room, straight into the utility room.</p><p>He checks the cupboard next to the machines, but once again, there’s no luck.</p><p>Once out of the room, he checks the door right across from it, and after a quick glance, he knows they’re not in here either.</p><p>“Okay, back upstairs we go.” He says out loud, then proceeds to do just that.</p><p>He goes into the bathroom, and upon seeing the closed shower curtain, he calls out,</p><p>“I know you’re in here...” then before they can give themselves away, he shouts, “1 2 3 on sibs!”</p><p>Unfortunately they’re not here either.</p><p>“Way to make me jump the gun there!” Yakko snipes at the writer. “Wanna wrap this up sometime soon?”</p><p>But before he can move, he’s suddenly grabbed from behind, and he hears two super eager little siblings shouting at the same time,</p><p>“Gotcha!!!!”</p><p>Yakko fakes like he’s wounded, falling against the wall, clutching his chest, in a terrible British accent,</p><p>“You most certainly did. You gave me such a fright!”</p><p>Wakko and Dot both roll their eyes. “Big brother ever the drama queen!” “Can we trade him in?”</p><p>At that, Yakko stands back up, playfully swatting at them. “Not a chance, sibs. You’re stuck with me for the rest of your life.”</p><p>And once they leave the bathroom, Yakko chides them, “But guys, I’m serious. No more hiding, okay?”</p><p>They both wave him off. “Fiiiiine.” “So wha’ do we have to do, anyhow?”</p><p>Yakko crosses his arms, “You clean up our room, I do the laundry. Easy enough?”</p><p>Wakko’s already walking into the bedroom, waving him off, “Okay.”, whole Dot complains, “This stinks!”</p><p>Yakko says appreciatively, “I know! Thank you so much!!!”, then reaches into the bathroom hamper, grabbing all the light blue sweaters and pink skirts he can, then exits once more.</p><p>Upon hearing the commotion, and Dot saying cheerfully, “We’re done!”, Yakko walks in, watching as they both take turns stuffing the stuff on the floor into their hammerspaces.</p><p>Then, they both turn to Yakko, exalaiming, “Can we go outside now?” “We finished, see?”</p><p>Yakko rolls his eyes, but doesn’t chastise them, instead just says, “Yeah, of course. Just gotta take of our threads here, and we’re home free.”</p><p>As he turns to leave, what should he spot but Bugs’ blue handkerchief on the windowsill.</p><p>
  <em> Who would’ve guessed that I’d miss that tiny little furball of terror? Not me, that's for sure. </em>
</p><p>Then he does leave the room, before Wakko and Dot catch him looking, then hurries down the stairs, and of course slips and falls again, making him drop their laundry.</p><p><em> Now you’re recycling a previously used gag? No wonder people stopped commenting. </em>Yakko snarks at the writer, then picks it up, walking through the dining room.</p><p>
  <em> Alright, I’ve had my fun. Let’s get this thing done. Thanks a lot, Tilly. </em>
</p><p>He enters the utility room, lifts the lid on the machine, and drops everything in.</p><p>That done, he sees the dial, and can’t help but wonder,</p><p>
  <em> Is this a washing machine or a Cadillac? </em>
</p><p>But he just turns the dial, theorizing, <em> That should work. </em></p><p>Of course, once the lid’s closed, he just has to see yet <em> another </em>note from Tilly.</p><p>
  <em> Dear, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When doing laundry, I only have THREE SIMPLE RULES: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -no mixing whites and colors. Period. Or Dot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -one cup of detergent per load. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -if you’re washing my clothes, use the DELICATES setting so you don’t ruin them! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love, Sweetheart. </em>
</p><p>“Is this supposed to be sweet, or controlling?” Yakko asks out loud, but other than that, just walks away from the machine, shuts off the light, and walks to the back door.</p><p>
  <em> Laundry: check. Fresh air, here I come! </em>
</p><p>But, to show he’s still thinking of them, he calls from over his shoulder,</p><p>“Hey sibs! Come on down! You’re the next contestants on the Great Outdoors!”</p><p>He listens as their footsteps rush down the stairs,</p><p>“I love that show!” “Can I go first?”</p><p>Yakko opens the back door, ushering them outside as he says, “Enough room for everyone to go first!”</p><p>Then he goes outside himself, making sure to shut the door behind him.</p><p>Yakko watches as Wakko and Dot wander around the backyard, looking at all the Christmas decorations already set up.</p><p>“Faboo!” “I love being outdoors! Makes me miss our cabin!”</p><p>As Yakko catches up with them towards the shed, Wakko and Dot start simultaneously howling,</p><p>“Awoooooooooo!” “Aw, aw,  awoooooooooo!”</p><p>What can he say to that except to chuckle, and reply, “Awoooooooo!”</p><p>Then, once he sees they’ve moved away from him, he moves towards them again, as Dot points at him and says,</p><p>“Watch out for the puppy children!”</p><p>Yakko holds his hands up in surrender, placing one over his chest, “I solemnly swear!”, then turning and running back to the shed.</p><p>As Yakko pulls out the keys, he hears Wakko and Dot come up next to him, so he tells them,</p><p>“Place your bets. This gonna be straight out of <em> Gone Girl, </em> or that horror movie by the <em> Saw </em> guy?”</p><p>But that’s quickly forgotten about, once he realizes even with the keys, the door still isn’t opening, even when he throws himself against it.</p><p>“Yakko?” “Wha’s wrong?”</p><p>Yakko explains, not looking up, “Door’s more frozen than a popsicle. Because of course it is.”</p><p>What he fails to see is the sound of someone running around next door, and Wakko and Dot turning to see a little duck toon running towards her tree house.</p><p>“Yakko!” “Who’s that?”</p><p>But when he doesn’t answer, they keep walking towards the fence dividing their backyards, and when the duck almost makes it to the top, one of her feet slips, and the next thing that they see is her falling face first towards the ground.</p><p>Before anyone even realizes what’s happening, Wakko’s throwing a parachute at her just in time to see her float down, while Dot’s throwing a trampoline out directly underneath her, so when she lands, it’s right on top.</p><p>Yakko rushes to their side, but it’s too late to stop them, so he just grabs them both, pushing them behind him, as they all watch the toon duck not move for several seconds, then get up slowly, looking at both the parachute and trampoline in wonder.</p><p>Wakko and Dot start walking towards the fence, so of course Yakko has to follow, if for no other reason than to make sure they don’t do anything else while the girl’s watching.</p><p>Sure enough, the girl turns to look at them, and Dot gives a shy wave, the girl waving back.</p><p>Yakko gives a tentative wave as well, while the girl asks excitedly,</p><p>“Did you see that?”</p><p>Yakko’s first instinct is to lie, but then, as he thinks about it, he already knows there’s no way to pretend, so he replies honestly, “Yeah...”, as he moves closer with Wakko and Dot in tow. “That was something.”</p><p>Then, once they reach the fence, Yakko tries, “Looks like you’re not hurt, though. That’s good.”</p><p>“That trampoline and parachute came out of nowhere!” Dot exclaims.</p><p>The girl stammers, “I-I did...”, then again, bolder, “I did! I could see myself falling, then there they were! It was so cool!”</p><p>But Wakko’s more interested in something else, “I like your t-shirt!”, pointing to the purple number with the number 1 on it.</p><p>At that, the girl looks a little shy, so Wakko tries a different tactic, “Who’s your fav’rite superhero?”</p><p>The girl smiles, then says, “I love...”, right as Wakko and Dot finish alongside her, </p><p>“Darkwing Duck!”</p><p>The younger children all laugh at that for a few seconds, the the girl says, “I have all his action figures! You two should come see!”</p><p>The younger Warners’ eyes go big, “Really?” “That’s so cool!”</p><p>“Gosalyn!” comes the cry, and a moment later, an older duck comes running towards the little girl, grabbing her shoulders. “Oh my goodness. I’m sorry. Are you alright?”</p><p>Gosalyn, as the man called her, gets all embarrassed, but just hugs him back, “Dad, I’m okay. Promise.”</p><p>The older duck looks her over again, “Are you sure? I know what I...”, but upon seeing they’re not alone, turns to them, a skeptical look in his eyes.</p><p>“You know these kids?”</p><p>Gosalyn assures him, “Dad, it’s fine. They’re just kids.”</p><p>Then she points to Wakko and Dot, “They love superheroes. Even Darkwing Duck!”</p><p>The older duck nods, “I see.”</p><p>At this, Wakko and Dot look to Yakko, but the man speaks to them first.</p><p>“H-Hi. You staying with the Warners?”</p><p>
  <em>They don’t look like the kind that want people snooping around here. What’s the harm in telling them the truth?</em>
</p><p>“Uhhhhhh yeah, actually. They’re our grandparents.”</p><p>The older duck puts one hand on Gosalyn’s shoulder, “Uh huh.”</p><p>Then he turns to the younger duck again, “Oh, Gosalyn. Why’d you forget your shoes? I’m sorry.”</p><p>Then he leads her back to the house, “Let’s get you back inside.”</p><p>Gosalyn starts to protest, “But I...”, and for a second, it looks like she’s going to say something else.</p><p>But it’s gone a second later, as she just says, “Okay, Dad.”</p><p>The older duck addresses the Warners again, “Thanks, you three. Oh, and uh…” he adds, like an afterthought. “If Tilly asks, tell her we’re okay.”</p><p>Yakko has no idea how to respond to that, so he just waves it off, “Sure, no problem.”</p><p>“Good.” the older man nods, clearly relieved. “Guess we’ll...see you around?”</p><p>Not even bothering to wait for a goodbye, he crouches down, and Gosalyn immediately hops on the older duck’s back, grabbing on with her arms and legs.</p><p>“Thank you!!!” she calls behind her, waving goodbye. “See you later!”</p><p>“We will!” Dot calls back, while Wakko waves back.</p><p>Yakko counts to 5, then immediately grabs both of them and pulls them away from the fence.</p><p>“Sibs! Did you seriously just throw all the rules out the window???”</p><p>The younger Warners flinch, as Wakko goes first, “M’sorry, Yakko...”, but Dot retorts, “What were we supposed to do, just let her fall and get hurt?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, damn! How am I supposed to answer that, readers? They’re right, of course, but we’re supposed to be in hiding! If I let them get away with it this time, what’s stopping them from doing it again, with more witnesses, who might rat us out?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What’s the right call here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rules vs Morals. Gotta love it, amirite?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Good god. A 14 year old kid should not have to teach morals to his younger siblings. </p><p>And yet, here we are.</p><p>Vote away!</p><p>P.S. if you've reached this part of the story and the choice has already been made, I encourage you to vote anyway, because I'd love to see how you would've voted!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Yakko Acts Like a Big Brother (Concede)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you chose to have Yakko remind them of the rules, please skip to the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank Grafitis. I reeeeeeally don’t like being the bad guy. Can’t you tell?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not!” Yakko snaps. “You just...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he backtracks, then concedes, “You were right. Both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches as they smile in relief, thinking they’re off the hook, so he says quickly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But sibs, you gotta listen to me when I say this, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At their nod, Yakko stresses, “We can’t afford to tell anyone the truth. We have to keep our noses clean while we’re here.” He pauses to hand them both their own tissues, “Those things are filthy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both take them silently, before Dot musters up some courage to say, “She was our age, Yakko!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Wakko joins in, “Yeah! If it were us, you would’ve done the exact same thing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they both beg, “Pleeeeease don’t be mad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko sighs in defeat, putting one hand on both their shoulders, “I’m not, okay? I just...it’s over and done with. You need to remember we’re supposed to be in hiding right now. So until further notice, no practicing using your hammerspaces, and no showing it off, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing they got the message, he leads them away from the fence, telling them, “From now on, you don’t go anywhere without me. Got it?” then, just to show he’s not mad anymore, he shoves them playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger Warners take it in stride, taking turns shoving Yakko right back as they make their way back to the shed, ready for a day of doing absolutely nothing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Yakko Acts Like a Parent (Remind of Rules)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy Grafitis. You WANT me to be the bad guy here? Didn't you see how happy they were in the other choice?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand you wanted to help, okay?” Yakko admits. “But it’s way too dangerous, especially right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he adds, “For all three of us, not just you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches as they roll their eyes, not really listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on!” “Rules are dumb!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Yakko stresses, “It’s going to get a lot dumber if we get caught out here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he adds, just to spook them, “Benny already caught you two using your hammerspace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that, finally, gets them to see some sense, “Okay, we’ll be careful” “But we don’t hafta like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yakko’s not done yet, as he then tells them, “You need to remember we’re supposed to be in hiding right now. So until further notice, no practicing using your hammerspaces, and no showing it off, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing they got the message, he leads them away from the fence, telling them, “From now on, you don’t go anywhere without me. Got it?” then, just to show he’s not mad anymore, he shoves them playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger Warners take it in stride, taking turns shoving Yakko right back as they make their way back to the shed, ready for a day of doing absolutely nothing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Damnit, Yakko!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Picacho, New Mexico</p><p>The Next Morning</p><p> </p><p>When Yakko finally manages to wake up, he once again finds himself alone in the bed, but this time, he sees the note they wrote on the magnetic slate.</p><p>
  <em> We’re at the naybors. </em>
</p><p>If Yakko weren’t irritated, he’d laugh at the misspelling. As it is, he’s pissed.</p><p>“Those little...” he mutters, moving to sit up. “Never listen to me on our show, and clearly aren’t gonna start now.”</p><p>Then he stands up, looking out the window.</p><p>
  <em> First things first. Going to get the sibs from the Mallards. </em>
</p><p>He looks down, spotting his slacks and grabbing them, sliding them on one leg at a time.</p><p>Upon seeing the note again, he can’t help but be irritated.</p><p>
  <em> I tell them to lay low, and they think I meant fly high. Only me. </em>
</p><p>Shaking that off, he walks to the door, opening it and walking through.</p><p>“Tilly?” Yakko calls out, wandering by the RC racetrack, “Benny? Anybody?”</p><p>As he keeps searching the upper part of the house, not finding their grandparents anywhere, he concludes,</p><p>
  <em> Home Alone. Minus the booby traps. </em>
</p><p>He smirks at his own joke, blowing a kiss, “Goodnight everybody!”</p><p>But as he walks down the stairs, he remembers, “Oh, that’s right. It’s Saturday. They’re probably in Santa Fe, at Flamdoodle.”</p><p>As he walks through the kitchen, he can’t help but think,</p><p>
  <em> Tilly and Benny are gonna be sooooo mad if they find out Wakko and Dot went to the Mallards. </em>
</p><p>But then he stops in front of the Christmas tree, smiling.</p><p>“That was fun last night. Wakko and Dot had so much singing our version of ‘Noel’ for them.”</p><p>Right as he’s about to head to the front door, he spots the landline.</p><p>
  <em> Nobody home. Nobody would ever have to know I called Buster and Babs but me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Or would that make me a hypocrite after I just told the sibs to lay low?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tell ya what, I’m gonna cut this chapter short just for you guys, so the writer has to do what you tell her, even if she disagrees! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Vote away, readers! </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*sighs exasperatedly* guess I have to wait for you guys to vote, cause Yakko said so.</p><p>P.S. if you've reached this part of the story and the choice has already been made, I encourage you to vote anyway, because I'd love to see how you would've voted!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. I Went Over Yakko's Head and Made Him Call Buster and Babs Anyway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you chose to not call them, please skip to the next chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yakko takes the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s have some fun here, readers. It’s one phone call, and it’s Buster and Babs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone rings for a few seconds, then he hears, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko says nervously, “Buster? Babs? Hey. It’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy graphite!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe it!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” they both start talking over each other, trying to get something out of Yakko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko, however, is more focused on them, “How are you two doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a loud sigh on the other end, and it’s clear they’re not amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh you know how it is. We’ve...been better. Considering you </span>
  </em>
  <span>hung up on us!” “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yak, are you serious? We haven’t heard from you in weeks! How could you just hang up like that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko puts a hand over his eyes, “Guys, I’m sorry Really, I am. But I had to take the sibs and hide. Which meant throwing my phone away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s called a pay phone! Or better yet, a burner phone!” “Do you even realize we lied to the cops for you, Yak? They had Babs here all by herself shortly after your last call.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Not good. Not good at all. “I’m so sorry, guys. Thank you. You don’t even know how much that means to me. But please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t get into any more trouble because of us. I...have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, they both erupt into protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Absolutely not! Just...don’t, okay?” “Yeah, Yakko. Don’t hang up again. Not again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko doesn’t say anything for a moment, then Buster says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Doc, come on! Talk to us.” “Pleeeeease? How are you? And Wakko and Dot?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter what, Yakko can’t bring himself to hurt them again, so he just says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re all fine. Better than we have been in a long time. Gloveless pinky promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seems to make them pause, no doubt knowing the significance just as well as any other toon does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, that’s good. See? Wasn’t so hard.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Now tell us where you are, Yak.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Buster and Babs. I’m not gonna lie to them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“We’re in...New Mexico. We...got lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“For real?” “That’s great! Really, we’re both happy for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Buster takes over here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ve been watching the news on a regular basis, seeing all this crazy stuff happen to you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko winces. “I know, and I’m sorry for that. Trust me, I’d much rather be hearing stuff about what’s going on with you. High school, even. Long as it’s not about all this...stuff. Like...the rest of the gang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Babs laughs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Everyone else is fine. Plucky’s all about his new game.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko blinks, “Man, I miss our parties something bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buster takes over, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yak, they miss you something bad. Fifi’s the new president of the drama club. And they’re doing so good, considering they don’t have their best actor anymore.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite himself, Yakko rolls his eyes, “Uh huh, I’m sure. I’m a master at acting anyway. What about Babs the Baby Maker? You dating anybody?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Babs laughs, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you kidding? How could I even think of a relationship when I’m worried sick over you three? You don’t even know how worried I’ve been.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buster pipes up, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s on medication, Yak. Both of us are, actually. We couldn’t sleep.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that Yakko can’t just let go, “Man, you two are gonna be okay, alright? Us too. But I need you two to be...my rock, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now he knows he has to be pushing it, more than he already is by calling them at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are gonna see each other again, alright?” As he says it, Yakko almost believes it, even if he can’t fully believe it. “We just gotta...wait until this is over, and they forget about us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Babs begs, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Promise? Please?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko clarifies, “I don’t know how long it’s gonna be...but I’m gonna try. When possible. That’s all I can promise right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing but their combined breathing on the other line for several seconds, before they both say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks for calling, Yak.” “We don’t even wanna know how much trouble you might be in for calling us. But Yakko, it means more than you’ll ever know that you did.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels so good to hear your voices. Was starting to worry I was forgetting what you sounded like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, that’s enough. Let’s wrap this up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta go and look for the little ones, but...I’m still really glad I called you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Awwww, are you turning mushy on me, Yakko Warner? You know what? I don’t care. I miss all three of you something awful. And I better not hear you aren’t taking care of yourself. Or my honorary little brother.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Or my honorary little sister! Give them both a big hug for us, okay, Yak?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That he can do. “You know I will. You both take care too, okay? I mean it. I love you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he hangs up before he hears them say anything else, putting the phone back where it belongs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he turns away, and walks towards the front door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Yakko Hijacks My Writing Again in Retaliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As he reaches the door, he can’t stop himself from thinking,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Man, I miss them so much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he shakes his head, scolding himself, “You can’t think like that, Yakko. You got two younger siblings you need to grab before they do something stupid. If they haven’t already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before he can open the door, there’s a note.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Morning, Animaniacs!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We decided to let you sleep in today while we’re at the animation studio.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll be back in time for lunch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See you later,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, Grandma and Grandpa</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>P.S. The tree is incredible! Nice job!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>P.P.S Thanks for tidying up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they’ll be gone for a few hours, huh? Convenient.” Yakko mutters, then looks to Benny’s office, which has the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, since this is the chapter where I didn’t call Buster and Babs, what if instead I use Benny’s laptop to see what’s going on? It’s been forever since I had the first clue what’s going on with the real world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Phone call, that’s one thing. But just going online? Where’s the harm?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just decided I like hijacking chapters, so I’m gonna do it again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do we still be good and not go online? Or do we risk it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yakko, come on! I got a story to write here!</p><p>P.S. if you've reached this part of the story and the choice has already been made, I encourage you to vote anyway, because I'd love to see how you would've voted!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Yakko Finds Benny's Tinfoil Hat (Use Computer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you chose to not use the computer, please skip to chapter 54.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Sorry. Had to be done. You know, free will and all that. </em>
</p><p>Yakko walks onto the office, and boots up the computer.</p><p>First thing he sees is the search browser.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Olysmokes shooting and safe dropping an unsolved mystery</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Press Conference being held, OTPD still turning over every lead, including terrorist attack and gang relations</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>More questions left unanswered in Olysmokes incident as friends and neighbors mourn the death of the local caterer</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Yikes. Looks like Benny did all the hard work for us. But man, just look at those headlines. I don't think those headlines are clickbait, either. </em>
</p><p>Yakko clicks to the next results page.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em>Where are the Warner siblings?</em> </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em>"I didn't see anything." says toon witness of the Olysmokes safe dropping after she was released from the hospital</em> </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em>Olysmokes protests: OTPD now taking awareness workshops in toon bias</em> </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> These are supposed to be a month old? </em>
</p><p>That would be shocking enough, but then he realizes,</p><p>
  <em> This is good. That means there's a good chance they stopped looking for us! </em>
</p><p>But of course, that can't be the end of it, as he clicks over to the next tab, and it's one of those stupid pages for conspiracy theories.</p><p>
  <b> <em>For those of you following fhe Olysmokes shooting, has anyone else noticed the weird unexplained phenomena surrounding it?</em></b>
  <b>
    <em>o</em>
  </b>
</p>
<ol>
<li><b><em>No one actually knows how that cop died.</em></b></li>
<li><strong>The Warners don't have toon powers. So where did the safe come from?</strong></li>
<li><strong>How did the fugitive Warners get away?</strong></li>
<li><strong>Why are the toon cops being so hush-hush about it?</strong></li>
</ol><p>
  <b>
    <em>Discuss. And if you have any inside information, share it here.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em>Scraz666</em> </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I've already been all over this. Go to ToonExplosions.net for the full story. There's no way the new Dip factory wasn't a part of this. Poor Warners are just the victims here.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em>MadIAd432</em> </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I saw the footage. There's no way that was a normal toon sade. What's happening in Olysmokes?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> </b>
  <em>Please tell me Benny's not actually buying into these stupid conspiracy theories. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em>Jack2.0</em> </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b> <em> I read somewhere a motel room owner caught them, and they destroyed their room.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em>AbercrombieandBitch</em> </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Did you see the stuff about the gas station incident? Sounds pretty weird to me.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em>Armandaleghorn</em> </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Why is-I say-why is everything with you humans a conspiracy?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em>OkLateBloomer</em> </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I have an in on the New Mexico TPD, and there's some top secret toon hunt for the three Warners. I heard they were drawn with too much "zaniness" and were subsequently locked away in a water tower, and decades later, they're in the run because they finally escaped, so they're the most powerful toons out there. I know this happened, because I was there when it happened.</em> </b>
</p><p><em>Using our actual backstory</em> <em>as a conspiracy theory. Clever, but subtle. </em>Yakko compliments the writer.</p><p>But now, he steps back, wondering.</p><p>
  <em> Okay, so to recap: these were already pulled up. I technically haven't logged in anywhere.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Not so bad, right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now for the bigger question. Do we keep going, or do we stop? </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Greetings from Albuquerque! (Read Bugs' Blog)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you chose not to read the blog, please skip to chapter 54.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Hm. I wonder… </em>
</p><p>Yakko types a few words in, and there it is.</p><p>
  <em> Come on! Did you really think I'd let this fic go without referencing Bugs Bunny at least one more time? </em>
</p><p>As he reads, Yakko can almost hear the bunny's voice in his head,</p><p>
  <em> Off the Grid </em>
</p><p>
  <em> by Bugs Bunny </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Alberquerque, NM </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This post from the road is dedicated to three new friends I bumped into that I haven't talked about yet...or really given myself time to process. I'm going to be a vague as I possibly can on the details, for their privacy, because there's no other conclusion in my mind other than they're innocent. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But let me explain first. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Easily the best part about having travel as part of my job (besides getting paid to write about it) is the friends you meet along the proverbial way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Unfortunately, in a lot of cases, that's also the worst part, when in reference to the actual way. I've been licky for countless reasons, if you know my reputation, though there's been some moments where I thought my time was up, from a human cop following me for several hours, to a hitchhiker that wouldn't get out of the car. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But as a happy-go-lucky toon, I think of strangers as friends I wasn't looking for. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I make no apologies. I know I'm being ridiculous and am just getting by on sheer dumb luck because I just react, instead of stopping and thinking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What's the saying, "First Thoughts are always best"?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Somewhere, somehow, Daffy's scolding me, "You insis-s-st on being an incurable optimis-s-st for the world, but you don't know the firs-s-st thing about living in it!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And if course, he'd be right. So I learned how to live in a world that wasn't built for toons. I suck at it, so I now also have toon life insurance. Problem solved. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But that being said, I'm not exactly the best toon life coach, including to my 3 newest tomodachis who needed it more than others. My only regret is being unable to do more for them, maybe even gone with them along the way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Their adventure is more important than </em>
  <em>mine will ever be. Instead of climbing up the water spout, I could've parted the Red Sea for them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> If I'd seen them again, I'd tell them how sorry I am for not going with them, so I could help wherever I could. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But then I remember I'm Bugs Bunny, self-identified clutz, and could've easily made their journey a whole lot worse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh the blind side of hindsight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But this, I refuse to be swayed on: the only people that should matter most to them is each other. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Yakko reads, he feels himself start to tear up, thinking,</p><p>
  <em> Bugs, I promise, here and now, whenever we make it, wherever we end up, you're always gonna have a spot at our dinner table. </em>
</p><p>It takes him a long moment before he's actually able to calm down, whether it's because of what Bugs said, or just flat out missing their cartoon friend, he doesn't even care, but once he does, he addresses the readers again.</p><p>
  <em> Okay, I think we all know me just looking at that was risky. Any more, and we'd be really pushing it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Do I log onto my page, or are we done here? </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Yakko Meets Some More Special Friends (Log In)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you chose not to log in, please skip to the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh what the heck. We’re already in trouble. Let’s go all the way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko blows a kiss, “Goodnight everybody!”, then logs onto his ToonBook page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, his blink pressure skyrockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the...who are all these people?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Cop killer! All the gags in the world won’t save you!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>This is what happens when up let toons walk off the paper!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I got a dip bullet with you and your siblings’ name on it. Nighty night.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, is that Babs?? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko wonders, then looks closer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yep, it is!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Babs: I just called the cops on you for threatening a minor bodily harm.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>But underneath that reply, is the same jerk, telling Babs,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Go back to preschool, Tiny Toon!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Further down, there's a message from what looks like a reporter,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hello, Mr. Warner. I’m a reporter for the Olysmokes Rabbit Hole, and I’d love to get an off the record interview so you can tell your side of the story. Feel free to message me at your earliest convenience. Thank you.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>As expected, Buster’s replied to this,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Thanks for the help! Yakko, Wakko, and Dot are not killers. You can call me if you need more information.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Easy for these guys to spout this gobbledygook, since they’re hiding behind a computer. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko thinks bitterly, then wonders,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, now Buster and Babs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But the second he clicks over, he winces.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow. They weren’t kidding. They’re pretty upset over this, huh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks. On both their pages, Yakko finds multiple links about toon bias, as well as several quotes about cops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he adds, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope they get some peace of mind. They don’t deserve to get caught up in this too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And finally, he steps away from the computer, out of the office, towards the front door.</span>
</p><p><span>“Let me get going already!</span> <span>Yakko snaps at the writer, like he wasn’t the one slowing the story down in the first place. “Who knows what Wakko and Dot are doing over there by now?”</span></p><p>
  <span>That done, he reaches for the doorknob, opens the door, and makes his way next door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Yakko Flip Flops Just to Annoy Me (Do Nothing)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh for the love of...would you forget about the stupid computer and let me leave the house aleady?” Yakko snaps at the writer, like he wasn’t the one holding up the story in the first place. “Who knows what the sibs are doing over there without my supervision?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he grabs the door handle, opens the door, and starts his mission to retrieve Wakko and Dot.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. The Younger Warners Are Either Very Clever, or Very Gutsy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The second Yakko makes his way down the driveway, the cold hits his fur, making him shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here we go. Grabbing the sibs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk is short enough, as he speeds up to almost a slow jog, but as the house next door comes into sight, Yakko can’t help but get just a little bit annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t they listen to me, just this once? Is it me? Am I too soft?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, he stops to pinch himself, testing his softness.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nah, who am I kidding? I’m the perfect softness for snuggling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walks up the driveway, he sees a makeshift tunne, and he smiles at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like Wak’s got competition for the most crafty toon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he spots the front door, and makes his way towards it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But suddenly, upon seeing the snowman in the backyard, he moves towards it, hoping someone doesn’t catch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon as he sees the snowman’s get up, Yakko can’t help but tease, “Hey, why the long face?”, as he grabs one of the snowman’s eyes, then puts it in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s one eye compared to the rest of his life?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>From here, he spots the tree the girl had fallen off of yesterday, prompting Yakko to wonder,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What exactly happened between her and her dad yesterday, anyway? I’m not the only one who thought that was weird, am I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But he quickly forgets about that as he walks back to the house, peeking in the window to see what’s going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And what he sees has him ready to scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If what I think is happening, actually is happening...it better not be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But it is. That becomes apparent, as he watches both Wakko </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dot openly use their hammerspace tricks in front of Gosalyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re going to be in so much trouble when I get my hands on them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko seethes, as he marches to the front door, and walks right in, not really concerned about barging into someone else’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sibs?!” Yakko snaps, watching as both Wakko and Dot let their latest trick disappear. “What do you two think you’re doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Wakko and Dot are covered in some kind of fir friendly face paint, looking like a pair of deer in headlights, as they try to be friendly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey, Yakko! S’not what you think!” “Yeah! We can explain!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But surprisingly, it’s Gosalyn who moves forward, assuring them both, “Hey, no worries. I’ll explain.”, then turning back to Yakko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Yakko, I know how crazy it looks. But...I have toon powers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That throws Yakko for a loop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw what I did yesterday, remember?” Gosalyn goes on, leaving Yakko too stunned to reply. “Don’t lie! I know you did! I pulled out a trampoline and parachute out of nowhere. And I can pull a bunch of neat stuff only certain toons are supposed to be able to do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko crosses his arms at that, finally understanding, but still not liking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you can, huh?” he asks, looking pointedly at Wakko and Dot, so they know he’s not buying it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as he watches them both look away, whether in shame or embarrassment, he doesn’t know, he decides, at least for right now, he’s not going to rat them out. Not yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty cool trick there, Gosalyn. Does that make you a superhero?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the Crimson Quackette! I can pull anything out at a moment’s notice to get me out of trouble! But that’s just my alias, so no telling nobody, got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko assures her, “Oh trust me, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at keeping secrets.”, then adds, “Ain’t that right, sibs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gosalyn doesn’t notice, as she adds, “And that means you’re a member of the Quack Squad! You rat any of us out, you’re toast!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she giggles, “Kidding!”, then stands up. “Which reminds me: you still need your own catchphrases!”, making a few gestures with her hands, as Wakko and Dot stand up to join in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dot Warner!” Dot announces, suddenly appearing in a Japanese school uniform, saluting, “Don’t call me Dottie!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko’s next, jumping as he says, “Wakko Warner!”, then says “I’ve got an appetite for destruction!” as he pulls out a cartoon bomb, then swallows it, only inflating slightly when it explodes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then they both turn to their big brother, asking,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Yakko?” “Yeah, what’s your catchphrase?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko pinches the bridge of his nose, shaking his head in a mixture of simultaneous exasperation and frustration, before he looks back at their hopeful faces, and answers, pointing to himself with his thumb, as he announces, “Yakko Warner!”, then poses, fist pointed out as he says, “Yak Attack!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gosalyn mulls it over, “Hmmmm...sounds a little lame, but hey, it’s your catchphrase!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you three, I think we’re ready to go!” comes a new voice as someone comes into the living room from a back door, walking through the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he sees Yakko, he stops, greets him, “Uh, hi.”, then immediately sticks a hand out. “Who are you again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko sticks his own hand out as well, not offended as he reintroduces himself, “I’m Yakko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seems to work, as Gosalyn’s dad shakes his head, remembering, “Oh, right. Sorry.”, then asking, “You’re here for Wakko and Dot, right?”, looking towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko doesn’t even get the chance to reply, as Gosalyn’s dad talks over him, “Hey, how about we properly introduce ourselves? I’m Drake Mallard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko responds warily, “Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drake jokes, “I think you’ve already seen that these three are quite the trio. Better watch out, before they wreak mayhem on the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko won’t deny that, but just says in reply,  “There’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> these three have in common.”, pointedly glaring at them. “Next generation Three Stooges.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gosalyn asks suddenly, all talks about superheroes temporarily forgotten,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, can we go get our Christmas tree? We’re ready to save the world!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drake immediately agrees, “Yeah, of course!” then looks to Yakko, “Looks like the Stooges have been waiting long enough, huh? You can come too! Not like there’s anything going on here anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Dot says excitedly, “We finally get to see Christmas decorations!”, while Wakko adds, “An’ we can get presents for Gran’ma and Gran’pa too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But despite them getting along a moment ago, Yakko knows he has to at least try and put his foot down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they’ll be worried enough if they come home and we’re not there.” Yakko starts, adding, “And sis, you’re still recovering...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Dot won’t let that put a damper on her excitement, as she whines, the glitter on her face coming off slightly, “Yakkooooo, come on! I don’t get to do anything since I got sick! I haven’t been out in days!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Drake butts in, trying to be helpful, “It won’t be for long. The market’s not far away. And besides, they’ll be at the studio for another hour, at the least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Gosalyn jumps in, “And Yakko, I can show Wakko and Dot around, and you can come too! Pleeeease?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course Wakko and Dot join in, Dot flashing her starry eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleeeease?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Wakko asks, bouncing around.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh come on! What is the point of me being the one in charge here if I keep giving in?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But he doesn’t say that out loud, just sighs loudly, and says, “Okay, okay. You guys win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As younger Warners and Gosalyn all start giving each other high fives, Yakko grumbles, “Not really fair, with 3 against one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drake looks at Yakko, “See? What I tell you? Harbingers of mayhem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he looks at the younger kids, telling them, “Just gimme time to clean out the back.”, then walks to the door, informing them, “Soon as I honk, it’s time to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no sooner is he gone, that Wakko starts hopping around, then clutches his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh! I have to potty!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gosalyn gestures to the bathroom, “Yeah, of course! Take a look at my comics too!”and the second Wakko’s gone, Dot following him in, Gosalyn sits back down on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re here, Yakko!” she tells him. “Wanna see my toys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko’s voice is muffled as he calls out, “Oooooh, it’s the new Darkwing Duck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gosalyn stays focused on Yakko, as she goes on, “Now that you’re officially a member of the team, you need to meet the rest of the Squad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shows him her toys, “These are all of Darkwing Duck and Crimson Quackette’s friends! And enemies too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nods politely, “Pretty cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Gosalyn’s got something else in mind, as she says, “Take a guess. Who are the good guys, and who are the bad guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko scrutinizes them carefully, mulling them over, “Lemme think...”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Yakko Gets All His Ducktales in a Row</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After careful consideration, Yakko puts the bull looking guy on the right, which gets Gosalyn to tease, “You suuuuure about that?”</p><p>But he just focuses on his sorting, putting the purple duck action figure on the left.</p><p>“Look reeeeeally close.”</p><p>Then on impulse, he puts the sorcerer-type one on the right, with the bull, then puts the pilot duck looking guy on the left with the other duck.</p><p>Then once he sees the robot duck, he puts him with the other ones on the left, then looks up.</p><p>“Alright, how’s this?” Yakko asks, and once Gosalyn laughs at him, he knows he messed up.</p><p>“You don’t watch the show, do you?”</p><p>Yakko shakes his head, “Not anymore.”</p><p>“Here, let me help you out.” Gosalyn says, rearranging the toys. “Meet the team!”</p><p>First, he gestures to the toys on Yakko’s left, “This is the Quack Squad! They fight crime!”</p><p>She picks up one, “This is Morgana Macawber.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Then she points to the purple clad duck, “And that is Darkwing Duck!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>She sets Morgana down, picking up the pilot duck, “This is Launchpad McQuack.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Then she points to the last one, “And that is Gizmoduck!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yakko nods, “Alright. So who are the bad guys then?”</p><p>She points to the weird rat looking one first, “That is Megavolt!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Then the bull, “And that is Taurus Bulbaz also known as the Steerinator!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Then she adds, “There’s also Negaduck, but he’s out in the backyard somewhere.”</p><p>Here, she looks right at him as she says, “And they all work for FOWL, the Foreign Organization for World Larceny, run by Dr. Nogood!”</p><p>Yakko looks around, asking, “So where is this quack, anyhow?”</p><p>Gosalyn tells him, “Hiding in his super secret lair, waiting for Darkwing Duck and his gang.”</p><p>She smiles, “But with the Warners at her side, Crimson Quackette will take him down!”</p><p>Yakko chuckles, “Strength in numbers huh? Nogood is going down.”</p><p>Gosalyn agrees, “Wait till he sees what the Crimson Quackette is really capable of!”</p><p><em> Alright, I think this has gone on long enough, don’t you? </em>Yakko thinks, then says out loud,</p><p>“Uh Gos, listen...about that...”</p><p>Once she looks at him again, Yakko chickens out, asking, “You’re not scared?”, then adds, “You know, openly flaunting your abilities like this? For all you know, that Nogood quack is...watching you.”</p><p>But instead of discouraging her, Gosalyn gets even more excited, “All the more reason for him to be afraid of <em> us! </em> Now he <em> knows </em> not to mess with us.”</p><p>
  <em> Okay, that didn’t work. We gotta try something else. How about the direct approach? </em>
</p><p>“Look, kid, you really shouldn’t tell anyone about this, okay? Not even your dad...”</p><p>At that piece of advice, she immediately deflates, “Oh I <em> know </em> I’m not telling my dad about this. I don’t want to...scare him. He’s...busy, anyway.”</p><p>Yakko’s not about to push, so he says, “Your dad’s pretty nice. He...built a pretty cool treehouse for you, huh?”</p><p>That’s the right thing to say, as she tells him gleefully, “Yeah! He let Benny build it for us! It’s my secret lab!”</p><p>Yakko nods, “That’s right, I saw your drawing of him. With the giant hammer?”</p><p>Gosalyn gets shy, “I drew it for him to say thanks for making my tree house.”, then backpedals, “Well, Crimson Quackette helped too.”</p><p>Yakko takes that opportunity to say, “Well, it needs fixing too, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Gosalyn deflates again, admitting, “Yeah...that’s no fun. He couldn’t do it yesterday...he...wasn’t himself.”</p><p>At the look on Yakko’s face, she says firmly, “He promised he’d fix it once we came back with our tree!”</p><p><em> Okay, maybe I am pushing a little </em> Yakko thinks, then asks out loud, “Hey, Gos...”, and when she looks up again, he asks, “Look, I know this is none of my business, but...” here, he stops, not sure if he should ask, but then decides he’s got nothing to lose.</p><p>“Did something happen between you and your dad when we saw you?”</p><p>Gosalyn doesn't look confused, more... guarded like she's trying to gauge him.</p><p>"Not sure what you mean by that."</p><p>Yakko steels himself, trying to play it off like it's no big deal, "Tilly was just... worried."</p><p>Gosalyn nods, "She's always worried. But we're fine. Really."</p><p>When Yakko still doesn't look entirely convinced, she insists, "I mean it! He just... doesn't know how to not...be the duck he used to be... before. That's all it is."</p><p>He wants to believe her, for her sake as much as Tilly's, so Yakko insists, "Gos…", making her look at him one last time</p><p>Then he says, "I know life's pretty hard for a toon, alright?", chuckling, gesturing to himself. "Believe me, I know. But trust me, you're gonna be okay. You're a pretty cool toon kid."</p><p>Gosalyn smiles back, "Thanks, Yakko. But I'm not scared anymore. I'm a real toon! And I have Wakko and Dot!"</p><p>Just then, there's a squeak from the bathroom, as he hears Wakko call out, "S'cold!", followed by Dot laughing at him.</p><p>"Sorry!" Gosalyn calls. "Water Tower's empty again."</p><p>And the timing couldn't be more perfect, as they finally hear the honk.</p><p>"There's the signal!" Yakko calls towards the bathroom. "Let's get going, sibs!"</p><p>They both tumble out one by one, most of Dot's face paint all washed off, while Wakko's still looks smudged.</p><p>"I wouldn't go in there for a while." Wakko says, with a cheeky grin.</p><p>Yakko blows a kiss, "Goodnight everybody!", then stands up. "Let's get this show on the road!"</p><p> </p><p>Once they reach the truck, Drake opens the truck bed, helping Gosalyn and the younger Warners climb in.</p><p>"You need my jacket?" Yakko asks Dot. "Last thing I need is you getting sick again."</p><p>Dot shakes her head, "Nope! I'm good!"</p><p>Drake closes the bed, trying to sound stern, "No waving your arms around while I'm driving, alright?"</p><p>Yakko agrees, "Yeah, that's right.", as he walks around to the passenger side. "No messing around, got it?"</p><p>Wakko pouts, "Fiiiine!", right as Yakko gets in and closes the door.</p><p>After one last look at Yakko, as well as the precious cargo in the bed, Drake starts up the car, pulls out of the driveway, and they're off, towards the magical wonders of the Picacho Christmas Market.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. How Many Times is Yakko Gonna Have to Give This Talk, Huh?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s practically a ghost town as the truck drives down the street, only the occasional car passing in the other direction, before it pulls into the parking lot of their destination: the Christmas Market, complete with a Christmas tree farm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second the truck comes to a stop, Yakko gets out, then shuts the door, right as Gosalyn climbs out over the sides, and Drake gets out on his side, grabbing her as she tries to take off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Gosalyn. You ready?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Gosalyn says excitedly, bouncing up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko focuses on Wakko and Dot, grabbing them one by one to lift them out of the truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But right as they both try to copy Gosalyn, Yakko grabs them both by the shoulders, to their protest, “Hey!” “C’mon! We wanna play!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko calls out, “You two go ahead! We’ll meet up with you two in a minute, okay? Sibling meeting, you understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger Warners are not happy about this, and try to protest, “Awww!” “But we--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drake gives a wave, “Alright, just don’t get lost!”, then leads Gosalyn into the market.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second they’re far enough away, Yakko shoves them both towards the truck, narrowing his eyes in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re gonna talk. What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>heck</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you think you were doing? I can’t believe I have to say this </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after everything. Do the rules mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you two anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Don’t show our abilities.’” they both say automatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yakko. We’re not stupid.” Dot grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “But now Gosalyn thinks she can do them!” Wakko says, trying to be helpful, before saying more quietly, “Almost wish she could...she reminds me of Babs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the younger Warners get a sad look in their eyes, as Wakko admits, “I miss havin’ friends, Yakko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot nods in agreement, “Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Yakko knows he needs to nip this in the bud, one way or another.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay readers, time to vote!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do I make them tell Gosalyn the truth? We already know she won’t tell her dad anything because she thinks it’s her. Wouldn’t be hard to get her to do the same for us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or do we keep quiet, and let Gosalyn keep thinking she has toon abilities? It could be their ticket to getting away with them using their abilities out in the open.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flip a coin if you have to, long as you still vote!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S. if you've reached this part of the story and the choice has already been made, I encourage you to vote anyway, because I'd love to see how you would've voted!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Yakko Picks Heads (Stop Lying to Gosalyn)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you chose to protect the secret, please skip to the next chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I feel like these choices are gonna come back to haunt us?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko looks down at Wakko and Dot, sighs, then says, “I know, sibs. I do. But if she’s really your friend, you can’t lie to her. Not about something this important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot cross their arms, clearly not fully buying it, so Yakko tacks on, to really make them understand, “What if she gets in trouble thinking she can pull anvils and pies out of nowhere? Or even gets hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Warners are clearly surprised by this, as they ask, “Y-you wan’ us to tell her the truth?” “Yakko, are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko honestly can’t believe what he’s saying either, so he tries to spin it, “It’s more like I don’t want you to lie. You don’t have to tell her the whole truth, but you can’t keep letting her think she has toon abilities outside her toon DNA.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he gives them both a pleading look, as he begs, “Pleeeeease, sibs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s obvious they’re not happy about it, but they still nod, “Alright.” “Mkay. We’ll tell her. Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s not enough for Yakko, as he takes </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his gloves off, holding up his bare pinkies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made me promise, now I’m making you do the same. I need you to do this, mizettos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot know better than to refuse, so after they take their own gloves off and pinky promise, Dot asks,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we catch up with Gosalyn now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Wakko asks, “Yeah, c’mon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko slides his gloves back on, nodding his permission, “Yeah, of course. But don’t forget what I said, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they nod again, they all start walking towards the tree lot, ready to finally get their Christmas Shopping done.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Yakko Picks Tails (Protect the Secret)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I just get a sudden chill down my back?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko looks down at Wakko and Dot, sighs, then says, “I know, sibs. I do. But we can’t afford to not be careful out here, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot cross their arms, clearly not fully buying it, so Yakko tacks on, to really make them understand, “What if someone sees you? I told you the rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger Warners are clearly not impressed by this, as they whine, “Yes, we know the rules!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Yakko already knows this. But that doesn’t change the fact that they’re still not listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “An’ we’re careful! S’only when we play with Gosalyn! No one’s gonna see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko has no problem adding, “Except me! What if it was Gosalyn’s dad? Or Grandma? Or the cops?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s obvious they’re not happy about it, but they still nod, Dot saying indignantly, “Okay, okay!”, and Wakko trying to defend himself, “But we’re careful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko shakes his head, “We both know that’s not enough. You have to be careful every second you’re outside the house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the younger Warners are even more annoyed, as Wakko says, “We said okay!”, and Dot says, “We promise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s not enough for Yakko, as he takes </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his gloves off, holding up his bare pinkies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made me promise, now I’m making you do the same. I need you to do this, mizettos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Dot know better than to refuse, so after they take their own gloves off and pinky promise, Dot asks,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we catch up with Gosalyn now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Wakko asks, “Yeah, c’mon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko slides his gloves back on, nodding his permission, “Yeah, of course. But don’t forget what I said, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they nod again, they all start walking towards the tree lot, ready to finally get their Christmas Shopping done.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Christmastime in Picacho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second they’re inside the actual tree lot, Wakko and Dot walk ahead.</p><p>“Wow!” “There’s so many!”</p><p>Yakko smiles, then laughs when Dot wrinkles her nose, “Ewww, they look like giant cocoons!”, while Wakko points out, “Betcha Mum never knew about this.”</p><p><em> Mom begged us every year to get a fake tree, but we never let her. </em> Yakko remnisces, right as the younger Warners walk away, asking him, “You comin’ or what?” “Yeah, come on, Yakko!”</p><p>Yakko replies, “Gimme a second, would you? I’ll catch up.”</p><p>As Yakko keeps looking around the lot, he notices the cutout of the snowman right up front.</p><p>
  <em> I take it all back. Wakko’s snowman has nothing on this guy. </em>
</p><p>“These trees are gonna grab us when we’re not lookin’!” Yakko hears Wakko say from behind. “So we gotta grab one first!”</p><p>As Yakko keeps wandering around, at some point, Gosalyn catches up with Wakko and Dot, telling them excitedly,</p><p>“We need a biiiiiig tree to protect us from Megavolt’s minions!”</p><p>With a smile, Yakko starts weaving through the rows of trees.</p><p>
  <em> Wonder what they’ll do with the unsold trees? </em>
</p><p>But that thought is quickly forgotten about, as he comes back to the entrance, spotting a table with little trinkets.</p><p>
  <em> Alright, that’s it. I’m not doing anything else until I get a gift for Wakko and Dot. Now, while they’re busy with Gosalyn. </em>
</p><p>To one side of the table, is a mailbox, with Letters to Santa glued onto it.</p><p>
  <em> I’ll show you a letter. Dear Santa, We three Warners have been so good this year. So I humbly ask, why? Just, why? </em>
</p><p>With that thought, he walks away from the mailbox, and spotting what looks to be the donation box.</p><p>
  <em> Do I see a squirt gun in there? Aw, man, the sibs used to love theirs back home. They’d love it! </em>
</p><p>He almost moves to grab it, but when he looks back, kicks himself, scolding the writer,</p><p><em> The guy running the table is looking at us, genius! You trying to get us into </em> more <em> trouble? </em></p><p>He moves his gaze to the actual table, taking note of all the homemade jams and such.</p><p>
  <em> Completely different world from Olysmokes. I wouldn’t be surprised if I never get used to it. </em>
</p><p>He moves towards the guy manning the table, taking note of the wreaths.</p><p>
  <em> Tilly and Benny are crazy about Christmas. They’d love these things. </em>
</p><p>And wouldn’t you know it, that makes him look at the card stand, making him snort, composing a message in his head,</p><p>
  <em> Hi, all. We’ve taken an extended vacation to hide from the cops, and it turns out my siblings have toon abilities they’re not supposed to. Hope to see you soon! </em>
</p><p>Then he moves to what he recognizes immediately as the homemade ornament table, shaking his head in disgust,</p><p>
  <em> Why do all small towns just have to sell the same homemade junk? </em>
</p><p>Yakko, waves a hand, calling, “Uh, excuse me? Hi.”</p><p>The salesman says cheerfully, “Hello there! Nice to see a new toon in this toon town.”</p><p>Yakko smiles, “Thanks. It’s, uhhhhh, a really nice market you got here.”</p><p>“Oh I know, isn’t it the best?” the salesman replies. “Especially for Christmas. Where are you staying?”</p><p>
  <em> Not this time, readers. I can handle the choice from here. </em>
</p><p>“Oh, you know. Uhhhhh over at the Mallards?” Yakko poses it as a question, like he’s not sure.</p><p>The salesman’s face lights up at the name, “Oh, so you’re with Drake! That’s really nice. Didn’t know he had any other family….”</p><p>
  <em> Crap. Now what? </em>
</p><p>“That’s cause he’s my...” Yakko thinks, then just blurts out. “My uncle! But you know how it is. So many miles away, never get to visit.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course.” The salesman replies. “But I always thought it was just him and his daughter. Glad you’re there for him too.”</p><p>And that seems to be it, as he then says, “Anywho, welcome to Picacho.  Anything you need, just ask.”</p><p>Yakko turns his attention to the rest of the table, which on one end has a tray of cookies, which makes Yakko feel just a little bit nauseous.</p><p>
  <em> Complete overkill, after spending a month eating only ravioli. </em>
</p><p>After one last cursory glance, he turns right back around, walking to the other side of the entrance, where a very pretty cartoon bunny is sitting with a couple cardboard signs, strumming away on a guitar.</p><p>For a moment, she looks up, to see what he’s gonna do, but when Yakko just stands there to keep watching, she smiles, then goes back to playing her guitar.</p><p>When she starts to sing, Yakko closes his eyes, letting himself get lost in the words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Running, running ever backwards </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Running from the shadows </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Running from the sun </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Changes will change where we've been to </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Will change where we are now </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Will change what's to come </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No more time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No goodbye </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Forces trying to say something </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Failing to say anything </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anything at all </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Memories, pages in a notebook </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Places that you don't look </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Back before you fall </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No more time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No goodbye </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No more lies </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No you and I </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Angel </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Angel </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Angel </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Angel </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Angel </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Angel </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Angel </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Angel<br/></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song referenced can be found here, and the lyrics are being used with permission from the songwriter:</p><p>https://youtu.be/mqv1NEWG0G4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Hellooooo Dog and Bunny Nurses!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yakko winds up standing there so long, it takes him a few seconds before he realizes she’s stopped playing, and when he opens his eyes, she’s looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice going there, slick. Made it through the whole song.” She rests her hands on the guitar, smiling. “You got a thing for bunny toons or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That completely takes Yakko by surprise, to where he’s actually stumbling back a few steps, trying to find something, anything, clever to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He starts lamely, then winces. “No! I mean, uhhhhhh the song was nice. But I...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it looks like it’s Yakko’s lucky day, as she laughs, waving him off, “Hey, come on. I’m actually flattered you decided to listen. Most people don’t even give a second look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please tell me she’s joking.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Are you serious? Your voice is...incredible. Ever thought about taking that talent to a studio?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you’re sweet.” she coos, then admits, “But not really for me. Too much drama in show business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright. I can respect that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Well, thanks for letting me listen anyway. Good luck out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifts a hand in a mock salute, “See ya later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yakko can’t leave without at least doing something, so he reaches into his slacks for a coin, then drops it into her little collection plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At this point in the story, she needs it waaaaaay more than us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And that would be it, but he finds his feet refusing to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On second thought…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko makes eye contact with her again and this time she sets the guitar down all together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss me that much, huh?” she teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that marks the second time she’s caught him off guard like that. “Uhhhhhhh...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this marks the second time she laughs at him, “Hey, I’m just messing around. It’s nice to actually talk to someone.” Me and a bunch of toons are crashing around here for about a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a wistful look in her eyes as she says, “But nobody cares about us. Not really. You’re not from around here, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>See how she likes it. “We are now. In a manner of speaking...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bunny cocks her head to the side, “That sounds...interesting. There’s a story there, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko can admit that much, nodding his head, “Yeah. A big one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She replies, “I can see that. A buttload, if I’m reading you right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, let’s take the spotlight off of me for a second, huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you and your...brethren? Little vacay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bunny hisses, then says, “Not exactly. We just go from place to place, finding odd jobs here and there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko notes, “Gotta be a long ride, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She defends, “Hey, that’s fine by me. Lot of train hopping lets us rest when we need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko has to tell her, “Wow, that sounds...awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The toon bunny agrees, “You don’t even know the half of it. It doesn’t cost any money, and it’s the time of your life!”, then adds as an afterthought, “I mean, unless someone catches you or you fall off the train, but thankfully, we've gotten reeeeally lucky there. So that’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more she speaks, the more fired up she gets, and Yakko wouldn’t stop her even if he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one telling you what to do. No studio to make you look like an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’d really get to see the world.” Yakko adds without thinking, but the toon bunny just lights up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? You get it. Next stop is Bernalillo County, New Mexico!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nods in recognition, “Rest stop for stooners, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bunny scoffs at him, “Not on your life! We actually have a job lined up out there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yakko!” “What’re you doin’ over here?” comes the cry from behind him, right as the younger Warners approach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know who has worse timing, them or you. Yakko scolds the writer, but just turns towards Wakko and Dot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got a tree with Gosalyn!” “But s’all crooked!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But once they turn to look, they see Yakko’s not alone, so they greet her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot goes first, “Oh, hi!”, then Wakko’s tongue hangs out, exclaiming, “Helloooooo Nurse!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they start bombarding her with questions and comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” “I like your head fur!” “S’it real?” “Wakko! You don’t just ask someone if their fur is real!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko just stands there with a hand over his face, completely embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the bunny doesn’t appear too bothered by it, as she says, “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That makes them both shrug. “I dunno. But it’s faboo!” Wakko says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot holds out a hand, “I’m Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca III. But you can call me Dot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko asks, holding up his hand in a high five, “And I’m Wakko!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bunny holds up a corresponding hand, returning it, as she greets back, “Hello, Wakko and Dot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she surprised Yakko again by admitting, “I’m Lola.”, then, once she’s gotten a look at what they’re wearing, compliments them, “Nice face paint.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot’s all too eager to tell her, “We’re on a secret superhero mission with our friend!”, Wakko adding, “And s’top secret!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola plays along, “Oooooh, scary. I can tell already.”, then smiles. “Hope the good guys win!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here, she turns back to look at Yakko, “And what might your name be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course now his tongue chooses to tie itself into a knot, forcing him to turn himself around to untie it, the  stammer out, “Oh, uhhhhhhh I’m Yakko. Didn’t I tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola laughs at him, “You did now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! The guys were giving me a hard time!” a new voice approaches, this time a dog looking toon with two buck teeth. “How much money did you score this time? Ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Lola’s not alone, he looks at them briefly, staring bleary eyed back at them, “Hello...baby ink spots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot pays him no mind, as her eyes have caught onto something else, “Oooooooh, is that your puppy? She’s soooooo cute! Not as cute as me, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new guy smiles, “Yeah, poor pup’s been through a lot. But who hasn’t, huh? So we adopted, and now she’s a little stinker!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Wakko and Dot kneel down to pet her, as the guy keeps talking, “But he likes it, don’t you, boy?”, then kneels down to pet the dog himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola laughs, “You’re one to talk.”, prompting the guy to look back at her, “I’m sorry, you’re gonna try and judge me? I think your fur’s starting to get a little matted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he turns towards Yakko, “I’d stay away from this one, just my ten cents worth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko’s not about to let some dog stooner speak for him, “Hey, she’s just fine. I think so, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola stands up then, pulling her backpack around her shoulders, “See? He knows I don’t mean any harm. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> he should be watching out for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy notes, “You do seem to go for the well rounded looking kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola scoffs, “Please tell me you’re joking. I seem to remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> bragging about their latest score.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko puts up his hands in surrender, “Hey, come on! I’m not offended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog toon turns to Lola, “Let’s get outta here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola turns to the Warners, “Nice meeting you, Yakko, and...Wakko and Dot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bows, and the dog toon waves, “Don’t go looking for trouble, alright?”, as he walks out of the market.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola adds, “Maybe we’ll see you on the road!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko waves goodbye, “Yeah, I definitely hope so! See you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot’s still gushing, “That doggie was soooooo cute!”, but as she says it, she deflates some, as she admits, “I miss Bear...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko pulls them close, “Me too, sibs...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me!” a voice snaps them out of their pity party, and when they look, the guy from the register has stopped the two toons. “Animals have to be on a leash. There’s too many strays around here as it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola laughs, “Sorry, but we’re strict leash-free owners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man replies, “Well the city is not. And if a cop catches that dog without a leash, that results in a fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola, for whatever reason, finds this hilarious, as she laughs, looking at the dog toon, “You’re gonna give </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> dog a fine? I don’t think I like you too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s also illegal to loiter.” The man adds, “You know that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog toon holds up his hands, “Man, you really need to calm down. Last I checked it wasn’t illegal to check out the Christmas market.”, then looks down at the dog, “She’s not gonna bite. Look at her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, watch your mouth, punk.” The man snaps. “Toons like you are always causing problems for the rest of us. This is a respectable town, alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola snorts, "Someone needs a little somethin' somethin'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko silently blows a kiss, whispering, "Goodnight everybody."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog toon chuckles, then adds, "I think he's fresh out of happy pills."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the man is in no joking mood, as he snaps, "That does it. I'm calling the toon cops."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola puts a hand to her chest, dramatically fake falling back perfectly, "Oh, my! He's calling the cops on us, Max! Whatever should we do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog toon, or Max, Yakko supposes, assures the man, "Hey, chill out. We're leaving this dump anyway.", then walks away complaining, "Santa's not even here, for Grafitis' sake!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola follows, giving one last wave as he calls out, "Merry Christmas everybody!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man crosses his arms muttering, "Stupid grease stains….", as he walks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it's the younger Warners that are quick to recapture Yakko's attention, as Dot asks,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that for? Why was he yelling like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko perks up with an idea, "Let's go make him our special friend!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot's eyes light up, "Yeah, let's do it! Pleeeeeease?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay let's be realistic here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On one hand, the guy deserves it, and at most all we'd do is just some harmless toon prank, and the guy would be none the wiser of who did it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But on the other, I've lost count of how many times I've begged them to keep their abilities hidden so no one sees them. What if this is the time they get caught?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You got one vote. Don't waste it now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S. if you've reached this part of the story and the choice has already been made, I encourage you to vote anyway, because I'd love to see how you would've voted!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Yakko Has Anvilania Flashbacks (Don't Prank)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Not this time, readers. Time and place is everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too risky. Let’s skip this one, alright?” Yakko tells Wakko and Dot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re immediately disappointed, eyes sad. “Awwww!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This guy could cause trouble if we try something here.” Yakko says, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already, he can tell they’re not happy, but still in agreement. “Yeah, you’re right.” “I never get to do it...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, they disband, going back to their own thing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Yakko Declares, "Let the Anvils Ring!" (Prank)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Small, but subtle, readers. That’s the key to any prank.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, sibs, see the snow on the roof over there?” Yakko tels Wakko and Dot pointing to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re immediately intrigued, eyes wide. “Uh huh!” “Yeah...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be a shame if he was suddenly hit with a...shower, wouldn’t it?” Yakko hints, cocking an eyebrow. “Guy needs to cool off, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already, he can tell they’re excited. “Yeah, you’re right!” “Faboo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they focus on the roof, Wakko’s tongue hanging out of his mouth, “Almost got it...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko’s quick to warn, as he blocks them from any one else’s view, “Careful, Wak...”, and when he sees Dot doing the same, he adds, “You too sis...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they’re too excited about using their abilities to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got ‘im!” “This’ll teach a special friend to mess with our new friends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In seconds, Wakko’s ready, pulling his hat off, casually handing it to Yakko, pulling the newly made bell off of his head, holding his arms out, waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko immediately claps the hat back down on his head, grabs Wakko’s legs as he feels Wakko go stiff as a board, signalling he’s ready, and with one loud whack, smacks him against the bell.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>BOOOOOOONG! The bell chimes, causing sound waves to ring out, reaching over to the roof where the guy is standing, and just like they planned, the snow slides right off, landing right on the guy’s shoulders, soaking him instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they watch the guy trying to shake it off, the Warners burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice going, Wak.” Yakko praises, right as he hears, “Aw come on!”, and when they look, the guy’s staring right at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, they disband, going back to doing their own thing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Yakko Confronts Drake About Negaduck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they disband, Dot walks over to a cutout of a reindeer, sticking her head in it.</p><p>“Hey, Yakko! How do I look?”</p><p>“Still as ridiculous as ever!” Yakko replies back cheerily, which earns him a dirty look from her.</p><p>“Don’t hate me because I’m cute!” she teases, with a big smile, before running off, Wakko following.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The second they’re both out of sight, Yakko walks back to the donation box, and upon taking one last look to make sure the guy’s not about to come back, he reaches his hand in.</p><p><em> Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s wrong. </em> Yakko says to the readers. <em> But come on. Don’t my sibs deserve something nice too? </em></p><p>The second the squirt gun is in his slacks pocket, Yakko turns and starts walking past the trees, back towards the truck.</p><p>
  <em> I’m not so blind I don’t see what’s going on with Drake and Gosalyn, readers. But they’re still pretty cool. </em>
</p><p>The second Yakko approaches, Drake looks up from his phone, asking,</p><p>“Hey there. Ready to go?”</p><p>Yakkow watches as Wakko and Dot get back into the truck bed with Gosalyn, then nods,</p><p>“Yep. All squared away.”, then holds up a three dimensional cube. “See?”</p><p>The kids in the back giggle, but Drake just smiles, then opens the driver’s door, with only a reply of, “Alright then.”, as Yakko follows on the passenger side.</p><p>Before he starts up the engine, Drake knocks on the rear window, “Hey! You taking it easy back there?”</p><p>Gosalyn barely turns her head, and replies, “Nope!”, before turning back around.</p><p>Drake starts the ignition, noting, “That’s what I thought you’d say.”, as he pulls out of the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>No sooner does the truck stop in front of their house does all three kids in the back jump out and take off for the front yard.</p><p>Yakko and Drake watch them for a few moments, then Drake notes, “Looks like Wakko and Dot have a new sister.”</p><p>Yakko chuckles, “Ain’t that the truth. Dropped me faster than you can say dissed and dismissed.”</p><p>Drake says honestly, “I’m really glad you three showed up when you did. I love that Gosalyn has two new friends out here.”</p><p>Yakko nods in agreement, then Drake adds, “And so did you.”</p><p>Yakko didn’t know Drake had seen that, and at first decides not to reply.</p><p>But then Drake follows up with, “What’s her name?”and of course Yakko has to tell him something.</p><p>“Uh….Lola? Lola.”</p><p>“Cute.” Drake replies. “You like her?”</p><p>
  <em> Okay forget being polite. That’s none of this guy’s business. </em>
</p><p>“She just...wanted money.”</p><p>“Isn’t that what we all want?” Drake says in response.</p><p>Right as the younger Warners and Gosalyn start engaging in a softball fight, Drake changes the subject,</p><p>“Anywho...it’s actually good I got out of the house too. It’s been rough the past few years. Gosalyn...didn’t have it easy growing up, before I adopted her.”</p><p>Yakko keeps looking at the three kids as Drake keeps talking,</p><p>“Obviously it’s been hard for her, having a tv star as a dad…”</p><p>Yakko whistles, “Damn. I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”</p><p>Drake spares him a glance as he mutters, “Thanks...it’s...been really hard.”</p><p>Here, he looks right at Yakko, like he’s admitting something he’s ashamed of, “Especially...trying to be the parent she deserves.”</p><p>Yakko can spot the signs of someone about to let him in on a secret, so he treads carefully,</p><p>“I know you’re...doing everything you can.”</p><p>When Drahe nods, Yakko adds, “And Gosalyn’s an incredible kid. With an imagination even I’M jealous of.”</p><p>Drake offers a weak smile, “Thanks for that. She does have that uncanny ability. She does have a way with words.”</p><p>Yakko confirms, “Anyone can see that.”, then turns to look back out the window. “Just like Wakko and Dot...”</p><p>Drake says suddenly, “When I see you with Wakko and Dot...how close you all are...”</p><p>Yakko turns back to look at Drake, as he says, “It kind of reminds me how unprepared for it I am.”</p><p>Here, they both watch Gosalyn tag Dot and make a run for it, as Drake says, “Gosalyn deserves to be with a good family.”</p><p>At that, Yakko looks at Drake in surprise, who’s already shaking his head.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have said that. Or brought up any of this. Forget it, alright?”</p><p>
  <em> Nuh uh. No way in hell am I letting that go. </em>
</p><p>“Gosalyn talked to me.” Yakko says suddenly, and once he sees he’s got Drake’s attention, he goes on, “She told me...sometimes you’re...not yourself.”</p><p>Drake is so surprised by this, he only says, “Oh..”</p><p>But Yakko’s not done, not by a long shot. “Have you ever...tried getting help? ‘Cause trust me, the worst thing you can do is do it alone.”</p><p>Drake’s voice is soft, “You’re probably right...I have friends. From the show. They’ve offered to help multiple times, to take her in. I haven’t gathered up the guts to take them up on it yet.”</p><p>Then he surprised Yakko by saying, “I could...call in a favor with them. Have Gosalyn stay with them. So I can get help.”</p><p>Yakko encourages, “Probably do you both some good.”</p><p>Drake’s voice is almost hoarse, “I know I’m supposed to be doing better.”, and when Yakko looks at him, he adds, “Negaduck...is just part of who I am. I’m not going to excuse that. Everyone’s dealing with their own brand of crazy.”</p><p>Yakko doesn’t say anything for a second, so Drake keeps talking, “You grandparents definitely are.”</p><p>Yakko opens his mouth, ready for a fight, but Drake stops him by saying, “They’re still always there for us. And Gosalyn. I think it’s safe to say they’re good toons.”</p><p><em> Tread very carefully, </em> Yakko warns the writer. <em> He’s like a spooked animal. One wrong move, this could be very, very bad. </em></p><p>“Yeah, they are nice. But...” Yakko trails off for a second, then says, “Yeah, you’re right. They’ve got issues. Enough to fill a hospital waiting room.”</p><p>Drake tries to make amends, “Sorry for bringing that up.”</p><p>Yakko waves him off, “It’s fine. My main worry is how worried they’re gonna be because we’re not back yet.”, then grabs his hand to shake it.</p><p>Drake nods, shaking his hand back, “You’re right. You should get going. Don’t make them wait.”</p><p>Yakko gets out of the car, right as the three kids walk up to him.</p><p>Wakko and Dot follow Yakko, as they hear Drake ask Gosalyn, “Hey there. Ready to decorate the Christmas tree?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“Bet you can’t catch me in the Ratcatcher!”</p><p>“You’re no match for the Crimson Quackette!” Gosalyn announces, then turns to wave.</p><p>“See you later, Warners!”, before chasing the car down the streets, as the Warners make their way to the house, and go inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Is it Really Breaking and Entering If It's Your Own House?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Helloooo?” Yakko calls, as he opens the front door. “Tilly? Benny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’re all inside, and Yakko closes the door, he takes a look around, as Wakko adds,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like they’re still not home from the animation studio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko nods in agreement, then says hopefully, “Then maybe they won’t be mad at us for going out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot tells Yakko, “That was soooo much fun going with Gosalyn at the Christmas market!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko joins in, “Did ya know Drake played Darkwing Duck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does now, from his convo in the car, but Yakko still lies anyway, “Uhhhhhh no, I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko goes on, “The show was about both of them!”, as Dot chimes in, “You should see some of their episodes together. They’re soooo good! And Gosalyn’s a really good artist too. Just like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko smiles affectionately, “Thanks for that, sibs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just as quick, they change the subject, and the second Wakko says, “Y’know...”, Yakko knows he’s not gonna like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko asks, exasperated, “Now what?”, before Wakko looks down at his feet, before he tells him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yakko...we wanna see the room. Upstairs”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course Dot sides with him, adding, “And don’t lie. We know it’s Dad’s! Pleeeeeaase?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do they keep doing this to me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Out loud, Yakko reminds them, with a huff, “Sibs, Tilly made it abundantly clear. If either one of them knew we went in there, we’d be in serious trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s gonna tell ‘em!” Wakko argues, not about to back down so easily. “We’ll play hide and seek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot tries to assure Yakko, “We’ll be in and out so fast, they’ll never know we were in there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Yakko’s still not budging, they both keep needling him, “We just wanna see what’s in there!” “All of Dadoo’s cool stuff!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot tries a different angle, “Gosalyn has all kinds of stuff from </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> family! We don’t have anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they both grab his arms, begging, “Yakko, pleeeeeeease!” “Y’don’t even have to come! Not if y‘don’t wanna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, they let him go, walking to the stairs, and seeing they’re not giving it up, Yakko lets out a loud sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forget it. You know I can’t let them go in there alone, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’m coming!” Yakko growls, as he follows them towards, then up, the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> so we don’t get caught by trashing the room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Yakko’s at the top of the stairs, he sees them right in front of the door, trying to jiggle the handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he approaches, Yakko tells them, “We can open it, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko has another idea, as he holds something behind his back, “Or we could both break the dumb door down with out mallets!”, then both of them hold up the mallets in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko agrees, “I could do the same with a regular non toon hammer. How’s about we try the old fashioned way with a key first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To their credit, they do nod in agreement, but Yakko knows they won’t wait forever, so he makes quick work of going towards Benny and Tilly’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna clean up!” Dot calls to Yakko’s back, and seconds later, he hears the water running in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First place Yakko checks is one side of the closet,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clothes, stuff that looks like it’s never seen the light of day...but decidedly absent of the missing key.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries the other door, and once he sees what’s in it, his eyes go wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They hide their Christmas presents in HERE? Yeah, I’m definitely not telling the sibs that one. It would break their heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yakkoooooo, come onnnnn!” An impatient Wakko calls out impatiently. “They could come back any second!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko calls back, “I know that! Just give me a minute, and I’ll find it, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko moves to the nightstand next, opening a drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, Benny, where’s the key?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds a book, a watch, and a tape, but no key.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not much worth looking at in there. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks, then closes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the vanity. There’s a small drawer, and when Yakko goes to pull it open, it doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting. Maybe that’s where they’re hiding the key?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves to the dresser, opening the top drawer, he immediately slams it closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko looks at the audience for a second, then blows a kiss, smiling, “Goodnight everybody!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am not going through Tilly’s underwear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He catches a glimpse of the stuff on top of the dresser.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Trinkets. William hated them. Said it was just the same junk you could get in any gift shop.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot suddenly calls out, “Hey Yakko! I saw grandma...go in the room a few days ago. I think she...left something in there! Then she...locked the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Yakko calls back, “Did you...see where she had the key?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko calls out this time, “I think...it was in her pocket?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko sighs, “Of course it is.”, then turns back to the dresser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a wedding photo, and Yakko has to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cute outfits, Gram and Gramps. Never would’ve guessed that was you two.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, he sees something that stops him cold: a picture of him in his overalls, holding two much smaller toons in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who would’ve guessed that those two little sweethearts would turn into Double Trouble?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he looks at it again, and has to admit, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, fine, it’s still adorable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko moves to the other side of the bed, opening Tilly’s nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Key, key, who’s got the key?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleeping pills, a toon bible, a keychain, and some chopsticks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, and there’s a small key in there, but when Yakko takes a closer look at it, he shakes his head, as he picks it up anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nah, that’s way too small But maybe the vanity?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As he closes the drawer, his eyes catch the bible one last time, as he wonders,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How different would things be if Mom took us to an animation studio?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he closes that drawer, looking at the key, and moving back to the vanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The key goes in easily, and he finds a bunch of jewelry.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aw come on. I just want the key, not the ark of the covenant!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he closes the drawer, then moves back to the closet, looking up this time, then grabbing a chair, climbing it to get a better look at the stuff on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How to Be a Small Town Hero 101.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks up a photo, and it’s their dad, smiling in his EMT uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would you look at that smile? Almost looks like Wakko.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But after another glance, the key is decidedly not in there either, so he gets back down, putting the chair back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sibs, think fast: do you remember what she was wearing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Mmmmmm...” “I think...I think it was a sweater? Or a shirt with pockets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bingo! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You’re the best sibs ever!” Yakko praises, as he leaves the room, closing the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now where the heck is that stupid cardigan? No way she’d wear it to the studio.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With that thought, he goes into the bathroom, walking towards the hamper, noting,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The whole house screams clean. You’d think it’s ready for the front cover of better Homes and Toontowns.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait a minute…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>On instinct, Yakko reaches for the cardigan, checking the pockets, and wouldn’t you know it, it’s in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Score!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Key in hand, Yakko leaves the bathroom, walking up to the door, showing it to Wakko and Dot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the only key I could find. I swear if it doesn’t fit...” he mutters, as he slides it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just try it already!” Dot says impatiently, right as the door opens, and they all go inside in an orderly fashion.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have a twitter account, please please PLEASE take a moment to retweet this, to make sure it will eventually reach Rob:</p><p>https://mobile.twitter.com/j3llyfishINC/status/1377368652324896769</p><p>Comments comments comments!</p><p>Remember, folks: I can't keep posting unless you vote!</p><p>This fic is a decision based story that highlights reader's choice. </p><p>For small choices: the one with the majority vote will be the one picked, to save time, energy, and my sanity.</p><p>For the big choices: The one with the majority vote will be published first, and the other one will be published second.</p><p>Your choices and decisions will impact the world around the Warner siblings. </p><p>Choose wisely.</p><p>And if you're looking for a break from this fic, why not try this one: </p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066291</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>